


Crazy Rich Heroes

by lydiaofthefallen



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crazy Rich Asians Fusion, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Uraraka Ochako, Background Relationships, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Fluff, Happy Ending, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Mixes the books and movies, POV Alternating, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirks still exist, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Slight Angst (Not really), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, kiribaku, this is a good au, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 92,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaofthefallen/pseuds/lydiaofthefallen
Summary: When Izuku Midoriya agrees to spend the summer in Tokyo with his boyfriend, Shouto Todoroki, he envisions a humble family home, free time while Shouto does hero work, and quality time with the man he might one day marry. Sure, heroes made money, but he couldn't be THAT rich... right?What he doesn't know is that Shouto's family home happens to look like a Japanese palace, that he'll ride in more private planes than cars, and that with one of Asia's most eligible heroes on his arm, Izuku might as well have a target on his back.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this story! I came up with this AU along with my aunt (love her) while on vacation and we fell down a deep rabbit hole after that. I've put a lot of work into this, so I hope you enjoy! A few things you should know. 
> 
> 1) UA is a popular hero support company, not a highschool. In America, potential heroes take college courses. Hero based highschools still exist in Japan, but UA isn't one of them.
> 
> 2) This book will be a mix of the movie at first, and then the other two books
> 
> 3) Each character in Crazy Rich Asians has their reflection in the BNHA universe, HOWEVER, they will not perfectly match up in personality, lines, storyline, so on. I've made changes to fit the BNHA universe and characters themselves better.
> 
> 4) Characters speaking in Japanese will be bold. Certain honorifics and short phrases will be written out as Japanese because they're easier to translate, but any speaking text in bold means the characters are speaking in Japanese.
> 
> That's all. I might have a note here or there to explain things. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this story! I came up with this AU along with my aunt (love her) while on vacation and we fell down a deep rabbit hole after that. I've put a lot of work into this, so I hope you enjoy! A few things you should know. 
> 
> Just a quick before story note:
> 
> 1) UA is a popular hero support company, not a highschool. In America, potential heroes take college courses. Hero based highschools still exist in Japan, but UA isn't one of them.
> 
> 2) This book will be a mix of the movie at first, and then the other two books
> 
> 3) Each character in Crazy Rich Asians has their reflection in the BNHA universe, HOWEVER, they will not perfectly match up in personality, lines, storyline, so on. I've made changes to fit the BNHA universe and characters themselves better.
> 
> 4) Characters speaking in Japanese will be bold. Certain honorifics and short phrases will be written out as Japanese because they're easier to translate, but any speaking text in bold means the characters are speaking in Japanese.
> 
> That's all. I might have a note here or there to explain things. Enjoy!

**London, 2XXX**

Shouto Todoroki slumped into the nearest seat in the hotel lobby, drained from the thirteen-hour flight from Tokyo, the train ride from the airport, and trudging through the rain for nine blocks because his Uncle Hizashi insisted they could make it before the storm started. They couldn't.

His cousin, Ochako, was giggling next to him and transferring the mud from her shoes to the ornate floor. She was eight, like him, and the only person besides his okaa-san and sobo that he was especially close with. No matter the situation, she always managed to put a smile on his face. Despite the fact that they were there to make sure he wouldn't go blind, they'd walked five blocks in the rain, and they were soaked to the bone.

His father and uncle bickered as they walked up to the front desk to check in. His father was furious that Hizashi because he thought they had more time. Uncle Hizashi usually backed down first, despite the fact that he could easily outyell his father. It made Shouto wish his other uncle was there. Uncle Shota would have made things more interesting.

The pair of adults stopped at the front desk. The two clerks eyed them but didn't say anything. His father spoke up, "I'm Enji Todoroki. I have a reservation for the Lancaster Suite. We spoke on the phone to confirm yesterday."

The workers shared looks, and almost immediately the man working the computer claimed; "Sorry, don't seem to have your reservation."

Immediately, Shouto picked up on what was going on. Racism was rare in the modern age, Quirk based discrimination was much more common - but it wasn't unheard of. Shouto bit back a smirk. Not only were the clerks racist, but they weren't recognizing his father as Japan's Number 2 Hero - Number 4 on the global scale, based on Heroes Magazine.

It didn't help that they were such a strange bunch, either. Out of hero uniform, Enji just looked eternally angry and frightening, Hizashi's transition lenses made it look like he was wearing sunglasses inside, Shouto had a large bandage over his left eye, and Ochako was smearing mud on the floor.

A bald man stepped out of the back office, and although his physical appearance gave no hints to his Quirk, the rapidly shifting facial expressions of the staff hinted towards some form of telepathy.

The man finally turned to the guests and spoke, "Good evening. I'm Reginald Ormsby, hotel manager. Is there a problem?"

Enji huffed through his nose. Ochako and Shouto shared a look. She had picked up on the situation. It wouldn't end well for either party if the man didn't get his way, and fast. Enji was already upset they had to travel to London in the first place, but one of the best eye doctors in the work lived there - and Shouto needed his sight in his left eye to be perfect to continue his training.

"I'm Enji Todoroki. My family and I would like to be shown to our suite. We've had a long flight."

Ormsby took the group in and made a quick decision, "We're fully booked, sir. You must have made a mistake. I'm sure you and your lovely family can find other accommodations. May I suggest you explore Chinatown?"

Letting out a slow breath, Shouto closed his unbandaged eye. That was the final nail in the coffin for the hotel manager.

" **You can rot in hell, you worthless piece of shi-** " Enji's famous fire-beard popped onto his face, shoulders smoking.

Uncle Hizashi took initiative and put an arm on Enji's arm to keep him from doing anything rash, " **Call Chiyo.** "

Enji scowled at the notion, but it was either call Chiyo or find another place to stay up to their standards last minute. Neither was a good option, especially because Enji was on thin ice with Shouto's sobo after what happened with his mother two weeks before. His father loved to act high and mighty, but he couldn't use UA Support Company's funds to do anything without approval from Chiyo Shuzenji herself. And Enji would never use his own money for something like this.

"May I use your phone?" Enji finally grit out, managing a semi-polite smile, "It's the least you could do."

Ormsby smiled, and before Shouto could blink he was standing under the pavilion outside while his father raged in the phonebooth. Thunder roared, and his father's screams were still louder than anything else. Sobo could hold her own, Shouto knew that, but he also knew she'd never let her grandchildren freeze because of a couple of racists.

With a final burst of flames in the booth, scorching the sides, Enji stepped out. His skin emitted large amounts of steam as his body was forced to cool down. He passed the other three at the pavilion, storming inside.

"Mr. Todoroki! I must ask you to leave, or I'll have to call the police."

"Go ahead, let's see if they arrest Japan's Number 2 hero."

The manager's eyes widened as he _finally_ realized who Enji was. Took him long enough. The temporary fire beard was a major hint earlier. The elevator _dinged_ and out stepped Lord Calthorpe, beelining for the group of four.

"Lord Calthorpe! My apologies for this disturbance-"

"Enji! I just got off the phone with Chiyo," Calthorpe turned to Ormsby, having ignored his previous apology, "Get the Lancaster suite ready. Now."

"Surely you're joking, sir."

"I assure you, I'm not. As of this evening, my family's long history as custodians of the Calthorpe is ended. I am selling the hotel to my dear friends, the Shuzenji family of Tokyo," Lord Calthorpe was as delighted as Enji was smug, "Meet the new lord of the house, Enji Todoroki. Join me for a toast."

"We'd be delighted," Enji turned to Ormsby, smirking maliciously, "Get a mop then get out of my sight."

Enji and Hizashi followed Lord Calthorpe. Ochako and Shouto exchanged small giggles and followed their parents. For a moment, Shouto forgot why they were there in the first place. He'd have to thank his sobo over the phone later.

She was his favorite hero.

**New York, Twelve Years Later**

"How are you, Izuku, my boy?"

"Good, All Mi- sorry, Toshinori-san," Izuku Midoriya chuckled nervously, gripping his cup of coffee tightly. He wondered if he'd ever stop slipping up, "What's up? I'm assuming there's a reason you wanted to meet while Mom was at work."

The blonde smiled, nodding, "You're a smart one, which is exactly why I called you here... how are your classes going?"

"Good..." Izuku intoned, confused, "Because I'm doing my internship along with advanced studies, I should get a job as soon as I graduate."

"Good, good," Izuku's stepfather trailed off, then came back after a few seconds of awkward silence, "You've been my stepson for two years now, Izuku, but I'd like you to know that I see you as my own."

Toshinori Yagi, formerly known as the Number 1 Hero (worldwide!) All Might, Izuku still couldn't believe that he was his stepfather. He and his mom got married when he was eighteen. Izuku was twenty, and it still hadn't set in.

All Might and his mother met in California while All Might was in America for a year. She had freshly immigrated and Izuku was an infant. They got along well and fell in love. But eventually, All Might had to return to Japan. They swore to find each other again someday.

After years of peace and decreasing crime rates, All Might slowly pulled away from the hero scene and announced his retirement. His Golden Age was over, and his physical age was catching up to him. The world didn't want to admit it, but they could all see the cracks forming in All Might's armor. It was a media circus for months, but All Might was sure to pick a good time to step back. Crime rates only rose 5% after his retirement thanks to several plans put into place.

Toshinori moved to America and contacted Inko Midoriya in New York. They made good on their promises to each other and got married after dating for a few months to see if they were still compatible - they were, and they were the cutest couple Izuku had ever seen. Toshinori immediately treated Izuku like his own, and Izuku found it _slightly_ easier to differentiate All Might from Toshinori thanks to their vastly different body types.

"Throughout these past two years, not only have you shown that you have the heart of a hero, but the mind of one too. You were born quirkless, and because of that, you know what it means to be weak. I know you'll never take advantage of strength."

Izuku stayed silent, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Ten years ago, I got into a fight that made me weak. That is what led to my retirement. I held off finding a successor... until now. This is why I have come to the conclusion that you _can_ become a hero. Izuku Midoriya, I am bestowing my Quirk onto you."

Static buzzed in Izuku's brain. Did he just say... bestow his Quirk? But Quirks were hereditary, and Izuku was quirkless, and that was how he'd stay until the day he died. He accepted that when he got into college and chose economics and teaching instead of their hero courses.

Now the greatest hero in history was offering the greatest Quirk in history to him so he could become a hero.

"... what?" Was all Izuku managed, his brain going too fast for his mouth.

Toshinori laughed, deep and full. Sipping from his coffee, he elaborated on his confusing statement.

"My Quirk is called One for All. It's able to be passed down through DNA transfer. A Quirk passed generation to generation, becoming more powerful with each owner as they add their Quirk to the mix," Toshi shifted to his All Might form, something he could only hold for an hour a day now, "But do not fear! For I was quirkless as a boy as well. I have faith that you will learn to use this Quirk and become the next Symbol of Peace!"

Izuku's mind went full force all at once. All the thoughts that stacked up while his brain was on static practically slapped him in the face.

"Wait a minute. You can pass on your Quirk, and you want to give it to me so I can become a hero?"

"Correct! I understand it is a lot to take it, but I will be here to guide you the entire way. So, Izuku, my boy, do you accept my Quirk?"

"Will I still be able to teach?" Izuku would be disappointed to find out he got halfway through a major only to have to switch. In Japan, it'd be "too late" for him already. They started learning about heroics in highschool. America started in college. Had the stars aligned for him because of that?

"Absolutely! You'll have to go back to college for your classes in hero work, but that doesn't mean you can't achieve teaching the next generation either! I'll be with you every step of the way, and I'll do everything I can to support you. Your hero courses will take time, time that you can use to teach."

"Okay.... okay. I accept Otuo-san. It'd be an honor to inherit your Quirk and become a hero."

His childhood dream come true. His heart was ready to explode, and it was a miracle he wasn't crying already. Chances were he'd start any minute and not be able to stop for at least an hour.

"Good. I'll give you my Quirk now. But understand that you can not use it until you go through my All American Dream Plan to prepare your body for the backlash. It will take time, and will be difficult whilst balancing your normal life, but it's essential if you want good control of One for All."

"I understand. Unless you tell me I can, I won't use the Quirk. And I'll do everything I can to balance my training and studies, and at the end of this year, a job."

"Good," All Might plucked a golden hair from his head, "Eat this!"

"... huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobo = Grandmother  
> Okaa-san
> 
> (Shouto refers to his mother and grandmother with Japanese honorifics because he both respects them more and is closer with them. He refers to Enji most often as 'father' because he obviously doesn't like or respect him as much)


	2. Play to Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update on Fridays. Whether it's every Friday or every other Friday just depends on how busy I am that week and how much I can write.
> 
> Also, it's 12:15, so it's technically Saturday but it's fine. Let's just pretend I didn't get carried away reading Good Omens fanfiction and posted before midnight.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Shouto and Izuku**

Staring down his opponent, Izuku could practically hear dramatic music playing in the background. His heartbeat thrummed insistently in his ears, and he thought over his next actions carefully. Strategy was always his forte. One wrong move and he'd lose, but he was fighting to win.

"I'm all in," Izuku pushed the rest of his chips to the middle of the table, "Are you?"

"Fold."

Humming, Izuku flipped his cards. Nothing good.

"Nothing! This whole time you had nothing."

Izuku pressed the button on a small remote and the lights flicked back on. Another button and the two TV screens behind him presented their last subject of the year: Game Theory. Izuku wanted to do something fun before everyone left for the summer.

"All right, so, how did I beat T.A. Curtis so very, very badly? Well, I know for a fact that Curtis is cheap," the class laughed, "So, he's not playing using logic or math, but using his psychology. Our brains so hate the idea of losing something that's valuable to us, that we abandon all rational thought and make some really poor decisions. So Curtis wasn't playing to win. He was playing not to lose."

Izuku picked up a chip and tossed it to Curtis, "Here. Put it towards a haircut. It was amazing teaching all of you this year. If you're moving on to the advanced course, I'll see you there for the first semester. And remember-"

"Plus ultra!"

'There you go."

Izuku's students filed out of the room. Izuku sighed happily. The next year he'd only be there for a semester before his licensing test, then he'd be a hero. A dream he'd given up on years ago would come true.

It took four years of hard work and broken bones before Izuku ended up where he was, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. He became a teacher because he'd given up on his childhood dream and realized he loved passing on wisdom- despite his anxiety. And economics came easy to him, all probability and strategic thinking. But now his dream was coming true, and on top of that, he met who'd soon become his partner on and off the hero field-

"Hey, Shou. Let me grab my bag and we'll be good," Izuku rushed to his office, grabbed his bag and met Shouto at the poker table. He must have snuck in when the students were leaving, "Want to play a round?"

Shouto chuckled, separating the cards and chips to put them away, "If you want to lose, then sure."

Izuku laughed, opening the box so Shouto could transfer everything. While Izuku understood how to play to win, he couldn't beat Shouto's raw talent. Putting the poker box in his office, Izuku didn't bother cleaning up further. He'd have all summer to come back and prepare for the new school year.

After putting the game away, the pair left the school to hail a cab and take it to their favorite cafe for a date.

"How're your classes?" Shouto asked after they placed their orders at the countertop.

"Fine. I'm happy that the summer portion is all online. All that physical training was nice, but it's exhausting having to teach the next day, especially when Toshinori is trying to keep me on his dream plan, too."

"At least your extra training with Gran Torino has paid off. No broken bones in over a year," Shouto teased lightly, "I've seen you improve even more whenever we spar together."

"You mean at the Y that kind of smells?" Shouto frowned childishly and he couldn't hold back his laugh, "I'm kidding. Thank you, Shou. I'm excited to be on the field next year. Then we'll be a team. Shouto and Deku."

"I'd love to be a hero with you."

The pair got their coffee, and Izuku got his plate of taiyaki as well. Shouto insisted he didn't want anything to eat when they ordered, so Izuku only got one. He soon came to regret that when Shouto ate nearly half his dish in small increments played off as small bites.

"If you wanted one, you could have ordered it."

"I'm fine."

"You say that, but then you always end up eating half my dessert. This is celebratory for the end of the school year."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've only had a little. Haven't you seen how small my bites are?" Shouto's smile was subtly smug.

"Sure, okay. Can we have one more of these, please? Thank you."

Shouto cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, "How'd you like to take a trip east?"

Brow raised in confusion, Izuku asked, "Like the East Village?"

"Further."

"Queens?"

Shouto gave the slightest smile and shake of his head, "Tokyo."

Izuku sputtered in shock. Tokyo? _Tokyo_? There were so many other, close, places that they could go to travel east, but Tokyo? It was his mother's birthplace, where his father died, and where the only _true_ father he ever knew had formed a new era for heroes. Not only that, but it was where Shouto's family currently resided, so if he was taking him to Tokyo that meant-

"Muttering, Izuku," Shouto placed a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder, "Tenya's wedding. We've been dating for almost two years, and I think it's time people meet the man who helped me realize that my power belongs to me. I'm Tenya's best man, so I'm supposed to go, and I'm scared I'll kill someone if you don't come along."

"Are you sure about this?" Izuku pushed his final piece of taiyaki around his plate.

"Absolutely. You weren't planning on teaching this summer and you said so yourself courses are online this summer."

"I just don't want to get in the way of your best man duties- be a distraction."

"What distraction? The wedding would be the first week we're there. The rest of the summer is ours to do what we want. We can travel around Japan, and to Singapore, and you can visit that loud friend from college."

"Kacchan. He's been saying he'd kill me if I don't come over soon."

"A bit concerning, but there you go. Not only that, but I know you'll love everything related to heroes there. It is the hero capital of the world, afterall. And it's a good place to start and still travel. China is close, the Philippines, Singapore, and even more. It's time Asia met future Number 1 Hero; Izuku Midoriya."

Shouto was becoming more and more un-Shouto-like as he tried to convince Izuku to go home with him. The man couldn't deny that he was thrilled at the thought of going to Japan and exploring Asia for ten weeks. He'd never been there, but he filled up a notebook about Japan because it was so full of heroes. Not only that, but from an economist standpoint, he knew even more about Tokyo itself. It'd transformed from a small, traditional city to one of the most expensive cities in the world in a few decades. It would be fascinating to see up close, especially with Shouto as his guide.

Yet something about the trip made Izuku a little apprehensive, and he couldn't stop his mind from pondering the deeper implications. Shouto made it seem so spontaneous, but knowing him it was likely planned out extensively. They'd been together for nearly two years, and now he was inviting him on a trip to visit his hometown, to attend his closest friend's wedding, no less. Did it mean what he thought it did?

"I'll have to check with the dean to see when I'm needed back and make sure we won't have any last-minute classes that aren't online but... let's do it!"

**Enji**

Hero work had never been easy.

It was such a simple and well-known statement, and yet the world would never truly process how hard everything was in the hero world. Enji Todoroki had become the Number 1 Hero three years ago. Three years holding the title hadn't done much to improve his desire to surpass All Might.

All Might _retired._ He _gave up_ and passed down the mantle, but that wasn't how Enji wanted it. He wanted to beat All Might and prove how much better he was while they were both on the field, so he could rub it in All Might's face. Instead, the legend stepped down and left Enji with a legacy he felt he could never catch up to.

What's more is that his sidekicks could be so... infuriating. They were supposed to be discussing strategies for an upcoming drug bust planned for the next day, and all his sidekicks were talking about was the gossip going around the hero circles that his son - his prized possession - was bringing his boyfriend home for Tenya Iida's wedding.

"I heard from Mt. Lady that his name is Izuku Midoriya. That's All Might's stepson, isn't it?"

"It would make sense. They probably met at a hero function in America and hit it off."

"I thought he was coming alone. Did you know, Endeavor-san?"

Enji frowned, distracting himself with the building schematics in front of him, "Shouto has dated many men, it's hard to keep track."

It was a blatant lie and everyone in the room knew it. Shouto wasn't one to move around. Enji was still slightly bitter over Shouto's sexuality. Not because he was gay in the first place - there were people with Quirks that could help him produce an heir either way - but because Shouto never directly told him. Enji had to find out from Fuyumi after she mentioned off-hand that Shouto had found a boyfriend in America. That boyfriend was likely Izuku Midoriya.

Enji put the timeline together a year and a half ago. Fuyumi told him about the boyfriend, and days after that Shouto called and stated that he'd be coming home for a week to train with Enji for his fire side, something he hadn't used in nearly twenty years, because someone close to him explained that it was Shouto's Quirk, not Enji's. Likely, he came to the realization because of Izuku. Any spawn of All Might, biological or not, would be self-righteous enough to tell Shouto he was his own person.

Immediately, Enji held a dislike for Izuku. All it took was a statement from a random boy that his son liked to get him to come into his full power? And that boy just so happened to be the stepson of the man he hated more than any villain; All Might.

"Apparently he stays out of the public light just like All Might and his new wife do, so no one knows a lot about him."

"But there's a rumor going around that he was born quirkless, and just recently got one a few years ago. A bit strange, isn't it? It's like a one in a million chance to get a Quirk after the cutoff at five."

"If you want, Endeavor-san, one of us can look more into it? Or one of the stealthier sidekicks?" Burnin' offered, picking up on her boss' growing annoyance.

Enji's frown deepened, "I think we should return to the strategy. Volt, what do you have?"

"Tomorrow the deal will go down at midnight, both parties that we've been searching for will be present- Heros Weekly said that he was seen in a hero training class. He could be the next All Might if that's true."

Enji resisted the urge to flip the desk and tackle his loudmouth sidekick to the ground. He raised Shouto, trained him, so he could become the next Number 1 Hero after Enji retired in the next few years. Now they were saying that this nobody could bring down everything he worked so hard for?

"If he's bringing him home, it must be serious."

Enji pinched the bridge of his nose, "I need to make a call. Continue on without me."

**Izuku and Shouto**

Shouto told Izuku that he already had the tickets printed out. They'd be leaving on Monday, giving Izuku the weekend to prepare. That preparation would likely include seeing his mom to probably go shopping for new clothes that would impress Shouto's family.

Shouto's phone vibrated, and when he pulled it out of his pocket he frowned, "It's my father. Do you mind if I take this?"

"Go ahead," Izuku took the first bite out of the second taiyaki he ordered for Shouto.

"Save some for me," Shouto requested, stepping into an empty corner before answering, "Father. Is something wrong?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call?"

"The majority of the time, yes."

"... fair. Are you bringing Izuku Midoriya to the wedding?"

"We were just talking about that. How did you know?" Shouto's eyes trailed around the restaurant, and he spotted a Japanese woman hurrying out of the cafe, "Ah, a fan spread the word."

"We're looking forward to having you home. And your room is all ready... for _you_."

"Izuku and I will be staying together, Father."

"I see. Well, per Fuyumi's insistence I'm having the house redone to modernize it. It's not ready for guests. If Izuku comes, I think he'll be more comfortable in a hotel."

Shouto held back to the urge to cuss out his father. Despite the world's assumptions that he was one of the most gentlemanly heroes, he _did_ have a mouth on him.

Turning back to the counter, Shouto's mood immediately improved when he saw Izuku stuffing his face with the taiyaki. Payback.

"Nice try, Father. I'll be renting a hotel room. We'll argue less if we aren't in the same house, anyway."

Ending the call before his father could argue further, Shouto returned to his seat next to Izuku and pointed out the small piece of dessert that remained.

"I saved you a piece," Izuku smiled cheekily.

"You did, did you? A very small piece at that," Shouto still ate the piece and smiled, "Thank you very much."

"How's your dad? Is everything okay?" Izuku's eyes shone with concern, and Shouto almost blurted out how much he loved him. Izuku was aware of his messed up family life. Of his mother, his jerk father, and of his oldest brother disappearing. And he accepted it all and was more than willing to support Shouto through it.

"Yep. Just called to check in about the trip," Shouto dismissed Izuku's concern, "I'm glad you agreed to go."

Izuku leaned in and kissed Shouto quickly, "I am too."


	3. The Cousins

**Izuku**

“What about this shirt?” Izuku picked out a black and white pinstripe shirt.

“No! No! No! No!” Inko pulled the hanger from his hands as if it offended her, replacing it with another, “Black and white is for funerals. Try this, red symbolizes passion and fertility.”

Izuku scoffed, “There are a lot of things wrong with that reasoning. But it’ll make me look like Christmas. I get away with wearing those sneakers because they’re so far away from my hair.”

Inko hummed and continued to peruse, ‘There are Quirks out there, and I’m sure something like that will be important to a hero family. And  _ you’re _ the one who asked us to go shopping with you. I’m just giving my best advice.”

“Only because I don’t know what I’m doing! Shouto’s family is  _ full _ of famous heroes, and I haven’t heard anything that isn’t already public information about them. Fuyumi and Natsuo don’t count because they aren’t heroes in the first place.”

“Maybe he’s embarrassed. He’s told you a lot about his past, perhaps the rest of the family has secrets like that,” Inko offered, stopping at a jewelry station, “You’ve always wanted to go to Asia. Who knows, if all goes well in Tokyo then maybe you’ll come back with a souvenir.”

Inko held up a ring, smiling impishly. Izuku laughed nervously, “Mom, we’ve haven’t even talked about that.”

“I know, I know. But it’s a big step. And it’d be so amazing if my baby got married! You’ve been so stressed with the hero courses and teaching. And I’d be able to have some more peace with you going into hero work if you married Shouto, especially because it’s a well-off family. You’d be happy.”

“I’m happy with Shouto no matter what. But just because their family is well off doesn’t mean we’ll get along… I mean, it’s not like they won’t like me, right?” His mother, in response, pulled a face, “Mom? What was that look? Mom?”

“People are different there,” Toshinori offered, stepping out of an aisle holding a peach blazer with flowers embroidered on the cuffs. It was cute, and Izuku held onto it.

“How are they different? They’re Japanese, I’m Japanese. They’re heroes, I’m  _ almost _ a hero. I even have All Might as my step-dad,” muttering under his breath, Izuku’s parents watched in interest, “Shouto’s dad may be a jerk, but that could also be put on you, All Might.”

“Toshinori,” it was an instinct to correct Izuku’s mistake at this point.

“I have a Quirk and I’m well on my way to passing the licensing exams. Even if I wasn’t, I’m working as an econ professor. The worst thing about me is that I mutter like I am right now…”

Laughing gently, Inko stepped up to her son, speaking in Japanese, “ **You may look Japanese, and you may have a hero’s Quirk, but here,** ” she motioned to his head and heart, “ **and here,** ” she switched back to English, “you’re different.”

Sadly, Izuku knew it was true. He didn’t live lavishly - he denied using Toshi’s money when he could earn and use his own- he wasn’t a hero yet, and he was Japanese-American. Still, he held onto hope. Shouto’s family was full of rich heroes, but they weren’t buy a private island rich, right? He’d be able to get along with them just fine… right?

**Shouto and Izuku**

Shouto and Izuku stepped out of their taxi, the airport bustling around them. As far as Izuku knew, Shouto bought coach tickets. They could deal with a fan or two if Shouto was recognized, and they were saving money for a new apartment which meant being frugal.

“Here’s the game plan. Check our bags, get through security, and then we can eat one of the meals my mom made us for the ride. I think some katsudon is in here, if that’s the case then I call dibs-”

A flight attendant approached the two, along with a few other workers who pulled their luggage out of the trunk of the cab, “Good afternoon, Mr. Todoroki, Mr. Midoriya. We’ll take your bags and get you checked into first class.”

Slightly laughing, Izuku looked to Shouto for an explanation, “I’m sorry, there must be some mistake. We bought economy tickets. Right, Shouto?”

“This way, please,” the flight attendant disregarded his confusion and walked towards the entrance.

Shouto placed a hand on the small of Izuku’s back, “Trust me and just go with it. Come on.”

“Oh, okay…”

The flight attendant led the pair past security and to the entrance of the plane with no holdups. She stepped through the coach section and pushed aside a golden curtain to reveal the first-class cabin where another attendant greeted them.

“Welcome aboard, Mr. Todoroki, Mr. Midoriya. Here’s the way to your private suite. And some champagne.”

Grabbing the champagne offered to him at the bar, Izuku gaped at the suite the attendant stopped in front of. Shouto stepped inside casually and sat in one of the leather chairs. 

“Thank you,” they said in unison.

“You’re welcome. After takeoff, would you like to enjoy the lounge chairs or should we convert your suite into a bedroom?”

Izuku thrust the bag containing their tupperware meals into Shouto’s arms, smiling awkwardly, “We’re fine. Thank you.”

“Enjoy.”

When the attendant left, Izuku picked up one of the complementary pairs of pajamas, “Shouto, we can’t afford this. These pajamas are fancier than any of my real clothes.”

“My family does business with the airline. The seats are free of charge, don’t worry.”

Setting the pajamas down, Izuku picked up a bottle of perfume? Cologne? Oil? But what really caught his attention was what Shouto said. Izuku was aware of the money heroes could make, but even their families had to run their agencies and most had to pay for the damages caused during fights. So money = wealth, not fortune.

“What kind of business?”

“Technology, investment, other things. Nothing interesting,” Shouto stated vaguely.

“Shouto… how rich is your family?”

Shouto visibly hesitated, “We’re comfortable.”

“That is exactly what a super rich person would say,” Izuku sat in the second leather chair, “It’s not a big deal, obviously. I know how much heroes make from class, but I always thought the costs of damages and agencies evened things out a bit. What am I missing?”

“UA Support Company.”

“You mean the biggest support company in the world? The one owned by- oh my god, I’m so stupid!”

Izuku had been aware that different branches of famous heroes came together to form the Todoroki Family Tree, but Izuku was stupid enough to not realize that Chiyo Shuzenji - formerly Recovery Girl - who owned UA, would be passing on her wealth to her children and grandchildren.

A basic overview of the family tree. Chiyo Shuzenji was the matriarch. Chiyo’s younger brother, Hiroki, had a daughter who got married and gave birth to Hitoshi Shinsou, Pro Hero Whisper and Shouto’s second-cousin. Chiyo herself had three children, Rei, Shota, and Kayama - the later two being Pro Heroes Eraserhead and Midnight. Shota married Hizashi Yamada and adopted Ochako Shuzenji-Yamada. Kayama got married twice and had one kid with each husband - Minoru Mineta and Hanta Sero. When Enji Todoroki married Rei nearly forty years before, they connected the dynasty of families known to the world today. And Chiyo Shuzenji became the Sobo of the family, the matriarch that controlled  _ everything _ .

“Right, but I’ve always thought of it as their money. Not mine. I try not to use it.”

“I understand that more than anything. Have you forgotten the ‘it’s your power’ fiasco?” The two chuckled, “But I’m going all the way over there to meet them and I want to know what I’ll be up against. More than what their Pro Wiki pages say.”

“Well… my family is somewhat similar to other families. There’s the half of them you love and respect, and there's the other half.”

“What half will I be meeting?”

“Well, there’s my cousin Minoru, based in Taiwan, works in movies more than actual hero work.”

_ Minoru Mineta watched as a movie scene played out in front of him. A pink woman with fluffy hair screamed dramatically in a pair of binds. _

_ “And cut!” _

“He’s dating Mina Ashido, Pro Hero Pinky. She’s gotten into the film industry lately.”

_ “Mina,” Minoru approached his girlfriend. She bent down to meet his short stature. _

_ “This script is stupid Minoru, you know I can get out of those binds with my Quirk.” _

_ “It’s not about your Quirk, babe. You have a different one in this film. Now come here and let me get a feel of those melons.” _

“We don’t think they’ll last much longer.”

“Okay, what about your cousin Hanta? You don’t talk about him much.”

_ “Well Hanta is a big time pro in Hong Kong. A real family man.” _

_ Hanta, Kyoka, and three boys posed for a camera, still as statues as the camera flashed in front of them. _

_ “You know if you move, it will look more natural,” the photographer suggested. _

_ “This way we look the best,” Hanta dismissed insistently. _

_ “Uh, then we’re done.” _

_ Hanta hurried after the photographer as he walked away- all smiles, “Russell, thank you so much. It’s an honor to be photographed by you.” _

_ “My pleasure. People will love it in the next Hong Kong Vogue.” _

_ “Thank you, Russell.” _

“And by a family man, I mean him and his wife Kyoka are picture perfect unless you can see behind closed doors. Word is they’ve started couple’s therapy.”

_ The moment Russell and his assistant were gone, Hanta turned to Kyoka, annoyed, “Hong Kong Vogue? I knew it. Your dress is a disaster. If you wore a Bottega gown, like I told you to, we’d be in the American Vogue.” _

_ “You can wear that down to Hell, Hanta,” Kyoka’s earphone jacks shot out and shocked Hanta as she walked away. _

“Hitoshi is my great-uncle Hiroki’s grandson, my second cousin, but we were always close as kids. Whenever he visited, him, Ochako, and I were thick as thieves.”

_ Hitoshi crouched in the darkest corner of a warehouse, watching, waiting. He normally didn’t work in daylight hours, but his schedule had to be moved around for the wedding. _

_ “Report in, Whisper.” _

_ “No movement, yet. What about you, Eraser?” _

_ “Nothing.” _

_ Then a door opened. Hitoshi melded into the shadows even more, “I’ve got movement. Moving in.” _

“His Quirk is amazing! But he’s almost as elusive as Eraserhead because they’re underground heroes.”

_ “Where’s the stuff?” _

_ “What stuff?” _

_ Hitoshi jumped out of his hiding place, capture weapon at the ready and one of the three potential Trigger dealers under his control. Eraserhead would join him soon. They’d finish this and go to the new cat cafe afterwards. _

“Then there’s Ochako.”

“I remember Ochako,” Izuku had met her once when she visited Shouto in New York. She was bubbly, had a great fashion sense, and didn’t mind answering all the questions Izuku had for her, “She was amazing!”

“Ochako is awesome. And she’s probably the only cousin who I’m actually close with. And she’s really grounded and down to Earth once you get to know her.”

_ Ochako entered a high-end boutique where wealthy customers were already looking over expensive jewelry. _

“Not only did she graduate top of her class at Oxford, start multiple charities and is a fashion icon, Ochako has the biggest heart of any of my cousins. She’s the closest to a true hero.”

_ Ochako spotted a little girl holding a stuffed bunny with a ribbon bow as she tugged her mother’s sleeve. _

_ “Mummy? See what I made for bunny-” _

_ “No, not now, not now.” _

_ Ochako frowned, and knelt down in front of the little girl, “Hi, I’m Ochako. What’s your name?” _

_ “Vita.” _

_ “And who’s this?” Ochako pointed at the bunny. _

_ “Bun-Bun.” _

_ “Well, I think Bun-Bun looks very dashing with his bow. You have a good eye.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “Ms. Monoma, right this way.” _

_ “It’s very nice to meet you both,” Ochako stood and followed the jeweler into the back room, reserved for their elite clientele. _

_ As soon as Ochako sat down an assistant brought her tea. Boxes of one of a kind jewelry were set out in front of her. _

_ “These are all brand new from Antwerp. You’re the first person I’ve shown them to.” _

_ Ochako’s eyes wandered until they landed on another display case. There was a pair of pearl drop earrings that drew her eye more than any of the new pieces. _

_ “What are those?” _

_ The jeweler waved his hand, and the assistant pulled the earrings out so Ochako could get a closer look. _

_ “Those. Those are very special. Burmese pearl drop earrings. Set with emeralds, and rare pigeon-blood-red rubies. They were worn by Queen Supayalat at her self-anointed coronation in 1878.” _

_ Ochako picked one out of the case, unfazed by the weight of them in her hand, “How much?” _

_ “Having you wear one of my pieces is better publicity than I can buy. I’ll let them go at cost. One point two million.” _

_ Ochako smiled in response. _

~*~

Later that night, Izuku and Shouto were lying in their converted suite. After Shouto’s first explanation about his strange family and their dynamics, they moved on and watched a movie. After the movies came dinner and Izuku got a head start on his summer work for his hero courses.

“So, if you have all this family there, why are we staying in a hotel? Aren’t good Japanese sons supposed to stay with their parents?”

“Well, because A, I’m not that good a son, and B… I just want you to myself, just for a bit. That okay?”

Izuku giggled girlishly as Shouto rolled on top of him, “Okay.”


	4. Happy to be Home

The plane banked to the left, breaking out of the clouds as Izuku caught sight of the island for the first time. They had departed from New York eighteen hours before, and after one refueling stop in Frankfurt, he was in Asia. But the view from his plane window did not reveal a romantic terrain swathed in mist and mystery. It was a metropolis of skyscrapers glittering the evening sky, and from six thousand feet Izuku could feel the power surging up from the hero capital of the world.

As the electronic doors of the customs area slid open to reveal the tropical oasis that was Terminal Three, Izuku gasped. It was amazing! Full of unique people with unique Quirks. But it wasn't just the people that intrigued him. Far from any airport in America, this was more like a mall.

"What is going on?" Izuku followed Shouto robotically to baggage claim, where they easily located their labeled luggage - the workers had set it aside for them. Set it aside!

"This is the best airport in Tokyo," Shouto explained simply.

With their bags, they were escorted through security by the staff and left to their own devices. Shouto pointed out the different levels and explained some of the more confusing things Izuku asked about. When they stepped down, Izuku was practically glowing.

"I can't believe this place has two levels dedicated to a marketplace! JFK is just salmonella and despair. But I saw some All Might stuff back there! We should go back-"

Shouto chuckled, "Izuku, All Might is your stepfather."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate his merch..."

"Shouto! Shouto over here!" Shouto stumbled when a woman slammed into him, throttling him as she hugged him tightly. Colorful balloons bumped together in her hands.

"Momo, I missed you," Shouto grunted, sighing when she let him go.

"I missed you too Shouto, it's been unbearable dealing with everyone without you," Momo turned to Izuku, "Izuku, lovely to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too," Izuku bit back a squeal when Momo hugged him. Creati. The Creation Hero: Creati was hugging him and said it was nice to meet him!

It only got better when Tenya approached, a small sign in his hands saying "Best Man" in formal print. He hugged Shouto shortly, "Shouto, I appreciate you being able to come to our wedding."

"Of course, Tenya. You didn't have to pick us up."

"Of course we did!" Momo beamed, "We had to!"

Tenya swung the sign down in a robotic swiping motion, "I must greet my best man properly. Midoriya, it is nice to meet you."

Swallowing thickly, Izuku took in a deep breath through his nose. He'd be dealing with Pro-Heroes all summer, he couldn't freak out every time. Not only that, but he'd be working alongside them soon enough- well, he'd work with the heroes in New York but that wasn't the point.

"Nice to meet you too, Iida. You can call Izuku if you want."

"Then you may call me Tenya."

Izuku could die happy.

Since he had pushed down his mental freak out, he had the chance to observe the couple in front of him. People always looked so different from their pictures. Tenya was taller than Izuku imagined, with narrower shoulders than his armor feigned- though they were still broader than all of Izuku. Momo was beautiful, even without a stitch of makeup. Her long black hair was down and billowing over her shoulders. She wore what appeared to be sweatpants and a plain, red t-shirt. They were an interesting pair up, and Izuku wondered what their children would look like, more importantly, what their Quirks would be.

"Shall we? Let me help you with your luggage," Tenya took Shouto's luggage for him.

"These are for you," Momo gave the balloons to Izuku.

"Thank you!" Izuku handed off one of his bags to Shouto since his hands were free.

Momo giggled nervously, "I know they're a bit over the top."

"Perhaps we should get some food," Tenya suggested as they walked out of the airport.

"Food sounds amazing, actually," Izuku admitted, almost sheepishly.

Shouto lifted Izuku's bag into the trunk of a blue jeep, taking the other from his hand and doing the same alongside Tenya. Shouto sat up front while Momo and Izuku took the back.

"Ameya Yokocho is easy, and a good representation of street food," Shouto suggested as Tenya pulled out of the crowded airport parking lot.

"Ameya Yokocho it is, then."

Sending Momo a confused look, she leaned over and spoke over the wind to explain, "Ameya Yokocho is one of Tokyo's biggest open marketplaces. They're famous for all of their stores and street food."

Izuku's fingers twitched, and he ached for a pen and a notebook. Instead, he tapped rhythms onto his leg. Not only was it a coping mechanism for his compulsion to write, but it helped with his anxiety more often than not as well.

Tenya took off - while still abiding traffic laws, he made sure of that - as soon as they were out of the airport traffic. With the top off and music from the radio blaring so it could be heard over the wind, Izuku's hair ran wild. He didn't bother trying to tame it; it was always messy anyway. He mentally scolded himself for not getting a haircut before they left New York. Shouto got one, and he looked irresistible.

Tenya parked in a public parking lot. The group of four stepped out of the vehicle and walked to a large street full of stores. Most of the merchandise shops were closed, but the shops that sold food were open and bustling.

"Many of these places only sell a dish or two," Shouto explained as they split off from Tenya and Momo to grab a few dishes, "That's because they've been perfecting it for generations- Hitani-san."

" **Shouto-san, glad to see you back,** " an elderly gentleman hugged Shouto over his counter, " **Here, here. On the house.** "

"Thank you," Shouto took the long plate of takoyaki, passing it to Izuku as they moved on to the next stall, " **One oden please.** "

The worker handed out the bowl. Shouto searched briefly before spotting Tenya and Momo at a table across the street in a seating area. The pair hurried over, dropped off their dishes, and dove into the masses again. It was a miracle no one had recognized Shouto yet, perhaps it was the haircut.

Time and time again they ordered food until they had enough to feed a small army. But Momo ate to power her Quirk, and the other three needed to keep up muscle mass, so the size intimidated none of them.

"Everyone, enjoy your meal," Tenya toasted, giving the cue that it was time to dig in.

Izuku wasn't sure where to start. Half of the dishes were things his mom and Toshinori had made when he went over for dinner, but the other half were gateways into a world he'd only had one foot in for half of his life. Contemplating shortly, he decided on a bowl of noodles covered in an interesting smelling sauce and scattered with meat and herbs.

Shouto, on the other hand, finally felt like he was home. American food was interesting. Unhealthy and delicious rolled into one. But it lacked the Japanese aura that he missed. While slurping up a round of soba, he relished in the taste. He missed home, his friends, family - not all of them, just a select few - and the food. With Izuku by his side, he couldn't be more content.

"Shouto, before I forget I'd like to ask for your help. There are some tasks I need to finish and, while I don't doubt Eijiro's abilities, it'd be nice to have another helping hand."

"I still have a hard time believing you chose Eijiro Kirishima to be one of your groomsmen."

"Thank you! I rest my case," Momo announced in between bites.

"It would be disrespectful not to invite him to be a groomsman," Tenya reprimanded, turning to Izuku to explain, "Kirishima Eijiro is, as you know, the Pro Hero Red Riot. He is highly energetic and quite a bit to handle. But he's a good hero, and a friend. We've worked together on many missions."

"That's true," Shouto shrugged, "His family was pretty wealthy to begin with, and he's an only child. So his inheritance combined with his hero pay adds up to a lot. Which is why he offered to plan out Tenya's bachelor party, he said it was the 'Manly thing to do'."

Tenya raised a glass, "A toast to my best-man, Shouto Todoroki who is well on his way to becoming a top hero, and who will always have your back."

Everyone drank to that, and Momo continued, "A toast to married life."

Everyone drank again, chuckling as Momo feigned panic. Tenya nodded, "This time next week."

Shouto and Tenya carried on with their conversation. Momo leaned over to Izuku, "Listen, Izuku, I know this is the first time we're meeting, but it's my bachelorette party this weekend and I'd love it if you could come. Some guys I went to school with will be there as well, so it won't be strange. I promise."

"I'd love to go, Momo. Thank you for asking!"

How many Pro Heroes would be at that party? Scratch that, how many Pro Heroes would be at the _wedding_? Izuku would be panicking the entire time. What was Shouto thinking inviting him on that trip? Izuku would have had another year to prepare himself to be in a world of heroes before that point. It was all too much too fast-

"Also, I can't remember the last time I've seen Shouto this happy."

Shouto's version of happy wasn't the average version of happy. But two years with him allowed Izuku to see past the barriers he had up, it must have been the same with Tenya and Momo. Tenya and him were joking around about what they thought his bachelor party would be, and Shouto was smiling. No half smile, no upturn of the lips. But smiling.

Smiles weren't necessarily rare when Shouto was with Izuku, but that didn't make him any less happy to see them. His boyfriend had been through so much in his life. Seeing him so relaxed made Izuku think that everything would be okay.

"He's just happy to be home," Izuku murmured dismissively.

"He's happy to be home with you," Momo corrected with a smile, "He held off telling a lot of the inner circle about you, but he was more than willing to brag to Tenya about how amazing you are. You helped him embrace his fire side. He hadn't used it in nearly twenty years before you."

Having heard that statement before, Izuku wasn't shocked by the gravity of his simple "It's your Quirk" outburst to Shouto during the sparring one day, but hearing about Shouto's bragging was another thing, and it made Izuku flush. Plain old Izuku Midoriya- who wasn't special up until Toshinori- was brag worthy?

Izuku loved Shouto a little more.

**Ochako**

Three million dollars after her first stop at the jewelry store, Ochako made her way home. Neito had been working later nights lately, so she was cautious but confident.

"Not yet, ma'am. Also, your son woke up. He wants to see you."

Nodding, Ochako said, "All right. You know what to do. Quickly."

The staff jumped into action as Ochako released her bags from Zero Gravity. They were taking items out and putting them in their normal hiding places at a speed that could rival Iida's Quirk. Ochako would take the time to put the items away the next morning after Neito left for work.

Stepping into the bathroom, Ochako took off her new earrings and put them in their original case. They received a special spot on top of the mirror.

Going to her closet, Ochako wandered through all the high-class clothes hung up around her. At the back, there was a section dedicated to comfort. She couldn't be 'On' for the public all the time. Uravity needed a break every once in a while. But all of those comfortable clothes brought her back to her roots in a strange way.

Ochako was adopted into the Yamada/Shuzenji family when she was a toddler. Her parents were dirt poor and had a construction company that was quickly losing funds. They couldn't even feed Ochako and consequently put her up for adoption in hopes that she'd find a better life. Neither of her birth-parents could have guessed that she'd be adopted by Pro Heroes Eraserhead and Present Mic.

Ochako always figured she was adopted. She didn't have either of her parent's Quirks or any physical similarities that would suggest they'd used a Quirk to create her. When Ochako was grown and a pro hero, she used her newfound reach to search for her birth parents and found them easily. Their business had grown as the economy did, and they were better off than before. Ochako reached out to them and kept in contact, on occasion helping them out with finances because "That's what heroes do". Still, she was a Shuzenji-Yamada through and through, and grew into the lifestyle she led.

After changing into something more comfortable, Uraraka stepped into her son's bedroom. Tamashiro "Shiro" was dozing but perked up when she entered. Ochako smiled and picked up the book already set out on the nightstand.

He had his father's blonde hair, but Ochako's brown eyes. His Quirk was from Ochako's husband's side, apparently, his mother had something similar and passed it on to Shiro. They called them Binging Balls. Shiro could create small black orbs with mouths. Those balls could eat through anything, giving him potential for rescue work in the future.

 _The Little Prince_ was Shiro's favorite. They'd already read through it in Japanese and English, so they had moved on to French.

She read until Shiro was nearly asleep, and finished the paragraph she was on when his eyes slipped closed, "Cette visite fut très courte, mais elle plongea le petit prince dans une grande mélancolie..."

Pausing when she heard a noise, Ochako marked her place and carefully shifted out of her son's bed. Giving Shiro one last glance, she closed his door and walked to her room. Neito was already in the shower, so she settled in bed and checked her messages while she waited.

"Sorry, there was a Trigger bust that took longer than we thought," her husband hurried to the closet in a towel.

"It's okay. I get it. But don't forget, wedding festivities start on Wednesday, so no emergencies next week."

Neito emerged from the closet in pajama pants, bitter at the mention of the festivities, "I know. Wouldn't dream of missing a second with your family and their other pro hero friends."

Neito had been a sidekick until earlier that year, and he was currently trying to start his own hero agency. It was stressful, and Ochako knew that Neito always struggled with being 'lesser' than the other pro-heroes in her family, forming some resentment towards them.

"Come on, it won't be all bad. Shouto and his boyfriend will be there. You'll like him." Ochako attempted to lift his spirits.

"Oh, yeah? Why? 'Cause he's not a real hero like me?"

"You are a real hero, Neito. And you know that's not what I meant," Ochako shifted to the side when he sat next to her, kissing his cheek.

"You know, I thought I caught the maids trying to shove a pair of Jimmy Choos behind the dryer. I don't know why you bother trying to hide your shopping from me. You can buy whatever you want. I get it. Besides, everybody knows you wear the money pants in this family since you're higher in the rankings."

"Pants are overrated," Ochako smiled, remembering the present she'd hidden under her pillow, "I got you something, too. To celebrate the launch of your agency. I know you already have a lot of watches, but I thought you could find a place for it somewhere. You aren't a sidekick anymore. You've got your own agency."

Ochako held out the [Piaget Gouverneu](https://www.piaget.com/watches/black-tie/white-gold-diamond-perpetual-calendar-watch-g0a40019)r she had picked up that day. It was around 8,197,374 yen (about 75,000 American dollars), but overall it was equivalent to a busy couple of weeks at work.

"I- I love it. Thank you," Neito leaned in for a kiss.

Ochako smiled. It was times like those she could forget his resentment towards her family and her worries about his agency. They were in love like any other married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Arigatōgozaimashita - Thank you  
> Ni Soba, onegaishimasu = 2 Soba please


	5. The Bakugou Household

Izuku groaned when the alarm clock started playing the radio. He peered at the time. They'd only slept for around six hours due to their late night and jet lag, but Izuku knew his excitement would keep him going. The room and bed were so nice he wished he could live there instead of his overpriced New York apartment. He couldn't imagine how much it was costing Shouto each night.

It was an elegant suite decorated in understated pale wood, the only burst of color coming from the fuchsia orchids on the console table against the mirrored wall.

Outside, across from their balcony was a perfectly manicured garden with a large, inviting swimming pool lined with deck chairs. The garden was set within a quadrangle of poolside rooms, and just beyond the serenity of the low-rise Victorian structure rose a cluster of high-rise buildings. It gave the illusion that they were somewhere remote, not in one of the most populated cities in the world.

"Good morning," Shouto was already half-dressed, having always been a morning person, "I've got to meet Tenya early for my groomsmen duties."

Groaning at the reminder, Izuku rolled over to face his boyfriend. With his shirt only half buttoned, it allowed Izuku to catch a glance at the abs he enjoyed so much. While Izuku sported a pair of his own, Shouto was leaner, the muscles on his arms and torso more defined and corded. No matter what he did, Izuku doubted he would ever lose his last amounts of baby fat- forever giving rounder cheeks and less intense abs.

"I have to meet Katsuki today. He said he had the day off from hero work and that he'd be at his parents."

"A college reunion," Shouto smiled, shrugging on a thin jacket, "But don't forget. Dinner at Sobo's tonight."

"Yep."

"My entire family will be there."

"Yep."

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone. The inner circles of the hero world aren't what you'd think."

Was that a positive or a negative? Izuku had heard both amazing and awful things from the heroes in his life - Toshinori and Shouto. Whilst all heroes were public figures, there were a lot of things kept behind closed doors. Whether it was because of their desire for privacy, or it would ruin their reputation depended on the situation.

Rolling out of bed, Izuku headed to his suitcase, "Maybe not, but your dad is still an asshole."

"That's true, but he's also better than before. He's been trying to reconcile with everyone. Either way, Endeavor is a good hero. And _you_ have to meet him no matter what."

Izuku sighed, wondering what to wear to both the Bakugou's and to the party later that night, "Got it."

"I'll see you later tonight," Shouto gave Izuku a peck on the lips, "Love you. I'll see you later."

"One more," Izuku pulled Shouto in for another kiss, "Okay. I love you. See you tonight."

Shouto left, leaving Izuku to get ready on his own. That night he'd be meeting Chiyo Shuzenji aka Recovery Girl aka Sobo aka the woman who controlled the largest inner circle of heroes in the hero capitol of the world. Yeah, Izuku was a little nervous.

"If I can handle Kacchan, I can handle anything."

~*~

A few hours later, Izuku stepped out of his taxi and faced the large Bakugou Family mansion. Both Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugou were popular figures in the fashion world, leading to the mansion they currently owned. Faintly, he wondered if everyone he knew was rich.

The gates swung open, and Katsuki stormed out of the house, "Deku!" It sounded like a threat, but Izuku knew it was a term of endearment. It was Izuku's hero name, afterall - come from a drunken night of sharing their deepest insecurities in college, but no one had to know that. Izuku revealed his past bullying experiences, and Katsuki explained Deku and Dekiru to him, and the line he could blur between them.

"Kaachan!" The pair met in the middle of the driveway, "You look great!"

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am?"

"Katsuki, why the hell did you leave the front door- oh! Izuku!" Mitsuki's yelling turned into a kind greeting when she saw the green-haired man, "It's so hot, come in and enjoy the aircon. Everyone is excited to meet you!"

Katsuki and Izuku followed Mitsuki into the home. It was large and grand, with gold detailing all around. Upon first look it was nearly blinding, and Izuku blinked several times to get used to it.

"Your house is amazing, Mrs. Bakugou."

"Call me Mitsuki," Mitsuki dismissed the formality, "The classic color of royalty inspired us."

"And All Might's hair," Bakugou whispered lowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Lunch is ready. The rest of the family is in the dining room waiting."

The Bakugou family was an interesting bunch. Along with the parents and Katsuki, was Eri and Kota. Eri split custody with Katsuki, Lemillion, and Eraserhead. The three heroes rescued her from a gang a year back, and worked out a convoluted deal with the Hero Commission to watch over her since her Quirk was too dangerous to do normal fostering. Kota simply stayed with the Bakugou's often, since his parents died against Muscular and his Aunt was constantly busy with hero work- she was close to Mitsuki since Mitsuki designed the Pussycat's costumes.

Izuku sat down next to Katsuki and across from Kota. Masaru moved around the table and greeted Izuku with an interesting statement, "We'd like to thank you, Midoriya. Katsuki would be even worse if it weren't for you. He was a hot mess at college before you became roommates."

"Quiet old man!"

"Don't talk to your father that way!"

"Oh, no. If it weren't for Kaachan keeping me on track I wouldn't have passed my exams. I was too distracted by heroes to study half the time."

Mitsuki rushed over when her husband sat down, shoving a large plate of dumplings in Izuku's face, "Don't be shy. This is simple food."

"Oh, thank you."

"You're not a model."

"No. I'm uh, I'm not," Izuku chuckled nervously. Now he knew where Katsuki got his personality from.

"Make sure you eat it all. I'm watching you."

"Mom, you're creeping him out," Katsuki grumbled into his food.

"Oop, sorry! You may not be a model, but I've heard that you're doing hero courses. So, keep that muscle mass up."

"Nii-san, can I go on the trampoline?" Eri asked quietly, the question directed towards Katsuki.

"You haven't finished your chicken nuggets yet, honey," Masaru pointed out the half-full plate.

Mitsuki cut in and intensified the situation, "There are a lot of children starving in America, right? Look at Izuku, see how small he is? You wanna look like that?"

"No."

"Then _eat your nuggets_!"

Awkwardly, Izuku lowered his head and shoved a dumpling in his mouth. He just finished thinking this morning that he still had baby fat, and there Mitsuki was saying he was too skinny.

"So, Izuku, what do you do in America?"

"I'm an economics professor, but like Mitsuki said I'm taking hero courses. I'll take my licensing text next year."

"Very impressive! It's no wonder since All Might is your stepfather," Mitsuki nodded in approval, "Let me get this straight. You both went to the same college, but one of you graduated with a useful degree and are pursuing another one, and Katsuki came back as an angry hedgehog who can't handle a villain without destroying a block."

Katsuki growled into his food, but did a good job at not murdering his mother. Izuku was impressed. One thing they'd worked on together while going to school was handling Katsuki's anger. They did a good job; it seemed.

Masaru leaned to Kota, "See, Kota? Heroes aren't all about the fame and money, he's doing it because he really cares."

Silently, Kota lifted his phone and snapped a picture of Izuku. Not knowing what just happened, Izuku shifted in his seat and blinked owlishly. Why did Kota take a picture of him?

"What brings you here?" Mitsuki questioned.

"I'm here with my boyfriend for a wedding, he's the best man."

"What's his name? Maybe we know them."

"Shouto Todoroki."

All movement at the table stopped. Even Katsuki spit out his latest bite before he could swallow. Brows furrowing in confusion, Izuku looked to Katsuki to see if he would explain why everyone just froze up.

"The Shouto you're dating is the damn Icy-Hot?" Katsuki growled out, practically blowing smoke out of his nose.

"Yeah... I thought you knew that."

"No, Deku. I didn't automatically assume that the Shouto you were dating was one of my _greatest competitors_ for Number One Hero! Stupid Deku."

"Best friend's wedding... you're going to Tenya Iida's wedding?" Mitsuki screamed.

"Yeah, I mean, it's just a normal 'celebrity wedding', right? Heroes get married all the time." Izuku grimaced when Kota took another picture of him, laughing to himself like Izuku was stupid.

"The Tenyas, the Yaoyarozus, Todorokis, _Shuzenjis_ \- They're the biggest families in Japan- in the world even! UA Support Company is the biggest support item company in the world! Not to mention all the offshoots in real estate, development, investment, Quirk based fashion-" Masaru explained excitedly.

"He gets it," Katsuki cut in, "Deku, don't you understand how important hero families are to society? They're like royalty."

"What are they like?"

"I don't really know what they're like. I haven't met them yet. I'm gonna meet them tonight. I'm going to Shouto Shouto's sobo's house."

"You're going to Recovery Girl's house wearing this? Wearing that?"

"I thought red was a lucky color," Izuku picked the red shirt his mother liked so much, even if he still thought he looked like Christmas. He trusted his mom's opinion and wanted to make a good first impression on the family.

"If you wanted to look like a Christmas tree, maybe," Katsuki stood and grabbed Izuku's wrist so he could pull him along, "I still have some clothes stored here that can fit you. Come on, we need to fix this disaster."

Katsuki pulled Izuku upstairs and shoved him into an old bedroom. Katsuki bypassed the room itself and went straight for the massive walk-in closet. Distractedly, Katsuki rummaged through the aisles of clothes inside - color coded and wrapped in plastic. By 'some' clothes, Katsuki meant an entire closet full.

With his short amount of free-time while Katsuki searched, Izuku thought over everything he had learned about the hero's social world. Things he'd never focused on since all that mattered to him was their fighting styles and Quirks.

Heroes made more money than he thought. Perhaps not every hero since it depended on their ranking, but the hero families Izuku was concerned with did. The Todoroki/Shuzenji family not only had their hero wages to go on, but the UA Support Company as well. Chiyo spread her wealth over her children and grandchildren, which is why everyone there was so rich. Heroes weren't only looked at as heroes by the public, but, if they were popular enough, they were seen as more than human. Izuku should have guessed, based on how the world viewed All Might.

In other words, Izuku had gotten himself into way more than he thought by falling in love with Shouto.

"These people are crazy rich, and because of that most heroes are so posh and sobby, they're snoshy," Katsuki concluded Izuku's thoughts, "You were muttering, damn nerd. But you're right, and it's good you finally see what's going on."

"But Shouto's not like that."

Katsuki fake gagged, shoving a pair of shoes into Izuku's arms, "You're so disgustingly in love. Even if _he_ isn't, I guarantee you other heroes there will be. Which is why you can't look like Christmas personified. White would be nice, and it's not the wedding so you won't get backlash. Something floral, bring out some femininity while still having a suit with a masculine cut."

Katsuki would never admit that he picked up a good fashion sense from his parents, and Izuku was glad he was putting it to good use to help him out. Finally, Katsuki shoved said white and floral print into his arms.

"[Change.](http://www.reformas-en-granada.com/images/category_17/ASOS%20Skinny%20Suit%20Jacket%20In%20Floral%20Printed%20White%20Jacquard%20White%20Mens%20Suits%20%20ihIB6TiR.jpg)"

Changing in the closet while Katsuki waited outside, Izuku admired himself in the body-length mirror across from him. Floral prints had always looked nice on him, making him seem gentle and pretty, and he could never go wrong wearing white.

When Izuku stepped out, Katsuki was already waiting at the vanity. Izuku sat down in the chair while facing Katsuki and closing his eyes when Katsuki neared him holding something. Izuku hummed in surprise when something touched his eyelid.

"Chill, Deku. It's eyeliner. You'll look good with it."

Katsuki stepped back when he was done and Izuku spun to face the mirror. He looked nice with eyeliner, the smudged makeup above his eyelashes causing his eyes to pop. Katsuki often used it to fill in the areas on his eyes that his mask didn't cover, so it made sense that he was so good at it.

"Thanks, Kacchan."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. People will think I'm nice or something. Now come on, because we ate lunch late it's almost dinnertime. You don't want to be late to meet those jerks."

After exchanging goodbyes with the Bakugou family, Katsuki led Izuku out to his Audi and had him put the address into the GPS. As soon as Katsuki pressed on the gas, Izuku was holding on for dear life.

Katsuki sped through the city, obviously not fearing the fiery death they'd be met with if Katsuki crashed. Izuku, on the other hand, was terrified.

"Come on! This isn't your grandma's road. God damnit," Katsuki swerved around a car already going fifteen above the speed limit.

"Thanks for driving me," Izuku grit out, praying to whoever could hear that he could live long enough to become a hero.

"It's my one chance to see where Icy-Hot grew up. I'm not gonna pass that up. I'm sure it's all fancy and shit."

Technically, they weren't going where Shouto _grew up_ grew up because it was his Grandma's house. But according to Shouto, he spent a lot of time there when he was younger - especially after what happened with his mom.

Chiyo Shuzenji's home wasn't in the main city. It took nearly thirty minutes for them to get past all the skyscrapers, but then Katsuki took a sharp turn and it was like they were in a completely different district.

"Is this... still Tokyo?"

"Private property or some shit like that. Tokyo District is split into a bunch of smaller parts, so it's no surprise there's actually some forest here."

"At the next intersection, make a U-turn. Make a U-turn."

"Deku, did you give me the right address? The GPS says there's nothing here. So either the damn thing is broken or you're a dumbass."

Stopping at the end of the road in front of a broad gate which seemed to show it was the entrance to some sort of government property, Katsuki smacked the screen in his car as if it would change the GPS' directions.

"I gave the right directions," Izuku assured.

"You copied and pasted?"

"Yeah."

"Did you copy and paste 'middle of a weird forest' and throw it in there? Because we're in a weird forest in the middle of Tokyo."

"No. It says this is the address."

"Because I feel like that's- You actually used the- Holy shit!" Katsuki's hands sparked to life when a broad-shouldered man leaned down towards the driver side window, "I'm about to light this place up-"

"Wait," Izuku pushed Katsuki's hand down, "We're here for the Shuzenji family dinner. I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm Shouto Todoroki's- Oh my god!"

Another guard popped up on Izuku's side. The pair exchanged words before one of them spoke into a walkie talkie and the other walked to the control panel on the gate and input a code.

"That's the retired hero Fourth Kind. Didn't think he'd be the type to do security, but then again we're talking about Recovery Girl." Katsuki pointed at the man at the gate, "And they have guns. What the hell is this place?"

 _Creeeaaaak._ The gates groaned as they swung open. Slowly, Katsuki pulled through, glaring at the guards as they passed by them..

"If you hurt my car, I'll track you down and murder you."

"Kacchan," Izuku reprimanded quietly. The guards didn't react. Katsuki huffed and continued down the path, "What the..."

Lantern lit street lights lined the wide driveway that seemed endless as it looped around the hilly forest. Unlike the rest of developed Tokyo, the entire area felt old, untouched.

The forest finally gave way to rolling grounds, and an avenue lined with tall palms and Izuku had to wonder how they stayed alive and healthy all year wrong. Then he scolded himself, knowing that there were obviously Quirks in the world that could assist with that.

A home that could only be described as a semi-modern Japanese Palace came into view. The exterior held the traditional infrastructure of a royal home, but the lights surrounded the house, the colors, and a certain vibe it gave off made it seem modern. Brand new and ancient rolled into one.

Katsuki drove to the front of the house. Servants lined the walkway leading to the front doors. Two servants pulled open the double front doors and Shouto, in a linen suit - no tie - and perfectly styled hair, walked out. Looking every bit the prince of the manor, he was regal and powerful in a perfect package.

"I hate his guts but damn, how did you manage that, Deku?" Katsuki sent Izuku a smirk as he practically drooled over Shouto in his suit.

Not managing an answer, Izuku smiled when Shouto opened his door for him. Stepping out, Shouto looked over Izuku's outfit with a smile, "I think I've fallen in love with you all over again."

Blushing and smiling sheepishly, Izuku responded "Since when are you so cheesy?"

Shouto simply chuckled in response, leaning down to greet Izuku with a kiss. Izuku was so distracted by Shouto's attention that he didn't register Katsuki clearing his throat from behind him.

"Did you find the house okay?"

"It was a bit confusing. I didn't know there was property like this in Tokyo."

"It's been in my Sobo's family for generations, and none of the offers developers have given us match up to the actual worth."

"It's beautiful, I wouldn't want to sell it either."

"Deku!" Katsuki hissed, finally catching Izuku's attention.

"Oh, right! Shouto, this is my friend-"

"Ground Zero, Bakugou Katsuki. Number Three Hero in Japan and Fifteenth Globally."

"Yeah, well as soon as Endeavor retires I'm going to surpass that Ver-Melon guy _and_ you on the global scale."

Lemillion was another hero to beat. He was incredibly skilled and good at strategy, immediately a hit in the hero world the first year he made his debut. It'd be interesting to see how things played out when Izuku joined the race as soon as Endeavor retired, though there were rumors going around that Lemillion was nearing his million mark, and was thinking about settling down much like All Might did. Though he wanted to get ahead of the curve before his body tore itself apart.

Shouto held back his comment, reminding himself that this was one of Izuku's closest friends and he had to be polite. Pushing aside his pride, he made his face remain neutral.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"You know, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"It's not a problem."

"I had some dinner plans-"

"Seriously, we have a lot of-"

"Yeah, I'll fucking come to dinner!" Katsuki leapt out of his car, stepping to the trunk where he had three bagged suits waiting. Looking through them, he picked his favorite and approached Shouto and Izuku.

"I didn't think you'd say yes," Izuku muttered.

"Like I'd miss the chance to see where the Canadian flag grew up."

"And you have a suit in your trunk?"

"Why the hell not?" Katsuki stopped in front of Shouto, "If you hurt Deku in any way, I'll explode your dick off."

"Noted."

With that, the trio entered the home.

Lemillion was another hero to beat. He was incredibly skilled and good at strategy, immediately a hit in the hero world the first year he made his debut. It'd be interesting to see how things played out when Izuku joined the race as soon as Endeavor retired, though there were rumors going around that Lemillion was nearing his million mark, and was thinking about settling down much like All Might did (along with Suneater, considering they went public last year). He was young, but he'd also lost his Quirk for six months after a raid at the Shie Hassakai and it affected his health even after he got it back.

Shouto held back his sarcastic comment, reminding himself that this was one of Izuku's closest friends and he had to be polite. Pushing aside his pride, he made his face remain neutral.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"You know, I wouldn't want to impose-"

"It's not a problem."

"I had some dinner plans-"

"Seriously, we have a lot of-"

"Yeah, I'll fucking come to dinner!" Katsuki leapt out of his car, stepping to the trunk where he had three bagged suits waiting. Looking through them, he picked his favorite and approached Shouto and Izuku.

"I didn't think you'd say yes," Izuku muttered.

"Like I'd miss the chance to see where the Canadian flag grew up."

"And you have a suit in your trunk?"

"Why the hell not?" Katsuki stopped in front of Shouto, "If you hurt Izuku in any way, I'll explode your dick off."

"Noted. Are you ready?"

Nodding, Izuku took Shouto's hand. Welcome to the lion's den.


	6. World Caving In

The home/palace/mansion was even grander inside than it was out. Gold was engraved into almost everything, intricate decorations were expertly placed, and immaculately dressed guests were mingling all around. All of it could have been from a magazine, and if Izuku wasn't there living it, he would have thought it was.

"I thought it was just a family thing," Izuku told Shouto nervously when he took count of how many people were there. Pro Heroes or civilians, all of them seemed important. And very few of them Izuku could identify in Shouto's family tree.

"Grandmother invited some of her friends over tonight. The tan huas are blooming. They very rarely bloom, and only for a few hours. It's a whole thing."

It was then that Izuku took count of the jazz band playing and singing, amping up the classy atmosphere even more.

"Bakugou, you can get changed in the good bathrooms. They're upstairs and to the-"

"Yeah, yeah. I can figure it out."

Katsuki bounded up the steps, picked up a glass ornament from the table, dropped said ornament, and replaced it as if it didn't have a large crack in it. Shouto sighed tiredly as Katsuki moved on and Izuku winced apologetically. Classic Katsuki.

"Um... so when you said you spent a lot of time at your sobo's house, this wasn't what I was expecting."

A waiter approached carrying an ornate silver bowl. Inside was water and delicate purple flowers. Not entirely sure what to do with it, Izuku picked it up and lifted it to his lips. Shouto quickly caught his hands.

"No, no, no. Those are for your fingers," he set the bowl back down and thanked the waiter.

A strange moment for Izuku to realize how out of his element he _really_ was. But Izuku realized he was really out of his element. He grew up washing his hands before meals, not as soon as he entered a house in a silver bowl with little flowers in the water. He grew up in a small New York apartment that always smelled just a little off and with little flea market decorations, not-

"That's a stuffed Tiger."

"That is Mr. Harimau. My great-grandfather killed him when he ran into the house, or so the story says. He had the ice Quirk that my mother received, so he pierced it through the heart. Ochako and I used to hide cigarettes in his paws."

"You hid cigarettes?"

"After what happened with my mother, I spent a lot more time with my sobo, and that's when I started 'rebelling'. Hence the cigarettes. Trust me, I thought it was really intense at the time."

"You're right, that's a very intense form of rebellion," Izuku joked, some of his nerves dissipating thanks to the ease Shouto always brought him, "Should we head in?"

"Actually, I'd like to rip off the bandaid and introduce you to my father. It's better we do it now rather than later."

"Right... yeah. I can do this."

Through another round of rooms, each one grander than the last, Shouto pushed open the door to the kitchen. Maids plating food, chefs chopping and frying, and a child here or there sneaking snacks. Compared to the refined atmosphere just outside, the kitchen was in utter chaos. Amidst it all was Enji Todoroki, barking orders left and right.

Enji only stopped his Japanese shouting when he noticed Shouto. With hawk-like eyes, he screened Shouto's appearance, then Izuku's. Shifting uncomfortably under the intense gaze, Izuku kept his shoulders back and his chin up. He would not show his nerves to the man who caused Shouto so much suffering, even if he was trying to be better.

"You cut your hair," Enji observed, eyes narrowing when he took in that the main thing Shouto cut was the red side, "And you look tired from your trip. You must keep your strength up. I'll have the chefs send some herbal soup to your hotel later."

"Father, this is Izuku Midoriya."

"Todoroki-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan of your hero work." It was only a half-lie. Enji sucked as a person, but he was a pretty good hero in terms of power and arrest count.

Enji gave Izuku another look over, "You may call me Enji. I was wondering how long it would take for Shouto to introduce me to you... I've heard you're a professor. Not going to be a hero like your _stepfather_?"

It was hard to miss both the hope at the question and the distaste when Enji said 'stepfather'. Still hated All Might, it seemed. So no matter how hard Izuku tried, or how appealing he was as a boyfriend, he was already on Enji's shit-list.

"Well, I teach economics right now, but I'm back in school as well to become a hero. I'll get my license next year."

"He's NYU's youngest faculty member," Shouto added, making Izuku smile. He could always count on Shouto to build him up.

Enji suddenly left the pair to inspect a plate of hors d'oeuvres. He fixed it, barked some more orders at another chef, then returned.

"Economics, sounds challenging. Are your birth parents academics as well?"

"Um, no. My dad actually died before I was born and my mom didn't go to college. She actually hardly spoke English when she immigrated to the United States. But she worked really hard and earned her real estate license while waiting tables. Now she likes to say that she's Flushing's top real estate broker."

"I see... Well, not all heroes fight criminals. She must be proud of you, All Might too since you've decided to become a hero."

"Well, I've wanted to be a hero since I was a kid, but my Quirk only manifested a few years ago which is why I became a teacher instead."

"Pursuing one's passions. Very American. Not like here, where parents are obsessed with shaping the lives of their children." Enji and Shouto exchanged heated glares at that statement.

Thankfully, a musical gong sounded from outside, breaking the tension, "That's dinner."

"Yes. Izuku, it was nice to meet you."

"Thanks. You too."

Shouto, with a hand at the small of Izuku's back, led him out of the kitchen and back out to the main rooms being used by the party-goers.

"He hates me."

"He hates a lot of people. Eventually, he _might_ warm up to you. If he's really trying to do better like he says he is, he'll make an effort."

"That's slightly comforting."

"Shouto!"

"Ochako."

"Izuku!"

Ochako, in a perfect cocktail dress, headed for the couple followed by Neito. She hugged the two of them tightly, delighted to see them.

"Ochako. It's good to see a face I know."

"This is my husband Neito."

"Nice to meet you Neito. I love your Quirk!"

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too, Izuku."

Another person barreled in, smacking Shouto harshly on the back, "Hey, the golden boy's back! And you must be Izuku. I'm Hanta Sero, and this is my wife."

"Hi, I'm-"

"Her name is Kyoka." Kyoka's earphone jack shot out and shocked Hanta lightly, "Ow! Alright, I get it. Anyway, I see you've met Ochako and Neito. Neito is trying to start his own agency, so if you want a small, homey feel, head there. So, you're from the Taiwan plastic Midoriyas, right?"

"Oh, well actually..."

While Hanta was interrogating Izuku; Neito, Kyoka, Shouto, and Ochako carried out their own conversation.

"Sometimes I want to see him fail miserably against a villain. Just once," Neito scowled.

"Good luck with that. I've been rooting for a hilarious fail for years," Kyoka rolled her eyes.

"He means well... I think."

"I'll be in my normal corner. Champagne?" Neito asked Ochako.

"Thank you."

"Champagne sounds great. I'll see you guys later," Kyoka waved and headed off as well.

"So, have you prepped Izuku to face the wolves?" Ochako questioned, looking over to Hanta still questioning Izuku about which rich family he came from.

"Izuku is a New Yorker, and he lectures college students for a living. I think he can manage our family."

"Shou, you've been away too long if you think that's the case. Izuku is strong, but he's too nice for his own good."

Hanta looked at Izuku like he was crazy, "So you aren't a Taiwan Midoriya?"

"Nope."

"Hosu Telecom Midoriyas?"

"No."

"Singapore packing peanut Midoriyas?"

"... Is that really a thing?"

It astounded Izuku that Hanta hadn't figured out that he was _All Might's_ stepson. Unless no one here took rumors at face value because of what their lives consisted of. It didn't help that Izuku did everything he could to stay out of the press. Still, every once in awhile Katsuki would send him a news article with a grainy photo of their small family on an outing together with some trashy title.

"Yeah, it's everywhere, you just-"

"I'm going to introduce Izuku to everyone. We'll be back."

"Wait, I got it! Izuku Midoriya as in All Might's stepson. Am I right?"

The couple kept walking, not turning back. The first people they walked up to were Pro Heroes Eraserhead and Present Mic. Eraserhead was much less scruffy than he seemed on the rare occasions he appeared on the news; hair pulled back and freshly shaven. Present Mic was the same as always, cheery and bright. The only difference was that his hair was in its iconic gravity-defying style.

"This is Uncle Shota and Uncle Hizashi. They're some of the, ahem, better people of the family. Uncle Shota also teaches at a hero school."

"It's amazing to meet you. I've never been to a tan hua party before," Izuku was desperate to make a good impression on _one_ of the pros they came across. Endeavor hated him, he didn't get a chance to talk to Earphone Jack, and Cellophane was undecided.

"We heroes love throwing parties," Hizashi smiled brightly, immediately relaxing Izuku. These were the same people who raised Ochako to be an absolute angel, they couldn't be that bad.

"So, Izuku, how many times have you broken your bones while overdoing your Quirk?" Shota asked bluntly.

"Shota," Hizashi scolded, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"I'm curious. From what Shouto told me, you struggled with your Quirk at first, constantly breaking your arms and any other bones you channeled the power into. But recently, you've improved and are focusing on a shoot style. Smart, Midoriya."

Swelling with pride, Izuku sent a wide-eyed look to Shouto, he smiled encouragingly, "I thought he could give some good advice to both of us since we were sparring together. I trust him."

"Yeah, we totally aren't stuck up," Hizashi practically sang, causing his husband to smack his forehead, "For the most part."

Those two were a success. Next was Pro Hero Midnight.

"Aunt Nemuri, she's the one to go to for relationship advice."

"That's what being an R-Rated hero is for. So you two, any advice that you're craving?" Nemuri licked her lips, smirking.

"Oh, ah, no thank you," Izuku's face and ears heated up. He knew what kind of questions she would be most willing to answer, and he wasn't willing to ask.

Shouto quickly ushered Izuku away after that. Then came two of the most important people he had to impress. Shouto's brother and sister.

"This is Fuyumi and Natsuo, my brother and sister."

"Izuku, hi!" Fuyumi pulled Izuku into a tight hug, filling him with warmth despite how cold her core body temperature was, "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Shouto has told us a lot about you," Natsuo added, smile a bit smaller but still present.

"It's nice to meet you too. Shouto likes to talk about you guys," Izuku gave them his best smile, and Fuyumi got even more excited. They were much warmer than their father and lived up to the stories Shouto liked to tell.

"Really Shouto? That's so sweet! And you, Izuku. I think you'll make a really good hero. Not just because you're related to All Might, of course."

"Agreed, blood isn't everything. You've got the right stuff."

After three amazing successes came an elderly woman dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. Izuku, having never researched Recovery Girl extensively, assumed this was Shouto's sobo.

" **Shouto, is this your boyfriend? You should hurry up and get married already.** "

Shouto chuckled.

" **Sobo, thank you for inviting me into your home. It's beautiful.** "

The woman tilted her head in confusion, and Izuku's instincts told him he just made a big mistake. Shouto placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"This is Ling Cheh, my old nanny."

There it was. Izuku was horrified, but he didn't know how to fix his mistake. He resisted the urge to cry and go dig his own grave in the garden. It would be hard to recover from that, and based on the giggles around him, Shouto wasn't the only one who heard his slip up.

**Ochako**

Dinner plate in hand, Ochako found Neito in the corner of the library on his phone. She'd been caught up in maintaining good relationships with both her family and family friends with ties to the hero world. Because of that, she'd had to leave him alone for around an hour.

"Look, now's the time we need all hands on deck. Please, please, just do me this favor. Thank you. Bye-bye."

"They started clearing away dinner," Ochako held out the plate and sat next to him, "I got your favorites. Ochako hands him the plate.

Giving his wife a quick kiss, he picked up the plate, "Thank you."

"You know, if you need some help at the agency, I could always come in and help out."

"The famous hero Uravity working as a sidekick?" Ochako giggled at that, "Wait, isn't Momo's bachelorette party tomorrow?"

"And this would be the perfect excuse to get out of it."

"Thank you, but I've got everything covered."

"Okay... I forgot to get you a fork-"

"It's okay, you stay. I'll go get it."

Soon after Neito left the room, his phone buzzed. Ochako picked it up, "Neito, I think it's the agency!"

But he was too far away to hear. Another ping and a text popped up.

_The bed feels empty without you_

Gasping in horror, Ochako dropped the phone onto the coffee table in front of her. There was... no way. No way! Neito wouldn't cheat on her, not when things were going so well... but when she thought about it, things weren't going well.

Neito had been withdrawing. Ochako chalked it down to having to deal with his new agency all the time, but it wasn't just that. There had been expenses to different restaurants and jewelry stores. Restaurants they didn't go to together, and jewelry Neito never gave her. Business trips to 'recruit sidekicks' more often than necessary. It was a textbook cheating case, one that Ochako could never see because she was blinded by her insistence that he'd stay loyal.

Pushing down her rising nausea, she smiled when Neito returned as if her world wasn't caving in.

**Izuku**

"Shou, I can't believe I did that!" Izuku picked up a glass of wine from the bar as soon as the bartender set it out for him. He desperately needed a drink.

"It's fine Izuku. It was an honest mistake."

"I think I freaked out your old nanny-" turning too quickly and unaware of how close Shouto was, his glass slammed into Shouto's chest and spilled the drink down his shirt, "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Nothing was going Izuku's way, it seemed. He reached for a napkin as the red wine seeped into the formerly white shirt. There was no saving it, the stain set in immediately.

"Go change, Shouto. I'll protect him from the wolves."

"Thanks, Hitoshi. I'll be back soon," Shouto hurried off, leaving Izuku with the tired, yet most welcoming unfamiliar face he'd seen all night. Recognition sparked in his mind, but he wasn't able to place a name to the face.

"Midoriya Izuku," Izuku smiled warmly, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I know. Everything's been talking about you. You're the one who stole our little Shouto's heart."

Izuku flushed at the notion. Was that really what people were saying about him? Katsuki, freshly changed into his cocktail outfit - black shirt and red tie with gold embroidering - strode up to Izuku before he could reply to Shinsou.

"I heard you thought Sobo was the nanny," Izuku cringed, Katsuki shook his head in disappointment, "Idiot."

Hitoshi held his hand out to Katsuki, curiosity sparking in his eye, "Shinsou Hitoshi."

"Bakugou Katsuki. Aren't you that new pro hero? The underground one."

Of course! Shinsou Hitoshi, Shouto's second-cousin and Underground Hero: Whisper. Izuku didn't think he would be here. He was technically extended family. Then again, he _did_ think it was just going to be the aunts, uncles, and cousins at a small dinner party.

"You could say that," Hitoshi sensed Katsuki's disdain towards him being potential competition and quickly changed the subject. Izuku had to appreciate how smart and observant he was, "I like your tie."

"Thanks. It's a clip-on." Izuku held back a snort. The son of two fashion designers and he wore clip on ties?

"So, Hitoshi, you're one of the cousins?" Izuku asked. He already knew the answer, but it seemed like good conversation.

"Distantly. Sobo's younger brother is my grandfather. Neither of my parents are heroes either. Because of that, I'm considered a poorer relation. But I'm useful because of my Quirk. When I'm not putting out fires I'm acquiring things. Koi fish, one of a kind furniture, a rare Cambodian gong."

"Mind control? That's amazing! No wonder you're such a good underground hero. Are there any conditions- wait, did you say a Cambodian gong? Why would someone buy that?"

_Dung!_

Hitoshi sighed tiredly, "Because they can."

**Shouto**

Shouto opened his old closet to see a row of meticulously pressed dress shirts. Smiling, he picked out a white one, indistinguishable from the last one.

"Chiyo insists all your clothes be washed and pressed every two weeks."

Regarding his father in disinterest, Shouto frowned when Enji took the white shirt from his hands and replaced it with a light blue one. Though, he didn't argue. He had to pick his battles, and fighting over a shirt wasn't a worthy one.

As Shouto removed his soiled shirt, he looked around his childhood bedroom and noted the few pictures and mementos he had collected over his time spent at his Sobo's house. He wasn't one for knick-knacks, but that didn't stop him from accumulating something here or there.

"Everything is exactly as I left it," he found himself muttering.

"I keep telling Chiyo to put your things away, but she says this room makes her feel like you're still here. She was furious when you didn't move back last year, can't say I reacted much better."

Shouto counted his blessing that his father didn't take the conversation change as a chance to start yelling at him and instead remained calm while speaking. Picking up the blue shirt from the bed, he slid into it.

"Both of us were looking forward to having you home. I'm ready to retire, Shouto. As soon as I do, I want you to surpass Lemillion in Japan and rank in the Top Ten internationally. It's what we've worked towards."

"And what about the company?'

"Money achieves many things, Shouto. You can hire people to assist you- or ask some of the family."

"Money achieves many things," Shouto echoed bitterly, "Like buying okaa-san."

"I didn't say that to start a fight, Shouto."

Shouto finished his buttons and moved on to his jacket, "I know, Father. But I'm not ready to return yet. There are things in New York I want to see through."

Enji frowned but didn't press further. Instead, he changed the subject, "I'm glad I finally met Izuku. He's impressive, and the shine in his eyes when talking about being a hero is the same I see in yours."

"I thought you'd like that the first person I brought home was Japanese, has a powerful Quirk, and is training to be a hero."

"Japense- _American._ Be cautious, Shouto. He can grow to be a distraction. A relationship with a potential competitor for the top," Enji stopped when he noticed Shouto's glare, "Bringing him home, introducing him at a large family gathering... some might say-"

" _When_ there is something to say, you'll know. There are some things you can't control, Father."

When Shouto turned to face his father, Enji pounced and placed a pocket square in his breast pocket, the same color as the shirt. Nodding, he hummed in approval.

"Perfect, as you should be."

**Izuku**

"Everyone! Everyone! The tan hua plants very rarely bloom, and even then only at night," Nemuri stepped out of the conservatory to give her announcement, Shota and Hizashi beside her.

"Their beauty is spectacular, but fleeting. By dawn they'll be gone," Hizashi said dramatically.

"Come along," was all Shota contributed.

Instead of crowding into the conservatory, like many other guests, Hitoshi was guiding Katsuki and Izuku through the yard and giving them the run-down on the social scene."

"There's Mina Ashido, hero name Pinky. She's dating our cousin Minoru- though she's better family than he is. Along with her side job as an actress, there was a rumor she did some erotic dancing."

"Her videos were okay," Katsuki shrugged. Izuku's brows furrowed. Did Katsuki just... compliment someone?

Eyes on the back of his head, judging, watching, waiting to strike. Izuku's instincts flared, and when he turned his head, he caught a few guests quickly turning away.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring?" Izuku asked quietly.

"They're jealous. You nabbed the 'crown prince'," Hitoshi's monotonous voice differed dramatically from his words, "Shouto is Sobo's favorite. And when Uncle Enji retires, not only will he have a high chance of becoming Number One Hero when he moves back to Japan, but he'll inherit the UA Company. No surprise there, when that's the competition."

Minoru was chasing after some of the female party guests, completely disregarding Mina, and Hanta was obviously betting with some sidekicks about how far he could shoot his tape. They may have been half brothers, but their preferred methods of irresponsibility were on two different ends of the spectrum.

"Speaking of the grand dame..."

Chiyo Shuzenji was well along in her years, dressed traditionally and walking with the assistance of a cane. Regal, elegant, but Enji was beside her as if she would fall at any moment. It shook Izuku, seeing a hero... old. But despite her age, he could see the strength behind her eyes. She didn't say a word, but everyone, family or otherwise, treated her with the utmost reverence.

"Izuku," Izuku jumped when Shouto appeared at his side, "I've been looking for you. Would you like to meet my grandmother?"

Nodding mutely, Shouto took Izuku's hand and led him through the crowd to Chiyo. As soon as Shouto was in sight, she lit up. It warmed Izuku's heart. She must have missed him. And from what Izuku just learned, Shouto was her favorite grandchild.

"Sobo." Shouto hugged her gently.

" **Shouto, you're home. So villainous, making your grandmother wait so long. You're lucky I'm not dead. Are you in need of a healing kiss?** " Chiyo was cute, immediately asking if Shouto needed a kiss to be healed of anything.

" **No, thank you Sobo,** " Shouto smiled, then pulled Izuku closer, " **Sobo, this is Izuku Midoriya.** "

Izuku spoke when Chiyo looked to him, " **Sobo, it is an honor to meet you. Shouto misses your cooking. He says that no one makes better soba than you.** "

It was the right thing to say. Chiyo was obviously pleased, " **Then I'll have to teach you.** "

" **I would be honored.** "

" **Then you'll have to come back again. When there aren't so many prying eyes around. I know your stepfather well, if you're anything like him then you will be a great hero.** "

Izuku swelled with pride. He just got an invitation from Chiyo herself to make soba together when there were fewer prying eyes. Not only that, but she just told him he'd be a great hero! Toshinori told him once that Recovery Girl was one of the few people that knew about One for All because she helped with all of his injuries as a hero. When they were alone, Izuku would love to talk to her about it. Shouto squeezed his hand and sent him a proud smile.

"Look! They're in full bloom!"

The party-goers clapped as the tan huas unfurled their petals to reveal their beautiful, true form. The party got off to a rocky start, but Izuku redeemed himself and found himself having fun.

**Enji**

"It's good that the kid is home, but he seems different."

A good different or bad different, no one at the party knew. Enji heard the whispers, and everyone was either jealous of Izuku, or glad that Shouto was happy and smiling. Izuku encouraged his son to use his fire side and was someone Shouto truly loved, but that didn't change Izuku's less than desirable parentage and career goals.

If it was anyone other than Hawks that pointed that out, Enji would have ruined their future. Instead, he took a moment to contemplate what the younger hero said. Enji sighed, then smirked; a plan already forming in his mind as he watched the happy couple observe the tan huas blooming with Chiyo. She was the most important person he needed to turn against Izuku.

"When children are away from home for too long, they forget who they are."

Brow raising, Hawks asked, "So what will you do to make him remember?"

"My sidekicks offered to start an investigation, but I don't trust them to do it properly. But I can trust you," Enji saw the man perk up at the compliment. He was always so willing to help Enji, "I'm calling in a favor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Shouto, kore wa anata no bōifurendodesu ka? Anata wa isoide kekkon surubekidesu = Shouto, is this your boyfriend? You should hurry and get married.  
> Sobo watashi o anata no ie ni shōtai shite kurete arigatō. Totemo utsukushī. = Grandma, thank you for inviting me to your home. It is beautiful.
> 
> Shouto, anata wa ie ni imasu! Ikite ite ureshī. Iyashino kisu ga hitsuyōdesu ka. - Shouto, you are home! You're lucky I'm alive. Do you need a heeling kiss?  
> Don’na iiwake, sobo. Sobo, koreha Izuku Midoriya. = Grandmother, this is Izuku Midoriya.  
> Sobo, watashi o anata no ie ni shōtai shite kurete arigatō. Shouto itsumo anata ni tsuite hanasu. Soba ga oishī to kare wa iu = Grandmother, thank you for inviting me to your home. Shouto misses your cooking. He says no one makes better soba.  
> Sorera no tsukurikata mo o oshie shimasu = I will show you how to make it.  
> Watashi wa kōeidesu = I would be honored.  
> Anata wa sugu ni modotte konakereba narimasen. Me ga sukunai toki = You must come back soon, when there are less prying eyes.


	7. Bachelorette Party

The first hint that Momo's bachelorette party was going to be no ordinary affair occurred when the driver dropped Shouto and Izuku off at a private jet terminal. The second hint was when, along with a multitude of men in attendance for the bachelor party, there were at least twenty girls who appeared as though they spent the last hour in hair and makeup. The men hanging out with that crowd were the same way. Izuku thought his outfit was nice - a white shirt and grey pants - but he felt shabby compared to everyone else.

Custom luxury cars lined up along the outside parking lot, and there were still more pulling up. Valets loaded luggage into carts which were then taken to either a private jet or one of multiple helicopters.

"Izuku, I'm glad you could make it! I like your Gap look."

"Thanks?"

In place of the pajama wearing, casual Momo he'd seen a few days earlier, was a completely different person. Momo was wearing a matte-gold jumpsuit, makeup professionally applied and her hair up in a gravity-defying ponytail. She was by all standards beautiful, and his bisexual heart could appreciate it.

"I have some tea I think you'll love! I know bachelorette parties are usually full of alcohol, but tea has always been my favorite. It's a rare blend from-"

"Ah, hold on Momo," Shouto grabbed Izuku's wrist and pulled him back into a quick kiss, "Thirty-six hours. Bye. Momo, one piece, please."

"Yeah, yeah," Momo continued to pull Izuku along.

"Not even listening," Shouto shook his head with a smile.

"So I'm going to introduce you to my friends. We're flying to my mother's resort in Ishigaki. She's closed down the whole resort just for us this weekend. It will be a lot of fun! Come on, meet my posse."

Along with some new faces - and by that, Izuku meant heroes he didn't know personally - Kyoka was there as well. And she was pretty chill when she wasn't angry with Sero. She fit the rocker aesthetic she portrayed very well when she was relaxed and not wearing luxury clothing.

He didn't see Ochako anywhere, and his anxiety spiked. Momo was nice, but she had so many people vying for her attention that he didn't feel right stealing her away. He just had to hope he'd make some new friends, or that Ochako would show up soon.

"Everyone, this is Izuku Midoriya."

"Hi!"

As the group exchanged pleasantries, Shouto met up with Tenya on the opposite side of the terminal where the bachelor crowd was partying.

"So you let Eijiro organize all of this?" Based on the overall atmosphere, Shouto wasn't surprised. It was a lot more disorganized than he knew Tenya would like, and louder. But the aesthetic was perfect for Eijiro Kirishima.

"Yeah."

"Eijiro, hey," the pair greeted the red-head as he bounded up to them, grinning excitedly.

"Don't worry, this is just the beginning. It's gonna be so cool and manly! Woo!"

Shouto and Tenya shared nervous looks, realizing what kind of weekend they were in for.

After being introduced to many of the people, some of whom he liked more than others like Yosetsu Awase and Itsuki Kendo, he shifted to the outskirts. He was more than aware he didn't belong. So instead of pretending like he knew how to act, he picked up some of the tea Momo recommended and listened from the sidelines.

"Tina! Tini! The twins are here, everyone!"

Everyone flocked around the twins as they approached, arm and arm in matching outfits that mirrored each other.

"It's easy to make a killer entrance when you come in a matching set," a woman stated from next to Izuku, "Hi, we haven't met. I'm Camie Utshushimi."

"Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"So you're Shouto's boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Word gets around fast here. You're All Might's stepson, and training to be a hero, right?"

Wow, word really _did_ go around fast, "Yes, um, what about you?"

"I'm a hero too, but most of the time I handle legalities for UA Support Company. I went to college in law so I can handle it."

"That's very impressive."

"Not really. Just nepotism. I did some hero courses with Tenya and Shouto. We're family friends... it's nice to meet you Izuku Midoriya, you're pretty cute."

Izuku blinked when Camie's eyes turned gold and almost cat-like for a split second before shifting back to normal. Probably part of her Quirk. He didn't think anything of it and instead blushed when she called him cute.

"Wheels up in ten, everyone!" Momo drove by in a golf cart.

"Let's do this?"

"Let's go."

Izuku and Camie loaded onto the golf-cart, stumbling when it took off before they were fully seated. They shared a laugh, and Izuku was relieved to find someone who didn't seem as stuck up as some of the others.

Before Izuku knew what was happening, they were loaded onto a Boeing 737-700, where he found himself in a dramatically chic space with streamlined white saddle-stitched leather sofas and glistening shagreen console tables.

"Momo this is too much! Is this your dad's new plane?" One of the girls asked incredulously, Toru Hagakure - Invisible Girl - based on the movement of her clothes.

"Actually, it's my mother's. She bought it from a man in Moscow who needed to keep a low profile."

"Let's hope we don't get mistaken for him."

"Don't worry, Mother painted it three times before she was satisfied with the color. There are _so_ many shades of white, afterall."

Izuku wandered into the next cabin and found two girls chatting animatedly over glasses of champagne.

"Told you it was him!"

"He's not at all what I was expecting. I mean, his family should be super rich, but he shows up looking like some-"

Upon noticing Izuku, the girls abruptly stopped and smiled sheepishly before fleeing down the corridor. Camie was right behind him, and settled in one of the now open seats with two fresh glasses of champagne.

"Let's try to enjoy this flight in peace, yeah?"

Nodding, Izuku sat across from her and took one of the glasses, tipping it back. He didn't like depending on alcohol, but he didn't know how else to cope for thirty-six hours of gossip and feeling unworthy.

~*~

After a dramatic landing on a perilously short runway, Izuku found himself on a sleek white catamaran, hair whipping around him as they sped towards the resort. The water was a blinding shade of turquoise, rippling under a perfect breeze. Soon, the catamaran made a sharp turn and docked. Momo was the first to get off, and the others followed her onto the beach.

"This is Ishigaki Island. This weekend is about sisterhood and brotherhood, connecting with the divine in all of us. So, I hope you'll all find your bliss... starting with... an all-paid shopping spree at the fashion boutique!"

The crowd screeched in excitement. Momo ran to Izuku and grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the fashion boutique. Momo seemed so composed the other times he had met her, but Izuku supposed a rich person would never tire of new things.

The boutique was absolute chaos as the party goers grabbed and fought over different clothes. The males were a bit more composed, but that didn't stop them from grabbing as much as possible.

"Bitch, I saw this first!"

"But you have ping pong tits!"

"Oh, what about your mosquito bites?"

"No!"

"You know it's true!"

"One more minute! You keep what you can carry. One more minute. You keep what you can carry!"

In the changing room, Izuku changed into the one outfit he had chosen from a rack in the back that no one else was crowding around. Inside, he heard two voices chatting behind the other curtains.

"Did you see what he was wearing? Where did he get that cheap top? Mango?"

"How can you expect him to have any style? Think he gets it from reading the American Vogue? Hahaha."

"Actually, someone said that he's not even Japanese-American. He was born here!"

"I knew it! He has that same desperate look that all my servants have."

"Well, here's a chance for him to get some decent clothes at last!"

"I don't understand why he doesn't use his step-dad's money. He's stupid not to. All Might could buy us all out."

"All the money in the world can't buy taste if you weren't born with it. I don't even think he'll make being a sidekick."

Knowing they were talking about him, Izuku rushed out of the dressing room. Outside, he couldn't hear the rest of their conversation and was more than thankful for it. Camie was in a new dress, putting in a pair of earrings when he stepped out. Seeing such a nice face made him feel a little better.

"No one loves free stuff more than rich people," Camie motioned to the surrounding violence, "Just the one outfit for you?"

"I don't wanna lose an arm," Izuku winced at the carnage. No one was using their Quirks, luckily. Probably some unspoken rule.

"In that case, one last touch," Camie picked out a watch from a display and put it on Izuku, "Well isn't Shouto a lucky guy."

"Time's up! Next stop, spa!"

Everyone screamed again. Izuku couldn't be more relieved that the spree was over. He couldn't help but wonder, if the bachelorette party was taking place in the middle of the Indian Ocean, where was the bachelor party?

The spa was two buildings away from the boutique, and everyone practically ran there in an attempt to grab the station they wanted most. It was at a higher altitude with a perfect view of the surrounding water.

Spa time was actually enjoyable compared to the carnage of the boutique spree. Everyone was much more quiet, and Izuku couldn't remember the last time he took such time for himself and self-care. Per Camie's insistence, they were getting Thai massages together.

Izuku grunted when his masseuse pressed along his spine, earning a loud series of cracks.

"I think my masseuse just got me pregnant," he joked, the champagne loosening his filter.

Camie laughed, "I can see why Shouto put off coming back last year."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. He was supposed to come back and work with his father at the agency and inherit the UA Support Company. His dad freaked out when he didn't, burnt down part of his house and everything. But, now that he's back I'm sure all is forgiven."

Izuku's mind kicked into overdrive. Hitoshi had mentioned that Shouto was in line to inherit everything and offhand that 'when he moved back to Japan', but there was Ochako and Hitoshi, or even one of the aunts or uncles. Izuku assumed that Shouto denied the position, and that's why he was still in America, but it seemed like he'd just... run away.

"But he's not gonna stay here... we're just here for the summer and then we're going back home. He's working for an agency in America and we have- we have lives there," Izuku argued weakly.

"Izuku, I understand. It's hard knowing where you stand with someone like Shouto Todoroki," Izuku flipped, adjusting his towel while Camie continued, "He has all this pressure from not only his family but hero society. Not just in his work, but in who he's dating. It's like, you never know what's going on in that gorgeous head of his."

Izuku's head snapped to Camie at that. She called him cute earlier, but the implications behind calling Shouto gorgeous were completely different.

"He told you we were together right? It was before he realized he was gay. Ancient history, now. Although our families, especially his father, always wanted us to get married. I guess we weren't ready then. For him it's especially obvious why."

Blinking back tears of frustration and overall sadness, Izuku kept his gaze straight ahead. He didn't want to see what Camie's expression was- if she was all too happy to tell him these things, or if it was just idle gossip.

"I really admire you. Takes guts, coming all the way over here, facing Shouto's family. Especially since Enji isn't exactly in your corner."

Not able to take it anymore, Izuku picked up his robe and shrugged it on, rushing away from Camie and the spa altogether.

"I heard he told Awase that Shouto was a good catch."

Izuku never said that, but it didn't matter.

"Typical. He's not even that handsome. It's like he's never even heard of plastic surgery."

"Oh shit."

Pushing himself to move even faster, he jogged out of the spa and down the steps. Too blinded by his tears, he accidentally rammed into someone.

"Sorry," Izuku choked out.

"Izuku?"

It was Ochako, the one person he wanted to see all day. He turned back around to face her, not bothering to blink back his tears anymore.

"Izuku," Ochako cooed, disregarding her expensive outfit as she pulled him into a hug and let him cry on her shoulder, "What's wrong? No, wait, let's head back to your room, we can talk on the way. Take my things to my room, please."

Ochako's attendants nodded and carried on with her luggage. Arm around his shoulder, Ochako allowed Izuku to lead her to his room, and he explained everything on the way. His fears confirmed, his insecurities, what the party goers had said about him all weekend, and to top it all off; what Camie just explained.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." It really wasn't, but Ochako was giving up spa time, so he felt he needed to give her some reassurance.

"Let's just forget about those jerks. We can camp out here and order room service. I think they have mochi!"

Izuku screeched when he was in sight of his bed. On it, was a large gutted fish; blood and guts spread over the white sheets. On the windows, scrawled in red was the words: CATCH THIS YOU GOLD DIGGING BITCH!

"I'll call security."

"No," Izuku gripped Ochako's arm tightly, "I won't make a scene. I won't give them the satisfaction."

Smiling proudly, Ochako nodded, "Then we need a washcloth."

They went to the bathroom and grabbed two pristine, white washcloths. Getting them wet, they avoided the bed and scrubbed over the window until all that was left of the nasty message was little red specks here and there. However, it looked like they had committed a murder and cleaned it up with the cloths so they disposed of them in the laundry bin.

"I just came here for a summer vacation," Izuku felt a deep need to get some of his feelings out, "Everyone here assumes that Shouto and I are an endgame. They're acting like we're gonna run off and tie the knot or something. You wanna know something? We haven't even talked about marriage."

"Do you ever think about it? Marrying Shouto?" Ochako lifted one side of the sheet, and Izuku lifted the other.

"Shouto is the first person I've dated that I can see myself marrying."

Ochako tapped the wrapped up fish and it floated into the air so neither of them would have to touch it, even if it was wrapped in the soiled sheet. They passed by a confused maid.

"Can you get us some shovels?" Ochako asked, her smile sickly sweet.

"Right away, ma'am," the maid ran off, and the two waited in place.

Ochako turned back to Izuku, "That's good! I mean, it doesn't help your case with the girls, but you and Shouto are cute, and you love each other."

"Here!" The maid was back with two small shovels in record time.

With the fish trailing behind them, Izuku and Ochako cleverly avoided the party crowd as they gathered on the beach to get drunk and dance to the DJ Momo had hired. They were in sight of the people, but far enough away that no one would pay them any mind. Not that they would, anyway.

Using OFA at 5% to speed up the digging process, he continued his rant as Ochako worked next to him, being the shoulder he so desperately needed.

"This weekend was supposed to be mani-pedis, cocktails served in pineapples- This definitely wasn't on the menu." Izuku wasn't even looking forward to half of the more feminine things, nervous because it was so new, but it didn't mean he was against it.

"Release," Ochako dropped the fish into the hole and they refilled it.

"Why would Momo even have friends like them? They're so mean."

"When you spend your whole life with someone, you make excuses for them. Even the morons."

The two sat down in front of the refilled whole, "At least Neito didn't have to deal with all those catty, fish-killing sociopaths- Shouto's gay! Why are they still so obsessed with him?"

"Straight-washing? They're so desperate for the money that they don't care. Heaven knows his father would marry him off to a woman if he could."

"True. At least tell me it gets better."

"Of course it does..."

Izuku wouldn't consider himself a genius when it came to other people's feelings, but he knew them well enough, and he knew something was wrong with Ochako. He nudged her gently, brows furrowing in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... actually... no."

"You can talk to me." It was the least Izuku could do since she'd been listening to him rant since the sun set.

"Neito is... having an affair."

Out of all the things Ochako could have said... Neito having an affair was up there since something about him was slightly off, but he didn't want to actually admit it to himself since Ochako seemed so happy.

"I'm really sorry," Izuku wasn't sure what else he could say.

Ochako managed a smile. She scooched closer to Izuku, and he wrapped an arm around her in a side-hug. The weekend wasn't great, and they still had another day to go, but Izuku was sure he'd make it.

"Can we join you?" A male voice asked.

The pair looked up to see Awase and Kendo, both of them looking guilty. Suspicious, but hopeful, Izuku nodded. The pair sat down in the sand next to them, shifting nervously.

"We're really sorry," Awase finally apologized, "We knew it was going to happen but we didn't stop it."

"As horrible as it is, sometimes it's better to let them get the hate out of their system," Kendo added, "It's not very heroic, but a lot of those people aren't at heart."

"Do you hate me too? Honestly?" Izuku asked timidly.

"No!" The two answered in unison.

"If Todoroki is happy then who are we to get upset about it?" Kendo questioned.

"All of them get scared when outsiders come in because they think things will change. But maybe that's a good thing," Awase sighed, "Having someone here who didn't grow up rich or hasn't lost themself to hero politics... it's refreshing."

Izuku relaxed. They were being genuine. Of course, he thought Camie was being genuine but that might have just been his desperation to have a friend. He already knew he had enemies here, and he still felt like they were okay.

"Thanks."

"They're good people, trust me." Ochako reassured Izuku, giving him a little nudge, "True heroes."

Awase and Kendo smiled at that. The four sat there for a little while longer, before the suggestion of going back to someone's room and watching a movie was brought up. Everyone was in favor, and they snuck off.

Maybe Izuku had more people on his side than he realized.

**Toga**

After sending the text to the rather mean and annoying girls from a group chat in Camie's phone, she dismissed herself from the spa without having to make up an excuse. Back in what would have been Camie's room she shifted back into her normal self and put on fresh clothes.

Camie was currently held at the League of Villain's compound, sedated and memory altered. Along with her memories being altered, they did extensive research on her past relating to the Todorokis. Which gave Toga more than enough ammo to make Izuku's faith in his relationship with Shouto waver.

"Those girls are putting a dead fish in Izuku-kun's room. I hope he gets all bloody while cleaning it up. He'd be just the cutest!" Toga flushed at the thought of Izuku covered in the blood.

Izuku Midoriya was cute and had a good heart. She got more information from a day with him than the League did after weeks of research. They all wanted to know the potential he had to become the next All Might, and it was great.

Grabbing the burner Shigaraki provided her with, she called to check in and get picked up.

"Is the mission complete?"

"Yeah. I don't understand why you wanted me to break poor Izu-kun's heart instead of cut him up a bit. Seems pointless."

"The first step to dismantling the dynasty of heroes that rule Japan is to take it down from the inside. Shouto Todoroki will lead them all someday, but he'll be much less capable if he's heartbroken. The same goes to Midoriya."

Toga huffed all the same, "I guess that kind of makes sense. Just come pick me up. All these girls are bratty, and the clothes they wear aren't even cute!"

"Sending Kurogiri now."

"Good... are you sure I can't get just a little blood from Izu-kun?"

"No."

"Hmph. You're no fun!"


	8. Bachelor Party

**Shouto**

Shouto watched anxiously as they drove Izuku off to the plane on a golf cart. He was still so new to the cruelties of behind-the-scenes hero society, so innocent in a way that was uniquely him. And Shouto couldn’t help but fear that he had just thrown him into a den of starving lions, ready to tear him apart limb-from-limb

“He’ll be alright, Shouto,” Tenya picked up on his anxiety, “Midoriya is strong-willed, and has a personality that draws people in. It would take great determination to continue disliking him after a first meeting.”

“You’re right. We should be more worried about your party.”

“I don’t think it will be awful.”

Ride of the Valkyrie’s sounded off over the multiple speakers, and Eijiro had somehow found his way on top of one of the helicopters.

“You guys are so manly! Let’s do this!”

“No… I think it definitely will be.”

Those attending the bachelor party loaded into the helicopters soon after the bachelorette crowd left in the jet. It was a relatively short ride that took them to a random point in the middle of the ocean. 

“Anyone can plan an average bachelor party. Alcohol, gambling, maybe a stripper. But I both respect women and wanted to plan something manly! Something no one has done before, and to do that-”

“It takes a massive dude-bro,” Shouto covered his mic and leaned over so only Tenya could hear. The joke actually received a chuckle from the normally reserved man.

“It takes a genius!” Eijiro completely missed Shouto’s statement and instead shouted his own answer. The group winced as it was even louder because of their mics, thankful it didn’t cause any feedback.

“Where exactly is this party?” Tenya asked, peeking out the window at the empty ocean.

“Right there.”

The entire group - Tenya, Shouto, Eiji, and Hanta- moved to the window. All of them gasped when they saw what seemed to appear out of nowhere. It astounded them that they didn’t notice it before. It was massive.

“Holy shit,” Shouto whispered.

The cargo on the giant ship had been rearranged to form a giant party playground. A floating Disneyland for adults, the opposite of child-friendly fun. The choppers landed on the ship, and the groups inside stepped out to see what exactly they’d been dealing with for the weekend.

“Yeah!” Kirishima yelled, announcing their arrival.

Hundreds of people screamed from below, welcoming the bachelor party to what would be their horror-based reality for the next thirty-six hours. Everyone but Shouto and Tenya were just as excited as the crowd.

After their shocking landing, the guys settled in a section of couches in the center of a circle of containers that had been converted into a pool and a small hang-out area. And by small, Shouto considered it to be the size of a single floor of an average home.

Kirishima was on the stage, having fun with some other people with a giant flare-gun. As soon as they settled, the family had started drinking like it was the Civil War and someone was going to saw their legs off. Tenya and Shouto were both overwhelmed, and unsure of how to handle themselves in such an unstructured situation.

“I hope Izuku is doing okay,” Shouto muttered. He knew Momo planned her own party, unlike her unfortunate fiance, but she could be quite eccentric at times, and her bachelorette party was her best chance to do just that and go over the top.

“I don’t know why you’re worried, Shouto. You don’t have to keep Midoriya happy, he’s just lucky to be here,” Minoru shrugged, tipping back another shot. A waiter quickly stopped by to refill it with vodka.

“Nice, Minoru,” Shouto’s eyes narrowed in displeasure.

“He kind of has a point, Shouto,” Hanta seemed hesitant to admit it, but he had been drinking a lot and that loosened his filter. Shouto became even more displeased when Hanta spoke up. He was  _ way _ better than Minoru, and Shouto didn’t expect him to cause problems, “I got a lot of crap for marrying Kyoka, and not only is she a popular hero but her family is full of famous musicians. All of us know that even though Midoriya’s step-dad is All Might, he doesn’t use his money or fame to rise up in social circles. Not to mention your dad hates All Might’s guts.”

“Momo’s really hot, but do you think your parents would be spending millions on this wedding if her parents didn’t have billions in investments?” Minoru looked to Tenya, furthering his point, “Midoriya’s not worth anything to us unless All Might is involved, and he’s retired.”

Shooting up like a bullet, Shouto struggled to keep his emotions in check. The last time Shouto had been that angry was when his father drove his mother to temporary madness. Nothing after that moment compared until they insulted Izuku to his face.

“They’re heavily intoxicated, Shouto. It’s not worth it to start something, not when you’d regret it.”

“Tenya, we’re going to start an arm wrestling competition. And you’re going to join by the end of the weekend or we’re going to shave your  _ coo coo chara _ !” It seemed Eijiro was tipsy too, activating his Unbreakable form to stress his point of… something. Shouto wasn’t sure what anyone was doing at that point.

Sharing identical looks, Shouto and Tenya walked away from the party, away from the madness, “We need to get off this ship.”

~*~

“You’re a genius, Shouto. Thank you for this.”

“What’s a best man for? I guess that pilot’s license came in handy,” Shouto pulled a beer out of the cooler and gave it to Tenya. He only got his license on the off chance he’d need to use it for his hero work, seemed it was useful for something else entirely, “Here.”

After deciding together that they needed to escape, they took a chopper to the nearest island. After getting a hotel room for the night, the next morning they rented a small floating dock so they could relax together for the day before sneaking back to the boat to make a short appearance before going to bed and leaving the next morning. Everyone else was so distracted with A) Alcohol and B) Everything else Kirishima planned, that there’d be no one looking for the actual bachelor they were supposed to be celebrating.

“This drink tastes even better away from the chaos,” Tenya took a second swig. Shouto nodded in agreement, “I believe we’d be a fine match if I weren’t marrying Momo.”

Chuckling, Shouto reached into his pocket, “There’s something that might get in the way of that plan.”

He’d been carrying the ring around for days, trying to make sure that Izuku didn’t find it in the luggage or lying around. It had been nerve-wracking, especially since Izuku was so intelligent, but after the first few days Shouto relaxed a bit more. If he kept his wallet and keys in his other pocket, Izuku would assume one was in the other.

The ring itself was silver, with small diamonds encrusted along it. Simple, yet elegant. He knew Izuku would love it. When Izuku began hero work, they’d probably get tattoos instead of wearing their rings all the time, but Shouto still thought it was important to find something he could wear when they were off of work.

Tenya nearly choked on his beer, eyes widening behind his glasses when he noticed what was in Shouto’s hand, “No!”

“Yeah.”

“Is that real?”

“Yes!”

“Congratulations Shouto! That is amazing.”

“I know. I’m ready.”

“You’re ready, you’re doing it. That’s amazing Shouto.” Tenya leaned back in his seat, “Wow…”

Picking up on something other than joy in Tenya’s tone, Shouto raised a brow, “But?”

“I’m happy for you, Shouto, truly. This is a momentous occasion.”

“I’ve known you since we were kids, Tenya. There’s something you aren’t saying.”

“Well, it wasn’t that long ago you were sure you were moving back home. And Midoriya loves his family and job in New York.”

“We’re going to figure that out. He could move to Japan once he finishes his classes.”

“Would he leave his mother and step-father?” Shouto didn’t have an answer for that. He wasn’t as close to his parents as Izuku was, due to restricted visits or general dislike, so he didn’t understand the anxiety that came with extended separation, “Ever since we were young, you were always going to be a top hero and take over UA Support. Do you think your family would be satisfied with less than that? Unless… no. Are you considering renouncing your claim on the company? Retiring early? Will you allow Minoru or Sero to run your family’s company? You know Fuyumi or Natsuo won’t take it and deal with your father all the time.”

“I’m not renouncing anything,” Shouto insisted, “I met a man, fell in love, and I want to marry him. It can’t be one thing or the other.”

“Shouto, it isn’t that simple. You understand that,” Tenya swiped his hands through the air to accentuate his point, “Family aside, have you thought about what your relationship with Izuku will be like if you got married? You’re untouchable, you always have been. But Izuku is not. If he becomes Mr. Izuku Todoroki, every day for him will be a struggle.”

Shouto didn’t think that far ahead. Izuku was more determined to be a hero than anyone he’d ever met, and he’d reach his goal no matter the cost. If he was determined to stay close to his family in America and be a hero there, would he break up with Shouto? Or even if he agreed to move and become a hero in Japan, how would they fare while running both UA Support and maintaining their statuses as top heroes at the same time?

“Do you think he’s ready for that?”

Without an answer, Shouto returned the ring box to his pocket. He took a long swing of his beer and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tenya sighed, almost apologetically.

“I apologize, Shouto. It was unkind of me to say such things. But I don’t want you or Izuku to be put through unnecessary pain by not thinking these things through. Remember the six P’s. Proper Planning Prevents Pitifully Poor Performance.”

“I understand Tenya.”

And Shouto did. He loved Izuku more than anything and wanted to marry him, but there was obviously more to the equation than he realized. Faintly, as Shouto tipped back another swig of beer, he wondered how things were going for Izuku. Things couldn’t be that bad for him, right?

~*~

The next day, Shouto hurridley entered the hotel they were staying in - leaving his luggage for the bellman. Izuku had told him he was in the balcony waiting area, so Shouto was going to meet him there.

As soon as Shouto was in Izuku’s sight, he exploded.

“I thought I was here to meet your family, go to your best friend's wedding, research popular heroes. Instead, I feel like I'm a villain who's plotting to steal your family fortune.”

Not expecting the outburst, Shouto’s heart sank. It seemed like Izuku’s weekend wasn’t great, either. Setting his side bag down, Shouto sat across from Izuku. Even when he was angry he was adorable, cheeks flushed and huffing like he was out of breath.

“What happened?”

“I mean, I met Camie,” Shouto winced at the name, “She told me that everyone here thinks that I'm the evil person that prevented you from moving back to Tokyo last year but, when I didn't even know you were supposed to come home.”

“You have every reason to be upset-”

“Let me mutter! There was also the gutted, bloody fish that Momo’s friends left for me in my hotel room on my bed next to the words ‘Catch this, you golddigging bitch’ in red paint.”

Having grown up knowing how conniving heroes could be, Shouto wasn’t shocked but he was extremely disappointed, “Is that all that happened? Please tell me that’s all that happened.”

Izuku continued on, “You know what? I don't even care about those stupid rich people, with their stupid little designer clothes. I don't care about that. I don't care that your ex-girlfriend told me all this crap. It's that you didn't tell me any of it.”

“I messed up.”

“Why? Why? What- were you trying to test me? Why would you do that?”

“I made a mistake. When we first met, you had no idea how influential my family was. You didn't care!”

“Yeah, I don’t care about that stupid stuff.”

“Well, exactly. You are so different from everyone that I grew up with. And I love who I am around you. And I don't want that to change. And that's selfish, I know.”

“Just a little,” Izuku smiled slightly. Shouto knew his anger was fading.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that on your own. But I'm here now. And whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Like we always do.”

“That fish was so gross, but I buried it.”

“You dealt with it,” Shouto’s heart lightened at Izuku’s confession. Tenya’s concerns about how Izuku would handle their marriage had been heavy on Shouto’s heart, but being reminded that Izuku was more than capable of handling hard situations made things better, “Come here.”

Shouto pulled Izuku into a tight hug, relishing in being so close after being away for so long.

“You know what? We need to do something tonight. We need to do something that's just you and me, okay?”

“I agree, but we do have to go make some dumplings first. Okay?”

“Then can we eat them?”

“As many as you want.”

Grinning, Izuku snuggled into Shouto’s embrace even more, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad loves using the six P's and he's where I got it from. It's a very Tenya thing to say, but they're pretty great.


	9. Bak Bak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to separate this into two different chapters (the dumplings scene and the makeover scenes) but they were too short to be separate, so I just kept them together. Sorry if it seems a bit off because of that! Hope you enjoy!

After Izuku had forgiven Shouto for all of his wrongdoings - he had forgiven him long before he yelled, he just needed to rant - he went to their room to change before they went to make dumplings with Shouto's family. While Shouto was in the shower his mother called him.

" **Izuku! I've been calling you all weekend! Do you know how many messages I left at the hotel?** " His mom asked in rapid-fire Japanese when he answered.

"Sorry, Mom. I was away all weekend and just got back."

"Where did you go?"

"Some resort island Momo's parents own."

"Her parents own an island?"

"Just the resort I think, but they could have more property there, I'm not sure. But Mom, it's not just that. _Everyone_ here is crazy rich. The houses, the planes, the maids. There's a dynasty in plain sight and no one is acknowledging it!"

"... Izuku, I want you to watch out."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how those families can be. I've never told you what Toshi and I went through the first time we were together, or the second. I don't want you to give the impression you're after Shouto's money, or to rise through the ranks because of him."

 _Too late for that_ , Izuku thought bitterly. "I'm trying my best, Mom. It's hard, and I feel like everyone hates me for no reason."

"I know, honey. It can be hard, but if you're willing to fight for it then you fight. And if it becomes too much then I'll buy you a ticket home. We'll do something else together. You, Toshi, and I can go on our own vacation."

Izuku smiled. His mom could be overprotective at times, but she always wanted what was best for him no matter what.

"I'm good for now, Mom. Thank you."

"And Shouto is treating you well?"

"Of course! He's a bit distracted because of the wedding, but he's a sweetheart. People are saying this is the wedding of the century."

"Until you and Shouto get married!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just... remember to call me every once in a while, and Toshi wanted me to remind you that you should continue training even though he's not there."

"Got it, Mom. Love you, bye."

The shower turned off. Izuku shed his casual clothes in favor of the peach blazer with the flowers on the sleeve that Toshinori had picked out for him when they all went shopping together. He vaguely thought that flower embellishments were slowly becoming his 'trademark'. He wasn't upset with it.

"How's your mom?" Shouto asked, wrapped in nothing but a towel when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Good, fretting as always," Izuku sat back and watched Shouto get dressed, glad he'd changed already so he wasn't distracted.

Shouto noticed Izuku's gaze, and his lips upturned. Keeping silent, he shrugged on a shirt and blazer, turning to Izuku with a raised brow. Izuku immediately understood, and slowly buttoned up Shouto's shirt, trailing his fingers over his muscles and the odd scar here or there.

When he reached the final button - two from the top - Izuku pressed a kiss to the hollow of Shouto's throat and stepped back, despite every bone in his body telling him not to.

"Good."

Leaning down, Shouto pressed his lips against Izuku's in a deep kiss. Humming, Izuku looped his arms around Shouto's neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss even further.

"We- it's time to go," Shouto managed between kisses.

"They can wait a minute," Izuku _really_ wanted to undo the buttons he'd just finished buttoning on Shouto's shirt.

Chuckling, Shouto stepped back and away from temptation. Izuku pouted in response.

"That's not the impression you want to make on my family, Izuku. Unless you want to explain why we're late?"

Shaking his head, Izuku lamented, "Okay, let's go."

Taking the elevator down, they got into the car Shouto's sobo was letting him borrow for their trip to Japan. He went down the same forested road that Izuku and Katsuki went down earlier in the weekend, only this time the gates opened for them automatically and neither of them panicked about the guards.

Servants opened the doors for them as they walked up, a valet going to park the car. Who had a valet in their everyday life?

Along with the main Todoroki family - Shouto, Enji, Natsuo, and Fuyum i- there was the Uncles, Aunt Nemuri, Ochako and Shiro, and Shinsou. Izuku was relieved to have so many friendly faces to help him combat Enji.

"I can't believe you've never made dumplings before," Shouto chuckled as the supplies were set in front of them.

"This is too much. We're hosting a rehearsal dinner, not feeding an army," Nemuri observed the piles of baskets ready to be filled.

"Better too many than have people say we're stingy," Enji replied with a scowl, reaching for some dough.

Shouto picked up a ball of dough and a circle of meat, making sure Izuku was watching as he put the dumpling together, "You put the baby in bed, and tuck, tuck, tuck. Same on the other side. And you give him a kiss goodnight."

"That's cute. And then you eat the baby."

"Then you eat the baby. Not until he's cooked," the couple shared laughs.

"Right, gotta make sure he's cooked. Did Sobo teach you that?"

"She did."

Hitoshi cut in with a smirk, "I learned from Grandma Akaraki. You put the Botox in the face and then pinch, pinch, pinch. And you have a dumpling."

The table laughed. Izuku assumed Hitoshi was talking about his own grandma, Chiyo's sister-in-law.

"Did all of you learn when you were kids?" Izuku asked curiously. He'd learned how to make a few dishes from his mom when he was younger, but the Shuzenji children learning would have been a much larger operation.

"We didn't have a choice," Ochako smiled, her tone serious but her face showing her good intent.

"We taught you so you'd know what a pain it is to feed all of you," Shota deadpanned, but there was a playful gleam in his eyes that told everyone he was partially joking.

"Not like other parents, microwaving mac and cheese for their kids. No wonder they put their parents in an old folks' home," Hizashi shuddered at the thought.

"Sobo says if we don't pass traditions down like this, they'll die," Enji sobered the mood.

"God forbid we lose the ancient art of guilting your children," Fuyumi giggled, lightening the mood immediately after. It was giving Izuku whiplash.

"It's worth it. My mother used to greet me after school with a basket of these," Shouto smiled fondly at the memory.

"Hey, I never got after school dumplings," Ochako looked to her parents for an explanation.

Hitoshi chuckled, "That's because you're parents were too busy 'sparring'."

"Smartass," Shota rolled his eyes

"If Grandpa Okano was alive he'd kick you into next week," Nemuri threw some dough at Hitoshi. He laughed, wiping it off his shirt.

"Auntie this is Dolce."

Izuku laughed along with everyone else. Natsuo asked, "You're amused by all this?"

"Yeah. It's just great seeing you all like this. When I was growing up, I didn't have a big family like you do because they lived across the country. It was just me and my mom. Which, I loved, but I missed out on moments like this. It's nice to see them now."

Everyone at the table smiled, happy to have been complimented in terms of their family dynamic. Glancing at Enji, Izuku noticed his wedding [ring](https://www.zales.com/mens-octagonal-labcreated-emerald-diamond-accent-ring-10k-gold/p/V-20023957). Gold, with an emerald in the center and diamonds framing each side. Of course even his wedding ring would gloat his wealth.

"That's a nice ring," Izuku said without thinking it through. The table quieted, and everyone looked to Enji to gauge his reaction.

"Rei had it made for me for our wedding, back when she was in law school."

"I didn't know she was a lawyer," Shouto tensed next to him, and Izuku sent Shouto an apologetic look. He didn't mean for his mom to be brought up after complimenting a wedding ring.

Enji's face became indiscernible, "She wasn't. She dropped out to have a family... You may think it's oldfashioned, but it was necessary. It's nice you appreciate this house and us being here together wrapping dumplings. But all this doesn't just happen overnight. It's because we do what we must."

An awkward silence fell over the table. Izuku, feeling chided, wasn't sure how to react. Shouto opened his mouth to speak and Izuku grabbed his hand, slightly shaking his head to stop him from starting a fight.

" **Ah, everyone is here**."

"Sobo!"

Enji, Shouto, and Izuku stood from the table and rushed to greet the matriarch of the family. She was smiling, either oblivious to the tension or selectively ignoring it as to not make things worse. Her gaze turned to Izuku.

" **Oh, Shouto. You brought Izuku. Good.** **I can see you more clearly in the day. Your freckles are auspicious. Let me have a look, come closer...** " Izuku leaned in, " **Very nice looking.** "

" **Thank you, Sobo.** "

Chiyo walked over to the table, looking over the dumplings. While keeping up her smile she scrutinized Enji's, " **These are yours? You've lost your touch.** "

Obviously holding back his rage, Enji simply forced a thin-lipped smile and nodded. Feeling the sudden need to breathe away from the constantly shifting atmosphere of the dining room, Izuku told Shouto that he was going to the bathroom and hurried off.

Walking up the staircase, Izuku smiled when he saw the cracked ornament that Katsuki dropped. Looking to the left, then to the right, a sinking feeling bloomed in Izuku's stomach when he realized he didn't remember which way the bathroom was. Taking a few steps up the staircase to the left, he paused, then turned around and went to the right. When he was turning, he noticed Enji approaching.

"Oh, hi. I'm looking for the bathroom, but I'm kind of lost. It's a big house," Izuku smiled nervously, waiting for another scolding.

"I'm glad I found you. I'm afraid that I've been unfair." Izuku wasn't expecting that, but he wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry I made an assumption. I didn't mean to offend you." Thankful for the chance to smooth things over, Izuku was hoping he could still win Enji's approval.

"Not at all... You asked about my ring. The truth is Shouto's mother had it made for me because Sobo wouldn't give her her husband's. It was a Quirk marriage, and her family didn't approve, especially Sobo. But I worked hard to prove my worth as the Number Two Hero. Now number one. There were many days I wondered if I'd ever be good enough. Your Quirk is unsuited for my son, but that isn't my main issue. I worked as a hero, trained my son while Rei made a home. You're blinded by ambition and don't see that both of you can't be heroes. Because if you are then you'll be fighting each other for Number One. Having been through everything I have I know that you will never be good enough for my son."

Izuku felt nauseous and blinked back tears as Enji looked down on him like he was nothing. In that moment, he felt like nothing too. Enji smiled.

"We should head back, don't want to keep Shouto waiting."

Later that night, after they'd made hundreds of dumplings and survived the rehearsal dinner - Izuku doing everything in his power to not break down and avoid Enji at the same time - they were driving back to their hotel.

_"You will never be enough."_

The words haunted him, his entire childhood being shoved back into his face. America didn't put as much weight on heroes and Quirks as Japan, but it wasn't much better either. His entire life, he'd been told he was worthless because of something he couldn't control. It took years of therapy _and_ Toshinori giving him a Quirk for him to move on from his trauma, and all of that hard work was just washed down the drain.

Izuku remembered a time when he looked up to Endeavor; when he saw him as a powerful hero who was willing to fight for what he wanted. Oh, how the times had changed.

"Are you alright, Izuku?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said distractedly.

"My father can be an asshole, and while I hate to admit it, he is better than he was when we were children. There's nothing he wouldn't do for my success, no matter how twisted... The reason I spent so much time with Sobo after I got my scar was because he knew he wasn't the favorite, and he let her raise me so I would be."

"You were just a kid?"

"Yeah. But he did what he thought was best for the family. Oftentimes it wasn't," off Izuku's silence he continued, "What do you want to do tonight? A movie? Soba and katsudon? Whatever you want."

Thinking over his options, Izuku knew he had a lot of frustrations he had to get out one way or another, "Can we spar for a bit? Then we can rent a movie and eat some food."

"Of course. We shouldn't push ourselves too hard because the wedding is tomorrow. I have to wake up early to help Tenya, so I'm afraid I won't be around. What are your plans before the wedding?"

"I uh, was going to meet Kacchan for coffee," he had yet to actually text and _ask_ Katsuki to meet up with him, but he doubted the blonde would say no.

Izuku needed advice, and no matter how questionable Katsuki's could be, he was the only person he could currently talk to about what was going on.

~*~

"Wait, what? Was he like 'You will _never_ be good enough for my son' or was it ' _You_ , **_you_** will never be good enough for my son'?"

"It was like the second one."

"Damn."

"But he said it in a way that made me want to cry and throw up at the same time. It's a miracle I didn't, especially because we had the rehearsal dinner after."

"Yeah, you were always a crybaby. He's so badass. I bet if you told him you'd leave Icy-Hot for a million dollars he'd write that check. They do that around here."

"And he looked at me like I was nothing. I haven't felt that way since I didn't have my Quirk yet in highschool."

"Like a _ten_ million dollar check. I feel like he would do that."

"Are you serious, Kacchan?"

Katsuki sighed loudly, "No, Deku. I hate that Canadian flag, but together you're like the Italian flag so you work together," Izuku didn't have an answer for that, "What about the grandma? Does she hate your face too?"

"No one said they hated my face. And Sobo, she liked my face. She said my freckles were lucky..."

"That's good, Deku. Endeavor can hate you all he wants, but he can't beat two thousand years of Japanese filial piety."

"I feel like I shouldn't even go to the wedding. You know, it's Tenya and Momo's day, I don't wanna cause any drama there. I feel like I should just sit it out. You know? Tell Shouto I had food poisoning or something," Katsuki pulled a face, "What?"

"That's bullshit. You're just scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Deku, it's not about getting Enji to like you. It's about getting him to _respect_ you. Right now, he just thinks you're some like weak, gold-digging, clueless-"

"I get it."

"- trashy, unrefined banana, yellow on the outside, white on the inside."

"I know what a banana is."

"Who the fuck cares about there being a 'docile housewife' in the relationship? You were born to be a hero, and neither of you need to worry about fighting in the ranks because _I'll_ be number one. This whole thing is a test, a game."

Izuku gasped in realization, "You're right. He's like trying to play a game of chicken with me, where he's coming at me thinking I'm going to swerve like a chicken."

"You ain't gonna swerve."

"I'm not gonna swerve. Not for him."

"You're gonna roll up to that wedding, and be like, 'Bak-bak, bitch!'"

"Bak-bak, bitch!" Izuku repeated, feeling his spirits rise. Katsuki - surprisingly - had that effect on people.

"Yeah. Chickens are bitches. Chickens are bitches!"

A lady on a nearby balcony who was watering her plants stopped what she was doing and stared at the strange scene. Katsuki caught sight of her and glared until she went back inside.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Eh, I was gonna train then crash the wedding reception-"

"Wait, what?"

"Well, I got invited since I'm a top hero and I've had to work with Glasses and Dispenser before, so I figured I'd just crash the reception and skip the mushy-gushy wedding stuff. Eat some food, drink, see if any new in-laws kill each other. Stuff like that."

"Right... Kacchan I want you to remake me. So that way I'm plus ultra enough to shove it in Enji's smug face," Izuku declared boldly.

Katsuki smirked, "Heh, I thought you'd never ask. There's one more person I should call over though."

"Who?"

"That Shinsou guy. I know fashion, he knows the social circle or whatever. He's not... terrible, so I'll be able to stand him for a few hours."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said about anyone."

"Shut up Deku, and just give me his damn number so we can fix _that_."

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"You got a problem with it?"

~*~

The pair took a trip back to Katsuki's parents house because they had a tailor studio that would make it easier for Hitoshi and Katsuki to work. Izuku noted with slight amusement that he had yet to see Katsuki's apartment. He pretended like he hated his parents, but he obviously liked spending time with them.

Hitoshi showed up thirty minutes after he called them, with five hours until the wedding. Along with a van full of outfits, five assistants followed his every word like gospel. It was... shocking to see. And Hitoshi claimed he was one of the poorer relations!

"I have been waiting to do this properly for so long. I'm thinking eyebrow triage, waxing, and something to fix that hair. Anything to add, Eyebags?"

"All of it. And I would throw in a Korean snail face mask. Your skin is so dry, it's hurting my face."

Izuku tried not to take offense to that, "Thank you."

"You know, it's about time someone stood up to Uncle Enji. Well, you, not me. He can't know I was ever here."

"Oh, no of course not."

"Good. Coffee for everyone, let's get started."

While one of the assistants went with one of the Bakugou maids to get coffee from the kitchen, the rest worked on setting up the racks of clothes that Hitoshi brought. He and Katsuki scrutinized them closely.

"Pull the plum Balenciaga, the peach Chloé, the Giambattista, all the Bottegas-"

"Pull out that Best Jeanist," Katsuki added, finding something he liked. Of course he was partial to Best Jeanist, he interned under him.

Before all of the beauty-related things could be done, Izuku had to nail down his outfit. So with a rack full of clothes behind the changing screen, he picked out a random suit and tried it on. Already, he didn't like it. Too many colors were splashed on. Still, he stepped out to face the judges.

"Right. I'm not sure if it's working or if he looks like a clown's tampon," Hitoshi mused.

"On a heavy day."

Pouting, Izuku stepped back behind the screen again to change into the next option. Pulling out his phone to see if he had any texts from Shouto, he frowned when he saw the low battery.

"Does anyone have a charger?" Izuku peeked his head out again.

Hitoshi looked over to the group of assistants, "Denki, you have an iPhone charger with you, right?"

Izuku's heart dropped. Did he really miss the Pro Hero _Chargbolt_? He was wearing black like the other assistants, and he had been distracted by all of the clothes and Katsuki's screaming, but still! He thought Chargebolt was an _assistant_! (The Shuzenjis could totally buy his life thought, if there was one thing Izuku had learned, it was that the Shuzenjis could buy anyone)

"You know I do." Denki's iconic lightning bolt in his hair was iconic, and Izuku mentally smacked himself for not noticing, "Can I see your phone, Midoriya?"

"Yeah, sure."

Providing his own cord, Denki plugged one end into the phone and stuck the other end in his mouth. Izuku actually jumped when his phone lit up to state that it was charging.

"That's so cool!" If someone didn't intervene soon, he'd slip into Mumbling Fanboy Midoriya and they'd get nothing done. But he had to write that down when he had the chance!

"Thanks, it's useful when I'm on the go."

"Speaking of on the go, why are you here instead of getting ready for the wedding? You were invited, weren't you? You're from the same agency as Momo so I'm sure you've worked together."

Denki chuckled as if Izuku was completely dense, "You mean you don't know? Hitoshi and I are dating. I'm getting ready here like he is."

"Seriously?" Somehow, it made sense. The relationship reminded him of Shota and Hizashi, and they were totally happy.

"Yeah! It's pretty great. Besides the fact that I can't wear anything that he doesn't approve of. It can be rough. Do I want to leave the house in sweatpants sometimes? Yes. Can I?"

"No," Hitoshi and Denki answered in unison, "Next outfit, Izuku. We've got four and a half hours to not only remake you, but get ready ourselves as well."

"Right!"

The second suit was riding the line between light and dark red, and unbearable ruffles along the cuffs and collar. It itched like hell, and he'd gladly skip the wedding if Katsuki and Hitoshi decided this was the one.

"You look like a flower. Like a sad, lonely flower no one wants to be around," Katsuki dismissed with a wave of his hand.

Thanking whatever higher power was watching over them, Izuku stepped behind and changed into the next suit. It was great either. There were hand designs on it that vaguely reminded him of Tomura Shigaraki. Not great for a wedding full of superheroes.

"I don't think this is the one," Izuku announced, stepping out.

"You're asking to get arrested. Next!"

"How's it going?" The Bakugou family entered, Eri in tow since it was still Katsuki's week and he was going to the wedding.

"We've gotten through three that have been no's," Katsuki reported.

The next suit reminded Izuku of Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling. It was a literal disco.

"Oh! I'm blinded by the light," Denki winced when Izuku stepped out, "You look like Can't Stop Twinkling."

"That's what I said!"

"That's why disco died," Mistuki chuckled, "Is that one of his suits?"

"It's a Takahashi, actually. Although I think she drew inspiration from one of his last seasons, remaking it with her own trademark. Obviously, it's not working well with the image we're crafting," Hitoshi revealed, talking about fashion in a way that Izuku would never understand.

"Deku, I drew you a picture!" Eri ran up to Izuku with a piece of paper. It was a crudely drawn picture of him in the red blazer he was wearing when he first meant Eri, but his heart swelled.

"Thank you so much, Eri! It's very cute!"

After going through another two suits, Denki connected music to make things go faster and more fun. Stress levels were high and getting higher, so it was a nice way to partially unwind. It helped to see Eri dancing too. Izuku snuck out from behind the screen while Hitoshi and Katsuki were distracted to spin her a few times, unable to resist.

Once he got through the rest of the rack, the music wasn't helping calm him down anymore.

"What am I supposed to do? None of those outfits worked, and I was supposed to show up and basically punch Enji in the face. What am I going to do now?"

Surprisingly, Masaru was the first one to speak up, "Wear something no one has ever seen before."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been working on our newest line. I peeked at your measurements and I think I have something for you. Hitoshi, Katsuki, you said he looks nice in florals?" Mistuki picked up on what her husband was implying and took over, "Masaru, get Number 24 from our design room."

Nodding dutifully, Masaru rushed off, leaving the rest of the group in nervous silence.

"You old hag, why didn't you tell us this before?" Katsuki yelled.

"Shut up Katsuki! You're such a useless stylist you couldn't even find something until I cut in! Hitoshi handled all the beauty, all you had to do was cross the hall, and you'd see our new collection!"

Masaru returned holding an outfit in a black bag, raising the mysteriousness even more. Taking it with shaking hands, Izuku stepped behind the curtain and changed one last time.

The first thing he noticed was the feel. Perfectly snug in the right places and loose where he needed more room. It was soft, and airy in the warm summer air. Closing his eyes, Izuku chose not to look at himself and instead let the others give him the first impressions.

"Oh shit."

"What? Is it bad?" Izuku asked fretfully. If it was bad too, then there'd be nothing left for him to wear and he'd end up skipping the wedding after all.

"Izuku, look in the mirror," Hitoshi ordered.

Sucking in a deep breath, Izuku turned to the mirror and-

"Oh my god."

"Makeup and then we need to go! Let's go, go, go!" Katsuki clapped rapidly, throwing everyone back into action, "You can't lust after yourself all day. You have shit to do and bitches to cut."

"Yeah... let's do this." 


	10. No Part of Your Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst begins. I feel bad for putting Izuku through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up hello. I never really do self-promos (that's such a lie I'm sorry) but I made an Instagram and I'm really excited because I want to do some really cool stuff on there, so go give it a follow! It's: lydias.grace
> 
> Also, the link to his hair style wasn't working *tear*, but let's remember it's slicked back, but still that effortlessly messy that you see in model commercials. Got it? Good.  
> Enjoy~

A custom gold Bentley Muslan pulled through the gate to the church and up the drive. It was Katsuki’s flashiest car, and he insisted that they use it to amp up the extraness even more.

Giving one last nervous shift in his seat, and receiving reassurance from Denki and Hitoshi alike, Katsuki opened the door for him, and he was thrown onto the front-line

Hair styled, makeup prepped, and [ suit](http://www.perfectmensblazers.com/shop-mens/outlet/men-clothing/images/Artsy-Cool-Guy-Floral-Print-Navy-Blue-Blazer-1.png) making him seem like a prince. With so many cameras and voices screaming for his attention, he sure felt like one. Through the overwhelming burst of attention, Hitoshi guided him through to the start of the red carpet.

“Izuku Midoriya of New York, Izuku Midoriya of New York,” Hitoshi sped through with Denki at his side, announcing him to the photographers as they went.

Remembering what Katsuki had told him, Izuku kept his walk slow, and smiled at a camera here or there. He didn’t answer any questions so the truth wouldn’t get twisted, and to keep the air of mystery everyone said he had going for him. All Might’s stepson, Shouto Todoroki’s boyfriend, and soon to be hero. That was good enough.

“Okay, looking good, looking good. Alright out of the way, please.” 

Camie, a man, and a woman - all of whom were at the bachelorette party- gaped as the photographer motioned them aside to get a better picture of Izuku as he came up. All it did was raise Izuku’s confidence even more.

“So handsome!” Mina Ashido beamed. Izuku liked her.

“Thank you.”

“Camie,” Izuku greeted one of the largest thorns in his side with a smile. She smiled snarkily back, “You’re in my way.”

Stepping past her, he swelled with self-pride. He’d been so afraid of her and her words. But he was hero Deku, he was plus ultra, and he wasn’t gonna swerve.

**Ochako**

Ochako and Neito were running a bit late. Tamashiro had thrown a fit right before they left and they didn’t want to force their nanny to deal with it alone. So, they were still in the car on the way there.

“Our Chinese investors are getting nervous so I’ll have to fly in and talk to them on Monday,” Neito stated boredly.

“That’s Shiro’s birthday,” Ochako gasped at the nerve her husband had.

Neito didn’t even glance at her, just continued typing away on his phone, “I know, and I hate to miss it.”

“Get someone else to handle it… Unless, there’s another reason you’re out of town.”

“What are you saying?”

Ochako pushed a button on the center console to raise the glass between them and the driver. Sucking in a deep breath, she admitted “I know you’re having an affair.”

“Jesus Ochako.”

“Let’s just get through the wedding and we can deal with it after. I don’t want to make a scene.”

Laughing bitterly, Neito said “You find out I’m having an affair with another woman and you’re worried about making a scene?”

“Do you want me to cry and carry on?”

“Yes. Honestly I wish you would. It would show you care about more than your family and your reputation as a hero-”

“Don’t turn this on me, I’m not the one who screwed up!”

Neito scoffed bitterly, “Of course not. You’re always the prettiest, richest, most perfect girl in the room. And I’m just the lucky bastard who can never measure up. Your family thinks they’re so much better than any lesser known hero.”

“Don’t say that,” Ochako all but begged. Delusional in her grief, she prayed that they could still salvage their relationship. Deep down, she knew it was too far gone.

“I know what you’re thinking, Ochako. That’s why you hide your shoes, your jewelry. As if every minute of my life I’m not reminded of it. I’m just tired. Tired of having nothing I do matter, including having the affair.”

“How can you say that? Of course what you do matters!” It was the wrong thing to say, and Ochako immediately regretted it when Neito’s face shifted into something dark.

“... Driver, pull the car over!”

Neito’s yelling could be heard through the glass, and the driver did as he was told. Getting out and slamming the door behind him, Neito stormed down a sidewalk into the park, disappearing into the trees.

Ochako sobbed into her hand. That was it. The end to her ‘perfect love story’. She’d always hoped that no matter their differences in class, they’d fight through anything together, on and off the hero field. She was horribly wrong.

Sniffling loudly, Ochako steadied her breathing and checked her hair and makeup in a compact mirror. No matter what, she had to stay strong.

**Izuku and Shouto**

After getting away from the chaos outside, the church was a haven. Figuratively and literally, as it was decorated with many tropical trees that made it seem like an oasis in a desert.

In the distance, Izuku spotted Enji along with the Uncles and Aunt Nemuri. Steeling his nerves, he approached.

“Uncles, Auntie.” All the pain was worth it to see the anger in Enji’s face while knowing he couldn’t do anything about Izuku being there.

“Izuku, how lovely to see you,” Enji spat.

“The pleasure is all mine.”

“I’m sorry, our row is full.” With a smirk, Enji walked towards the seating.

Nemuri sent him a wink, Hizashi gave a thumbs up, and Shota actually spoke, “Impressive, Midoriya.”

Watching them leave, he let out a shaky breath. That was nerve-wracking.

“Bok bok,” he whispered to himself to regain some courage, “Okay…”

Looking for an empty seat, Izuku spotted an entire row reserved for one woman at the very front. Princess Intan. The title was a formality, but intimidating nonetheless. Seeing his chance, he approached.

“Princess Intan? I’m Izuku Midoriya. I read your great article about the effects of Quirklessness in youth.” Correction: Izuku cried over that article because holy crap everything she said was true and struck a cord so deep within him he didn't know it existed.

Intan regarded him with detached curiosity, “I received so much criticism for that article.” 

“I think your critics missed the point. Because Quirkless people are powerful, and see things in a way no one else does.”

Intan’s eyes widened in surprise, and she reassessed him before motioning to the seat next to her. Izuku gladly took it. Score one for him.

“What is your name again?”

“Izuku Midoriya.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Izuku Midoriya. Now, what brings you here?”

“I followed a boy-”

Izuku was cut off when excited whispers rippled through the crowd. Twisting in his seat, he gasped as well when he spotted _Sobo_ guiding Ochako down the aisle. She put on a strong front, and kept up her smile, but Izuku saw her pain and understood better than anyone what must have happened.

“ _Sobo’s_ here? She never comes to these things!” Hizashi exclaimed.

 _Sobo_ took a seat in the aisle behind Izuku and in front of Enji. While he fretted over her, Izuku reached out a hand and gave Ochako’s a squeeze, silently letting her know that he was there for her.

Shouto was, perhaps, more stressed than Tenya for a multitude of reasons. On top of his groomsmen duties that wouldn’t end until Momo and Tenya said “I do”. But more than anything he couldn’t stop thinking about Izuku, and felt guilty for not being there to support him in the audience.

“How are you feeling?” Shouto asked Tenya as they peeked out.

“Confident.”

“Good. You have no reason to be nervous.”

“Shouto… Izuku isn’t sitting with your family,” Tenya continued to look out.

Sighing, Shouto nodded. He saw that coming after the way his father treated Izuku the night before, “I’m not surprised. All of this has been tough on him. But I’m sure he’s in the back lying low.”

“No. He’s right at the front. Take a look.”

Switching spots with Tenya, Shouto looked at the front row and nearly set the left half of his suit on fire when he caught sight of Izuku. He was gorgeous, his suit, and hair fitting together perfectly. If he squinted, he could see the black eyeliner making his eyes even brighter. He was gorgeous.

“I think you’ve got a fighter,” Tenya announced proudly.

“Guys, it’s time,” another groomsmen informed them.

“Okay.”

Eijiro scooted up behind Shouto, grinning like mad, “Weddings, so manly!”

The crowd hushed as the groomsmen walked out. A dashing pack in their matching suits.

Izuku caught Shouto’s eye and went through the same rush of emotions that his other half had moments before. They were two idiots in love, and nothing else mattered.

Another hush fell over the crowd, even more deafening. The lead guitarist/singer stepped onto the side-stage, and began singing her own rendition of “I Can’t Help Falling in Love”. The ceremony had officially started.

Two adorable young girls scattered flower petals on the ground. An even younger boy carried the rings on a pillow behind them. When they reached the altar, Shouto knelt down and gave them high fives, causing Izuku to smile and laugh.

Then came the bridesmaids/men, each one perfectly composed and gorgeous in their own right. They spread out evenly at the altar.

“Like a river flows…”

In perfect timing, water filled up the aisle. The congregation gasped, amazed. The lights dimmed, and the audience picked up the delicate lights on long stems provided under their seats. 

For months, bloggers had been speculating what Momo would wear at her wedding. Not only was she gorgeous all around, but she was a fashion icon. But her dress would have shocked them all.

It was classically inspired, shorter in the front than the back, showing off her shoes and nylons. Her father walked next to her the entire way, the perfect addition to her beauty.

Shouto mouthed “I love you” to Izuku, and he mouthed it back without hesitation, tears in his eyes. He got emotional over many things, but seeing Shouto so happy, and his newest friends at the best day of their lives, took the cake.

~*~

That night was the reception. Somehow, someway, they rented out the Imperial Palace East Garden for the reception. It was transformed into a 20s themed celebrations. Fireworks popped, music blared, and everyone was having fun.

When Izuku first walked in, he immediately saw Katsuki talking to Eijiro in a secluded corner. Even though Katsuki was yelling at Eijiro, the red-head was laughing it off and blushing. When Izuku went over to say hi, he couldn’t miss the flush on Katsuki’s cheeks as well. He left quickly after that, excited to see where that interesting pair up would lead.

The wedding party danced loosely around Tenya and Momo as they were in the middle, including Shouto and Izuku, who were in the back and were watching more than anything.

“You look spectacular, you know that?” Shouto complimented.

“It’s all the makeup. It’s like cake on my face.” Izuku chuckled.

“It’s not the makeup. It’s just… you.”

“This party won’t dance itself,” Momo popped up out of nowhere, Tenya behind her, “Come on! Come on!”

They dragged Shouto and Izuku into the masses.

**Hitoshi**

All Hitoshi wanted to do was get a drink for him and Denki when his Uncle Enji called him over and pointed out his cousin Minoru attempting to form a harem while Mina danced by herself a few feet away.

“Take care of him.”

Sighing tiredly, Hitoshi made his way through the crowd to Minoru, and tapped his shoulder, “Your father is looking for you. Something about an overdrawn checking account.”

“Oh my god.”

Hitoshi had never seen anyone run that fast. Preparing to go back to Denki, he stopped at Mina. Groaning, he cursed at himself for actually being a nice person and walked over to her.

“Dance?”

“Oh, sure!”

They moved to the upbeat tempo together, and Hitoshi couldn’t hold back his question, “Why are you dating him?”

Mina frowned, deep in thought, “Well, at first it was because I didn’t want to be rude. We worked in the same hero office and I didn’t know what would happen if I rejected him. Then he got me a role in a movie, and I switched offices, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Break up with him,” Hitoshi deadpanned, “Trust me, your life will be much better if you do.”

“Hey, Hitoshi. Oh, hey Pinky!”

“You can call me Mina,” Mina smiled, then gasped in realization, “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt your couple time or something?”

“No, no, don’t worry. I was just getting some drinks. I’ll get one for you, too. Denki, switch with me?”

Denki immediately switched spots with Hitoshi. As soon as he did, he cracked a joke that made Mina burst out laughing. Hitoshi smiled as he stopped at the bar. Even if Mina broke up with Minoru, she’d be stuck as their friend for a long time.

**Izuku**

An hour later- or maybe two, or just half an hour, time flew is all Izuku knew- him and Shouto were slow-dancing, relaxed and having fun together.

“You should wear a tux more often,” Izuku sighed happily.

“All the time?” Shouto rose a brow.

“Yea. You know, when we’re sparring, family dinner, brushing your teeth.”

The pair leaned in closer and shared a loving kiss, long and full of the emotions they were a bit too tipsy to say out loud.

“Master Shouto, your father and grandmother would like to speak to you and Mr. Izuku.”

The two pulled apart when prompted by one of Chiyo’s assistants. They followed the woman past the main party to a different section of the garden entirely, where the music was but a murmur in the background.

“ _Sobo,_ Father, what is this about?” Shouto asked when they were in sight of the two.

Chiyo temporarily disregarded Shouto and focused in on Izuku, “Izuku, watashi wa anata o shitte imasu Mijikai jikan ni, shikashi, anata ga kashikoi koto wa akirakadesu.”

Shouto and Izuku exchanged small smiles, assuming it was nothing bad if Chiyo started out so kindly.

“Shikashi, watashi wa kyoka shimasen anata ni mago o horobosu anata no yashin de.”

“Sobo!” Shouto scolded, the turn of events shocking. What had turned her against Izuku when she liked him the day before?

“I’m sorry to tell you, but Izuku has been lying to us about his family and his mother,” Enji continued.

“What are you talking about?” Izuku questioned in confusion. He hadn’t lied about anything. He had no reason to and knew the end results would be disastrous.

“I asked Hawks to look into his past-”

“Father you didn’t-”

“He said his father died here, but that isn’t true. Your mother’s first husband is very much alive. During her marriage she cheated on him and became pregnant with another man’s child. We have reason to believe it was a villain. When she found out she ran away to America.”

Was Izuku falling? Was he breathing? Were his feet on the ground? Izuku didn’t know. Nothing made sense anymore. His universe was shattering and combusting into nothingness as Enji smashed it to bits with a hammer.

“It’s all in here,” Enji held up a manilla envelope.

“You had no right,” Shouto growled.

“We had every right!”

“Stop, you’re lying,” Izuku whimpered out.

“You did not!”

“Do you have any idea the scandal this would have caused? For Izuku to hide something like this-”

“He wouldn’t have.” Izuku’s face made that statement obvious.

Enji didn’t seem to care, “We can’t be linked to this sort of family. Even your step-father’s reputation can’t make up for this.”

For once, he wasn’t sobbing his eyes out due to the shock and sadness. All that came out was a few tears. Shaking his head, Izuku stated, “I don’t want any part of your family.”

Reaching out for him, Shouto’s heart broke when Izuku flinched away, “Izuku-”

Without another peep, Izuku rushed away. Shouto moved to go after him, but Enji grabbed his arm and _Sobo_ exclaimed, “Anata ga saru to, anata wa nidoto modorenai.”

Shouto didn’t care about her empty threats. He cared about Izuku, and his world had just been shattered.

Not sure where he was going, Izuku blindly made his way through the party. 

“Hey Cinderella, gotta return your dress before midnight? Hahaha!” Who said that? Did he know them? They sounded familiar.

Everything was too slow and too fast, everyone was laughing at his pain. Were they villains? He was in shock, and if he didn’t figure something out he would go catatonic. In the distance he saw red and blonde. 

“Kacchan!” He called, reaching out blindly.

“Midoriya, you alright man?”

“Deku? What the hell? Can’t you see- Woah, shit, what happened?”

Clutching Kacchan’s sleeve like a lifeline, he gasped out, “I need to get out, I can’t- Kacchan everything is _wrong_.”

“Okay, geez. Shitty Hair, call me. Let’s get you out of here Deku.”

Supporting him by his waist, Kacchan shoved people out of the way to reach the entrance/exit faster. Thanks to having someone to ground him, Izuku was slowly becoming more aware of what was happening around him, the shock wearing off.

“Izuku! Izu- have you seen Izuku?”

“Walk faster,” Izuku prompted Katsuki, rushing through the parking lot and to the same car he’d been dropped off at the church in.

Once in, Katsuki started the engine and sped out of the parking lot. Away from the reception, away from Enji, away from Shouto, and away from the truth. Sobbing quietly, Izuku slid down in his seat.

“Deku, what happened?” There was more concern in that sentence that any other interaction Izuku had with Katsuki ever, “Why’d you tell me to go faster when you saw Half and Half?”

“His- his dad. He found out that- Kacchan my dad is still alive!” Izuku wailed pathetically.

“What do you mean your dad is still alive? I thought he died when you were a baby.”

“Enji said that my mom had an affair with a villain and when she got pregnant, she ran to America. He investigated me and then _Sobo_ hated me and they- they ruined my life!”

Katsuki winced, eyes flitting from the road to his wreck of a friend, “Damn. I’m sorry Deku. It was fucked up for him to do that, and for you to find out that way.”

“Yeah…” Izuku’s sudden burst of energy was used up after explaining. His tears stopped, and he stared out the window. For the first time he felt… nothing. So much in so little time was too big a strain on him.

“My apartment is around thirty minutes away. My parents is closer, and they’ll be there if I get called out on duty. Unless you want to take the drive to my penthouse, but-”

“Your parents’ is fine. Thanks Katsuki.”

Raising a brow at the sudden use of form names, Katsuki didn’t mention it, and instead pressed down on the gas pedal even harder. Izuku could be annoying and emotional, but he’d do anything for him, including leaving the really cute guy he hit it off with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Izuku, watashi wa anata o shitte imasu Mijikai jikan ni, shikashi, anata ga kashikoi koto wa akirakadesu - Izuku, I haven't known you for long but I can tell you're a smart man.
> 
> Shikashi, watashi wa kyoka shimasen anata ni mago o horobosu anata no yashin de - Even so, I can't allow you to ruin my grandson with your ambition.
> 
> Anata ga saru to, anata wa nidoto modorenai - If you leave now you can never return!


	11. Play to Win (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter because I'm travelling again.
> 
> This chapter is my favorite!!

**Izuku**

The next day was the hardest. The night before, Izuku slept on the sofa at the edge of Katsuki’s old bed, and wore some of the clothes off one of the numerous racks around him. When he woke up, he stayed laying down, and continued to do so as the day went on.

“Deku? Come to lunch. You need to eat. Or use the bathroom. Maybe shower because you stink… It’s there if you need it Izuku.”

Izuku didn’t move.

Later that night Izuku was still unmoved. He heard the door open, and Mitsuki and Masaru whispering. Then Eri padded up to him and set a tray of food in front of him.

“This is your dinner, Deku.”

Izuku had to slightly smile at that. She must have picked it up from Katsuki, “Thank you.”

Izuku didn’t eat.

Eventually, Izuku moved from the couch to the bed to be more comfortable, and plucked up the energy to listen to his messages. He had numerous, mainly from Shouto, a few from Ochako, and the odd one from Momo, Hitoshi, or Tenya.

None from his mom, which was slightly suspicious, but at the same time, it wasn’t like she was aware of what had been going on. She probably assumed he was busy as he had been the week of the wedding.

_ “I’ll stop by again tonight… Izuku please. Just give me a call. Anytime. Please.” _

Izuku didn’t call.

Another day passed, and Izuku remained motionless. It would suck when he finally returned to training after not doing anything for so long, but he wasn’t focusing on the future anymore. Not when his future with Shouto disappeared in a ball of flames- literally because Enji was the one who set it on fire.

“Deku, someone’s here to see you.”

“I don’t want to see him.”

“It’s not Icy-Hot.”

Flipping over, Izuku gasped and leapt out of bed for the first time in days, “Mom!”

Tackling her in a hug, Izuku sighed in relief. Finally, he was with the person he needed most.

After a brief sobbing session, Inko opened the blinds and retrieved a tray from Toshinori- who gave Izuku a smile but left it at that, understanding he needed his mother, not mentor.

“Drink. The  _ dong-quai _ and the ginseng will give you more energy,” Inko prompted, handing him a bowl of soup. Taking a small sip, Inko smiled at her son, “Your spirit has always been so strong, ever since you were young. You  _ will _ get through this.”

Izuku nodded, needing the reassurance. But- “Why didn’t you tell me about my father?”

Inko sighed, having expected the question, “My husband wasn’t a good man. He hurt me. But a friend, a regular at the shop I worked at, helped me through things and we fell in love. And I got pregnant with his baby, that’s you. I was so scared my husband would kill us both, so I took you and ran to America.”

“Was your husband’s name really Hizashi Midoriya?”

“No,” Inko giggled quietly, “That was a cover. A random Midoriya from a phonebook that passed around the time I said your birth father did.”

“And was… was my birth father a villain?”

Inko hesitated at that, “Yes. I didn’t know at first. He was so kind to me, and I know he’d never hurt either of us, so I… disregarded his activities. Strange, that I was more scared of my husband than him.”

“Have you ever thought about trying to talk to him? Do you think about him?”

“Yes. But I have Toshi now, and I love him more than anything, and you. When I first came to America, all I could think about was reaching out to him. But I was afraid of being so closely connected to a villain. And now- you’ve always been so set on being a hero. Ironic. But I don’t want to change that.”

“I’m really sorry,” Izuku sniffled.

Shaking her head, Inko smiled through her tears, “Don’t be sorry. Everything that happened in my past life is the reason I got  _ you _ .” Izuku smiled tearily, “My baby… My hero.”

Izuku flopped back on the bed. His mother lied down next to him.

“I really thought he was the one.” Izuku admitted for the first time out loud, “Now I just wanna go home.”

“You know, Shouto was the one who called me and flew me out here. Before we go, I think you should talk to him.”

_ Clik. Clik. Clik. _

The mother-son pair looked over, spotting Kota in the doorway holding his phone and taking photos.

“I’ll email them later,” Kota grumbled, “Cause you’re cool, I guess.”

“Kota, how long have you been there?”

“Just a few minutes…”

Izuku and Inko laughed. 

**Izuku and Shouto**

After texting Shouto to meet him, Izuku had showered and changed into something more presentable. They were meeting near the bay, and Izuku got there first due to his nerves.

Shouto on the other hand, was more anxious that he’d ever been. After nearly murdering his father over the phone, he’d been frantically doing whatever he could to fix the damage. It was hard, but calling and flying Inko Yagi and All Might over seemed to be the right call, because only hours after their flight landed did Izuku ask to meet.

Footsteps behind Izuku, and suddenly Shouto was there. Tentative, hopeful. “I’m so sorry about everything. What my father did to you is unforgivable.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is. Ever since I can remember, my family has been my entire life. The good parts at least. Now, I’m done making excuses for them.” Shouto had been thinking about his choices, his future, for the past three days. And he finally understood what he needed.

Kneeling on one knee, Shouto pulled out the ring he’d been carrying for weeks. Izuku gasped, astounded.

“Marry me. Marry me and we’ll start a new life together in New York. Just you and me. I’ll leave all of this behind. Just say the word.”

Izuku knew his answer.

**Izuku and Enji**

Enji Todoroki, hair not aflame and sunglasses on, walked by a row of old terraced shop-houses. Everything he was wearing was too classy for the place, and he grimaced, wondering why he’d agreed to meet Izuku in the first place.

He walked through an unmarked door into a mahjong hall. Not only was it popular in Chinese countries. The craze had passed on, and it was one of the most popular games in Japan as well.

Izuku was sitting with two women at a back table. Sighing, Enji sat down across from Izuku and the game began.

“Thanks for meeting me here,” Izuku thanked, catching Enji sending the women wary glances, “Don’t worry. They’re half deaf and don’t speak English.”

Nodding in understanding, Enji tossed the dice. The tiles rapidly shifted around the table as the game picked up.

“My mom taught me how to play. She said it would teach me important life skills. Negotiation, strategy, cooperation.” Throughout their tense conversation, the game continued. Cards thrown, picked up, chips exchanging hands, etc.

“You asked me to come. I assume it’s not for a mahjong lesson.  _ Pung. _ ” Enji tossed down a power card combo. The women tossed red chips to him.

“My mother taught me too,” he smirked off of Izuku’s surprised look.

Izuku tossed him a red chip, “I know Shouto told you the truth about my mother. But you’ve hated me since I got here. Why?”

“There’s a Japanese phrase; Watashitachi jishin no shurui no hitobito. It means ‘our own kind of people’. And you’re not our own kind.”

“Cause I’m not rich? Cause I didn’t go to some specialized school? Or I wasn’t born into a wealthy family?”

“You’re a foreigner.  _ American _ . And all Americans think about is their own happiness.”

“Don’t you want Shouto to be happy?” Izuku already knew the answer.

“It’s an illusion. We understand how to build things that last. All you know is chasing your dreams.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know you’re not what Shouto needs,” Enji sighed, tired of the man’s insistence. There was nothing he could do to change his mind.

“Well, he proposed to me yesterday. He said he’d walk away from his family, and from you, for good.” Enji’s hand slipped, and he dropped a tile. “Don’t worry I turned him down.”

Sighing quietly in relief, Enji regained his composure, “Only a fool folds a winning hand.”

Picking up a tile, Izuku observed the ones he had lined up, and held back a smirk.  _ Play to win _ .

“There’s no winning. You made sure of that. Because if Shouto chose me, he would lose his family. And if he chose his family, he’d spend the rest of his life doing the opposite of what you wish.”

Izuku set the tile down, and Enji grabbed it. Just as he thought. Izuku’s mind was made for strategy.

“So you chose for him,” Enji concluded, flipping his tiles to show his high scoring set.

Nodding, Izuku felt his emotions rising, “I’m not leaving because I’m scared. Or because I think I’m not enough. Because for the first time in my life, I  _ know  _ I am… I just love Shou so much. I don’t want him to lose his family again. So, I just wanted you to know that one day, when he marries another lucky man, who is good enough for you, and you’re playing with your grandkids while the  _ tan huas _ are blooming, that it was because of me… a poor, raised by a single mother, low class, immigrant, wannabe hero.”

Izuku showed his hand. A winning combination. But he folded. The game was mucked- nobody could win. Izuku got up and walked away without another word.

Pausing at another table, a man and a woman got up, the woman grabbing Izuku’s hand and the man wrapping an arm around his shoulders. The couple turned to Enji, and he saw them clearly. Izuku’s mother and All Might, the man he thought he’d never see again. Both of them gave him a nod and left with their son.

Chuckling quietly, Enji looked down at the tiles again. Maybe there  _ was _ something Izuku could have done to change his mind.

**Ochako**

Packing her bag, she barely registered Neito coming into the room- highly uncomfortable to be talking to her face to face. He’d be silent and avoiding her ever since she’d been sending her stuff away.

“Hey. I’m gonna send someone for the rest of my stuff. But I wanna talk to you about my visitation rights with Shiro.”

“Stop talking,” Ochako zipped up her bag and tapped it so it would lift into the air.

“What?”

“Don’t worry about packing your things. You bought this apartment, you keep it. We’re leaving-”

“What do you mean you’re leaving? Where are you gonna go?”

“Well, I have two sets of parents and have invested in fourteen apartment buildings, so probably one of those. And you’ll see Shiro when it’s good for him, not when it’s good for you.”

Passing him, Ochako had the door in sight. Neito grabbed her arm and held her back.

“Hey! It’s not just my fault that things didn’t work out.”

Ochako paused. She had learned a great many things over the past few weeks, but her saving grace was her family- was Izuku. Turning back to her ex-husband, she breathed out slowly.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t have kept things from you. Hidden my shoes, turned down missions, charity work, worrying that it might make you feel lesser than. But let’s be clear. The problem with our marriage isn’t my family’s money, or our popularity as heroes. It’s that you’re a  _ coward _ . You gave up on us. But I’ve just realized-”

Actually, Ochako had realized it hours ago, but she counted it as ‘just realized’, “It’s not my job to make you feel like a man. I can’t make you something you’re not.”

Remembering one last thing, Ochako hurried to the bathroom and picked up the case of earrings she had bought the week before from the top of the mirror. While putting them in, she looked herself over. She wasn’t a wreck; she wasn’t broken. She would move on and find love again.

“Because I’m a hero,” she whispered, smiling brightly.

With her all-too expensive earrings in, and her smile wide, she walked past Neito without a second glance and closed the dark chapter, flipping to a new one.

**Shouto**

After Izuku rejected his proposal with a short explanation, Shouto was lost. He went all in, thinking Izuku would be more than willing to leave the insane world of Japan heroics in favor a fresh start in New York. He  _ hadn’t _ expected Izuku to say that he couldn’t make him leave his family and that he couldn’t say yes. He prayed that Izuku would change his mind, accept Shouto’s offer, and knock-

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

No- it couldn’t be. Did Shouto just manifest a third Quirk where all his wishes come true?

Rushing to the door, he threw it open, all smiles- ready to embrace Izuku and start their new life together. Except, it was his father. He would have preferred to see All for One at his door. Scowling, he grabbed the doorframe to slam it shut, but Enji had other plans.

“Shouto, you’re going to want to hear this news.” Enji place a hand on the opposite side of the door to keep it open.

“Why? Did  _ Sobo _ oh so graciously allow me back into the family?” Shouto felt his body rapidly heating and cooling at the same time, fluctuating with his emotions.

“You were never outcast Shouto, it was said in a moment of anger.”

“And was everything you said to Izuku in a moment of anger, too? Was you exposing his mother’s deepest secrets and ripping his world apart said in anger? Or how about ruining our relationship? You wanted him gone, and you got your wish.”

Sighing, Enji motioned to the balcony. Reluctantly, Shouto stepped aside and walked with his father to the balcony of the hotel room him and Izuku once shared. Staring at the street ahead, Enji’s hand went to his wedding band, twisting it slowly.

“I have done many things wrong in my life Shouto. I pushed your mother too far, I pushed Toya too far, and I’m afraid I’ve done the same to you. I couldn’t see what you did in Izuku. He was small, weak, and dependent on his step-father’s reputation. But I met with him today-”

“You met with him?”

“Yes. And I finally saw his potential. I saw shining strength, and ability to use that strength. Shouto, I do not enjoy losing. To anyone. But anyone who can beat me, begrudgingly, deserves my respect. Two people have achieved that honor. All Might… and Izuku.”

Shouto’s brows furrowed. Izuku beat his father? At what? Knowing Izuku and his analytical mind, it was likely a strategy game, and a difficult one. 

“Izuku didn’t want you to have to choose between him and your family, so he chose for you. No longer is that necessary.”

“What do you mean, Father?”

Enji stopped twisting his wedding ring, and instead gave it a tug, “It will be a long fight, and some will be harder to win over, but it is better not to be alone while doing so. I fold, Shouto. Izuku wins.”

“You aren’t-”

“Yes, I am.”


	12. The Family Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be taking the next week or two off to read the next book and work out the next storyline. So enjoy this chapter even more than usual!

**Izuku**

Stepping out of the mahjong building, Izuku let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. While Toshi was calling a cab, Inko hugged her son tightly, close to crying tears of relief.

“You were so strong, Izu! I couldn’t be more proud of you. Endeavor is a scary man, and the way he treated you was awful!”

“I know Mom. But… I feel good.”

Izuku really did. Perhaps for the first time in days he felt his very best. He just stuck it to the man who had shattered his universe. He proved his point, did the right thing, and while he didn’t win everything he wanted, he  _ won _ . And that was a feeling like no other.

“Good job, Izuku. You handled that very well!” Toshi beamed, coming back when a cab pulled up, “I couldn’t have made a better choice by picking you as my successor.”

Subconsciously, he ran a hand over the scars on his arm and hand. He got those from grueling work, sacrifice, and a never-ending drive to be a hero. Finally, he’d return home and continue that work. Knowing that he would fight to be Number One, and he didn’t have to worry about anyone’s approval over a ‘competition’ between him and Shouto for the Number One spot.

“What now, Zuku?”

“Now… we go home.” Izuku smiled at the thought. Tokyo and New York weren’t that different, but Izuku held them in such a different regard.

They took a cab back to the Bakugou home to grab their things, asking the cab to wait since they’d need a ride to the airport, anyway. To Izuku’s surprise, Eijiro was there with Katsuki. He’d assumed they’d have hero work. Or at the very least not be at Bakugou’s parent’s house.

“He was worried about you,” Katsuki explained shortly when he saw Izuku’s curious face, “He was there when you flipped out at the reception.”

“Right, thank you for worrying, Kirishima.”

“No prob, dude. I’m just glad you’re okay. Heading home?”

“Yep, just here for our stuff.”

Both of them offered to help, and it made the process of transferring everything from the house to the cab much easier.

“Good for you. Walking away from Icy-Hot and his family’s fat-ass support item portfolio,” Katsuki grunted as he shoved Izuku’s luggage into the cab, “You have no one, no net worth, but you have integrity. That’s why I respect you, Deku. Don’t tell anyone I said that though, or I’ll murder you.”

“I’m gonna miss you, bro. But what you did was super manly,” Eijiro added, shooting Katsuki a flirtatious smile, “We both respect you.”

“All right shitty-hair, dial it back a bit.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“Goodbye Mrs. Yagi, Mr. Yagi.”

“Goodbye Katsuki. Thank you for everything you’ve done,” Inko thanked Katsuki insistently, hugging him as well.

Yagi clapped Katsuki and Eijiro on the shoulder, “You two have spirit, and the hearts of heroes. Thank you.”

Keeping his excitement on the inside, Katsuki nodded mutely. Eijiro on the other hand, was practically jumping out of his skin he was so excited. Considerably the greatest hero in history said they had spirit and the hearts of heroes.

“Sure I can’t get you to stay? The hag said you’d make a good model,” Katsuki jabbed a thumb back at his mother, who was watching from the stairs.

“Call me a hag one more time, Katsuki, I dare you!” Mitsuki yelled then smiled charmingly, “If you ever want to retire early or something, let me know! I still have your measurements.”

“Thanks, Kacchan, Mitsuki, but home is calling my name.”

“Fine. Don’t be stupid, Deku. It was nice having you here I guess. When you weren’t crying, that is.”

It was the best goodbye Izuku was going to get. Eijiro gave him a hug, and he was off with his mother and step-father in tow. The ride to the airport was silent, but full of anticipation. Thirty minutes later, they paid the driver, took out their luggage, and walked inside.

When they got there, they actually had to go through security. Toshinori joked that the reason they didn’t get first-class tickets was because Inko threatened to kick him into next week if he spent more money than necessary. And no one would be looking for All Might in a coach line.

Stepping onto the plane, it was like stepping into another world. Izuku had been riding in private jets and yachts and classy cars. He was slammed back into Earth the same moment someone slammed into him to get past him in the aisle. He didn’t enjoy it, but it was a good detox.

“Izuku! Izuku! Stay there.”

It couldn’t be. Izuku had said no and was leaving him behind. Why was he chasing after him on the plane as if he could change his mind?

“I’m going to find more blankets,” his mother excused herself as soon as she caught sight of his ex-boyfriend.

“Pillows! We need pillows,” Toshi followed after her as well.

“Shou, what are you doing here?” Izuku kept walking so he wouldn’t block the aisle.

“Pro-Hero Shouto?”

“What is he doing here? This is coach.”

“Is that his boyfriend?”

“So the gossip columns were right! They’re a cute couple.”

“I’m flying back to New York with you,” Shouto was in the aisle across from Izuku, putting three seats between them, and ignoring the surrounding chatter.

“Don’t make this harder than it already is,” Izuku all but begged.

“I always imagined what me proposing to you would be like. I had it all planned out,” Shouto ran into a man, “Oh, sorry. Right behind you. Don’t mind me… I’d bring you to my favorite spot. There’s a hidden trail I used to go to as a child. There’s a cove that opens up to a beautiful lake- Sorry, let me just move- when the sun hits the horizon, I’d get down on one knee and the rest of the world would fall away. Because it would just be you and- because it’s just you and- Can I help you with that?”

Shouto pushed a woman’s luggage into the container for her, then helped the woman next to her, “Everything okay? Because I need thirty seconds with this man. Thank you.”

Shouto jumped over the seats between them and stopped ahead of Izuku, kneeling on one knee. Gasping, Izuku tried to stay strong. 

“I know this is far from a hidden paradise. But wherever you are in the world, that’s where I belong.”

That made it even harder. Opening his mouth to argue, Izuku mentally reminded himself why he said no on the first place. He said no for Shouto. For his family, for his reputation, because his father… 

Shouto opened the box, and inside was a gold ring with an emerald in the center and two diamonds on either side. His father’s ring. The ring Rei made because her family wouldn’t give him the family ring. But that meant-

“Izuku Midoriya. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in this world?”

“Yes! Yes he will!” Toshinori gave his deepest All Might voice, full of excitement; Inko crying behind him.

Shouto rose a brow, and Izuku nodded, “Yes!”

The cabin erupted into hoots and clapping. Several people were taking pictures and Izuku wouldn’t be surprised if a recording or two popped up on the news. He never pictured having such a public engagement, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Enji’s ring was large on his finger. Izuku had expected that, but it could be adjusted. The implications were much more important than an immediate fit. Hugging Shouto tightly, he kissed his cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. This is gonna be some flight back to New York.”

“Well, I was actually thinking about one more night, maybe the rest of the summer if I can convince you?”

Izuku smiled cheekily, “We’ll see how convincing you are.”

~*~

Shouto insisted he change before they went anywhere, and his mother and step-father went on ahead without him, filling him with curiosity. Were they going to a fancy dinner to celebrate? Perhaps a vacation home?

The driver pulled up outside two twin buildings with a connected sky deck. After they got into the elevator, Shouto placed his hands over Izuku’s eyes. The elevator dinged, and they stepped out. Finally, Shouto lifted his hands.

“Woo!”

An engagement party, in a mind blowing location at the top of one of the most expensive cities in the world. Leading the party was freshly married Tenya and Momo. But that wasn’t it. Mina, Sero, Katsuki, Eijiro, Minoru, Hitoshi, the Bakugou’s, and the connecting families were all celebrating together.

Giving Tenya and Momo a hug each, he moved on and gave another hug to his mother and step-father. Then, Katsuki gave the biggest surprise of the night - and Izuku just got engaged- and hugged Izuku, congratulating him. Eijiro pounced on him, ruffling his hair and telling him how happy he was.

**Ochako**

Stopping at the bar for a drink before she talked to Shouto and Izuku, Ochako met a familiar pair of eyes. Green. She didn’t think they were invited, but she wasn’t surprised at the same time. Scanning their face, their eyes met. They both looked away. Ochako sipped her drink, then looked back. Their eyes met again.

Smiling, she turned to the familiar face and approached, the alcohol liquid courage in her veins, “Tsu.”

“Ochako.”

Ochako smiled even brighter. That new chapter she flipped open? It was looking pretty great.

**Izuku**

Now at the center of the party, Izuku spotted flaming red hair at the back. Leaning against a table, Enji seemed immensely uncomfortable, but he was bearing it. Noticing eyes on him, Enji turned his head to Izuku. Enji stared Izuku down, but Izuku wouldn’t look away, not anymore. Finally, Enji smiled slightly, and pushed off the table he was leaning on, out of sight after he passed behind a swarm of party goers. Izuku smiled widely. He did it.

Shouto finally caught up to him. He gripped Izuku’s hips and pulled him into a deep kiss, spurring even more cheers from the surrounding people.

“So, will you stay for the rest of the summer?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Izuku teased, raising a brow.

“Well, you’ve surprised me before.”

Chuckling, Izuku pulled Shouto in for another kiss.


	13. ARC TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, you've got a sneak peek of arc two! Enjoy!

On the eve of his wedding to Shouto Todoroki, heir to one of the greatest fortunes in Asia, Izuku should be over the moon. He received the new family ring, got his hero license, got a wedding suit made exclusively for him, and has fiance willing to sacrifice his entire inheritance in order to marry him. 

But Izuku’s mind is still stuck on the fact that his birth father, a man he never knew, will not walk him down the aisle. His step-father Toshinori is the only father he’s ever needed, so why can’t he get over the villain his mother fell in love with?

Until: a shocking revelation draws Izuku into a world of splendor beyond anything he has ever imagined. A world everyone knows, yet one that is completely hidden from view. A dark flip side to the bright world of heroes and old family money. A world of villains and money built on blood.

Meanwhile, Tokyo’s It Girl, Ochako Uraraka, is navigating the world as a divorcee mother, hero, and philanthropist. 

A romp through Asia's most dicey areas, abandoned mansions, and estates, Arc 2 will bring you into the elite circles of the dark side of society, introducing new characters, and offering a glimpse at what it’s like to be a crazy rich villain.


	14. Master, Father, Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I finished China Rich Girlfriend in a week and I have Arc Two planned out entirely. Enjoy!

**Enji**

Enji Todoroki was itching to get started with his last mission before he released his official statement about this retirement. It would be an interesting one, a raid on a League of Villains hideout that was given up by one of their distant allies in order to get a deal in their sentencing.

The League of Villains had appeared two years before, a group of misfits upset with society wreaking havoc in calculated attacks meant to shake the public’s faith in heroes. They were the first group since All Might retired that made the public wonder if he did the right thing by leaving them.

Going over the plan one last time with his sidekicks, he faintly thought about how he wished Shouto was there to go along with him. It’d be symbolic to have his son go on his first mission at the Todoroki Agency when Enji was on his last. But Shouto was in America with Izuku, still insistent on staying with his agency there. Enji had a lot of issues with that.

“Go, go, go!”

Taking the front way while his three other teams were surrounding all sides, Enji broke through the front of the decrepit building, hands full of fire. But there was no one. Keeping up his guard, Enji cautiously trekked through the building, treating every dark corner like a hideout for the worst of villains.

“Anything?” He asked through the com.

_“No. Seems like an empty building, the informant must have had outdated information.”_

Former excitement gone at the prospect of the mission being a bust, Enji sighed quietly, “Look through each of the rooms with caution. Just because there aren’t any league members here doesn’t mean there isn’t any information.”

_“Understood.”_

No longer as hesitant as he was before, Enji stepped into the first room on his right. Empty. He moved to the room on the left. Empty. This pattern continued until he was nearly done with his section of the building. Two final rooms. He stepped into the second to last, interest piquing.

Machines lined the walls, medical related. They were at least a decade old, but still high tech for such a run-down building. The League weren’t ones to leave evidence behind, so they were obviously depending on either this location staying a secret, or on a destruction of evidence that never occurred.

Moving cautiously across the floor, Enji used his Quirk as a light. Thanks to that, he had a better sight of what was around him, and that led him to the wall across from the equipment. The peeling wallpaper had a small ridge in it, barely noticeable, and if it was anyone less skilled looking the room over, it would have remained hidden.

Enji ran his fingers of the wall, digging his short cut nails into the thin paper until it ripped and allowed him access to the hidden compartment. He pulled the small door open, brows furrowing when a small box was revealed. Not drugs, or weapons, or a hard drive. A little, traditional Japanese jewelry box. Pulling it out, he gingerly lifted the top. 

There were very few contents inside. A few aged pictures, and under those pictures, documents. Even the first picture caused a tremor in Enji’s heart, and such moments of weakness were rare. 

It was a man and a woman, one of whom he’d seen before and the other who was completely new, but both were familiar. Inko Midoriya was the woman, and the man… he was a dead ringer for the man his son was set to marry in a mere month.

The rest of the pictures were similar, though one or two were of only Inko Midoriya, and the man was the one taking them. Then Enji got to the documents. Letters. He quickly scanned over them. They were dated, starting off long and getting shorter and shorter until they stopped completely 25 years before. Izuku would have been 3.

Each one started and ended the same. _Dear Shigaraki… Consider changing professions, Inko._

The content in the middle varied. Some letters explained how Inko got citizenship in America, others asked questions about her former abusive husband, and a rare one or two mentioned Izuku and how he was growing. The last one detailed how she finally felt safe and secure in America, and how she knew why he wasn’t responding, and finally, a goodbye.

Enji took everything out of the box and carefully put it into a few of the hidden pockets in his suit, taking care to make sure that it didn’t show. Perhaps he was making a mistake by taking the evidence, he was certainly breaking protocol, but it was his first and final time doing so.

Sidekicks reporting back with nothing, Enji responded in kind- feigning frustration. They left after that, with his underlings expressing their sympathy for such a boring last mission. It had been anything but.

He had a retirement party that night. Thankfully, it was within his agency only so he wouldn’t have to deal with people he couldn’t stand.

After the party he had a short meeting with his PR director about his retirement announcement that’d be released the next day and went home.

Instead of winding down with a good meal and a strong drink like he normally would have, Enji went up to his office and removed his smuggled evidence from his work bag.

“A villain for a father,” Enji muttered, laying everything out in front of him. He’d known that since he made Hawks launch an investigation on Izuku Midoriya and his family, “But how big of a player is he?”

While Enji despised asking for help, he reached out to Hawks and a contact in the police force. Hawks to do a further investigation, and the police contact for everything they had on the League of Villains.

Considering it was crawling into the early hours of the morning, Enji knew he would have to go to sleep and wait.

~*~

Enji woke up to a buttload of files and a text from Hawks the next morning; both good. So, Enji ate breakfast and got started.

Until Shouto flew over from America, the agency would be under temporary management- emphasis on temporary- which allowed Enji to enjoy the full feel of retirement- which likely fed into his newfound obsession with tracking down Izuku’s father.

Most of the files were things that had already crossed his desk when he was writing his own report on the League of Villains, or when he was preparing for a mission that related to them. There were a select few that he hadn’t seen before, however. And those were really interesting.

_On [Date redacted per request], Nana Shimura, hero name: [Redacted per request] died due to extensive injuries from a battle with an unnamed villain of immense power. Gran Torino and the young hero she was mentoring: [Name redacted per request] were also present during the time of her death. The villain was believed to have died during the battle, though no remains were found._

Humming, Enji read over the short report several times. Key information had been removed “Per request”. That was unusual, because only people in high power could request an information removal in official reports. Not only that, but the file was mixed in toward the bottom. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble to hide all evidence of the fight in question. Not to mention it was in with the League of Villain files.

Many heroes and the police had speculated that Tomura Shigaraki, long-time leader of the League of Villains, was actually working under someone. His demeanor was too childish during the beginning, impulsive. And though he had improved in recent years, and remained elusive, the idea never left the people’s minds. 

Inko Midoriya wrote her letters to a Shigaraki. Tomura Shigaraki was too young to be Izuku’s father, but he wasn’t in any system, and obviously worked under a fake name. Did Tomura work under the real name of a master?

Pulling out his computer, Enji searched up Gran Torino. There was very little information. Obviously, he wasn’t a big hero. One link led him to Izuku’s social media, where he mentioned the man in a post about training. 

A trainer connected to Izuku, connected to the incident, and connected to the league. A link he would figure out.

Exiting Izuku’s social media- annoyed with his most recent wedding prep posts- Enji moved on. The next link that caught his eye was to a hero agency website. A small one with minimal staff, but as Enji scrolled through the “Retired Heroes” page, he was given pause at what they flaunted.

**HOME OF ALL MIGHT’S INTERNSHIP**

Before you could get a hero’s license, you had to do an internship for at least a year before moving on. Most people stayed in their internship for another few years after they got their license because they were paid. If you were lucky, you’d get offered a sidekick job. If you were All Might or Izuku, you’d be requested to work as a hero.

So All Might was there. Scrolling down, Enji found Gran Torino- the reason he was on the website in the first place. Brows furrowing, he noticed that he only worked there for a year. The same year as All Might.

“Holy shit.”

Feeling like he discovered something deeper, he set that aside for later. In its simplest terms; Gran Torin was friends with Nana and trained All Might for a year. Nana was likely All Might’s mentor and died when he was there. All Might had enough pull to remove a date and his name from the report. Was it because something happened that he wanted to cover up? Like an injury that slowly took away his power? 

_That_ was something confirmed in Enji’s mind. The entire inner circle of heroes in Japan knew All Might’s time was running out due to an injury the years before he retired. Did he get it from that fight?

“No remains found,” Enji murmured.

He wrote on at least ten different sticky-notes, sticking them to his magnetic whiteboard alongside the files that supported his theory. He was barely registering how much time was passing while he was drawing lines and taking little notes along them to work out his thoughts. The day had nearly gone, and he wasn’t even close to done.

_Ding_

A text from his police contact. An audio file sent via email.

Enji switched to his email, easily finding the new audio file. The first time he listened to it, he didn’t see what was so significant about it. It was a police audio clip, from an encounter with the League of Villains. Enji couldn’t place what or where the encounter took place from the talking, but that wasn’t his concern.

He listened to it for a second time, then huffed in frustration when there was still nothing. The third time, he turned his computer volume up entirely, leaning in to get the full affect, and that was when he heard it.

It was easy to miss, nearly inaudible beneath all of the other noises going on, but Enji heard it and mentally cheered in victory. It was the telltale voice of Tomura Shigaraki -husky and insane- muttering to himself.

_“Master will not be pleased.”_

Master. Master… _Master!_

Nearly flying over to his whiteboard, Enji scrawled out ‘Hidden Master’ in the center, connecting all of the lines to it. This ‘Master’ would have to be powerful enough to kill All Might’s mentor and gravely harm All Might himself. That meant he was powerful and based in Japan. 

Inko Midoriya formerly lived in Japan, and according to Hawks and what he could find out, it was highly likely that the man she had an affair with was a villain based on when he went to see her and the zero record of him on file. If he was powerful enough to hurt All Might, then his Quirk could have passed to Izuku. 

Perhaps there were a few kinds in his theory, a missing piece of evidence here or there, but deep down, Enji knew that what he found was right. He figured out something that no other human had.

So determined to beat All Might, he eventually did - on a technicality - and now he had figured out Izuku’s parentage. His obsessive tendencies paid off when he used them correctly.

“What to do…” Enji hummed.

Sitting back down in his chair, he leaned back while staring at the board, with only one thought going through his mind.

_How can I use Izuku through his father?_


	15. Families Collide

“Shouto, I’m not sure if I can do this.”

“It’s going to be fine Izuku.”

“You say that, but what if it’s like what happened with your family last year all over again? She could not like my Quirk, or my hero name, or my personality, my face is kind of plain, does she know you’re gay and engaged-”

“Izuku. She is not like the rest of my family, your Quirk is amazing, your hero name is smart, your personality matches hers, you’re gorgeous, and yes. She knows I’m gay and that we’re engaged, she was one of the first people I told after my father gave me his ring. You do realize that we’re picking her up to bring her to America for our wedding, don’t you?”

“Oh… right.”

Smiling at the receptionist, she waved the pair right on through. She’d seen Shouto enough during her time working there to know who he was there for, the man he was holding hands with was obviously his partner.

Even though Shouto had temporarily appeased Izuku’s nerves when they were walking in, he was slapped in the face with them while they were in the elevator. Everything that rang out meant they were another floor closer to Rei Todoroki, Shouto’s mother.

Enough people already hated Izuku for simply being with Shouto. Shouto’s sobo still hadn’t forgiven him, and it was vice versa with Shouto toward her. Rei was sobo’s an only child, and while Rei’s approval wouldn’t mean the approval of every other member of the hero clan, it was still important.

“Mom?” Shouto knocked on the door gently, slowly opening it to greet his mother with a smile, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

The door swung open entirely, and Izuku saw Rei Todoroki for the first time. Call it ridiculous that the first time Izuku was meeting his fiance’s mother was the week of their wedding, but her hospital was in Japan, and Izuku was always put on missions when Shouto went to visit her.

Rei’s brown eyes, matching Shouto’s right, landed on their intertwined hands. Izuku squeezed Shouto’s a little tighter, craving the reassurance.

“Hello Izuku. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Rei smiled, calming Izuku’s racing heart, “Thank you for all you did for my son. I heard that you were the reason he started coming to see me.”

“I can’t take all the credit. It was Shouto’s journey to take,” Izuku replied sheepishly.

“Natsuo and Fuyumi are going to meet us at the airport. Do you have everything?”

Rei held up a single bag, “Everything is in here. I’m ready to be free.”

The month before, after a lot of arguing about it, Enji agreed to withdraw his spousal order to keep Rei in the mental hospital. Her therapist had been saying for years that she was mentally stable and ready to be put back into society, and it would finally happen.

It wasn’t a silent ride in the elevator like it was when they went up. Rei was an expert at keeping the conversation going- flitting from topic to topic in a way that optimized what she learned, but kept things rolling. Izuku supposed that being raised under Chiyo would merit such a skill.

The receptionist wished Rei a happy release day as they signed the forms and were off. A cab took them to the airport where Natsuo and Fuyumi were waiting.

“Okaa-san!” They took turns hugging their mom, “We’re so happy you’re out!”

“I’m happy too,” Rei nodded.

“We’re sorry we’re dragging you onto a plane as soon as you got out,” Shouto kept the group moving, breezing past security, “None of us own a private jet like everyone else, so first class was our best option.”

Chuckling, Rei looked around in awe, “Stop acting like I’ll die if I’m by people. Being out in the world again feels amazing.”

With that reassurance, they boarded. The suites were similar to the ones Izuku and Shouto rode in the year before. Spacious and comfortable. When dinner was served right after takeoff, the entire group ate together as a family.

Dreading the chaos that would follow their arrival in America, Izuku was determined to enjoy the time he had to worry about nothing more than running out of reading material.

~*~

Someone must have leaked their impending arrival in California, because the airport terminal was full of fans. Izuku had been a hero for only a year, and within that time his popularity soared. He was the new All Might, landing a spot as #5 in months. While Izuku loved living up to his step-father’s legacy, he didn’t enjoy the lack of privacy that came along with it. He understood why Toshinori was so careful after marrying his mother.

“Izuku, my boy!” Speak of the devil, Toshinori and Inko hurried up to them, “We talked to security. They’re going to let us through the back exit where a car is waiting.”

Barely registering his mother’s soft-spoken words over the sound of the screaming fans. Izuku simply followed. Sure enough, there was a discreet back exit with a large SUV waiting outside.

They piled in, and they trusted their driver to take them the rest of the way since they didn’t know the way. They flew to California instead of New York, because that was their location for the wedding. It wouldn’t make sense to go to New York for a night and then to California, especially when their families were in California already.

“Izuku, I’m so happy you’re back!” Inko pulled her son into a hug that made him wonder if she had One for All.

“It was only a few days, Mom.”

“Too long! Just like last summer,” Inko finally acknowledged the Todoroki Family, “Fuyumi, Natsuo, good to see you again. Rei, lovely to meet you.”

“We’ve heard many good things about you,” Toshinori added.

Rei gave a small smile that reminded Izuku of Shou when they woke up together on a day off. Warm, comfortable, pretty.

“That’s nice to hear. Now, I haven’t heard much about the wedding- location, theme, and such. Care to fill me in?”

Inko and Toshinori were more than willing- more excited than the grooms. That distraction allowed Natsuo and Fuyumi to lean across the car.

“Any luck?” Natsuo questioned, “For either of them?”

“No, we followed up every lead and couldn’t find anything,” Shou shook his head in dismay, “We think they changed their names.”

Rei wasn’t the only reason they went to Japan. For the past year, Izuku and Shouto had been looking into Izuku’s birth father and Shouto’s eldest brother. They were looking for Shouto’s brother for obvious reasons, but as to why they were looking for Izuku’s father… Izuku wasn’t sure.

Izuku chalked it up to his curiosity. His mother was walking him down the aisle, and Toshinori had filled the father role, but there was an itch Izuku couldn’t scratch, and it was because of a man he’d never known.

“I’m sorry to hear that Izuku,” Fuyumi sympathized, disappointed in her own right, “And about Touya. We all miss him, but he got out before any of us.”

“It’s okay. I have more important things to focus on,” Izuku pushed down his disappointment.

The car stopped at a hotel just large enough to be considered a resort. A concierge immediately handed them their keys, explaining that people had started arriving the day before.

“Despite certain people insisting we have a grand scale wedding, we wanted to keep things as small as possible,” Shouto explained to his mother as they took the stairs to their floor.

“Momo’s family owns this hotel and shut it down for us this weekend,” Izuku added. Rich girl is gonna be rich, “Everyone was given the option to stay he-”

“Adrien give me my phone or I’ll set your hair on fire!” The group split when a blonde boy passed through, closely followed by a girl with literal steam rolling out of her nose.

“Adrien, Lucy, stop fighting or I’ll set you both on fire!” A woman with hair matching Izuku’s flitted past, pausing and backtracking to greet Izuku with a hug, “Izuku! Happy wedding week. This is a wonderful hotel. Thank you for setting this up.”

“No problem, Aunt Kim.”

“Excuse me while I deal with my kids. Michael help me deal with our children!”

As Izuku’s aunt left, he smiled sheepishly.

“So, we have my side of the family coming, and a small part of yours, and our closest friends. This floor is exclusively yours, so I’m not sure why they were here.”

The group exchanged laughs. Shouto handed out the keys and Natsuo and Fuyumi stepped into their rooms.

“Is Sobo coming?” Rei asked innocently.

Heart dropping, Izuku sent Shouto a look. Apparently, his mother hadn’t been filled in on what led up to their engagement. It’d be easy to explain away most of the family being absent- hell, the only people they’d told of the wedding were those that were coming To not invite Sobo, however, would be asking for chaos.

“Okaa-san, why don’t I help you settle in and we can talk,” Shouto offered.

“Alright.”

“I’ll go check in with everyone,” Izuku kissed Shouto’s cheek, whispering, “Thank you.”

Leaving the mother-son pair, Izuku was glad to get away. He didn’t like to think of the previous summer. Of the drama and manipulation, and the fact that he almost left Shouto. His mother’s darkest secret had been revealed, and Izuku was lost.

“How are you, Izuku?” His uncle Jay asked.

“Good, how about you?”

“Enjoying this hotel. Nice find!”

“Thanks. We know the owners.”

Going from his Uncle Jay, he greeted his wife Sara- both of whom were older and didn’t have any children. Then he went to his Aunt Kim and Uncle Michael who were dealing out punishments for Adrien and Lucy. Uncle Luke was single. And Aunt Shuri and Uncle Tobio were pregnant with their first child. The grandparents of the Midoriya clan were Tachi and Kuro Midoriya.

When Izuku asked his mom a few months before, she revealed that her last name wasn’t originally Midoriya. The people Izuku called family were distant cousins on Inko’s mother’s side. Inko simply took their surname when she became an American citizen.

“Oh, Izuku! The florists are here.”

“But they aren’t supposed to be here until the rehearsal dinner two days from now.”

“That’s what I said!”

Another day, another fire to put out.

Shouto

Shouto’s Okaa-san sat in shocked silence when he finished explaining what happened the previous summer. Finally, she wrung out her hands and spoke.

“I’m sorry Shouto. If I had never… I should have been there to protect Izuku from all that. I’ve been away from that world so long that I’ve forgotten how villainous heroes can be.”

“While I think you should have been out years ago, you needed to get away. Now you’re free.”

Rei’s eyes trailed over Shou’s face, and he knew all she was looking at was his scar. Sighing inaudibly, Shouto pulled his mother into a hug.

“All I felt was anger, and all I wanted was to spite father for driving you to hurt me. But I never felt anger toward you. When I met Izuku, he helped me see things differently. I’m using my fire side, and I feel.”

Placing a hand just below his scar, his mother whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

Shouto promptly broke down in her arms.

~*~

The next morning, Izuku was up with the rising sun. Shouto didn’t attempt to lure him back in. When Izuku got into a zone, there was no taking him out of it.

When Shouto woke up a second time at a more reasonable hour, it was because of a text to his phone.

Ten minutes. Front of the hotel.

It was from an unknown number. Assuming it was the start of his bachelor party, Shouto complied. He got dressed and was at the front of the resort in ten minutes.

A car pulled up, and he slipped inside. No one was inside but him and the driver. It was then that Shouto started looking for escape routes, guessing the driver’s Quirk to know what he would have to deal with. Tenya would have greeted him in the car, he wouldn’t be misleading by leaving the car empty. The drive was so short that Shouto didn’t have time to put any of the plans into action.

It was a dock. A new bodyguard led him to the top level of a luxury yacht where he greeted-

“Nezu.”

“Just in time for the souffle,” Nezu beamed.

Approaching his old family friend, Shouto felt equally amused and exasperated. He should have known it wasn’t his bachelor party. Shouto had already had a conversation with Tenya about it, and said that he didn’t want one because of what happened at his.

“What kind of souffle is it?” Shouto took a seat across from him.

“I believe it’s kale and Emmentaler. Don’t you think all the sudden excitement about kale is getting a bit much? I want to know who’s been doing all the PR for the kale industry. They should really get an award. Now, aren’t you the least bit surprised to see me?”

“I’m relieved it’s you and not a villain who figured out my number.”

“I knew you wouldn’t come if I had just called up and invited you to lunch.” 

Shouto chuckled, “I would have agreed if you didn’t text me from a throw-away phone and kidnap me.”

“It was quite difficult to find a dock to park this. California is wonderful, but they don’t seem able to accommodate my love of luxury sailing?”

“I’m assuming you didn’t bring me here to talk about sailing?” Shouto got straight to the point, digging into his food since it was his breakfast. 

“All Japan has been talking about is you and Izuku over the past year.” 

“We’re heroes, Nezu. It’s in our nature to be public figures.”

“You know what I mean. I hope you don’t mind my being frank. I’ve always been very fond of you, so I don’t want to see you do the wrong thing.” 

“And what’s the ‘wrong thing’?” 

“Marrying Izuku Midoriya.” 

Shouto’s eyes narrowed. The last time he had talked to Nezu, he seemed to like Izuku and loved what he was doing as a hero. Why had he changed his mind so quickly?

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t draw me into this discussion. It would be a waste of time for you.”

Nezu continued, “I saw your Sobo last week. She asked me to visit her for tea. She is still very upset about what happened, but she is still willing to forgive you.”

“Forgive me? What a hero.”

“I see you are still reluctant to see her side of things.” 

“I’m not reluctant at all. I can’t even begin to see her side of things. I don’t understand why she can’t be happy for me, and why she can’t trust me to decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I expected it from my father, but never her.”

“It’s a matter of respect, Shouto. Your Sobo cares for you dearly, and she has always had your best interests at heart. She knows what is best for you and only asks that you respect her wishes.” 

“Where was that care when my mother poured boiling water on my face?” Shouto snapped, “I can not respect the way she treated Izuku. I will not marry into one of the five hero families he approves of. Then she’d be no better than my father, and I’d be as miserable as my mother.”

Nezu sighed and shook his head slowly, “There is so much you don’t know about your grandmother, about your own family.”

“Why don’t you tell me, then?”

Nezu took a long sip of his tea and admitted, “There is only so much I can say. But I can tell you this: If you choose to go through with your wedding this week, I can assure you that your grandmother will take necessary measures.”

“Meaning what? She’ll cut me out of her will? I thought she already did.” Shouto knew he was set to inherit UA Support Company and their family estate, but he’d given that up to be with Izuku.

“Are you prepared to give your family legacy to someone who may not respect it?”

“It was going to go to your mother, but she married Enji and Sobo knew what he would do if he got his hands on that kind of power, so she put all her hope in you.”

“What about adores? Sobo loves her.”

“Your Sobo loves Ochako, and will leave her many things, but she does not have Shuzenji blood, so she will not get the house. Sero is an option, but he is already inheriting from his other side… How would you feel if Minoru became CEO of UA Support Company?”

That made Shouto’s heart drop.

“When I first began rising in the hero world, it was a struggle. My hyper-intelligence did nothing to compare to those around me. I felt as though I was nothing compared to them.”

“You aren’t struggling now. You’re running a specialized hero school.”

“Correct, but I fought my way there, Shouto.”

“I appreciate your story, but the difference between you and me is that I don’t require all that much. I don’t need a yacht or a plane or a huge estate. I spent half my life in houses that were far too big, around fake heroes. It’s a relief to live in New York and protect people my way.”

“If you go through with this marriage, I promise you will feel a seismic shift. Doors that have been open to you all your life will suddenly be closed. The public may continue to adore you, but in hero society’s eyes, you are nothing without the family home and UA Support. And I would hate to see that happen. You are the rightful heir. Izuku is smart. Does he understand what you’re giving up?”

“I’m not interested in having any of it if I can’t share it with him.”

“Who said you couldn’t be with Izuku? Why don’t you live with him as you have been? Just don’t get married now. Don’t rub it in your grandma’s face. Go home and make peace with her. She is in her nineties, how many years does she have left? After she goes, you can do anything you want.” 

Shouto considered his words in silence.


	16. The Exhilarated Feast

At the beginning of the year, a brother and sister clearing out their late mother’s attic in the London neighborhood of Hampstead discovered what appeared to be a cluster of old Japanese scrolls at the bottom of a steamer trunk. By chance, the sister had a friend who worked at Christie’s, so she dropped them off at the auctioneer’s salesroom on Old Brompton Road, hoping they might “take a look and tell us if they’re worth anything.” 

When the senior specialist of Japanese Classical Paintings opened up one of the silk scrolls, he nearly went into cardiac arrest. Unfurled before him was an image so remarkably rendered, it immediately reminded him of a set of hanging scroll paintings long thought to be destroyed. Could this be Exhilarated Feast? The artwork, created in 1693, was believed to have been secretly removed from Japan when they went to war with China in 1894. So much culture had been lost during those wars, and anything from such an ancient time was precious- showing life not only before technology, but before Quirks as well.

As staffers scurried around unrolling the scrolls, they discovered twenty-four pieces, each almost seven feet tall and in immaculate condition. Placed side by side, they spanned thirty-seven feet, almost filling the floor space of two workrooms. At last, the senior specialist could confirm that this was undoubtedly the mythical work described in all the classical Japanese texts he had spent much of his career studying.

The Exhilarated Feast was a painting of Emperor Higashiyama, celebrating a massive war victory with his wives, concubines, and closest workers. But that wasn’t what brought all the real value to it, what brought the value was Nomiya Yuwami. The first concubine to the Emperor. Because of her status, the public could not see her. The Exhilarated Feast was the only painting of Nomiya, _ever._

The auction-house staff stood over the exquisite masterpiece in awed silence. A find of this caliber was like discovering a long-hidden painting by Da Vinci or Vermeer. When the international director of Asian Art rushed in to see them, he began to feel faint and forced himself to take a few steps back for fear that he might fall onto the delicate artwork. Choking back his tears, the director finally said, “Call Francois in Hong Kong. Tell him to get Hitoshi Shinsou on the next flight to London.”

The director then declared, “We need to give these beauties the grand tour. We’re going to start out with an exhibition in Geneva, then London, then at our Rockefeller Center showroom in New York. Let’s give the world’s top collectors a chance to see it. Only then will we take it to Tokyo. By then the Japanese should be frothing at the mouth in anticipation.” 

The Tokyo Convention and Exhibition Centre, situated right on the harbor, boasted overlapping curved roofs that resembled a gigantic manta ray gliding through the water. That same evening, a parade of starlets, boldface-name socialites, low-level billionaires, and rising heroes paraded through the Grand Hall, vying for the most visible seats at the auction of the century, while the back of the room was packed to the rafters with the international press and onlookers. Upstairs in the plush WIP skybox, were the real players. The company owners, famous heroes, and stock geniuses. 

When at last the auctioneer stepped up to the polished wood podium, the lights in the hall began to dim. A massive gold latticework screen ran along the wall facing the stage, and at the appointed moment, the screen began to part, revealing the hanging scrolls in all their glory. Brilliantly enhanced by the state-of-the-art lighting system, they almost appeared to glow from within. The crowd gasped, and when the lights came up again, the auctioneer promptly began the session without any fuss: “An exceedingly rare set of twenty-four hanging scrolls, ink and color on silk, depicting the Exhilarated Feast, dated 1693. Shall we have an opening bid of one million?”

A flurry of paddles popped up and continued to do so even as the price climbed steadily. Five million. Ten million. Twelve million. Fifteen million. Twenty million. Within a matter of minutes, the bid was at forty million. 

At eighty million, the bidding finally slowed down. No more paddles in the room were raised with the exception of one, and it seemed like there were only two or three telephone buyers remaining. The price was going up only in increments of half a million.

Suddenly there came a commotion from the back of the auction room. Murmurs could be heard as the standing-room-only crowd began to give way. Even in a room packed with celebrities dressed to the nines, a hush came over the space as a strikingly attractive Chinese woman with jet-black hair, powdered white skin, and crimson lips, dramatically dressed in a black velvet off-the-shoulder gown, emerged from the crowd. The lady began to walk slowly up the central aisle as every head swiveled toward the sensational sight. 

Clearing his throat discreetly into the mic, the auctioneer tried to regain the attention of the room. “I have eighty-five point five million, who will say eighty-six?” 

One of the associates manning a telephone nodded. Then the lady in black velvet raised her paddle. Looking down from the skybox, the director of Christie’s Asia turned to his associates in astonishment and said, “I thought she was just some publicity seeker.” Straining to take a better look, the director observed, “Her paddle number is 269. Someone find out who she is. Is she even pre-qualified to bid?” 

Hitoshi Shinsou, who was in the lounge bidding on behalf of a private client, had been staring intently at the lady, “She’s not a part of any inner art circles. She’s likely trying to make her mark. We’ll learn her name soon enough.”

**Momo & Tenya**

“There’s some ridiculous woman in black who will not stop bidding!” Momo cursed into her laptop, glaring at the mysterious woman in the live video feed of the auction. After a long day at the agency, and some frantic packing to prepare for their flight to California the next morning, Momo knew that the auction was delaying her much-needed soak in the gigantic sunken tub of their home.

“What’s the price up to now?” Tenya asked with a raised brow, looking up from his newest reading.

“You aren’t going to approve,” Momo shook her head slowly.

“Really, Momo, how much is it?”

“Bidding!” Momo admonished her husband, resuming her dialogue with the Christie’s associate on the line.

Tenya pulled himself out of his favorite chair and padded over to the desk where his wife was set up with her computer and phone. He blinked twice at the video feed, not sure if he believed what he was seeing.

“You’re going to pay ninety-million for that art?” Tenya squinted to get a better view, “A classic Japanese painting. I can understand the value and the appeal, but there are better things to invest that money on.”

“It’s this or more tea,” Momo gave him a look. Tenya knew he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The painting was expensive, but when Momo went on tea tours, she could spend just as much, if not more than ninety-million at a time. Tenya had to remind himself how much he loved her when she came home with truckloads of rare teas, “Speaking of which, can you make me another cup? This auction isn’t over until I say it’s over!” 

“Where are you going to hang them? We have no more wall space left in the house,” Tenya continued. 

“I think they would go splendidly in the lobby of the new hotel my mother’s building in Bhutan. Bloody hell!” Momo never got angry. Anxious, sure, but angry wasn’t in her vocabulary. But that mysterious woman made her want to become a villain to murder her, “That woman isn’t giving up. We don’t even know who she is!”

“Momo, I believe your emotions will make you irrational. Give me the phone, I’ll do the bidding if you want it that badly. I have experience with such matters. What’s your top limit?”

**Ochako**

Ochako Uraraka was at the supermarket when her phone rang. She was trying to find healthy food for the cook to make for Shiro while she was away for the wedding. While doing so, her five-year-old son was standing in the front section of the cart, doing his best impression of Deku’s signature shoot-style pose.

As always, Ochako was a little mortified to use her phone in a public place, but seeing that it was her cousin Hitoshi Shinsou calling from Tokyo, it couldn’t be helped. She steered the cart toward the frozen vegetables section and took the call. 

“What’s up?” 

“You’re missing all the fun at the auction of the year,” Hitoshi reported tiredly. 

“Oh, was that today? So tell me, what’s the damage?” 

“It’s still going! Some mysterious woman made an interest and is bidding on the painting like there’s no tomorrow.”

“You don’t know who she is?”

“No idea, but my guess is they’re trying to make a name for themselves. If she gets this painting, she’ll be considered one of the top collectors of Asian art in the world.”

“I _am_ missing out on all the fun.”

Ochako wanted to go to the auction, but her life had been so hectic, that she had completely forgotten about it. Luckily she could count on Hitoshi to keep her updated on things when she stepped away from the world to deal with her personal problems.

“So it’s down to the woman, Momo Iida, and the Getty Museum. We’re up to ninety-four million on the painting. I know you didn’t set a limit, but I just want to be sure you want to keep going.” 

“Ninety-four? Keep going. Shiro, stop playing with those frozen peas!” 

“It’s ninety-six now. Oh, we just broke a hundred million. Bid?”

“Sure.”

“We’re at one hundred and five.” 

“Shiro, I don’t care how much you beg, I’m not letting you eat microwavable mini sliders. Think of all the preservatives in that beef, put them back!” Ochako pointed at the freezer, making sure her son put all of the boxed dinners back inside.

“This is record territory here. One ten. One fifteen. It’s Momo against the woman. Keep going?”

Shiro was trapped inside the ice-cream freezer. Ochako stared at her child in exasperation, at the very least thankful that he hadn’t activated his Quirk yet, “I have to go. Just get it. As you said, this is something the museum ought to have, so I don’t really care what I have to pay.” 

Ten minutes later, as Ochako stood in line at the checkout counter, her phone rang again. She smiled apologetically at the cashier as she took the call. 

“Sorry to bother you again, but we’re at a hundred and ninety-five million now. Your bid,” Hitoshi said, actually sounding a bit frazzled.

“Really?” Ochako asked, as she snatched away the candy bar that Shiro was trying to hand to the cashier. 

“Yes, the Getty dropped out at one fifty, and Momo at one eighty. It’s just you against the woman, and it looks like she’s hell-bent on having it. At this point, I can’t in good conscience recommend it. I know Chor Ling at the museum would be horrified to find out you paid this much.” 

“She’ll never know. I’m giving it anonymously.” 

“Even so. Ochako, I know it’s not about the money, but at this price, we’re in idiot territory.” 

“How annoying. You’re right, one hundred and ninety-five million is just silly. Let the woman have it if she wants it that badly,” Ochako sighed. She _really_ wanted to donate that painting to the museum. 

She fished a stack of super-saver coupons out of her purse and presented them to the cashier. 

Since Ochako dropped out, whoever that mysterious woman was would get the painting at one hundred and ninety-five million dollars. If she really was trying to make a name for herself, she was doing a mighty fine job.

After successfully having avoided two more meltdowns from Shiro at the hands of denying him more candy and a Ground Zero action figure, she led him out to the car and drove home.

After separating from Neito, she moved out of Tokyo and into a smaller city that allowed her to buy a house with land. It was still close enough to her agency to be reasonable, and she could still employ a small staff to help her take care of Shiro and the house when she was away on missions and he didn’t want to see his father.

To say the past year had been easy would be a massive lie. The public latched onto the news of her divorce, and for a while, they were sucking the life out of her. It was tiring, trying to maneuver around the paparazzi and keep her name clean so the people would still see her as a hero. Especially when Neito took every chance he got to trash her name in some gossip article.

It was a messy divorce, and while they kept most of it out of the public eye, their hero statuses didn’t make it any easier. If anything, it made it harder. With all the money Ochako had, and how hellbent Neito was on ruining her life, the divorce process had dragged on a staggering nine months. Things were settling down, and their lawyers were drawing up the final papers but Ochako wouldn’t be surprised if another curveball was thrown at her.

She didn’t let that stop her, though. She kept up with her hero work and did what she could on a smaller public scale. Volunteering, donating, and trying to be the best mom possible for Shiro given their situation. He spent most of his time with her anyway, since he didn’t ask to see Neito often, and Neito didn’t ask to see Shiro either.

_I have a story to tell_

Chuckling at Tsu’s cryptic message, Ochako sent back-

_From the agency today?_

_There was a lot of glitter involved_

_I’ll call you in a few_

Full out laughing, Ochako put away the last of the groceries and stopped in Shiro’s room to read to him and tuck him in for bed. She reminded him that she would be leaving early the next morning before he woke up, and that she loved him more than the world.

Leaving him with a kiss on the forehead, Ochako retreated to her room to video call Tsu like she promised. 

After reconnecting with Tsu at Izuku and Shouto’s engagement party, Ochako embraced every aspect of their new friendship. They had a past, but they were able to work around it and create something entirely new. Tsu was something stable in her otherwise chaotic life, and Ochako didn’t know what she would do without her.

“Hey!” Ochako greeted the woman cheerfully, “So what is this I hear about glitter?”

Tsu was lying in her bed, the pond themed sheets absolutely adorable as always. When Ochako was sure that their connection was sure, she stepped out of view of the camera to change into some comfier clothes.

“It was a villain’s Quirk, ribbit. They thought that it was powerful enough to rob a bank. Obviously, they didn’t last very long against any of us. I’m surprised that no one inside tried to take them out.”

“Maybe they thought it was a fake-out, and they were hiding a second Quirk or something,” Ochako offered, rummaging through her top drawer for her favorite pajama shirt. When she located it, she stripped off her blouse.

“Uhh, Ochako.”

“Yeah, Tsu?”

“The video call is on the back camera. I can still see you.”

Blinking twice, Ochako finally understood what Tsu meant. Squeaking, she slapped her hands together and activated her Quirk, floating into the air until her back was against the ceiling and she was out of frame of her phone camera.

“Tsu I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize the camera was the wrong way,” Ochako covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment, even though she couldn’t be seen anymore.

“It’s alright Ochako, it isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Tsu!” Ochako squeaked, pulling herself together momentarily to pull her shirt on and lower herself to the ground again.

“Sorry, ribbit.”

“It’s okay,” Ochako was too tired to think about their complicated relationship, “... things were crazy when we were engaged back then, huh?”

“They were. I’m glad we’re talking again.”

Settling in bed, Ochako switched her phone camera and nodded, “Yeah. Oh! You won’t believe what happened today. I had Hitoshi go to an auction and bid for me, but there was this mysterious woman who…” 


	17. Race to Reveal

Scratching at his neck, Tomura Shigaraki stared down his computer screen. All of their sources said that several famous heroes were gathering in California. The purpose? Hero Deku and Shouto’s wedding.

The same couple Tomura attempted to break up the year prior to destabilize the Todoroki-Shuzenji family. Toga executed the role of Camie perfectly, but it didn’t work. Little did he know that the two of them staying together would do more damage than his original plan. All he needed to do was enact a catalyst event and the biggest hero family in the world would be too concerned with their personal problems to notice a much larger scheme lying beneath it.

Reports said that while Deku and Shouto had been to Japan several more times after their engagement, they hadn’t visited Recovery Girl, unheard of since Shouto had such a close relationship with her. There was a divide between Shouto and his Sobo. If Tomura made it wide enough, there’d be no fixing it. The UA Support company would be left without a proper heir, Endeavor would panic, and everything would go to hell. Where Tomura was waiting on his throne.

Causing drama at the wedding would be able to do all that. Tomura was about to call uponToga and Dabi when a voice over the butler call stopped him.

_ “Tomura, now.” _

Understanding the urgency behind the two words, Tomura rushed to the staircase. Three levels down and in a room hidden within a wall was Tomura’s master. All wires, medical machines, and malicious smiles.

“You are not to interrupt the wedding between Izuku Midoriya and Shouto Todoroki. Allow it to proceed in peace.” All for One got straight to the point, delivering the last orders Tomura would have expected.

Normally, Tomura wouldn’t question his master’s orders, but it was such a specific request. On top of that, he’d taken a back seat in past years due to Tomura’s rising strategic abilities and his wavering health. The only reason he was in the house and not at a separate location in the first place was because his secondary location was being prepared for his comfort.

“Why, Father? Creating issues at the wedding will destabilize relations between the heroes. Especially because Todoroki-Shuzenji branch will be there. This is our best chance to hit them where it hurts from the inside.”

“We have reason to believe Chiyo Shuzenji will not be present, as will many others from the family. The wedding will be extremely small, and incredibly guarded from both the press and potential villain attacks. I trust you to not go against my judgment on this matter.”

“Understood, Father.”

“Good. I do have another task for you Tomura, however. Hideout thirty-two has recently been raided, as I’m sure you’re aware. Destroy it and search the remains. Bring to me an antique jewelry box, unharmed and unopened.”

Tomura, having already asked enough questions, nodded and left.

~*~

When Tomura arrived, he looked at the tall building and sighed. Placing his hand against the outerwall, he watched as the building crumpled beneath his fingertips in mere seconds. Hideout thirty-two was practically ancient, something that his master had only used for a while immediately after his fight with All Might to recover before moving on.

Hideout thirty-two was exclusively All for One’s, and one of his oldest. Despite most of their previous hideouts having already been destroyed, that specific building had remained untouched by both the villain and the hero world. Both by the heroes and the villains. Perched at the edge of Hosu, it had fallen into disrepair after years of disuse.

The heroes and police had always raided their oldest and grossest hideout buildings that were more halfway houses that permanent residences. The one exception to that was the Bar that had for some reason become their home base until they were forced to move on. That led the world to believe that the League stayed in rundown warehouses. That was far from true. There was money in crime, lots of it.

Walking through the mountains of ash around him, Tomura didn’t find anything of interest. Some medical equipment that he disintegrated, some random items that weren’t important enough to destroy, and no antique jewelry box.

Tomura didn’t want to disappoint his master, but he had to hurry and leave the scene before anyone noticed that there was a building missing, tell-tale signs of Tomura’s Quirk in its place. The police would soon follow, and a new investigation would launch into why he destroyed the building. Like always, they wouldn’t find anything of use.

~*~

Reporting back to All for One, Tomura could tell he wasn’t pleased, nor surprised by the news. Tomura waited patiently for an explanation. Sure enough, his master was more than willing to give one.

“I have something to confess to you, Tomura. A story you will find hard to process…”

**Enji**

It was two days until Shouto and Izuku’s wedding, and Enji had yet to load onto his private plane and fly over to California. Shouto had given him  _ very _ strict instructions not to fly to California until late the night before or the day of the wedding.

Enji was angry they were even doing it in California in the first place. Shouto’s wedding to Izuku should have been a grand affair. Even bigger than Tenya and Momo Iida’s, and instead, they were having a “intimate wedding for only close family and friends”. Shouto refused to carry out Enji’s wishes. Such disrespect, and even after Enji had allowed Shouto to propose to Izuku.

Still, Enji knew why they didn’t want him to be there until the actual wedding. Rei had been released that week and they wanted to keep her as far away from him as possible. Facing Rei, admittedly, terrified Enji. They were technically still married, but their marriage had ended long ago. Rei had never filed for divorce because she was in the hospital, and Enji hadn’t because he’d be cutting himself off from the most powerful families in the world.

_ Ring. Ring. Ri- _

“What?” Enji snapped into the phone, in the middle of selecting a proper suit.

“The building you raided as your last mission was turned to dust. We believe Shigaraki was the person behind it.”

Blood turning cold, Enji sighed. “It’s not my problem anymore. You’re in charge of the agency until Shouto steps up, Hawks, handle it.”

“Just thought you’d want to know. In other news, rumor has it that three top ten heroes are retiring this year. Guess who.”

“Suneater, Lemillion, and Nejire-chan.”

“Correct. They’re retiring together- got more than enough money for it. Apparently they’re starting a humanitarian organization.”

“Those bastards. But that’s good for Shouto. If only Izuku and Ground Zero would drop out of the running too.”

“Unlikely. I’ll keep you updated,” Hawks hung up.

Picking out his suit, Enji made another call to his pilot.

“How soon can the chopper be ready?”

“It’s still being updated and refueled. I’d say tomorrow afternoon.”

Enji would be able to make it before the rehearsal was over.

“Good. Be ready.”

Sighing, Enji went to his office and stared at the mess in front of him. The longer he dwelled on Izuku’s father, the more maddening it became. But he put the pieces together, and Tomura Shigaraki destroying the building Enji found the box in was the final piece of proof.

Picking off the original letter and photographs, he stuck them back inside the box and gingerly placed it inside his suitcase.

**All for One**

When Tomura returned with the news that there was no box at the scene, All for One wasn’t surprised. He had a feeling that Endeavor or one of his lackeys would have located it. Keeping the box in the first place had been a risk, but All for One was willing to face the consequences if it meant keeping the contents close. What he had to handle because of the discovery was damage control.

So he thought. He calculated the probability that Endeavor had both found the box and put the pieces together. Higher than All for One cared to admit. Endeavor was a bumbling idiot, but his obsessive tendencies gained him more than a long-standing position as the Number 2 hero. He would talk, and All for One had to plan something before he did.

mSo he ordered his doctor to purchase and send a gift for him.

He would have had Kurogiri do it, but the man he ordered to watch over Tomura had become more loyal to the boy than his original master. All for One wouldn’t risk it.

“Add a note as well.”

“And what shall the note say?”

All for One grinned, “See you soon Izuku. Your father.”


	18. Difference in Interests

**Izuku & Shouto**

Izuku led his friends down the long hallway and opened a door, “Here it is,” he said in a hushed tone, gesturing for Mirio and Katsuki to look in.

Mirio beamed as he caught his first glimpse of Izuku’s wedding suit, while Katsuki nodded in pride. It was resting on a mannequin in the center of the room, ready for use.

“It’s more complex than what I was expecting,” Mirio observed the suit from every angle, “But it’s amazing, and the floral- everyone says that no one can rock it like you can. Good job Bakugou, your parents did a good job with it.”

“Hey, I designed the damn thing because Deku wouldn’t shut up about having a hard time finding one!”

“Even with all your money, you stuck with a design from someone close to you,” Mirio nodded in respect, “I’m so glad I met you at that hero convention on I-Island!”

Izuku and Mirio had met earlier that year at the annual convention at I-Island. The two of them fanboyed over each other for hours and ended up becoming close friends within their time on the island. Because of that, Mirio was one of the close friends invited to the wedding, along with Neijire and Tamaki. 

“I’m glad you agree to come! I know everything has been crazy since you’re planning your retirement.”

Izuku had been devastated upon finding out that Mirio was retiring. He had entered his first year as the number one hero after Endeavor retired as well! But Izuku understood and knew that it would have to happen if he were to become the Number One Hero and strengthen his reign as a symbol of peace.

Without warning, Eijirou rushed into the room, all flustered, “There you are! I’ve been searching everywhere for you. Everyone’s arrived, and we’re all waiting to start the rehearsal.” 

“Sorry Eijirou! We’re on our way now.”

He shepherded the group out of the main house and across the great lawn toward the Palladian-style music pavilion where the ceremony was to be held. Mirio marveled at the mountains in the distance on one side of the lawn and the views of the Pacific Ocean on the other. “Tell me again how you guys found this amazing property.”

“Momo’s family owns it, she convinced her parents to shut it down for the wedding.”

“Izuku! Some of the women who just got here look like they stepped out of the pages of Vogue Japan. There’s a tall, leggy woman wearing boots that clearly cost more than my Prius, and there’s another girl in a dress that I would die for,” Izuku’s Aunt Kim clutched his arm.

Knowing how removed his Aunt was from hero society- much more into movie stars- he chuckled, “That’s probably Momo Iida and Ochako Uraraka. They’re friends.”

“I can’t wait to meet them! So many top twenty heroes in one place!” Mirio said gleefully, “But you said that most of Shouto’s family isn’t coming?”

Izuku winced, “We aren’t on good terms with most of them. I’m not rich enough.”

“Your step-dad is All Might!” Mirio threw his arm out to point out Toshinori, “How could they not like you?”

“It was a whole thing,” Izuku would rather not relive the worst-best summer of his life.

The group entered the Tuscan-stone portico in front of the pavilion where everyone involved in the wedding ceremony had assembled. The decorating crew was still putting the finishing touches to an intricate bamboo trellis entwined with wisteria and jasmine that led up the aisle to an arch where the couple would exchange their vows. 

His mother rushed up to Izuku, looking rather distressed, “Your floral designer promises that the wisteria will be at its peak tomorrow, just in time for the ceremony, but I’m not convinced. Look at how small some of these buds are. They won’t be blooming for days! You’ll need to put hairdryers on them!”

“It’ll be fine, Mom,” Izuku assured, sending Shouto a smile, who was standing in front of the arch talking to Tenya, Momo, and Tamaki.

Ochako greeted Izuku warmly with a hug. “Everything looks so beautiful, it makes me want to get married again!” 

While Izuku had been off with Mirio and Katsuki to show off the wedding suit that Shouto had been forbidden to look at, Shouto had been covering the final details. When everyone started arriving- only their closest friends and Izuku’s family since the rare family member of Shouto’s would be there the next morning- he was there to greet them with smiles. It was the wedding he always wanted and never thought he would get.

Shouto’s phone began to ring. Not recognizing the number, he ignored the call and put the phone on vibrate. 

“Hey, it’s nice to see you guys again!” Izuku approached the group with a smile that rivaled the sun, “How’s the married life?”

“You’ll love it, don’t worry,” Momo assured, brushing back a piece of perfectly curled hair.

From behind him, Shouto’s keen ears faintly picked up a conversation between Izuku’s Uncle Jay and Aunt Shuri.

“That’s the heroes whose wedding Izuku went to where all the trouble started.”

After everyone in the wedding party had been introduced to one another and the Midoriya’s satisfied their desire to snap pictures with every hero on the scene, Inko began corralling everyone into position for the procession up the aisle. 

“Okay, after Mirio has made sure all the guests have taken their seats, the procession can begin. Toshinori and I will go up first, followed by Natsuo and Rei. Then Mirio and Fuyumi, and Ochako and Tobio. Okay, now it’s time for the groom and his best man to enter. Shouto and Tenya of you will be at the staging area to the left of the pavilion while all the guests are being seated. When you hear the cello solo begin, that’s your cue to walk down the path toward-” 

“Tenya, you checked in with security, didn’t you?” Shouto asked, having already memorized the plan for the next day.

“Yes, Shouto. There’s a team posted outside the gates and a few more around the perimeter. Why do you ask?” 

“Something feels off,” a dark feeling had formed in his stomach that morning, and it wasn’t pre-wedding jitters or because of what Nezu had said to him the previous night. This was the pit that formed when he was about to go on a particularly dangerous mission.

“Can you please call your security people and request extra backup for tomorrow? We need to go into full lockdown and make sure that only the people on the guest list are allowed onto the property when they’re supposed to be here.”

Tenya grimaced, “I believe it’s a little too late for that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look ahead, on your twelve.”

Turning his gaze to the sky, Shouto’s heart leaped up to his throat. The chopper wasn’t villain; it was unmistakably his father’s. He was early, several hours early. Shouto and Izuku had painstakingly planned it so that Rei and Enji would never have to cross paths, and Enji agreed to it.

“Shit,” Shouto hissed, resisting the urge to shoot the chopper down with a sturdy ice spike to the top.

The branches on the towering oak trees began to tremble, and a deafening hum filled the air. From out of nowhere, a large navy and red helicopter zoomed over the portico and hovered above the great lawn as it slowly began to land. Inko and Izuku stared in horror as the wind gusts from the giant propellers began to tear apart everything on the portico like a tornado that had just touched down. 

“Get away from the trellis! It’s coming down!” a workman screamed as everyone began running for cover. The arch toppled over just as the trellis began to collapse. Parts of bamboo began blowing off the structure at high speed, and the wisteria buds were blown clear off their stems. 

“Everything is ruined!” Inko cried, devastated that all their hard work had gone down the drain.

When the propellers of the AgustaWestland AW109 finally ground to a halt, the forward door opened and out came Enji.

“Of course it’s Uncle Enji,” Ochako groaned in frustration.

Izuku went absolutely numb as she watched Shouto sprint across the lawn toward his father. His feet worked against his mind, and he stopped next to Rei, who was frozen in place.

“Rei, we should get you back-”

“It’s alright Izuku,” Rei smiled, no sign of fear in her eyes, “I don’t fear him anymore. Go join Shouto if you wish, or we can go into the hotel together. I know what he did to you.”

Izuku trusted Rei’s words. Witnessing the sheer absurdity of the situation, a sudden realization had come over him. He had absolutely nothing to fear. Enji was the one who was filled with fear. He was afraid of the marriage not going his way and went through the trouble of taking a helicopter to land right in the middle of their wedding site. Izuku walked onto the lawn toward Shouto. He wanted to be by his side. 

“What are you doing here? You agreed to be here after the rehearsal!” Shouto was furious.

“I knew you were going to be mad. But there was no other way to reach you to tell you this revelation. It’s crucial they be told in person.”

“So you chose to crash our wedding rehearsal? This couldn’t wait another day? What the hell were you thinking?” Shouto felt his left side heating up.

“I did not come here to ruin your wedding. I have no intention of doing that. In fact, marrying Izuku would allow the heroes to-”

“Hello, Mr. Todoroki,” Izuku greeted, finding a new renewed confidence in his voice.

“Hello, Izuku. Can we please speak somewhere private?” Enji asked. 

“No, you have a track record of ruining our relationships after your private talks with him. Haven’t you already done enough?”

“I’ll pay to have everything fixed. Actually, you should be thanking me that rickety bamboo thing came down. It was a lawsuit waiting to happen. I will stay out of your hair after this, but do you really want to deprive him of knowing who his father is before his wedding?”

Shuto stared at his father as if he was deranged, “What are you talking about?” 

Enji ignored his son and looked Izuku straight in the eyes. “I’m talking about your real father, Izuku. I found him for you!” 

“I don’t believe you!” Shouto said defiantly. 

“I don’t care if you believe me. I discovered the evidence on my last mission. It was all a complete coincidence, but I managed to put two and two together once my retirement started. Then there’s these, Enji reached into the helicopter and pulled out a jewelry box, “Full of letters from your mother to your father.”

Izuku took the box from Enji, gingerly pulling the lid open. Sure enough, there were several letters inside. O the bottom, he could see some photos.

“Izuku, your father is the mastermind behind the League of Villains.”

Izuku’s heart stopped. What? Was he even breathing in that moment? Enji didn’t know about All for One, but Izuku had been aware of him for years. The man who killed Toshinori’s mentor was his father?

“Read through the letters, look at the pictures, and understand that I’m telling the truth. Yesterday, the former League of Villains base I found the box in was destroyed by Tomura Shigaraki.”

“Bullshit!”

“Shou,” Izuku put a soothing hand on Shouto’s overheating left side, “Let’s go inside, we can talk this through in the lobby.

Izuku did not speak during the short walk to the hotel. He clutched Shouto’s hand tightly and looked pensively at his mother and step-father who were summoned to walk inside with them. He realized from his mother’s expression that all this was much more difficult for her, since it was the first time in more than three decades that Inko would be seeing the pictures and letters of the man she once loved, the man who was a villain in every right but who was a hero to her and saved her from an abusive husband.

When they stepped into the empty lobby, they all took seats in the luxurious seating area. Izuku continued to run his hands over the smooth exterior of the jewelry box. The age of it was obvious, but overall it had been well taken care of.

“Are you going to be okay?” Shouto asked, unsure of how the conversation would go as his father sat down - emotionless.

“I think so… it’s all happening too fast,” Izuku’s hands moved even faster over the box, and Shouto had to grab them both to stop him from knocking it off his lap on accident.

It wasn’t how he had imagined it would happen. He didn’t really have a set vision of how things might unfold, but after the disappointment of his last two trips to Japan, he had begun to lose hope that he would ever find her birth-father. He never thought that he would find out from his almost-father-in-law that his father was the man who almost killed his step-father the day before his wedding. God his life was confusing.

“Open the box, Izuku,” Inko whispered, already knowing the truth behind Enji’s claims.

So Izuku did. He opened the box and read through the letters first, each one addressed to a Shigaraki from his mother- Izuku would have been stupid to not put the pieces together that Tomura Shigaraki was using his master’s name as a surname. 

Then the photos, and that’s when everything finally set in. Photos of his mother and a man. According to Toshinori, All for One had been seriously disfigured in the fight, so his father wouldn’t look like the photos, but Izuku could have been looking into a mirror. That man was his father, and his father was the villain of all villains.

“Oh my god,” Izuku whispered, all too eager to hand the jewelry box off to his mother.

“I gave this to him before I left Japan,” she whispered, “I always assumed he’d gotten rid of it. And he never answered my letters. I thought he had forgotten about us, and when I met Toshi it didn’t matter anymore.”

“This doesn’t define you, Izuku,” Toshinori was quick to quell Izuku’s rising fears, “Your father had no part of your life, and whether or not I knew who your father was, I would have still trained you to be my successor. You truly have the heart of a hero.”

“Which is why this is the perfect opportunity for an undercover mission,” Enji was quick to cut in.

“Father-”

“All for One is aware of who you are, that’s why he had Tomura destroy the building. You can infiltrate his operation under the pretense that you want to know your father and-”

“Mr. Todoroki, my son and I just found out that the mastermind behind the League of Villains is who I was so close with all those years ago. Give us some time to process before you use this for your gain,” Inko cut in fiercely.

Pursing his lips, Enji didn’t pursue the matter further- but both Shouto and Izuku knew that the subject would come up again.

“Inko is right, Enji. Now, you made a promise to replace what your chopper destroyed before the wedding tomorrow. Make good on it.”

“Of course. We all want this wedding to happen, don’t we?” The sarcasm was obvious.

But the happy couple couldn’t be bothered to think about Sobo when so much else was going on.


	19. I Do

The late-afternoon sun hovered over the crest of the Santa Ynez Mountains, suffusing everything in a golden haze. The bamboo trellis had been fully restored to its former glory, creating a luxuriant canopy of hanging wisteria and jasmine over the central aisle, its delicately sweet scent wafting across the guests as they took their seats on the portico. 

With a neoclassical music pavilion carved from Tuscan stone as a backdrop and towering two-hundred-year-old oaks framing the gardens, the scene looked like something straight out of a Maxfield Parrish painting. 

At the appointed moment, Shouto emerged from the pavilion with his best man, Tenya, and took his place beside an arch majestically radiating with white dendrobium orchids. He surveyed the hundred or so guests, noticing that his father was seated next to Astrid, while his mother was a row behind talking to Momo. 

“Don’t fidget!” Ochako mouthed from the front row as Shouto fussed nervously with his cuff links.

She couldn’t help but recall the skinny boy in soccer shorts who used to run around with her in the gardens of their Sobo’s estate, scaling trees and jumping into ponds. They were forever inventing games and getting lost in fantasy worlds where he never received his scar and both of them were heroes. But now here he was, all grown up and looking utterly dashing in his [ white, grey, and blue tux ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/376543218837987566/), ready to create his own new world with Izuku. There would be great trouble to come once their grandmother found out about the wedding, but at least for tonight, Shouto was getting to marry the man of his dreams. 

The wall of French doors at the front of the pavilion opened, and from inside a musician on a grand piano began to play a vaguely familiar melody as Izuku’s groomsmen began the procession up the aisle. 

After the pianist had finished, another surprise awaited the crowd as the lights inside the pavilion dimmed and a scrim hanging above the building came down, revealing a full ensemble of musicians from the San Francisco Symphony on the roof. The conductor raised his baton, and as the delicate opening strains of a romantic tune filled the air. Izuku appeared at the steps of the portico on the arm of his step-father Toshinori.

The wedding guests murmured in approval at the other groom, his own suit of [ white with gold flowers on the side ](https://images.takeluckhome.com/images/392x588/201904/E/mens-trendy-floral-embroidered-long-sleeve-single-button-lapel-white-slim-wedding-suit-set-for-groom_1555846616734.jpg) was perfectly him. Izuku clutched his bouquet of long-stemmed white tulips and calla lilies, smiling at all the people he knew. Then he caught sight of his mother seated in the front row. He’d been conflicted on who to ask to walk him down the aisle, considering their wedding had strayed from traditional ones in numerous ways- but his mother insisted that Toshinori do it. Maybe it was because both of them would have broken down if they walked down together.

His father was absent. Unnoticeably. But for the first time in his life, Izuku could say that he knew who both of his parents were, and where their lives had led them. Good or bad, it was because of them that Izuku became the Symbol of Peace.

“I can’t believe how amazing you look,” Shouto whispered when Izuku reached his side. 

Izuku, too moved to say anything, simply nodded. He looked into the kind, beautiful eyes of the man he was about to marry and wondered whether this was all a dream.

After the ceremony, as the wedding guests adjourned to a reception inside the music pavilion, Momo sidled up to Ochako to start her commentary.

“I love your dress,” Momo said, admiring Ochako’s cobalt blue halter-neck Gaultier outfit. 

“This? I wear it a lot,” Ochako smiled sheepishly.

“I thought I recognized it! Didn’t you wear it to my wedding?”

“I wear it to every wedding.”

“Why on earth do you do that?”

As two female heroes who were also fashion icons, they knew the pressure behind every piece of clothing that they wore. To wear the same dress to every wedding she went to, Ochako was asking for the gossip columns to start calling her cheap.

“Don’t you remember Mount Ladie’s wedding years ago, when people couldn’t stop talking about my dress in front of her? I felt so bad, I decided from that day on to always wear the same dress to every wedding.” Ochako was even more sheepish as she explained the story. Her humble roots had always caused her to be careful with her wealth.

Momo laughed, “You’re great Ochako, and the only person who would feel bad for looking better than the bride.”

The sunken garden behind the music pavilion had been transformed into an al fresco ballroom. Hundreds of candles in antique crystal orbs sparkled in the eucalyptus trees surrounding the garden, while old- fashioned klieg lights cast a silver-screen glow onto the dance floor. 

The guests began gathering on the terrace to watch the newlyweds have their first dance, but before the music started up, Tenya suddenly began clinking loudly on his champagne glass to get everybody’s attention. 

“Hello everyone, I’m Shouto’s best man, Tenya. I will not waste your time with a long speech. I just felt that on this most special of occasions, the happy couple needed a little surprise.” 

Shouto shot Tenya a look that said, _What are you doing? You’re never spontaneous._

Smiling, Tenya continued, “A few months ago, my wife and I ran into a friend of Izuku’s at the Churchill Club.” He looked over at Katsuki, who raised his champagne glass conspiratorially. “It turns out that all through college, Izuku would play a certain song over and over until it drove Katsuki up the wall. And I know it’s one of Shouto’s favorites too. Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome Mr. and Mrs. Todoroki-Midoriya to the dance floor for the very first time, accompanied by one of the world’s greatest singers.” 

With those words, a band of musicians entered the small stage at the edge of the garden, followed by a man with a poof of ginger hair. The crowd began to scream in excitement, while many of the older folks looked utterly baffled by all the excitement. 

Shouto and Izuku stared first at Tenya, then at Katsuki, their mouths agape.

“It’s actually him! He’s one of the only people whose Quirk I analyzed who wasn’t a hero. His voice is amazing because of it,” Izuku mumbled excitedly.

The first chords of a familiar hit song began to fill the air, and the crowd roared in approval. It was gonna be a long night.

**Rei and Enji**

Rei Todoroki approached her husband with small steps, her eyes never averting from Shouto and Izuku on the dancefloor, “Your son is happy at last. It wouldn’t hurt for you to smile a little too.” 

“I’m smiling, I’m smiling. I’ve been smiling until my face hurts at all those annoyingly friendly relatives of Izuku’s. Why do all these Americans talk to you as if they think you are their best friend? It’s so presumptuous. I was all prepared for them to hate me.” 

“Why would they hate you? You ended up doing a very good deed for Izuku.” 

Enji began to say something, but then changed his mind.

“Just say it Enji. This is the first conversation we’ve had in nearly twenty years, there’s no use holding anything back.”

“I allowed their marriage, yes, but I don’t think telling him who his father was will make him happy if he continues to investigate it.”

“Well it’s too late for that, we’re related to that man, now.”

Enji gave his wife a look of abject horror. It was the first time it had occurred to him.

“In any case, I want you to know I’ll be staying with Fuyumi or Natsuo until I’m on my feet again,” Rei looked at Enji for the first time that night, “Our son did his best to keep you from me, but I’ve been meaning to speak to you. I will never forgive you for driving me to the point of harming my son, but I’ve healed, and I don’t fear you. Have a good night, Enji.” 

**Shouto and Izuku**

Shouto and Izuku swayed together to the rhythm of the song, feeling almost delirious with happiness. “Can you believe we really pulled this off?” Izuku asked. 

“Not really. I’m waiting for the next helicopter to land, maybe a random villain to attack.” 

“No more helicopters, and no more surprises ever, I promise,” Shouto 

said as he twirled Izuku around. “From now on we’re just going to be a boring married couple who happen to be heroes.” 

“Oh, please! When I decided to walk down the aisle with you, Shouto Todoroki , I knew I’d be signing up for a lifetime of surprises. I wouldn’t want it any other way. But you have to at least give me a clue where we’re going on our honeymoon this summer.” 

Because of their hectic hero schedules, they had only been able to schedule their honeymoon in the summer, adding on an extra three weeks as incentive for holding it off.

“Well, I had all these grand plans that involved the midnight sun and a few fjords, but there might be a small change here or there. What do you think?”

While Izuku and his mother had taken over the planning aspect of the wedding, Shouto focused on the honeymoon, and he was determined to get it right, and start their life off together correctly.

“I think it’s the best idea I’ve ever heard,” Izuku said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. 

Shouto pulled him into an embrace. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Shouto gave Izuku a long tender kiss as the wedding guests broke out into applause. Then Izuku waved for everybody to join them on the dance floor, and as Ed Sheeran continued his song, the newlyweds began to hum along: 

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

~*~

The honeymoon suite in the hotel was thankfully not as cheesy as other hotels tried to make them out to be. Izuku and Shouto were happy that all they had to do was move their bags into the new room, seeing as how the staff handled everything else.

After showering and removing the makeup that had been caked onto both of their faces, they were happy to be in comfortable clothes and relax. They’d be due back to work in two days, and they were intending on enjoying every moment of their remaining vacation.

“Ochako got us new sheets and placemats,” Izuku observed as they were going through their stack of wedding presents.

Even before looking over the names, it was easy to tell what side of the family got what. The presents that Shouto’s few family members got were obviously much more expensive than what Izuku’s family got - an example being Sero’s one of a kind crystal wine glasses. 

“Hand made, probably in one of the countries that she’s visited recently. Same with the sheets I’m guessing,” Shouto put his strange knowledge of the high-class world to good use, “It’s a good gift.”

“Of course she’d do something sensible and still expensive,” Izuku chuckled, a plan envelope catching his eye. Every other gift had been gorgeously wrapped in fancy paper, but this was ordinary, “This one next.”

Looking over the envelope, Izuku took note that there was no name on it. Passing it off in the moment, he pulled it open and pulled out what was inside. Three slips of paper.

“First class flight tickets to Tokyo,” Izuku showed them off, “Round trip, dated for… for the day our honeymoon starts. And a note, “See you soon, Izuku. Your father.”

Face paling, Izuku looked to Shouto, who took the note and looked it over. Whatever he was looking for seemed to be confirmed because he set the envelope down on the desk in front of them silently.

“How did he get through security?” Izuku mumbled, knowing that they had several security guards at every entrance and exit to prevent an unexpected villain attack.

“Kurogiri, most likely,” Shouto offered, taking Izuku’s hand. After thinking in silence for a few seconds he added, “... It’s probably a trap.”

“Absolutely.”

“There’s no other reason he’d give us tickets.”

“Right.”

“But we’re gonna switch our honeymoon plans, aren’t we?”

“He wants to meet me. We’ll go in knowing what could happen.”

They went in expecting an ambush. What they would actually get… they never expected.


	20. A Mansion Hideout

After three weeks of a normal routine - work, home, repeat - Shouto and Izuku were geared up for their honeymoon. Their nerves were high, not only because they were going to Tokyo just like All for One wanted, but because Mirio would be retiring the day they got back. Then, Izuku would finally be the number one hero.

The plane was nice, the newlywed couple having their own suite to do whatever they pleased in. The dinner was fantastic, though both of them were suspicious about the credibility of it being un-drugged. In the end, they were both fine and went to bed to sleep for a few hours.

When they landed, a car was waiting for them. Guards completely up, they got inside. The driver looked like a normal civilian, and he simply took them to the Mandarin Oriental. From there, the manager greeted them and led to their room- a honeymoon suite. When Shouto inquired about who paid for their room, the manager gave them a confused look.

“I was told it was booked in advance by a Mister Hisashi Midoriya as a wedding present.”

“Right, thank you.”

The room was gorgeous. A large bedroom, separate kitchen, incredible bathroom, and terrace.

“This bathroom is amazing!” Izuku beamed, immediately rushing into it, and marvelling at the rain shower and tub, “Oh my gosh!”

“What is your obsession with bathrooms?” Shouto asked with a chuckle, following after his husband like a lost puppy.

“Bathrooms are the epicenter of a house. When I was first breaking my arms, hot baths help soothe the pain after someone healed them. It’s why I’m so determined to remodel our bathroom.”

It was true. They had recently made a bathroom fund to go towards remodeling their master bathroom, per Izuku’s insistence. It was endearing for Shouto to see how excited Izuku was, knowing how stressed he had been about the entire ordeal since their wedding.

They unpacked their bags - two each since they’d be in Japan for three weeks - and settled down on the couch in front of the TV. They strayed away from the news, since seeing anything negative would urge the to go out and solve it as the Number Two and Number Three heroes, respectively.

Instead, they watched a movie. When that was finished, both of them were craving a late dinner, so they went down to the hotels connected restaurant. The prices were atrocious, but the food was good enough to make up for it.

When they were finished, the sun was beginning to set. Back up in their room, Shouto stepped into the shower first. Izuku was checking everything over and was getting ready to join his husband when his phone buzzed.

Outside. The black car. Come alone.

Breath hitching, Izuku looked to the bathroom he liked so much. Thinking, or rather mumbling, over all his options, he finally caved and wrote a note to Shouto stating that Katsuki insisted they meet up for a drink and that he’d probably be back late, emphasizing at the end that he loved him.

As Izuku debated over whether or not to put on his hero suit - hidden at the bottom of his suitcase - he found himself already walking toward the elevator. He took it to the main floor. The closer he got to the front doors, the more nervous he got.

I can win. I can win. I can win. I can win. Izuku repeated to himself mentally. He was about to be the Number One Hero for god’s sake. He should be able to handle himself in the pinch he was about to get himself into.

Sure enough, outside of the hotel was a sleek, black car. Taking in one final breath, he opened the door and shot inside before he could second guess his decision. Keeping his seatbelt off in case he needed to make a quick exit, he met the eyes of his wanna-be captor.

“Oh, you’re so cute! And so handsome. Wow.”

“Himiko Toga,” Izuku greeted calmly. Avid member of the league of villains, wanted for numerous murders and assaults on her own accord, not to mention what she had done with the league.

“Hi Izuku-kun! I’m so glad you actually came outside! We’re gonna have so much fun together, trust me. The others can be a bit boring, but I’m fine.”

Nodding ever-so-slightly, Izuku kept his eyes trained on the girl in front of him, watching to see if she would move in for the kill. But she was content sipping on a soda through a straw and humming to herself as the car moved along.

“Where are you taking me?” Izuku whispered, trying to look out the windows. Tinted from the inside, he couldn’t see a thing. Smart on the villains’ part. It was the easiest way to be sure that he wouldn’t track their location and go back later, but they underestimated his ability to feel. Each sway of his body was a turn, and certain bumps and noises gave away street corners from the night before. If Izuku was anything, he was studious, and a quick learner.

“To our base. It’s nice, not one of the crappy ones that we’ve been caught in before.”

Approximately thirty minutes later, they stopped. There was a pause, quiet chattering from the front of the car, and then they were moving again for thirty seconds before another stop. This one lasting longer. They had arrived.

“Alright, do you promise not to attack the base? We’re giving you a lot of trust, Izuku-Chan,” Toga’s voice was almost condescending, as if her Quirk was to read minds.

“I won’t, this is my chance to meet my dad,” Izuku followed close behind her as she stepped out. He continuously reminded himself that he could break out. He was soon to be the Number One hero. He’d find his way out, and Toga had to know that. It was why she was being so peaceful.

Toga was right, he wasn’t expecting what he saw. It was practically a mansion, older, almost forgotten. It was the nicest hideout he had ever seen the League of Villains in. When he stepped out, another man immediately flanked him. Twice.

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you! Just kidding, you might turn us in. Shut up, he wouldn’t do that!”

“Hi,” Izuku greeted meekly, “Um, where are we?”

“The base!” Toga answered vaguely, “The police have always caught us in the gross temporary hideouts. But we like fancy things, like this place! It was up for auction a few weeks ago, so we bought it.”

“Nice,” Izuku was speechless as they stepped inside. Immediately he was greeted by 4 other people. All well-known League of Villain members. But the scene he walked in to was strangely… domestic.

“I’m telling you, we should put it on the windows, we’ll still be able to see outside, but the sunlight will make it look cooler,” the villain known as Spinner crossed her arms with a huff.

“The sunlight will damage the artwork. It’s such a delicate piece of art, we must be careful with it,” Kurogiri chided, disagreeing.

“Kurogiri is correct. It would look better in the recreational room, and give it some class,” Mr. Compress added.

“I think it’s stupid that we’re even arguing over this,” Dabi sighed tiredly, the first one to notice their new arrivals, “Oh.”

“About time you noticed!” Toga pushed Izuku towards the group, when his survival instincts were desperately ordering him to run as far away as possible, “This is Izuku-Chan! We just brought him here. Izuku, this is Dabi, Mr. Compress, Kurogiri, Spinner, and- where’s Shigaraki?”

“Master Shigaraki has retreated to his room. I would suggest not bothering him,” Kurogiri instructed.

Some of the weight was lifted off of Izuku’s shoulders. Meeting the members of the League of Villains was already messing with his sense of morality. He didn’t need to be face-to-face with the leader, having a casual conversation about the weather when he should be arresting him.

“What are you doing?” Izuku found the courage to speak, referring to the arguing before they noticed he was there.

“Oh! We bought a painting,” Toga lowered her voice, as if sharing a dire secret.

“Bought?” Out of everything that happened that night, hearing the fact that the League of Villains actually bought something, instead of stealing it, came as a major shock.

“Yeah, there’s a lot of money in the villain business. So we bought it,” Spinner shrugged, stepping aside and motioning Izuku forward.

The League must have had a few conversations prior to Izuku’s appearance, otherwise, he doubted they would have been so casual with his presence in their top secret hideout, where he could arrest any of them at any moment. They were confident he’d want to meet his father more, and they were right.

Jaw dropping, Izuku stared at the “painting” in front of him. Ochako had talked to him at the wedding how a recent painting sold at auction broke the world record. And he was staring right at it.

“The Exhilarated Feast. You- the- what?”

“I was the mysterious woman!” Toga was practically bursting at the seams to tell him, “The news hasn’t been able to stop talking about me, isn’t it amazing? For once they aren’t calling me a lunatic!”

“Yeah… um, my fa- All for One is the reason-”

“Perhaps you should see our other facilities,” Kurogiri cut in, ushering for Izuku to follow him, “Despite this mansions age, everything inside still works quite well.”

Unsure of how to deny such a polite villain, Izuku simply followed. Kurogiri took him on a tour of the mansion, and Izuku had to wonder how confident they were in their defense capabilities if they were so openly showing off their base.

There were two possible reasons. They either dependent on Izuku’s want, need, to meet his father and get the answers he’d been searching for his entire life, or were hiding their real base of operations at a separate location. Izuku wasn’t sure what one was more plausible. Maybe both.

After a grand tour of the house - which was the most over decorated, personalized, non-villain home ever - Kurogiri took Izuku to a dining room, where the League of Villains was already waiting for him. All of it was much too domestic. 

Sitting in the nearest empty seat, Izuku’s eyes were stuck wide. His every sense was on high alert. Why were they at the table? Were they planning another attack on the public? Were they luring him into a false sense of peace so they could kill him? Was all of this some big set up by his father?

“Dinner,” Dabi stepped out of the kitchen while pushing a literal maid's cart in front of him. All that was missing was an apron, “Save some for the guest, you animals.”

Dabi went around and dropped off a bowl at each person. Looking down at his incredibly late dinner, Izuku’s eyebrows scrunched together in concern as he looked down at the food. Katsudon, his favorite. Did Dabi actually make it? Was his bowl poisoned? How did they know his favorite food?

Sighing, Dabi picked up an extra fork from the tray, stabbed a piece of pork in Izuku’s bowl, and ate it without hesitation. Not poisoned.

The late dinner was painfully awkward. Toga did her best to diffuse the situation, and Dabi’s dry commentary added to it, but everyone was aware that Izuku didn’t belong there. He was there for one reason, and one reason only, and that was to meet his father.

It wasn’t until Toga was leading him out of the house, that he realized two things. One, Shigaraki had never revealed himself in the hour he was there. Two, the reason he was there in the first place was never fulfilled. He never met his father.

Toga didn’t join him in the car that time, so he was alone with his thoughts while he rode back.

The way the group he was just faced with presented themselves was… weird. The League of Villains were presenting themselves like normal people. Like a… like a family, who lived together and squabbled over where to put their decorations. They were making Izuku think it wasn’t all dark hideouts and evil plans.

Shaking his head, he stepped out of the car when it made a final stop. He was back at the hotel, paid for by the father he hadn’t met. Going back to their room, he found Shouto reading on the bed. Shrugging off his coat, Izuku climbed onto the bed and collapsed onto Shouto’s lap.

“Rough night with Katsuki?” Shouto questioned empathetically.

“I tell you about it in the morning.”

Izuku needed some sleep.


	21. Disgustingly Domestic

To say that Katsuki was still as angry as he was in college would be incorrect. Don’t let any misinformed wimp tell you wrong, he was still always angry, but the stupid nerd helped him realize a few things that really mellowed him out.

So when Eijiro came trudging into his apartment, covered in mud, it took a lot for Katsuki to not lose his mind.

“What the hell? Why are you so disgusting?” Despite calling him disgusting, Katsuki got a cloth and began wiping at his face. 

“My last mission had a villain with a mud based Quirk. I couldn’t wait to get over here so I changed out of my uniform and drove here.” Eijiro explained shortly, kicking off his shoes- which were the cleanest item on him.

“Couldn’t even wait to take a damn shower? Lovesick puppy,” Katsuki grunted, holding back the smirk that desperately wanted to settle on his lips, “You’re here now, so go take a shower before I kick you out.”

Nodding, Eijiro trudged off to the bathroom. Rolling his eyes, Katsuki went to get the Swiffer to clean up the mess that was left behind, his anger dispersing with the dirt.

Once the entryway was cleaned, and Eijiro no longer had mud over his entire body, the pair could continue on with their night. It had been a long day for both of them, Eijiro even more so, so they simply ordered some food to be delivered and settled on the couch to watch a movie and relax together.

“Deku is apparently in Tokyo right now,” Katsuki reported, looking at his newest text from his “friend”, “He said he wants to meet up at some point. Friendless loser.”

“Is he looking for his dad again?” Eijiro inquired.

“Shouldn’t be. It’s supposed to be his honeymoon with half and half. Hang on,” Katsuki asked why he was there, and didn’t receive a solid reply for at least two minutes. The entire thing resembled Deku’s muttering habit, going on about how his father had left him and Shouto first-class tickets to Tokyo in order for them to meet, “Damn. Deku’s going dark side.”

“What?” Eijiro yelled, snatching the phone out of Katsuki’s hand, reading through the text on his own, “He is not going to the dark side.”

“So you’re telling me that he won’t feel conflicted because all he’s ever wanted to do is to know his real father and now said father is the biggest villain in the world?” Eijiro didn’t really have an answer for that, “I have faith in the nerd, but he should have reported and arrested the dude as soon as he heard about it. Instead-”

“Instead he’s meeting with him,” Eijiro realized, “Oh shit… but, Izuku is the most determined hero I’ve ever seen. Besides you. There’s no way he would give up his dream.”

“Thanks,” Katsuki muttered, too distracted by the sound of footsteps outside of his apartment, “The food is here.”

When they were settled on the couch again, bags of food in front of them, Eijiro continued his argument.

“Shouto would stop him, right?”

“Soon as word gets out they’re here, that whole hero clan will be on them before they can blink. He’ll be distracted, and it won’t be much of a honeymoon,” seeing the disappointment on Eijiro’s face, Katsuki felt obligated to add on, “But you saw them at the wedding. They’re so mushy gushy and in love that they’ll find time for each other.”

“What about us?”

“What about us?”

“Would we… could we be like that someday?”

Letting out a small ‘tch’, Katsuki chuckled, “You bought Glasses a boat for his bachelor party. You think I’m going to pass on that? Besides, only idiots think love is a weakness. I’m not letting you go anywhere.” Katsuki stopped, dumpling halfway to his mouth.

“Did you just-”

“No.”

“But I heard-”

“Nothing. You didn’t hear a damn thing.”

“You love me,” though Katsuki rarely let it show, Eijiro could see the fear in his eyes, “I love you too.”

Katsuki didn’t visibly relax, because he wouldn’t have shown he was tense in the first place. But Eijiro knew he was calmer. So he scooched a little closer, picked up his food, and looked forward to what was to come.

The entire situation was disgustingly domestic, but Katsuki couldn’t care less.

**Ochako**

Ochako had just gotten off her flight from Paris. She was working out a contract with her hero agency’s partner - she was a negotiator because of her popularity and her assertiveness - which meant she had three days off of work. She was coming back the day after Shouto and Izuku arrived in Tokyo. The next morning she had an event with her family, but she would try to meet up with them that night if she wasn’t busy with hero work. 

As she strolled past the Times Travel shop in Terminal 3 toward the exit, a clerk was placing a stack of the latest Heroic onto the magazine rack. There was a man hugging a young boy on the cover. She stopped, turned around, and headed back to the newsstand. It wasn’t often that Heroic would publish a cover that didn’t involve some up-and-coming hero, and she was intrigued to see who these people were. She went up to the magazine rack and gasped in horror. 

Staring back at her on the cover of Heroic’s “Special Heroes and Sons Edition” were her ex-husband and son. Neito & Tamashiro Fight to Conquer, it said on the cover. Neito was pictured in his hero costume. Crouched between his knees was Shiro, dressed in a much smaller identical outfit.

Oh my God, what have they done to my son? It was one of the rare occasions that Shiro wanted to see his father, and Ochako saw her trip to Paris as a good occasion to do such a thing. Obviously she was wrong. The magazine had worked fast to get the issue out, it seemed, considering the short amount of time she had been gone. Ochako grabbed the magazine and began flipping furiously, desperate to find the article. And there it was. 

In bold white type, the title of the article ran along the bottom of the picture: 

**FATHER OF THE YEAR: NEITO MONOMA**

_It’s hard to imagine someone with more of a charmed life than Neito Monoma. His self-made hero company has recently risen to enormous heights. Despite his ongoing divorce with the popular hero, Uravity, he is thriving. Olivia Irawidjaya digs a little deeper and discovers that there’s far more to the man than meets the eye…_

_“Do you know what this is?” Neito Monoma asks as he points to an old yellowing document in a simple titanium frame hanging on the wall of his ultramodern dressing room. I scrutinize the writing and discover to my astonishment that it’s signed ‘Sun Takashi’ “This is an original copy of the Quirk Acceptance Act. There are only seven copies in existence and I own one of them,” Monoma says proudly. “I’ve hung it right across from the mirrored wall in my closet so that I can see it every day while I’m putting on my clothes, and be reminded of who I am.”_

Bullshit. Ochako was already fuming.

_After digging in deeper to his divorce, he shamelessly admits that “It was very mutual for both of us. Our careers were doing so well that it was putting a strain on our marriage.” I ask him if he wanted to work through such strains, “Of course I did, but Ochako saw divorce as the best option. I wanted what was best for our son, and if it was separating, then I’d allow that to happen. A hero would never keep someone in a situation they’re unhappy in. No matter their reasoning.”_

Bullshit! The divorce began because Neito was cheating on her because he didn’t feel manly enough. According to her sources, the affair had ended weeks ago. Neito ruined their marriage for nothing!

_Ochako Uraraka is the mother of Tamashiro and the popular hero, Uravity, but is quite private when it comes to her personal life. Most of what is known about her is general information about her hero work and her fashion style. Many look up to her as a fashion icon, but such a status has not enabled her to open up about her private life. So we asked Monoma to answer our questions._

True. It was a complicated way to live- showing certain sides of yourself and nothing else, but Ochako was determined to keep certain aspects of her life for herself, and no one else.

_“She prefers to stay out of the limelight.” Monoma states, confirming my suspicions, “Strange, for a hero, huh? Her family is much the same way. They often keep their hero lives and personal lives separate, unless it’s an event big enough to garner public attention.”_

_Intrigued by this astonishing tidbit, I went sleuthing into Ochako Uraraka’s past. What was her reasoning for staying out of the limelight when not in a costume or fancy outfit? Ochako is the adopted daughter of Shota Shuzenji-Aizawa, supposedly. Her parents are connected to the Todoroki-Shuzenji family, a large group of powerful heroes that, like her, keep their personal lives private._

They were getting into dangerous territory. Her family loved a public event or two to keep the public obsessed with them, investing in their companies, but they hated being exposed on every front. It was frankly stupid to do such a thing. Everything in the family was aware of that.

_An expert on Southeast Asian lineage (who wished to remain unnamed) says, “The only list you’ll find the Shuzenji-Todoroki’s on is the hero rankings because they are far too smart and far too discreet to be visible anywhere else. Their large parties and public appearances are often to keep public support high, not to let the world in. That’s why the wedding between Iida and Momo Tenya last summer was so highly guarded, and why nearly no one knew of the even more recent wedding between Izuku and Shouto Todoroki. Heroes are strange in this sense. We assume we know everything about them, when we in fact know nothing.”_

_Another grande dame of Tokyo’s old-money crowd who will only talk off the record tells me, “It’s not just her Shuzenji blood that makes her important. Ochako is loaded on both sides. Present Mic is from a wealthy family as well, famous for their work with musicians.”_

Shit. Her parents weren’t going to be happy about any of that.

_Can this mysteriously powerful family be responsible for Monoma’s success? “Absolutely not!” Monoma says angrily. Then, catching himself, he breaks into a laugh. “Originally, I was the one who married up, I’ll admit that. But my hero company didn’t become popular until after our divorce began. I’ve been determined to succeed entirely on my own.”_

_And just home from kindergarten is Monoma’s adorable son, Tamashiro. Monoma grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifts the boy into his arms. Tamashiro will turn six later this year, and Monoma is determined to pass on the secrets of his success to his son. “I think kids need a great deal of discipline, and they need to be trained to function at their highest level. For example, my son is exceedingly smart, and I don’t feel that he’s being challenged at his kindergarten. I want him to go to school with future heroes, just like him.”_

_Neito Monoma is undoubtedly one of these people, and with such a dedicated vision and love for his son, it’s no wonder he is Pinnacle’s Father of the Year!_

Rushing to Neito’s apartment from the airport, Ochako knocked frantically on the front door. Neito answered a few seconds later, annoyed but not surprised to see her.

“Jesus, Neito! What have you done?” She asked angrily, throwing the magazine at his chest, “When did you do this interview?” 

“Oh, it’s out already!” Neito’s mood improved drastically.

“Damn right it’s out! I can’t believe you let this happen.” 

“I didn’t let it happen, I made it happen. You know, it was supposed to be Ang Peng Siong and his son on the cover, but they yanked it at the last minute in favor of me. My new publicist, Angelina Chio-Lee at SPG Strategies, engineered that,” Neito spoke as if Ochako actually cared.

“The photos are absolutely ridiculous!”

“You don’t have to be such a bitch about it, just because you weren’t in them,” Neito suddenly snapped. 

“Do you think that’s what I’m upset about? You exposed my family. This writer revealed that we never talk about our private lives, and now everyone will want to know about them. My family had survived on this system for generations, Neito!” 

“Stop being so hysterical,” Neito growled.

“My parents are going to be furious when they see this. More than you can possibly ever imagine,” Ochako said ominously. 

Neito shook his head in mock disappointment, “They aren’t my in-laws anymore. I don’t care about them. Besides, Shiro was looking forward to surprising you.”

“Oh believe me, I’m surprised.” Ochako dropped the subject of her parents. Neito would see that her warning was true soon enough.

“You know what’s surprising me? You’ve been away for three days, but you seem to care much more about this magazine article than seeing your own son.” 

Ochako stared at him incredulously. “Are you actually trying to make me the bad person here?” 

“Actions speak louder than words. You’re still standing here ranting at me, while upstairs there’s a child who’s been waiting all day for his mother to come and pick him up.” 

Resisting the urge to float Neito straight into the sun, Ochako growled out, “Go get _my_ son, and bring him to me _now_.”

~*~

After having a long talk with Shiro about the magazine article, keeping things simple by explaining that he shouldn’t let his father make him do something he didn’t want to, Ochako unpacked her things, showered, and went to bed- mind plagued with stress over what would happen next.

That morning, she left said goodbye to Shiro before he went to school and put on a nice outfit to meet with her family. Every year, on the anniversary of their father’s death, Ochako’s Sobo and her younger brother, Hiroki, would visit the grave where their parents were buried. It was as discreet as they could make it. They all arrived at different times within the hour and had the cemetery closed for the morning so no one could interrupt. It was a few short hours where no crime could distract the immediate family of the clan.

That year, they had a “new” addition. Rei Todoroki, who had missed out on the tradition for nearly twenty years. Everyone was excited to have her back.

After a flurry of quick greetings, the family made their way along one of the more manicured paths, forming a rather stately procession as Chiyo led the way, walking under an embroidered yellow silk umbrella held by one of her lady’s maids Gurkha guards. The tombs of her mother and father were on the highest hill, a secluded spot completely encircled by a thicket of trees. 

The lady’s maids handed Chiyo and Hiroki small silver buckets of soapy water and toothbrushes, and the two Shuzenji siblings approached the grave and began scrubbing the headstones. Ochako was always deeply moved by this simple gesture of filial piety, as her ninety-something-year-old grandmother got on her hands and knees and painstakingly cleaned the tiny crevices in an intricately carved tomb panel. 

After the cleaning ritual was over, Chiyo placed a bouquet of her prized dendrobium orchids in front of her father’s headstone, while Hiroki placed a vase of camellias next to his beloved mother’s. Then each of the family members took turns coming forward and placing offerings of fresh fruit and sweets by the grave. 

The family then adjourned to lunch underneath a tent set up for them. Ochako was pulled aside by her Father, Shota, and the two spoke in hushed tones.

“You told me there was an emergency?”

“Neito had an interview with Heroics magazine. They named him father of the year. He told them a bunch of bullshit and then he gave them hints about us. The reporter uncovered our entire publicity system!”

Shota let out a long, tired sigh, “I’ll deal with it. I always knew he was a bastard.”

“Dad!”

“I can say that now,” with that, Shota went to get some food.

Ochako settled near her parents, Aunt Nemuri, cousins Minoru and Sero, and Sero’s wife Jirou.

“How’s the single life, Ochako?” Aunt Nemuri asked, simply smirking when Ochako Dad, Hizashi, sent her a warning glance.

“Fine. I’m focusing on Shiro right now,” Ochako answered smoothly, having expected the questioned, “I have a house, a lot of hero work right now, and I can move forward.”

“How was your roadtrip in America?” Sero asked.

Sero and Jirou had been two of the lucky few invited to Izuku and Shouto’s wedding, but Ochako stayed in America an extra week. Tsu was there on business so they went on an impromptu road trip together.

“Fun. I can see why Izuku and Shouto love it so much over there,” Ochako lowered her voice, aware of her Sobo a few people down, “They’re on their honeymoon here, actually.”

“Interesting choice,” Aunt Nemuri mused, “Considering they come here so often.”

“Actually, they were going to go to-”

Just then, Ochako felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. It was one of her Sobo’s lady’s maids, who whispered, “Your grandmother wants you to stop talking about Ochako right now or leave her table.” 

Ochako quickly changed the subject, knowing she never should have underestimated her grandmother’s ability and her scorn.


	22. Brother

“Shouto, I need to tell you something,” Izuku admitted the next morning over the breakfast room service brought to them “on the house”, “I didn’t go see Katsuki last night. Toga Himiko took me to see my father.”

“I’m aware,” Shouto cut through his omelet, “Not about Toga taking you, but about you going to see your father instead of Katsuki.”

“How-”

“I went to a specialized school, Izuku. They had investigative courses. Plus, Katsuki would never want to seem desperate by inviting you out the first day we’re here.”

“True,” Izuku felt urged to continue, to be honest with his husband, “I didn’t meet my father. I don’t know why. I spent a few hours with the League of Villains and then they brought me back here. They were like a family. A weird, criminal family. I’m not even sure that my father was there. Maybe that was why I couldn’t meet him.”

“You remember where they are?” Izuku nodded, “You want to go in?” Izuku nodded again, “We’ll go after breakfast and apprehend them, then.”

It was so simple. No argument, no accusations. Just understanding and silent forgiveness. Sighing in relief, Izuku finished his breakfast in peace. Outer peace, at least. Mentally, he was figuring out the best tactics to take out the League of Villains. Shouto’s ice would go nice against Dabi’s fire, and could slow them down. Izuku’s force would make it easy to knock them out and contain their attacks.

Afterwards, they dug their hero uniforms out of the bottom of their suitcases. Technically, neither of them had strong jurisdiction in Japan. Heroes could always act in emergency situations, but this was a bit different. Shouto never renewed his Japanese license, and Izuku never had one in the first place. Once they brought in the League of Villains, though, all would be forgiven.

Moving over the rooftops, Izuku went by memory. Watching the cracks in the road, the nearby businesses, and the turns. Muttering under his breath along the way, Izuku didn’t slow down until he saw the lone mansion.

“There,” Izuku pointed, dropping down in the field next to the building, “They’re fancier than we thought.”

“What’d be better, back or front?”

“There’s only the front. All the exits were sealed off.”

“So they’re smart,” Shouto mused, pausing to think, “Then we’ll do a frontal assault, in through the front and open about our intentions. On my count. One,” Izuku allowed One for All to flow through his veins, “Two,” Izuku knelt, ready to jump from his place in the tree, “Th- Toya?”

Yelping, Izuku fell from the tree to the ground. He was prepared for “Three”, not for “Th- Toya?” Toya as in Shouto’s long-lost brother. As in the sibling that they only talked about in deep conversations. The one that Shouto confessed he thought his dad might have killed. Quickly rolling into the bushes behind him, Izuku ducked down to avoid being seen.

“That’s Dabi,” Izuku hissed up at the tree, spotting the black-haired villain meandering along the front lawn, “You’ve seen pictures of him before, Shouto. You should know who he is.”

“Right… right, sorry. All of this is throwing me off,” Shouto shifted on the branch.

Then Dabi was looking at them, walking over. The gate automatically opening for him, Dabi was coming right for them. They had been discovered. Shit. Unsure of what to do, Izuku stood, activated One for All, and stepped out of the bushes.

“Oh, Izuku,” Dabi hummed curiously, eyes trailing up the tree, “And Shouto Todoroki.”

Shouto dropped down, his cover blown. The newlywed pair stayed close to each other, unsure of what was to follow.

“You’re under arrest, Dabi,” Shouto finally stated, shaking his head to get himself out of his funk.

“Aw, that’s unfortunate. I thought you two had come over for lunch,” Dabi tutted in mock disappointment, “Even if you  _ do _ arrest me, you should do it knowing my full name.”

Izuku’s heart dropped. He knew what was coming, and he didn’t want to hear it. It wasn’t how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to be dealing with Izuku’s father and Izuku’s father alone. They didn’t need the other person they had been searching for to pop up out of the blue, and deadly villain.

“You’re lying,” Shouto grit out before Dabi could finish. He had a moment of weakness before, sensing his brother in a stranger. He wouldn’t let that moment become a lifetime of regret.

“Am I?” Tilting his head, Dabi held out his hand. The two heroes leaped back, expecting an attack. But all that rose up was a small, blue flame. Dabi made his voice higher, imitating that of a child, “It’s okay, Shou, not all fire is bad. It’s what you make of it. Don’t let that old man tell you how to use it.”

Shouto paled. Knowing that Dabi just said something only Toya could have known, Izuku stepped in front of his husband, “What do you want?”

Dabi shrugged, as if the situation was crazy, “To get to know my little brother. Seeing you on the news so much has made me miss you. Why don’t you two come inside and have lunch with us?”

Dabi turned his back to them and walked on without a care in the world. The two followed, like puppets on strings- controlled by a shadowmaster who knew too much, yet so little about who they were.

“We thought that you ran away, or that Father finally had enough and…”

“He did,” Dabi waved the gate open for them, “My flames are too hot for my body. A mutation of his and mom’s Quirks together. When he learned, he moved his focus onto you. But he kept trying with me, and time after time I failed to reach his expectations. Then I ran and became something I knew he would despise.”

“Doing something just to spite him will never work out in the end,” Shouto looked down at his left hand, “It’s not right.”

Shrugging, Dabi didn’t seem bothered by Shouto’s distaste for his career choice, “This is the best thing that ever happened to me. It’s not just about our father anymore. It’s about staying with the only people who ever actually cared.”

“ _ We _ cared,” Shouto’s voice steadily raised, “We all looked for you for  _ years _ ! We’re still looking for you.”

“And you found me,” they stepped inside the mansion, and Izuku heard the soft chatter of the League of Villains somewhere close.

But Dabi didn’t lead them to the rest of the group. Instead, he took them to a side room, a sitting room. Flipping the lights on, the fireplace roared to life as well.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Dabi plopped down in a tacky leather chair.

“We’re here to arrest you,” Izuku concluded confidently, sensing Shouto’s wavering resolve.

“No, you aren’t. Not anymore.”

The couple sat, silenced. 

**Neito**

Neito was huddled in his office preparing for a big presentation with his head venture partner and his chief technology adviser when his phone buzzed with a text message from his secretary.

_ Present Mic has requested a meeting at the Koganei Golf Club at 10:30 a.m. _

_ Tell him I have a very important meeting with the Monetary Authority of the Tokyo Hero Department this AM.  _

Several minutes later, Neito’s assistant, buzzed on the intercom. “Neito, I just received a call from the assistant of the Monetary Authority of the Tokyo Hero Department, and she said he’d like to postpone the meeting.”

“Until what time?”

“They didn’t say.”

Sighing in frustration, Neito muttered, “Shit.”

“And Present Mic’s office called again with a message. Here it is: Please meet Mr. Shuzenji-Yamada at the Koganei Golf Club at 10:30 a.m. No more excuses.” 

Neito swore again, kicking his desk. He’d been wonderful at avoiding his ex-family-in-law for the past year- a remarkable feat considering their line of work, and now he was being summoned by them without a choice.

~*~

Anyone standing at the third hole of the Koganei Golf Club would feel as if they were transported back to an earlier time. People said that going golfing in America was an oasis. This was the Garden of the Gods.

Hizashi was watching his golf buddy adjust a swing when his ex-son-in-law came storming up the fairway. 

“Oh, here he comes, looking madder than a villain. Let’s have some fun with him, shall we?” Hizashi said to his friend. “Lovely day, isn’t it?” he called out. 

“It might have been, had you not...” Neito began in a surly tone, before catching sight of the man standing next to his ex-father-in-law. It was the Minister of Commerce.

“Good morning, Phantom Thief,” the minister said jovially. 

Forcing a smile, Neito said, “Good morning, sir.” Thinking to himself,  _ No wonder he was able to sabotage my meeting so quickly. He’s golfing with the boss of the boss of the Monetary Authority!  _

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice,” Hizashi continued politely, like Neito didn’t cheat on his prized daughter, “Now, I’ll get right to the point: this matter over the silly magazine story.” 

Despising what he was about to do, Neito apologized, “It was never my intention to expose your publicity strategy.”

“Oh I don’t care about my name,” Hizashi dismissed, “People can print any sort of nonsense they want about me. They’d find out one way or another. But, other names were mentioned in that article. Other people who are touchy about such things. Like my husband and my mother-in-law. You know you should never upset Ochako’s grandmother or Uncle Hiroki.”

“No one should ever upset Hiroki Shuzenji,” chuckled the minister.

Neito wanted to roll his eyes. What was the big deal about Hiroki Shuzenji that made every man quiver in his presence? He had never even been a hero! “I really had no idea that reporter was going to go digging. It was only supposed to be a flattering stor-” 

Hizashi cut him off mid-word, “The Tattle people know never to write about us. So you went to the other magazine, Hero-ey or whatever. What did you want to achieve from that?”

“I thought the article would allow me to increase my agency’s profile while respecting your family’s need for privacy.” In reality, Neito couldn’t give a damn about Ochako’s privacy. Their divorce was messy, and it messed with his stock value.

“And do you think it does? I’m assuming you’ve read the article by now.” 

“It doesn’t quite do what I had hoped.” 

“As someone who works in media,” Hizashi referred to his radio show, that had won numerous awards over the years, “I can see that the article makes you out to be a bit of a pretentious buffoon. Try this one, Hiro.” Hizashi pulled a putter out of their bag.

Neito’s jaw tightened. If the minister wasn’t right there, he would give the outdated hero a piece of his mind! He just wanted this embarrassment of an audience to end.

“I was going to call the magazine and buy up the entire print run to pull the release of the article,” Hizashi continued, “But someone already did it for me. Saved me a lot of trouble.”

“I understand, sir.” Neito really didn’t. Who else would want to stop that article from releasing?

“Heh heh heh. All those subscribers are going to wonder why Heroic is missing from their mailboxes this month,” the minister cracked. 

“Understand, Neito,” Hizashi took a menacing step towards Neito, and it was then that the young hero realized that Hizashi could give Neito a brain bleed if he wanted to, “While my husband may seem like the intimidating, quick to action one,  _ I _ am the one who will do  _ anything _ to protect my family. Never forget that.”

Nodding once, Neito let out a breath when Hizashi stepped back, “Now, don’t let me keep you, Michael. I know you’re a very busy hero, trying to compete with our bigger agencies.”

Neito left without another word, two thoughts on his mind. He would get back at the Shuzenji for the embarrassment Hizashi just called him, and he would find out who bought out the article.

**Ochako**

Ochako was watching Shiro swing in the backyard when she got a call from her Dad.

“Hi Dad!” She answered cheerfully.

“Hey, Ochako. You know that situation with Neito?”

“How could I forget?” Ochako rolled her eyes, even though her dad couldn’t see it, “What about it?”

“It’s been dealt with. I put him in his place, and someone bought the entire issue and kept it from being released.”

“Who bought it?”

“Tsuyu.”

Ochako’s heart skipped a beat, “Oh… oh my god. Oh my god! Um, thanks for dealing with that Dad, I really appreciate it. I’ll see you soon.”

Ochako knew that the more protective of her fathers was her Dad, Hizashi - even though both of them could be overbearingly protective - and this proved it. Neito would likely try to strike back, but it wouldn’t work. Tsu buying the article to protect Ochako and her family, though… 

Her head was spinning, and she desperately needed to make sense of the startling news she had just learned. Standing, Ochako wandered over to their small garden. She felt at home within the flowers. They were hers, and only hers- and it was where she truly felt at peace. It felt the same as the garden she had spent her childhood playing in at her sobo’s home. Such gardens made her think of the ones in Paris. Paris made her think of a trip she took with Tsu when the two of them were in college.

Tsu wanted to take her to the tomb of Abelard and Heloise. They were proof that love transcended lifetimes, a relationship that took place just as Quirks were first emerging.

Tsu explained, “Abelard was a philosopher in the who was hired to teach Heloise how to use her Quirk, ribbit. They fell in love, which led to Heloise becoming pregnant and the two of them getting married in secret. The two were separated when it was discovered, ribbit. They could never see each other again, but they sent each other letters for the rest of their lives, letters that have become among the most famous in history, ribbit. They were finally reunited here.” 

Ochako found it crazily romantic, and made Tsu promise to never stop sending her love letters. 

As Ochako stood alone in the middle of the garden recalling her words, it was as if she could suddenly hear the flowers speaking to her. She heard them whisper; She did it out of love; she did it out of love. And suddenly it all became so clear. 

Tsu had bought the article company to help save her image. She paid millions because she wanted Ochako and her family to stay safe. It was an act of pure, unselfish love. What she truly wanted, what she had always wanted but failed to realize until this moment, was someone who loved her just the way she was. Someone like Tsu.

Checking on Shiro, Ochako pulled out her phone. She had to make a call.


	23. Drawn In

As Izuku pulled down the cuffs of his jacket, and grimaced at the uncomfortable feel of his low hanging pants, he tried to remind himself why he had been dealing with this for six days. He could be hanging out with Katsuki, or Ochako, or Shouto’s siblings. Anyone but the League of Villains.

“I’m not confident that this dye will wash out in three to four washes,” Shouto mumbled, stepping out of the bathroom, “Dabi dyed my hair three days ago and I’ve washed my hair every night.”

“You don’t think he mixed it up with  _ his _ hair dye, do you?” Izuku asked nervously, taking a moment to admire Shouto in his tight pants and short shirt. 

The villains had insisted on altering their appearances to protect both of their groups. Izuku’s hair was white, and Shouto’s was black. Yin and yang. No longer Deku and Shouto  _ or  _ Izuku and Shouto Todoroki. The pair had no idea who they were.

Shouto shrugged, and said what Izuku had been thinking, “This has gone on for too long. We should have arrested them all the first time we were there.”

“But we haven’t,” Izuku whispered, “And we haven’t seen Shigaraki once, and I haven’t met my father, and you finally got your brother back.”

“But is it worth it?”

Neither of them could try to answer because they got simultaneous texts to their phones. The League of Villains was there to pick them up. Sharing sighs, they took the elevator to the lobby, and Mr. Compress greeted them, out of mask. He took them out to the inconspicuous Audi, and the rest of the League - minus Shigaraki and Kurogiri - greeted them happily.

“We’re going to Paris for the day!” Toga squealed, “There’s a bunch of cool stuff we can buy over there, and the jet is already waiting for us.”

Shouto and Izuku shared nervous looks. Since when did the League of Villains have a  _ jet _ ?

Still, with no other choice they stepped on. The inside reminded Izuku of the private jet he took to Momo’s bachelorette party. Upon remembering how cruel everyone had been to him, Izuku’s heart quickly sunk. Why was it such a similar parallel? What was going to happen in Paris?

The ride was full of idle chatter over the movies they played over the TV in front of them. Izuku made small talk with them, and as the trip progressed Shouto did the same with Dabi and Toga. It was pleasant, no matter how much neither of them wanted to admit it.

They landed in a normal airport in Paris. Izuku and Shouto were nervous to step off the plane, but they were basically in their own private lot. The villains walked off the plane without fear, and two cars were waiting for them. Toga and Dabi got into the same car as Shouto and Izuku, while the others got in the second.

They were in the car for around thirty minutes before stopping. The League had rented out a mansion similar to the one in Japan. Each person got their own room and were given the day to settle down before they went out that night.

“I feel like one of them,” Izuku stared down at his hero uniform, stuffed into the bottom of his bag, “Not reporting them or arresting them… I- this isn’t the right thing, Shouto.”

Shouto was silent for a few moments, sorting through his suitcase. Then he spoke, quieter than normal, “I don’t want to lose him again.”

“Oh, Shouto,” Izuku approached his husband, laying a gentle hand on his scarred cheek, “You’ve been looking for your brother ever since he went missing. You  _ found _ him. I came here for my father and-”

“You haven’t even heard from him,” Shouto concluded in understanding, “It’s frustrating, I understand. Just… all I want is more time.”

A common misconception with the media was that Shouto lacked emotions. That he faced every situation and villain with a sense of stoicness that reassured civilians. That was far from true, Izuku learned. Shouto had trouble emoting - while Izuku tended to emote  _ too _ much - but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel things just as deeply. 

So, Izuku sighed, and pushed aside his own feelings of uncertainty. Of the nagging in his gut that told him they were getting too close, oto comfortable with the most dangerous villains in the world. But the single most dangerous was his father, and that was terrifying and reassuring at the same time. No matter how morally grey Izuku was becoming, he would  _ never _ be his father.

It was under the cover of darkness that night when they left their rented mansion. Instead of going/breaking into any of the numerous shops that Izuku assumed Toga would like, they walked until they reached an ancient looking entrance. 

Some things were older than Quirks. Certain buildings, documents, paintings. In this case, it was the Paris Catacombs. From a time when people thought that skeletons were a good decoration.

“What are we doing down here?” Izuku asked nervously, flinching as the gate creaked shut behind them.

“We didn’t just come here so Toga could find some new clothes,” Dabi drawled, hands in his pockets.

“There’s something better down here. No one can ever find it because the catacombs are so twisty,” Toga added, a finger to her lips.

Priding himself on a good memory, even Izuku got confused the farther they went into the tunnels. Turn after turn, the villains taking them like it was their second home. Maybe it was. 

After approximately ten minutes of walking, Izuku heard faint music. The more they walked, the louder it became. Then came the sounds of talking, it seemed like a big group of people. Finally, they arrived at a thick wooden door. It wouldn’t survive a heavy punch from any strength based Quirk, but as Toga knocked a little tune on it, he realized that it was the concept of security that mattered to them.

The door opened, a smiling face greeting them. Blue hair, black sclera eyes- almost reminding Izuku of Mina. The group filed in, two at a time. Eyes widening, Izuku gasped at the sight in front of him. The massive room was set up like a mix between a club and a cafe. The lights were different colors, but were brighter and weren’t blinking like a club would. The music was upbeat, but not overly bearing. There was a bar, but it was serving more pop and coffee than alcohol.

“This is a little place we like to call Hadestown,” Mr. Compress explained, throwing his arms out in a grand gesture, “The Underworld of the Underworld. Very few have the privilege of entering this paradise, just as very few are blessed by the God of the Underworld himself.”

“It’s an oasis for any and all villains who can go here,” Spinner added.

“Tis a hangout spot for everyone! Why did you say tis? That’s weird. It’s not weird, it’s proper grammar! Oh, hey Luisa!” Twice ran off to go greet someone, an old friend.

“This is where I came right after I ran away. It’s not just for villains like you would think. It’s for anyone who needs it. Recovering addicts, the homeless, women recovering from sexual assaults. People come here when they know society can’t help them. The League donates a lot of money to this place, so we come here when we can.”

Izuku hated that they were doing something good for society. He hated that there was still a need for a hidden place like Hadestown. He hated that it made him even more hesitant to make a move against the League. But more than anything, he  _ despised _ that he was a hero and he couldn’t do anything for the people around them.

“Sure we kill people sometimes, and we want to shake up society, but only because it sucks. Talk to anyone here and you’ll learn that,” Toga chirped.

She grabbed their hands and led them over to non-alcoholic bar, introducing them to a pair. Shouto and Izuku shared unsure looks, each knowing what the other was thinking. They were in too deep, and neither of them wanted to get out.

**Katsuki**

Katsuki hadn’t heard from Izuku in three days. If anyone asked him, he would say it was a blessing. In actuality, he was worried. Izuku never went more than two days without texting him about  _ something _ ; a new restaurant he found, his latest bust, some news he saw on Katsuki, or a question about “KiriBaku”. 

“The damn nerd hasn’t texted me once,” Katsuki stared down his phone.

“Maybe he’s just busy. This is supposed to be their honeymoon, right? Maybe they’re just… busy.”

“... fucking disgusting,” Katsuki finally picked up his phone and threw away his pride. He sent the first text. He’d never sent the first text before, but he faintly thought that Izuku could be dead, “For all we know, someone could have assassinated them.”

“Yeah, the Number One and Number Two hero couldn’t handle an assassin,” Eijiro came up behind Katsuki and have him a reassuring hug, “It’ll be fine, Katsuki. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you cared about him.”

“I don’t care about that stupid Deku! I just want to see how my hero ranking will be changed,” the argument was much less yell-y than normal, and there was no true anger behind Katsuki’s words.

“Alright, I believe you. Just meet up with him. Maybe take him to that spa you like to go to for a day off.”o you want

“For once you’ve had a good idea, Shitty Hair.”

Katsuki crafted the text and sent it, soon receiving a reply. Izuku was all for it, talking about dates and times. The very last sentence threw Katsuki for a loop.

_ Is there a salon there too? One that can dye hair? _

_ What the hell do you want to do with your hair? _

_ It’s not what I want to do with my hair. It’s what’s already happening to it. _

_ (Image attached) _

Katsuki’s eyes widened drastically. Every nerve in his body screamed as he clicked on the photo. 

_ I’m going to forward that pic to Shinsou, he needs to see what his masterpiece has turned into _

The longer Katsuki looked at the photo, the more he noticed. Shouto was in the background, the only recognizable thing about him being his scar because his hair had been dyed black. It looked like they were at a club, or a cafe. Both of them seemed uncomfortable. Squinting, Katsuki zoomed in, jaw dropping. Toga Himiko, sipping on a coffee, was just behind them.

“Shit Izuku, what did you get yourself into now?”


	24. The Second Son

Tomura was very,  _ very _ angry. He had been for days. Ever since Izuku Midoriya waltzed into the League’s lives like he earned his place there. Like he wasn’t just waiting for the right moment to take down everything they had worked so hard for to prove himself worthy of All Might’s legacy.

And yet the entire League loved him and Shouto Todoroki. They wanted to spend time with them, spoil them in lavish gifts from the fortune that rivalled the Shuzenji family itself. They took them around town, to villain clubs that would be raided within the next week due to their stupidity. Then Dabi revealed he would be taking his precious little brother and his husband to Hadestown. Tomura could have killed him.

Allow the heroes to destroy the clubs, allow them to raid their mansion and trash their reputation within the underworld, but  _ never _ , should they have let the heroes get so close to the best kept secret in the world. Hadestown was the best thing Tomura had ever done, and it would stay that way. If Izuku wanted to take the Hadestown system down, and take away that support from so many struggling people, he’d have to do it while fighting Tomura to the death.

Who even was Izuku Midoriya, anyway? A year before, Tomura saw him as a nobody. He was dating the heir to the Shuzenji fortune, and because of that Tomura tried to break them up using Toga. Tomura failed, yet he didn’t care very much at the time. It wasn’t a well thought out plan, meant to make the Shuzenji family unstable. But Shouto and Izuku staying together seemed to do that better than Tomura could have dreamed of. 

Then Izuku became a hero. He raised the ranks rapidly, with a power comparable only to All Might himself, his stepfather. Tomura knew something was up, and it was only confirmed when his master ordered him to stay away from Izuku and Shouto’s wedding. 

Izuku was All for One’s son. The man who raised Tomura, his father in every way but blood, had a blood son who was the stepson of the greatest hero of all time. Izuku was a threat, one that Tomura would never be able to eliminate. And that was the biggest blow.

“All for One has requested your presence.” Kurogiri misted into his room, pulling Tomura from his thoughts.

Sighing, Tomura stood and allowed Kurogiri to warp him to his master’s newest hideout- away from the rest of the League for his own safety.

“Tomura,” All for One greeted with a broad smile that broadcasted anything but kindness and happiness, “You’ve been avoiding Izuku.”

“He’s a hero master, and will bring nothing but destruction to the League,” Tomura hissed, reaching up to scratch at his neck.

“Perhaps, but if you’d spend more time with him you would realize that he has a brilliant mind. You should have been pulling him into the darkness, closer to us. The League has done well with that, making sure Shouto Todoroki was involved as well. Imagine what the Shuzenji-Todoroki branch would do if they found out two of their prized boys were villains.”

“Izuku and Shouto will never become villains, not when both of them lean so strongly towards the light. All Might is Izuku’s stepfather for god’s sake.”

“And I’m his father,” All for One snapped, “Something you seem to have forgotten.”

Tomura flinched. He hadn’t forgotten, and All for One knew it. He was rubbing it in. Izuku was their enemy, well, he  _ should _ have been, and instead All for One was treating him like some prized possession.

Continuing, twisting the dagger in Tomura back even further, All for One said, “From what I understand, Izuku and Shouto are doing well with the League. They’ve changed their appearances, blended seamlessly into villain society, and have shown no signs of making a move against us. If you spoke to him, perhaps Izuku would give you some assistance on your plans. If you have any, that is.”

“So you think everything is fine?” Tomura questioned.

“Is that what you think, Tomura?”

“No, that’s not what I think. I’m thinking that all the villains in the world will soon figure out that you have a bastard child. A bastard child who is the _Number One_ _Hero_. I’m thinking that the League is going to become the laughingstock of society. The word will spread to the public, Izuku will be used as a martyr. Proof that even the strongest villains can’t stop good. That I will be doomed to fail as your successor.”

“Successor, hm?” All for One leaned back against his seat in mock contemplation, “I question that word. In ancient times, the firstborn would take the throne. I know the League wouldn’t care about the change. Not if Izuku has been drawn in far enough and puts his mind to good- or rather -bad use. Your plans are flawed, no matter how many resources I give you.”

“So it’s all my fault then? You are too blind to see it, but your own actions are to be blamed! You’ve always known about Izuku, haven’t you? With letters and pictures. Never has your focus been solely on me. Your lack of proper teaching is the reason for all of these problems!” Never had Tomura yelled at his master, but he was threatening to take away his proper place as the leader of the League. Tomura couldn’t have that, not when he’d worked so hard and grown so much to be the proper person for the role. Izuku couldn’t waltz in, young and heroic, and steal all that away.

“You’re being ridiculous. I never concerned myself with Izuku and Inko’s affairs until he married Shouto and could become useful. Imagine the power and influence they would have.”

“That’s even worse! You are willing to give away everything you’ve worked for to a boy you barely know! I’ve bled for this goddamn league my entire life, and you’ll have to kill me before I see you hand it over to that… that bastard hero!” Tomura screamed.

All for One stared at Tomura grimly, “Kurogiri, return him to the base. I can’t speak to him when he’s like this.”

As the mist overcame Tomura, he glared at his master with everything he had. Always aware of his place in society, in his title as a villain, Tomura didn’t see the true evil in him until that moment, and why it was so appealing to fight against it.

**Izuku & Katsuki**

As the last vapors of early morning mist hovered over the still waters, the only sound to be heard was the discreet splish of the boatman’s single wooden oar as he rowed Izuku and Katsuki through a secluded inlet of a river coming in from the Mie Prefecture.

“I am so glad you dragged me out of bed to do this,” Izuku sighed contentedly as he stretched his legs out on the cushioned lounge seat of their traditional Japanese rowboat. 

The day after they returned from Paris, Izuku met Katsuki at his apartment and they drove to the Mie Prefecture, Katsuki leading them to a remote dock where they then began the most relaxing boat ride of Izuku’s life.

Katsuki hadn’t asked any questions about his hair, why it was dyed, or what he had been doing while he was in Japan. He was probably saving the questions for a more private setting, but Izuku couldn’t bring himself to care as he sipped his expertly made tea.

“I told you the river is pretty cool at dawn,” Katsuki said, gazing at the poetry of lines created by the converging hills. 

“I wish Shouto could see this,” Izuku sighed wistfully. 

“Disgusting. I know it’s your honeymoon or whatever, but no one should have to be that close to someone for so long without a break. You’d get sick of each other.” Katsuki grumbled, but Izuku knew it came from a good place.

Maybe that would be true if it was just Izuku and Shouto. But it was Izuku, Shouto, and the League of Villains, plus any random people from the clubs or Hadestown. More than anything, Izuku was burnt out from warring with himself all the time.

Arriving back at the elegant wooden dock of the Ryokan Amanemu, they climbed out of the boat slowly, still lulled by the sybaritic boat ride. 

“Just in time for our spa appointments. You’re going to get your hair dyed back to its natural color, and I’m going to sit in the sauna to sweat all those toxins and shit out,” off of Izuku’s concerned look, Katsuki added, “I have my own sauna, just in case.”

~*~

After several hours of pampering treatments, Izuku and Katsuki met for lunch at the resort’s restaurant. Naturally, they were shown to one of the private dining rooms, which were in pagoda-style structures overlooking a serene lagoon. 

“Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you?” Katsuki asked after they ordered their main course.

“What are you talking about?” Izuku tugged on a piece of his newly dyed hair. It was a perfect match for his normal color, further proving just how amazing the spa was.

“The white hair, being back in Tokyo of all places for your  _ honeymoon _ , and the picture you sent me the other day. Looked like a club, Half-and-half’s hair was dyed too, and in the back was Toga Himiko.”

Izuku spit up his drink, coughing to remove the water from his lungs that went down the wrong pipe. When he finally recovered, he thought over all his options. Sadly, lying wasn’t one of them. Katsuki would pick up on it immediately and call him out.

“I got a present from my father at the wedding… my father is All for One.” Reacting a lot calmer than Izuku would have thought, Katsuki simply nodded and motioned for Izuku to continue, “He gave us first class tickets here and a reservation for a  _ really _ nice hotel. Then I got brought to the League of Villains’ base, I met all of them, but not my father. It’s been like that since we got here. They’ll take us somewhere, take us back to the hotel, and never even mention when I’ll be able to meet my dad.”

“And now you’re in too deep, and you feel like you can’t arrest the League because you’d been betraying people that you care about,” Katsuki concluded wisely, shocking Izuku with his understanding, “I was an asshole in college, you know that, but I’m still an awesome hero. The lines are as clear as people want to admit, but they’re there, and you’re on a tightrope, Deku.”

Nodding, ashamed by how much he didn’t deserve his hero title, he blinked back his tears. It wasn’t the time to cry.

“Deku, it’s okay.”

“Really?”

“No, not completely. Tell me, why do you care about meeting your dad so much?”

“I feel like he’ll help me figure out who I am.”

Katsuki laughed. A hearty, belly-fed laugh that filled the room and bounced off the walls, “You don’t need your dad to do that, Deku. That comes from the family  _ you _ create. All Might and your mom and Shouto, all of them are just pieces of it. What really matters is who  _ you _ think you are. Got it, nerd?”

“Yeah.” Izuku really didn’t. 

He understood the concept, but Katsuki grew up with supportive -albeit one very loud - parents, had a boyfriend, a good job, and as long as Izuku knew him, he didn’t have a hard time knowing who he was. Even when he mellowed out in college due to Izuku being his friend, his core personality didn’t change. How could Izuku go into life with  _ that _ confidence?

After lunch, Izuku and Katsuki decided to do some exploring around the resort. As they meandered along the covered walkways, inhaling the fragrant cherry blossoms and admiring interconnected lily ponds, Izuku started to feel a little queasy. When they reached a garden filled with carved scholar’s rocks, he took a seat on one of the benches. 

“You good?” Katsuki asked, noticing that Izuku looked paler than usual.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna head back to my room. I think it’s just too humid. Might’ve picked up a bug in Paris.”

“Okay. Just don’t miss your next appointment. It was expensive,” Katsuki covered up his nerves with a threat, “Let’s meet for tea on the terrace around four.”

“That sounds great.”

Katsuki lingered in the gardens a while longer, then decided to head back to his room and change into a swimsuit to go for a swim in the pool. Upon entering his room, he noticed that the green message light on the telephone was blinking. He hit the button to listen to the message. It was Izuku, sounding extremely out of breath.

“Um, Kacchan, could you please come to my room? I think I need help.” 

Alarmed, Katsuki instinctively grabbed his cell phone and saw that 

Izuku had called three times. He rushed out of his room and ran down the long corridor toward Izuku’s room. Arriving outside the room, he began knocking on the door, but there was no answer. 

“Shit,” Katsuki knew the proper thing to do was go get an employee to open the door so they could peacefully see what was going on, but a dark feeling in Katsuki’s gut prompted him to hold out his hand and set off an explosion big enough to knock the door off its hinges.

There was no sign of anyone in the bed or on the private terrace, but in the marble bathroom beside the deep soaking tub, he found Izuku lying unconscious in a pool of dark green bile.


	25. I Hate You

Shouto was poring over an old biography about the Sassoon family in the Western Languages Reading Room of the National Library when his cell phone started buzzing. He put a manila folder over the open book to hold his page and went out to the corridor to take the call. 

It was Katsuki, swearing up a storm close to tears. “It’s Deku. We’re in the emergency room. He passed out in his hotel room.”

“What? Is he okay? What happened?” Shouto asked in shock.

“The fucking incompetent doctors here don’t know. He’s still unconscious, but his white cell count is extremely low and his blood pressure is through the roof. They have him on an IV of magnesium to stabilize him, but they think he maybe has an extreme case of food poisoning.” 

“I’ll get on the next flight,” Shouto said decisively. 

~*~

Racing through airport, Shouto had just reached the counter when Katsuki called again.

“I’m trying to get on the 4:55 flight,” Shouto said breathlessly, heaving sprinted through the entire airport.

“It’s getting worse. Deku’s still unconscious, and his kidneys have shut down. The doctors are running tests, but so far they have no clue what’s happening. They don’t have anyone with a healing Quirk either cause apparently they’re rare or some shit. I think Izuku should be medically evacuated to Tokyo, where he can get the best care in the region.” 

“I trust you. Do what you think is best. Should I charter a plane?” Shouto asked, his heart dropping at the news. If he had to, he would call his Sobo to heal Izuku, and swear to do anything she wanted if it meant keeping him alive.

“I’ve got you covered, Half-and-half.”

“Thank you, Katsuki. I’m going to call my Uncle Adachi, he’s a doctor who might have some insight.”

**Katsuki**

When a Gulfstream V landed in the airport, there was already a medical helicopter waiting on the tarmac to airlift Izuku to the hospital. Katsuki emerged from the aircraft to find-

“Shinsou you son of a bitch,” Katsuki sighed in relief upon seeing the one of the only heroes he would admit he could stand, though he paused upon seeing who he was standing next to, “You brought the Dunce-Face?”

“We were together when Shouto called,” Hitoshi deadpanned, “There’s no room in the chopper for you, so we need to drive.”

The trio stepped into the car in silence, the driver immediately taking off when they were settled. Katsuki couldn’t stop his hands from shaking. He knew that Hitoshi and Denki both had noticed, but they didn’t say anything, and Katsuki would never admit how grateful he was for that.

“My father is ready to recieve Izuku as soon as he gets to the hospital. He’ll get the best treatment in Japan there.”

“What about your grandma, doesn’t she heal or some shit?” Katsuki acted like he didn’t know exactly who the legendary Recovery Girl, former bane of Izuku and Shouto’s relationship, was.

“Shouto has asked that no one contacts her for the time being. He’d like to see if this illness is the effect of a Quirk or something else. If the condition worsens further then we won’t hesitate to call her.”

Trying to be understanding, Katsuki nodded. He understood all of Shouto and Izuku’s problems with Recovery Girl - hell, he remembered Izuku being depressed for days on end after Enji and Chiyo revealed his mother’s history - but Izuku was progressively getting worse, and they’d have to realize that Izuku’s life was more important than their family problems.

~*~

Arriving at the hospital, Katsuki ran from the car to the reception counter at the emergency medical ward, “Where has Dek- Izuku Todoroki-Midoriya been taken?”

“Are you family?”

“You know who I am!” Katsuki slammed his hands onto the counter, “I’m Ground fucking Zero, now tell me where he is.”

“Katsuki,” Hitoshi put a hand on his shoulder and moved him aside, “I’m Hitoshi Shinsou, Izuku’s cousin and Adashi Shinsou’s son.”

“Right, of course.”

Before the secretary could locate Izuku’s room number, a familiar voice called out their names.

“Hitoshi, Denki, Bakugou, I am right here,” Shouto stepped out from behind a pair of double swinging doors.

“How did you get here before we did?” Denki questioned as they rushed to him.

“I called in a few favors. Heroes have a lot of pull, afterall,” Shouto managed a small smile, despite how tired he seemed.

Shouto ushered the three of them into the waiting room of the adult intensive care unit, which was lined with comfortable leather chairs. “I was able to see Izuku for a few minutes, and then they made me leave. The hospital is keeping this as quiet as possible. They’re trying to restore his renal function right now. Uncle Adashi needs to ask you some questions, Bakugou.” 

Several minutes later, Adashi Shinsou entered the waiting room, giving his son a nod. He had the same tired/bored look on his face and messy purple hair as his son, and though he lacked the Shuzenji name - Miki Shinsou being the youngest Shuzenji daughter - he still had an air of confidence that marked him as a man with power outside of the hero world.

“How is he?” Shouto asked, trying to remain calm.

“His vitals have been stabilized for the time being, and we’re running a range of tests. This is a very perplexing case. We’re still not able to pinpoint what led to such rapid multi-organ failure, but obviously there is something extremely toxic in his system. We don’t believe it’s a Quirk, as this has more poisoning symptoms.” Looking at Katsuki, he asked, “Can you tell me everything your friend ate or drank in the last twenty-four hours?” 

“Deku had a Cobb salad last night for dinner when we got to the hotel. We skipped breakfast this morning and had river shrimp, bamboo shoots, and duck noodle soup for lunch. Oh, when we were being taken to the resort he had some tea on our boat ride there.”

“I’ll look into all of that. We’ll put in a call to the resort and get a full list of anything he might have possibly ingested or been exposed to.”

“What’s your prognosis?” 

“Things are quite critical at the moment. We may have to put in a TIPS 1 to staunch the worsening liver failure. And if he develops encephalopathy, we will have to put him in a medically induced coma in order to give his body more of a fighting chance. We’re currently trying to call in all of our experts with healing Quirks, though many of them are spread out around the world.”

Shouto clenched his fists. His uncle obviously knew what was happening between him and his Sobo because he didn’t mention anything about trying to contact her.

“Can we see him?” Katsuki asked gruffly, voice low to hide his emotion.

“I can only let you in one at a time,” the doctor replied. 

“Half-and-half, you can go since you’re married or whatever,” Katsuki grumbled, sinking back down onto the couch.

**Shouto**

Shouto stood at the foot of Izuku’s bed, watching helplessly as a team of doctors and nurses hovered over him. Two days ago they had been in their hotel suite, where he had been excitedly packing for his spa weekend with one of his best friends. He was getting a break from all the stress he’d been putting on himself from being around the League of Villains.

Izuku had requested that he dye his hair back to his normal color because he missed it. He gave him the sweetest goodbye kiss. Now his complexion had turned yellow and there were cables, cords, and tubes in his neck and abdomen. It was just so unreal. They’d been through family drama, deadly villain battles, and the most dangerous villains hangouts in the world. So what happened to his strong husband? Why wasn’t he getting any better?

Faintly, Shouto thought about  _ who _ would have poisoned Izuku. There was a long list of people who’d want to go after him. Izuku had recently become the Number One Hero, he was the step-son of the most famous hero in history, and had done amazing things for the world in terms of putting dangerous villains behind bars. But a sinking feeling in his gut told him it wasn’t a run of the mill thug who wanted to make a name for themselves. Not when they’d been rubbing elbows with so many dangerous people in the past week and a half.

Shouto left the room and walked toward the waiting room. Passing a handicapped toilet, he let himself in and locked the door. He took a few deep breaths, splashed some water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror. Then he noticed the mirror itself- a round, backlit mirror that looked like it came from some pricey design showroom. He glanced around and saw that the whole space had recently been redecorated. Tears formed in his eyes, remembering Izuku fawning over their hotel bathroom. If he pulled through - no - when Izuku pulled through, he was going to build him the most insanely beautiful bathroom the world had ever seen.

After calming himself down, Shouto reentered the waiting room and found Katsuki and Hitoshi huddled over styrofoam bowls of wonton noodles. Eijiro was now occupying the seat next to Katsuki, his mother, Fuyumi, and Natsuo there as well.

Rei got up and gave her son a warm hug, despite her Quirk settling in her hands because of her nerves, “How is he?”

“There hasn’t been much change,” Shouto said wearily, he appreciated his family being there. Glancing over at the entrance, he noted that a sign was on the doors. Probably something saying the waiting room was closed or full to give the popular heroes more privacy.

“He’s in the best hands, Adashi is a very capable doctor.”

“I know, Okaa-san.”

“We haven’t called anyone yet, Shou. I wasn’t sure what you wanted people to know, so we’ve held off calling the rest of the family,” Natsuo assured.

“Once they know the world will,” Fuyumi added, completely serious. 

Whether it was accidental or on purpose, there’d be a leak no matter how hard they tried to hide it if they told the rest of the family. The world needed to know that their Number One Hero was okay. They couldn’t create doubt so soon after Izuku took up the mantle.

“Have you talked to Aunt Inko?” Katsuki asked in between bites of noodles.

Shouto shook his head, “I’ll call her soon. I don’t see the need to alarm her until we know what’s going on.”

The door opened and in walked Sero and Jirou, carrying an elaborate arrangement of white lilies.

“I called them,” Hitoshi explained before anyone could ask any questions, “They’re the last of the family that we can trust to keep quiet- Ochako isn’t answering.”

“You didn’t need to bring anything,” Shouto took the flowers from Jirou, forcing a smile as a thank you.

“We didn’t bring this. The receptionist outside told us to bring it in for you.”

Quickly setting the arrangement down, Shouto took a cautious step back- as did everyone else in the room. Eijiro hardened his body and dug through the vase, producing a card.

“It’s clear,” he reported, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, “Here.”

The note read:

_ You have been poisoned, with a potentially lethal dose of Ricin. Your doctors will be able to reverse the side effects once they know this. _

_ If you value your life, you will not mention this incident to anyone.  _

_ Never set foot in Japan again.  _

_ This is your last warning.  _

**Izuku**

Unsure of what was happening or why everything was so bright, Izuku groaned as he came to. The last thing he remembered was feeling sicker than he ever had before, then nothing.

“The doctors are gone, dealing with other patients.”

“Tomura Shigaraki,” Izuku greeted, almost inaudibly from how hoarse his throat felt. The blue-haired villains was sitting in the one chair in the room, four fingers on the armrests as he lounged, “How did you-”

“The security here is sadly lax at the back entrance. So many heroes are just outside, and yet I could have killed you at any moment.”

Izuku’s brain definitely wasn’t working right, because instead of pressing the call button to get help, he asked, “Why are you here?”

“You’ve bonded with the League of Villains well,” Tomura ignored the question, “Master is quite pleased with that. His perfect hero of a son, slowly losing himself in his desperation to meet his father.” Standing, Tomura moved to the edge of Izuku’s bed, “I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Yeah. Um, why-”

“I hate you.”

“Oh.” It was said so clandestinely that Izuku wasn’t sure how to react, “That’s okay, I guess.”

“That’s why I hate you. You act like the hero world isn’t a suspool of selfish intentions. They don’t care about civilians, they care about fame and nothing else. You’re so righteous, and yet Master wants you to lead his empire.” 

Mind wandering to the Todoroki-Shuzenji clan, and how different everyone’s intentions were, he replied, “I don’t think all heroes are like that. It depends on who they were beforehand and-”

“Society is a disease!” Tomura yelled, scratching at his neck, “They depend on false heroes to save them, but when they don’t get proper recognition, they won’t do a thing. I lived it, and it was Master that saved my life, not a hero.”

Izuku could see the confliction behind Tomura’s eyes. He was going back and forth between being angry with All for One for being so concerned with Izuku, and practically worshipping him for his power and saving Tomura’s life.

The words fell out of Izuku’s mouth like word vomit before he could control it.

“I won’t apologize for the heroes before me. There’ll always be corruption that we can’t stop, but that doesn’t mean we can’t try. Selfish heroes suck, and so does society. It’s all oriented on image and full dependency on heroes, but it’s organizations like the League of Villains that are the root cause. Why do you think heroes rose in the first place?”

Blinking slowly as if he stunned himself, Izuku waited anxiously for Tomura’s response. The villain hummed, and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket. Then he shuffled for the door. Four fingers on the handle he asked-

“If All for One were to name you as his successor, what would you do?”

“Destroy the villain underworld from the inside out. Use the resources for something positive. I’d leave Hadestown, but improve it, make it bigger and better.”

Tomura was silent for a few seconds, “It was Kurogiri. I didn't order him to do it, but I didn't stop him. He’s so damn loyal to me that he wanted to get rid of you so I would be the only heir. Everything you need to know is on that paper.”

“You’re going to have to run.”

“I know.”

“The League too.”

“They already have, Dabi’s waiting for his mother.”

“This isn’t the end between us.”

“Maybe not. I’ll be in Hadestown.”

“You act like I won’t arrest you.”

A chuckle and he was gone. 

Izuku looked down at the note again. Finally, he pressed the call button. First, he would reunite with Shouto. Then they’d get to work.


	26. True Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bois! With the end of Arc 2. Now onto the third and final arc!

**Izuku**

Shouto had done everything in his power to keep Izku in the hospital for another few days. At least until after the impending raid on the League of Villains hideout. But Izuku was stubborn, and he refused to give Shouto the paper Tomura had gifted him if it meant he wouldn’t be there to confront his father himself.

“Two missions. The public one is the raid on the League of Villains hideout. The second one is me, you, and Katsuki. The top three heroes should be able to hold their own against All for One.”

“Just me and you,” Shouto bargained, sitting across from Izuku’s hospital bed in the only uncomfortable seat in the room. Hours before, Tomura had been sitting in that same seat, confessing his darkest secrets to a man he claimed to hate, “Katsuki can go with the main team. Otherwise it might be obvious what we’re planning to do.”

“You’re making this too easy,” Izuku smiled. He was still pale, and he felt like he was getting over the worst flu of his life, but from what Shinsou’s dad had told him, he could have died.

“But my uncle has to clear you first, alright? We aren’t doing anything before you’re ready for it. I can’t lose you again.”

“Okay, Shou. I understand. And I love you.”

“I love you too, Izuku. After the raid, we’ll have another week for our honeymoon. Let’s go somewhere new and less villain infested, yeah?”

“Without a doubt. Somewhere secluded, warm. I know there’s a really amazing place in the Bermuda that…” Izuku trailed off, his most recent batch of drugs kicking in and putting him to sleep.

~*~

He was cleared a day and a half later. He spent the rest of that day resting in his suite as per Shouto’s request. Though he was working from bed to organize their little raid. After two conference calls with several different heroes, the majority from the Todoroki-Shuzenji family with a few oddballs here or there, their plan had been made. They’d strike at night, under the guise of darkness. 

Sure enough, eight hours later Izuku was geared up in his hero suit for the first time in days. He still felt a bit off, and was hoping that there wouldn’t be a lot of security around his father. Maybe if they knew it was his son then they’d back off.

The first team went out first. Consisting of Shinsou, Denki, Mina, Katsuki, and Eijiro. They’d find nothing, but the five of them wouldn’t realize it until they were at the house. Izuku felt guilty for keeping them out of the loop, but Katsuki would throw a fit if he knew what him and Shouto were doing without him. So would the others. Izuku loved them with his whole heart, but he had to face his father and he had to do it alone- well, alone with Shouto. Because as far as the others were concerned, Izuku was recovering in their hotel room and Shouto was watching for another attack.

The address that Tomura had given Izuku was in the Shizuoka Prefecture, where Izuku was born. He did it on purpose. Izuku had never met his father, but he knew it was meant to be symbolic in a way Izuku was supposed to find endearing. He didn’t. He found it irritating. Who did this man think he was? Trying to come into Izuku’s life, shoving him down a path of complete misery in an attempt to make him follow in his footsteps-

“We’re landing,” Shouto reported through the headset, “Three miles out.”

Thanks to Shouto’s future position at the UA Support Company, he gained access to an experimental stealth jet meant for recon missions. His Sobo would find out about it soon enough, but neither of them cared much. They had more important things to worry about than Shouto’s grandmother becoming upset their her heir - possibly her former heir, if she changed her will - had taken something from the company without consulting her first. They’d return it after, anyway.

Stepping out of the helicopter, Izuku noted that they were still in the city- on top of the helipad of a distant hero agency. None of the higher ups of the agency would care who or why someone had landed when they saw the UA insignia on the side of the helicopter.

“What’s the address?” Shouto questioned.

“Um, it should on the outer edge of the city,” Izuku reported, glancing over the address one last time, “Okay, it’s memorized. Burn it?”

Shouto clenched the slip of paper in his hand and turned it to ash, leaving no evidence of who gave them the address. The couple shared a nod, and took off. For the most part, Shouto was self sufficient in making his way across the rooftops, but there was a moment or two where Izuku had to step in and vice versa.

Izuku’s father was hiding in a building labelled as an interior design company. The two snuck around back and picked the lock, taking a look around the back of the supposed store. Sure enough, along with some wooden flooring and carpet, there was villain equipment as well.

“I thought my dad would be more careful than this,” Izuku muttered, picking up a blank picture frame.

Jumping, Izuku watched a large hatch open beneath him, covering all of the uncluttered ground in the room. Instead of a large staircase, there was another hatch. When Izuku pried it open, it revealed an elevator.

“Oh my god,” Izuku muttered, cautiously stepping back, “This is wrong.”

“It was too obvious. We should have encountered guards by now,” Shouto agreed, kneeling next to the hatch, “How do you want us to proceed?”

Staring into the elevator, Izuku thought over all their options. They didn’t have many. His father would never leave him alone, always at the back of his mind. Izuku would be stuck wondering if he could have stopped the constant come and go of the villain underworld by ripping out the source. Sucking in a breath, he stated his plan.

“We go in ready for a fight. The elevator is empty, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be people waiting for us when we step out. Be prepared for anything. When we find my father… I’ll do exactly what Toshinori did if I have to.”

“Izuku, Toshinori-”

“I know, Shou, but it’s for the greater good,” Izuku gave his husband a smile. No matter how unsure, how frightened, or how dire the situation was, he’d always smile through it, “I love you. Now let’s go.”

They dropped into the elevator shaft and pressed the only floor option inside. The ride was long and anxiety building, full of mumbling from Izuku and constant temperature shifts from Shouto. None of their work to become the top two heroes would compare to the villain they were about to face.

When the elevator finally opened, it felt like they were stepping onto solid ground after ten years on the sea. Both of their legs shook, though neither of them would admit it. They were scared, terrified, and for completely different reasons.

Shouto had faith in his husband, in his abilities, but he had nearly died just a day before. He was much too stubborn to be left on his own because knowing he’d have snuck out of the hospital and faced his father himself. As Shouto looked at his newly dyed forest green hair, and the splatters of freckles that were spread across his cheeks that somehow always had a slight amount of baby-fat, Shouto prayed to whoever was listening that Izuku would survive. He didn’t want him to end up like his step-father, doomed to lose his power and digesting food with a synthetic stomach. He’d do anything to ensure Izuku’s safety.

Izuku was scared for a multitude of reasons. For his life, for Shouto’s, but also for his family’s. Tomura had implied that All for One was considering making Izuku his successor. Izuku didn’t want that. Didn’t want to kill people with no remorse, but he also saw sides of the villain world that could be considered heroic. What would being the new head of villains mean? But first, he would actually have to face his father. Izuku had been searching for him for a year, desperate for some form of connection to him, but now that he was literally a hallway away from him… he wasn’t so sure that connection was a good thing.

Izuku took the first step, is pace quick and obviously nervous. Shouto, who had longer legs, struggled to keep up with him and his frantic pace. Then they reached the door. A classic metal one with a keypad in order to gain entrance. When Izuku hesitantly tapped it, it lit up.

“State your name.”

“I-Izuku Todoroki-Midoriya.”

A small device popped out of the pad on an extension, stopping when it was at Izuku’s eye level. He jerked back in shock when a laser panned over his eye. The device quickly retreated back into the pad, then a hand scanner popped up. Izuku placed his hand against it and pulled back when it was over. Then there was a painfully long pause.

“Izuku,” the door swung open, “How lovely to finally meet you. And your husband too. Hello, Shouto Todoroki. Your family has been quite the interesting adversary for some time.”

The man in front of him was not the powerful Quirk stealer Izuku had thought he would be. He was almost as gaunt as Toshinori, with broad shoulders that didn’t match the rest of his body. A plethora of machines were hooked up to him, surprisingly silent for their assumed functions. The top half of his face was covered in scarring, announcing that he was blind. But he wasn’t really. The most intimidating thing about him was his broad smile and aura. Despite his obvious disadvantages, he acted like  _ he _ was the one walking away victorious.

“You’re under arrest,” Izuku announced as confidently as he could manage.

Chuckling deeply, All for One weakly moved his hands to form a shrug. Shouto and Izuku worried for a moment that it was an excuse to attack, but nothing followed. That didn’t mean they relaxed.

“As I hoped you would. Tell me, how will you handle the hole of power that will appear once I am no longer in the picture?”

“We’ll handle it like we always have. We’ll be heroes and take care of the world.”

All for One chuckled again, much less amused this time, “My, my, son, how you have been… corrupted. Was it your mother? Or perhaps my old  _ friend _ pretending to be your father. Or your new husband. After all, he does come from a long line of heroes with the  _ best _ intentions,” the sarcasm dripping from his tone was venomous.

“We aren’t here to listen-”

“But you will, for you have no choice. Who do you really think has the advantage here? Two heroes with no backup, or me, the greatest villain of all time.”

Blood rushed to Izuku’s face, but it wasn’t embarrassment, it was anger. Anger for the man who mocked his mother and step-father, for implying that Shouto’s intentions as a hero was anything less than noble, and for all the people he’d killed to gain more power. 

What had he ever been excited for? Izuku had no recollection. All he knew was that this man had ruined every line he ever came across with no remorse or true purpose. He tried to ruin Izuku’s biggest dream by tempting him with evil, and he failed. He failed and he always would, because Izuku was better, stronger, and-”

“I’m not your son,” Izuku finally hissed.

“Oh please, Izuku, don’t make this so difficult.”

“ _ You’re _ making this difficult! What the hell are you doing? Why bring me here only to ignore me? Huh? Now you’re okay like you want us to arrest you. What  _ the hell _ are you doing?”

“I had hope for you, Izuku. I heard of your rise in the hero ranks and thought, here is this poor, pathetic orphan boy that I helped create. I paid for your home, I introduced into area of the underworld that other heroes will never know exist. And now, you refuse to listen like the ultimate disappointment of a son who will never be able to handle the empire I set up for him.”

“Izuku is not-” Shouto fell silent when Izuku placed a hand on his chest.

Taking in a deep breath, Izuku felt all of the pieces fall together. Slowly but surely they’d been shifting into place the entire trip, but it was in perfect perspective now.

“For a while I was excited to meet you. Even after one of  _ your _ workers nearly killed me. But now I have nothing but pity and disgust towards you. You’re right, I will never be like you, I’ll never make you proud of me, and I’ll never take over your empire, and I’m  _ ecstatic.  _ You’re nothing more than a heartless, villanous, idiotic little- little shit! I’m proud of being a hero, and I’m proud of my roots. Not you, but of the honest hardworking other who raised me, and the hero who gifted me with everything I ever wanted. I will never be a villain, and I will never turn my back on the world in the hopes that I can change society in a way that will destroy humanity. You may be the most powerful villain in the world, but you are the most stupid, misguided, falsely hopeful  _ thing  _ I have ever met. And you’re under arrest for a laundry list of crimes!”

To be honest, Izuku blacked out a bit after that. He felt himself pulling the Quirk cancelling cuffs from his toolbelt, and felt the smooth fabric of his father’s suit, but that was it. Shouto must have led both of them out of the building because Izuku didn’t remember the walk out.

A group was waiting for them, the team they sent to the abandoned League of VIllain’s hideout. Shouto must have contacted them at some point, but Izuku couldn’t bring himself to be angry. The rest of the day was a flurry of interviews, paperwork, and newscasters that only Shouto and the others spoke to.

Then they were back in their hotel room. Izuku had showered and changed into a comfortable pair of clothes. That was when he came to again, and Shouto gave him a hug and a kiss when he did.

“I was scared you’d be like that forever,” he mumbled into Izuku’s hair.

“Where is he?”

“The highest security prison in the world, where he’s never going to escape. It’s controversial, but the United Nations is talking about using a permanent Quirk cancelling drug on him.”

“Good,” Izuku finally hugged Shouto back, breathing in the mint and campfire scent that soothed him immediately. 

“Tomorrow we’re doing absolutely nothing, then we’re going somewhere new for the rest of our honeymoon. No villains and absolutely no work. Just us.”

“I like the sound of that,” Izuku turned to his husband with a bright smile, “Thank you Shou, for trusting me so much and being right next to me when I faced All for One.”

“Anything for you Izuku, I never doubted you for a second.”

~*~

Later that night, Izuku woke up from a deep sleep. He was exhausted, and sore for an entirely different reason than their hero work the day before. He reached out to check his phone for the time, getting pulled into all of the messages he had. A few from his agency about the publicity he was getting for taking down All for One, some from Shouto’s family, and some from his own. A few stuck out to him.

_ He’s home. Thank you Izuku. I knew you’d find him. _

That was from Rei, and a picture was attached of Dabi lounging on the couch. They’d all have to figure out a way to deal with his criminal history, house arrest was the most likely option, but his heart warmed seeing a family reunited. There was a rather concerning text from his bank about an impossibly large sum of money being transferred to his account from several servers from around the world. His father must have done it, knowing he’d be arrested. A final show of “care”. Izuku never thought he’d see that many zeroes.

_ Good job. I still hate you. _

That was obviously Tomura. He had a way to contact him. Izuku couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. There were a few other ones from the League of Villains as well. Thank you’s from all of them, along with an additional message or two from Toga, Dabi, and Twice. Then there was his mother, frantically texting him.

_ Izuku! Why did I have to find out you were poisoned from Rei? _

_ You arrested All for One? Izuku, please call me in the morning so we can talk about this. _

_ I forgot to say I was proud of you. I’m really, really proud of you Izuku. You never stop amazing me.  _

Then there was Toshinori.

_ Your mother is asleep, but I know you always wake up during the night. Call me please, I’d like to speak to you and tell you how proud I am. There are some other things I’d like to speak to you about, but those can wait. _

Sneaking a peek at Shouto to make sure he was still sleeping, Izuku gingerly got out of bed. He slipped on a shirt and moved to the sitting room. Facetiming Toshinori, they greeted each other with bright smiles.

Both too aware and too exhausted to process it, Izuku greeted Toshinori the way he’d been tempted to for years, “Kon'nichiwa otōsan.”


	27. ARC THREE

When Shouto Todoroki-Midoriya hears that his grandmother, Chiyo Shuzenji (AKA Recovery Girl), is on her deathbed, he rushes to be by her bedside—but he's not alone. The entire Shuzenji-Todoroki clan has convened from all corners of the globe to stake claim on their matriarch’s massive fortune.

With each family member vying to inherit the enormous Shuzenji home—a trophy estate on 64 prime acres in the heart of Tokyo—Shouto's childhood home turns into a hotbed of speculation and sabotage. As her relatives fight over heirlooms, Ochako Uraraka is at the center of her own storm, desperately in love with her old sweetheart Tsuyu Asui, but tormented by her ex-husband—a man hell bent on destroying Ochako's reputation and relationship.

A sweeping novel that takes us from the elegantly appointed mansions of Manchester to the secluded private islands in the Sulu Sea, from an arc based around everyone's favorite Icy-Hot, to a surprise marriage proposal at an Indian palace, Arc 3 will reveal the long-buried secrets of Asia's most privileged families and their rich people problems.


	28. Rich People Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official start of the final arc! This is gonna be a doozy, and it's where some of the angst comes in... enjoy!

PROBLEM NO. 1 Your regular table at the fabulous restaurant on the exclusive island where you own a beach house is unavailable.

Yu Takeyama was not accustomed to waiting. As top 100 hero Mt. Lady and Miss Japan runner-up, the tall blonde was these days the wife of the even more popular hero Kamui Woods - though the both of them were discussing retirement due to their increasingly aching bodies - and at every restaurant she chose to grace with her presence, she was always greeted with reverence and whisked to the exact table she desired. 

Today she wanted the corner table on the terrace at Sip Sip, her favorite lunch spot on Harbour Island. She wanted to sit on one of the comfy orange canvas director’s chairs and stare out at the gently lapping turquoise waters while eating her kale Caesar salad, but there was a large, noisy group taking up the entire terrace and they didn’t seem in much hurry to leave. 

Yu fumed as she glared at the group happily savoring their lunch in the sun. Why did such people have to come here? This three-and-a-half-mile-long paradise with its pristine pink-sand beaches was one of the best-kept secrets in the Caribbean, a haven for the very very rich filled with quaint little wood houses painted in shades of sherbet, charming boutiques, chic oceanfront mansions turned into inns, and five-star restaurants to rival St. Barths. 

Tourists should have to take a style exam before being allowed to set foot on the island! Feeling like she had been patient long enough, Yu stormed into the kitchen, making a beeline for the woman with a shock of pixie-cut blond hair manning the main stove. 

“Julie, honey, what’s the dealio? I’ve waited more than fifteen minutes for my table!”

“Sorry, it’s been one of those days. The party of twelve on the terrace showed up just before you did,” Julie replied as she handed off a bowl of spicy conch chili to a waiting server. 

“But the terrace is your prime spot! Why on earth did you let those tourists take up all that space?” 

“Well, that tourist in the red fishing cap is the Duke of Glencora. His party just boated over from Windermere. That’s his Royal Huisman you see moored off the coast. Isn’t it the most handsome sailboat you’ve ever seen?” 

From the kitchen window, she surveyed the party assembled on the terrace with new eyes. It was impressive, but she wouldn’t admit it outloud. Instead she looked around the restaurant again, and saw the two men at the table next to the party. Both had mutation Quirks affecting their appearances, making them seem even more intimidating.

“I assume that’s the duke’s security detail? They couldn’t be more obvious! Don’t they know that we’re all billionaires here on Briland, and this isn’t how we roll?”

“Actually, those belong to the duke’s special guest. They did a whole sweep of the restaurant before the party arrived. They even searched my walk-in freezer. See that Japanese fellow seated at the end of the table

Yu squinted through her sunglasses at the portly, balding, seventy-something Asian man dressed in a nondescript white short-sleeved golf shirt and gray trousers.

“Oh, I didn’t even notice him! Am I supposed to know who he is?” 

“That’s Hiroki Shuzenji,” Julie said in a hushed tone. 

Yu giggled, she couldn’t help it. All of her support gear was from UA, and the younger brother of the owner Recovery Girl- “He looks like their chauffeur.” 

Julie, who was trying to focus on searing a cut of tuna to perfection, shook her head with a tight-lipped smile. “From what I hear, he’s one of the most powerful men in Asia. He lives mostly in England now, but his sister runs the UA support company and started the Shuzenji-Todoroki Hero Family.”

“Huh. I guess I’ll wait a little longer for my table, then.”

PROBLEM NO. 2 The twenty-four-hour on-call personal physician that you have on a million-dollar annual retainer is busy attending to another patient. 

Sitting on the terrace overlooking Harbour Island’s legendary beach, Hiroki Shuzenji marveled at the spectacular sight before him. It’s true- the sand really is pink!

“Hiroki, your lobster quesadillas are going to get cold!” the Duke of Glencora piped up, interrupting his reverie. 

“So this is the reason you dragged me all the way here?” Hiroki said, staring dubiously at the triangular wedges placed artfully before him. He didn’t really care much for Mexican food, except when the chef of his good friend Lunch Rush was doing the cooking.

“Try it before you judge it.” 

Hiroki took a careful bite, saying nothing, as the combination of semi-crisp tortilla, lobster, and guacamole worked its magic. 

“Marvelous, isn’t it? I’ve been trying to convince the chef at Wilton’s to replicate this for years,” the duke said. 

Hiroki’s phone began to vibrate in his trouser pocket. He took it out and stared at the screen in annoyance. Everyone knew that he was not to be disturbed on his annual fishing trip with the duke. The screen read: TOKYO UPSTAIRS SECURE. 

This was his elder sister, Chiyo, the only person whose calls he would take no matter the hour. He picked up immediately, and an unexpected voice said in Cantonese, “Mr. Shang, this is Ah Ling.” 

It took him a few seconds to register that it was the housekeeper at the Tokyo Estate. “Oh… Ah Ling!”

“I was instructed by my lady to call you. She was feeling very unwell tonight and has just been taken to the hospital. We think it’s a heart attack.” 

“What do you mean you think? Did she have a heart attack or didn’t she?”

“She…she didn’t have any chest pains, but she was sweating profusely, and then she vomited. She said she could feel her heart racing,” Ah Ling stuttered nervously. 

“And did Prof Oon come over?” Hiroki asked, trying to remain calm. His sister had an incredibly healing Quirk, but it didn’t work on herself. The last report he got from Prof Oon revealed that her Quirk was starting to strain her heart. It was the price her body had to pay, but she refused to stop healing her family.

“I tried to reach the doctor on his cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail. Then I called his house and someone there said he was in Australia.” 

“Why are you doing all the calling? Isn’t Nemuri at home?” She was Chiyo’s youngest, and had been spending more time with Chiyo than her other siblings because her husband had been working in Romania for a charity organization.

“Mr. Shuzenji, isn’t Nemuri in Romania visiting her husband?” 

He had completely forgotten that his niece was visiting her husband, leaving his sister alone with only a visit or two from other family members every week. 

“How about Shota? Didn’t he come over? Or Rei. She’s been trying to spend more time with Chiyo to make up for what she lost,” Alfred inquired about Chiyo’s eldest daughter and middle son respectively. Chiyo had purchased a house for Rei just outside of the city to keep her close.

“Mr. Shuzenji-Yamada could not be reached tonight. Ms. Ochako said he was out with his husband.”

Bloody useless, all of them! Hiroki didn’t ask about the grandchildren. His grandson, Hitoshi, was in England (Hiroki raised him right, and inherited his mental Quirk as well). Ochako - Shota’s daughter - was likely aware of the situation but at work. Sero was in Hong Kong since he lived there, Minoru was god knows where, both of them Nemuri’s children. Rei’s kids were even more complicated. Natsuo and Fuyumi would probably be the first at the hospital along with Rei. Toya was still serving his house arrest sentence but would likely get leniency due to Chiyo’s pull and love for him, and Shouto was, well…

“Did you call an ambulance?” 

“No, she didn’t want an ambulance. Vikram drove her to the hospital in the Daimler, accompanied by her lady’s maids. But before she left, she said you would know how to contact Professor Oon.” 

“Okay, okay. I’ll take care of it,” Hiroki said in a huff, hanging up the phone. Everyone at the table was staring at him expectantly. 

“Oh my, that did sound rather serious,” the duke said, pursing his lips worriedly. 

“I’ll just be a moment…please carry on,” Hiroki said, getting up from his chair. The bodyguards trailed after him as he strode through the restaurant and out the door to the garden. Alfred hit another number on his speed dial: PROF OON HOME. A woman picked up the phone. 

“Is this Olivia? Hiroki Shuzenji here.” 

“Oh, Hiroki! Are you looking for Francis?” 

“Yes. I’m told he’s in Australia?” Why the bloody hell did they have this doctor on a million-dollar retainer if he was never available? 

“He just left an hour ago for Sydney. He’s doing a triple bypass tomorrow on that actor who won an Oscar for-” 

“So he’s on a plane right now?” Hiroki cut her off. 

“Yes, but he’ll be arriving in a few hours if you need to-” 

“Just give me his flight number,” Hiroki snapped. He turned to one of his bodyguards and asked, “Who has the Singapore phone? Somebody get the Itarni on the line right now.” Turning to another bodyguard, he said, “And please order me another of those lobster quesadillas.” 

PROBLEM NO. 3 Your airplane is forced to land before you can finish drinking your Dom Pérignon. 

The silk sheets had just been turned down in the first-class suites, the enormous double-decked Airbus A380-800 had reached a comfortable cruising altitude of thirty-eight thousand feet, and most of the passengers were comfortably ensconced in their seats, scanning through the latest movie offerings. Moments later, the pilots of Tokyo Airlines Flight 231 bound for Sydney received the most unusual instructions from Jakarta air traffic control as they flew over Indonesian airspace: 

AIR TRAFFIC CONTROLLER: Tokyo two thirty one super jakarta.

PILOT: Tokyo two thirty one super go ahead. 

ATC: I have been instructed to have you turn around immediately and return to Tokyo Airport. 

PILOT: Jakarta, you want us to return to Tokyo? 

ATC: Yes. Turn the plane around and return immediately to Tokyo. I have the amended route advice ready to copy. 

PILOT: Jakarta, what is the reason for the course change? 

ATC: I don’t have that information, but this is a direct order from the Directorate General of Civil Aviation. 

The pilots looked at each other in disbelief. “Should we really be doing this?” the captain wondered aloud. “We’ll have to dump a quarter-million liters of fuel before we can land!” 

Just then, the aircraft’s selective-calling radio system lit up with an incoming message. The co-pilot read the message quickly and gave the captain an incredulous look. 

“It’s from the minister of fricking defense! He says to get back to Tokyo pronto! A hero escort is on the way.” 

When the airplane made an unexpected landing at the airport just three hours after it had departed, the passengers were disoriented and startled by the strange turn of events. 

An announcement was made over the intercom: “Ladies and gentlemen, due to an unexpected event, we have made an emergency diversion back to Tokyo. Please remain in your seats with your seat belts fastened, as our flight to Sydney will resume immediately after refueling.” 

Two men in flashy hero uniforms came aboard and approached the man seated in suite 3A- Professor Francis Oon, Tokyo’s leading cardiologist. “Professor Oon? Please come with us.” 

“We’re leaving the plane?” Professor Oon asked, utterly baffled. 

One minute he was in the middle of watching Gone Girl, and the next minute the plane had landed back in Tokyo. He hadn’t even recovered from the film’s jaw-dropping plot twist. 

The hero nodded curtly. “Yes. Please gather up all your belongings. You won’t be returning to this flight.” 

“But…but…what did I do?” Professor Oon asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. 

“Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything. But we need to get you off this plane now.” 

“Am I the only one leaving?” 

“Yes, you are. We are escorting you directly to Mount Might’s Hospital. You have been requested to attend to a VVIP patient.” 

At that moment, Professor Oon knew something must have happened to Chiyo Shuzenji. Only the Shuzenjis had the kind of influence to turn around a Tokyo Airlines flight with four hundred forty passengers onboard. 

~*~

Every month, Rosalind Fung, the costume company heiress, hosted a Hero's Association Banquet for one hundred of whatever heroes were available at the time. An invitation to this occasion was highly coveted by a certain segment of hero society regardless of their hero standing as it was a seal of approval from the elite, and also because the food was heavenly. 

Having strategically chosen a table closest to the buffet area - as inventing always made her hungry - Mei Hatsume sighed as she watched Momo Iida standing in line at the noodle station dishing out some mee siam. 

Around her was Itsuka Kendo, - soon to be Itsuka Tetsutetsu - and Fuyumi and Rei Todoroki, who were always invited due to their standing in the UA corporation. Everyone was whispering about Rei being back when she walked in, but none of them could deny the grace and beauty that she presented. And despite many other tables offering her a spot to get in good with UA, she chose one with young heroes and the wonderful young woman who was moving the company forward”. Mei immediately got a nosebleed and used a napkin to take care of it.

“Does Creati look a little off to you?” Mei questioned unashamedly.

“She just isn’t wearing makeup, Mei,” Itsubara said scoldingly. 

“It has nothing to do with that,” Mei waved her hand dismissively, “I used to see her without makeup all the time when she came in for item upgrades. It’s something else.”

At that moment, Ibara Shiozaki and Yui Kodai arrived with their own plates of food.

“Wait, wait…who’s aging badly?” Yui asked quietly. 

“Momo Iida. Over at that table with all the Iida and Yaoyorozu women. Doesn’t she look off?” Mei pushed, her lack of a filter allowing her to miss the looks Rei and Fuyumi were exchanging, “Anyone know of any failed missions? Maybe some civilians died or-”

“She just miscarried,” Rei offered, her voice gentle and solemn. Fuyumi nodded once, her face saddening.

“Who told you? Bless her poor heart, may Mother Nature smile upon her from now on,” Ibara held her hands over her heart.

“Mina and Jirou. They’re best friends now, and ever since it happened she’s spent a lot of time with Jirou’s kids,” Fuyumi added, “She’s completely heartbroken. She’s been taking a lot of time off from her agency. They understand of course, but everyone is afraid it’ll seriously affect her hero ranking when she needs to focus on healing.”

“Is it healthy for Momo to be playing with your great-nephews when she just lost her own baby?” Utsubara asked in concern.

“I don’t think that’s the main problem. Both of their parent are pushing them to have kids,” Yui revealed, “Tenya’s older brother is paralyzed and can’t have any. So it’s up to them to carry on the family legacy. It’s definitely not helping.”

“They’ve been married for nearly three years, there’s still time. Forcing someone to have children under the guise of a legacy is never a good thing,” Rei’s voice progressively grew quieter, and Fuyumi placed a comforting hand on her mother’s shoulder.

“But both of them are too noble to not try,” Mei shook her head, “Those goody-two-shoes are trying to keep their families happy. With how in love they are, they probably want it too.”

The ladies all shook their heads, casting pitiful glances at Momo, who to anyone else but these women’s carefully trained eyes looked perfectly gorgeous and lovely in her yellow striped minidress. 

“Ochako Uraraka has blessed us with her presence,” Ibara announced, no hint of sarcasm to be found.

All the women turned to look as Ochako descended the sweeping curved staircase with her father, Shot and; her dad, Hizashi.

Mei, like most of the other women in the ballroom, scrutinized Ochako from head to toe as she walked to her table wearing what appeared to be a crisp men’s button-down shirt tucked into exquisitely cut navy-and-white gingham cigarette trousers. 

“Ochako looks younger and younger every time I see her,” Rei’s face adorned a proud smile. She hadn’t seen her since she was a child, so to see her so old and beautiful was a privilege she savored, “She’s in her thirties now, and still looks like she did when she made her hero debut.”

After seeing Ochako, Rosalind Fung greeted her as enthusiastically as she had Rei and Fuyumi. Ochako and her fathers were part of the clan, afterall. Then she walked onto the stage, starting her speech about how thankful she was so many heroes could get together and continued to work on relations in order to keep the world safe.

Ochako had just located her Aunt Rei and a few other young heroes, pulling up three chairs so her and her fathers could sit with them when her phone buzzed. Anxiously, she pulled it out of her pocket. As far as she knew, she was the only person in the family who currently knew that Sobo was in the hospital. All of her aunts and uncles were too busy or out of the country, and her cousins were untrustworthy. That’s why the head maid called her first.

_ It’s time, Ochako. You can tell the masses. _

It was from her Great Uncle Hiroki. Sighing, she hid her phone under the table to start sending out texts. The entire family would flock to the estate, desperate to get some piece of the fortune or a share in the company. Her life would be getting a lot more hectic.

But… there was one person who would simply walk into the house and bring everyone to silence. Someone with enough shock value and dedication to his loved ones that he would fix things.

_ Shouto, it’s time to come home and make amends. You’re running out of time. _


	29. The Alienated Grandson

Shouto was in the middle of dealin with a bank robbery when his cell phone began lighting up like a firecracker in the protected pocket of his utility belt. Ignoring the call, Shouto zoned back into his work and successfully stopped the small gang of thieves before they could ever get two blocks away. It was only when they were being escorted into the back of a police car that he chanced a look at his phone.

He was surprised to find a text and a voicemail from his cousin Ochako, another from his best friend Tenya, a voicemail from Hitoshi, two text messages from his mother, and one from his father.

The messages from his mother read-

_ Shouto please call me.  _

_ I understand you might be busy, but this is very important. I love you. _

The ones from his father were a bit different. 

_ Please call me at once! Where are you?  _

_ Why don’t you answer any of your phones?  _

_ Sobo had a massive heart attack!  _

_ Call home now!  _

_ Don’t ignore me Shouto. This is important. _

Shouto let out a breath, putting his phone back in his pocket to go speak to the press. It wasn’t until he was back at his and Izuku’s agency, showered and sitting in Izuku’s office that he spoke about all the messages he’d received.

“I received some concerning messages from my family,” he revealed, handing the phone to his husband.

After the euphoric high of the work day, he felt like someone had suddenly knocked all the wind out of him. Izuku read the text messages quickly and looked up at Shouto in alarm. 

“Don’t you think you’d better call?”

“I should,” Shouto replied, taking his phone back, “Let’s go home, first. I’d rather not make such a personal call here.”

As the two of them exited the most popular hero agency in America, the pair got into their car and Izuku drove. Out of the way of prying eyes and in the midst of New York traffic, Shouto finally made the call to his mother.

“Shouto?” 

“Yes, Haha, it’s me. Can you hear me?” 

“Yes. Did you get my messages? I don’t understand this phone very wel, Fuyumi has been helping me.”

“I did. Izuku and I just got out of work, I’m sorry for not answering sooner.”

“Work? Shouto, it must be nine at night in New York. You’re pushing yourself too hard! Take more vacations. The world can survive a weekend without their top two heroes.”

Shouto couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face. His mother had always put him first - minus the incident none of them talked about.

“We’re doing fine, Haha. Where are you now?”

“I’m at home with Toya. I had to get out of the hospital for a while, it was getting too busy for my taste. Shota is handling things well right now. I had to show my face at least for a few minutes so they wouldn’t say I didn’t do my duty as the oldest child.”

“Well, how is Sobo?” Shouto didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was rather anxious to know whether his grandmother was dead or alive. 

“They managed to stabilize her, so she’s okay for now.” Shouto looked up at Izuku and mouthed, “She’s okay,” as Rei continued her update: “She’s sedated for a moment at the hospital, but Professor Oon’s wife told me it isn’t looking good. All of her years endlessly using her Quirk put too much strain on her heart.

“Who’s all there right now?”

“The entire main family. Shota, Nemuri along with their children and grandchildren, and my cousins Akagi and Nagao. The entire floor at the hospital has been sealed off to the public. When are  _ you _ coming home?” 

Shouto paused for a moment, before saying decisively, “I’m not coming back.”

His mother would never outright say she was angry, but her tone hardened and she began speaking in Japanese instead of English, “ _ Shouto, you must! Everyone is coming back. Uncle Hiroki will be here in a few days, your cousin Sero and his family are on their way from Hong Kong, and Hitoshi is on his way right now. I’m afraid that heroes will start pouring in as well, ones that are from the company or that worked with your Sobo in the past. Everyone is going to be trying to get in her good graces because if she… _ they want to be in the will.”

“Have you been spending time with Oto-san?” Shouto knew that if it was anyone other than his mother, he would have called them overdramatic. But he agreed with her.

“Shouto.” Her voice remained stern, but she remained in English, “I’m telling the truth.”

“I know, Haha. Everyone wants a piece of the pie.”

“I know you don't care what you receive from your grandmother, and I don’t either. But you should at least consider seeing her. You forgave your father, Shou, and he’s done much worse than what your Sobo did.”

“I think that ship has sailed, Haha. Trust me, I don’t think I’ll be welcomed.”

“ _ Shouto Todoroki, your grandmother would never close her eyes until she sees you one last time, _ ” there was the Japanese again.

“... I’ll think about it, Haha. I love you.”

Shouto ended the call and quickly updated Izuku on his grandmother’s condition and the family that was approaching. They pulled up to their apartment and Shouto took his time walking to the elevator. Izuku always seemed to be in more of a hurry than him, but he held back and walked alongside his husband- silent but ready to talk.

“Do you want to order in for dinner?” Izuku asked when they stepped past the threshold, his phone already out.

“Sure, something healthy please.”

Shouto took their bags to the bedroom while Izuku handled ordering the food. He didn’t want to think about his Sobo, or the obligations he had to his family. It was a miracle the press hadn’t picked up on what happened, but they would soon, and things would be even worse after that.

“It’ll be here in fifteen minutes if traffic isn’t bad. Do you want to talk about it?” Sitting on the couch, Izuku left space next to him for Shouto if he wanted to sit.

Tentatively, he did. He didn’t speak for a long while, trying to peace together his thoughts.

Shouto and his Sobo had once been extremely close. The son of the oldest daughter, the most powerful in the family and the one sent to her house whenver things were too much at his parent’s house. But it had now been more than two years since they had last seen or spoken to each other. And it was all because of her. His grandmother ambushed them at Tenya and Momo’s reception and commanded Shouto to end his relationship with Izuku due to a past he was unaware of. But Shouto had not only refused; he had left after she said another step would mean being disowned.

Over the past few years, the gulf had only widened as Shouto defiantly married Izuku in California, leaving his grandmother and the majority of his large family off the wedding invitation list. 

But his father had done worse. He’d made his childhood hell, driven his mother to a temporary madness, and treated them so harshly that for years they assumed he killed Toya. And yet he spoke to him at least once a week, he invited him to his wedding and believed he was a strong hero - not a good hero, but a strong one. Not only that, but he was the one who informed Sobo of Izuku’s past in the first place. 

So what made what his Sobo did worse?

“I was closer to her than anyone else,” Shouto finally admitted, “I had higher expectations of her. I wanted her to be there, always. I never expected much from my father.”

Smiling sorrowfully, Izuku took Shouto’s hand, “You know, as much as it pains me to admit it, I think your mom’s right. You should go home, Shouto.”

“New York is my home,” Shouto replied flatly.

“Shou,” Izuku chuckled lightly, “You were raised there, your family is there. It’s your home, and that’s okay. You can have more than one.” 

Shouto stared into Izuku’s eyes, seeing his worry and concern, but more than that he saw the faith and love on top of that. He didn’t expect anything from him but what he wanted to do. 

“Dinner,” Izuku’s eyes flitted to the door when a sturdy knock sounded from it, “Let’s eat.”

The two of them ate in relative silence, mentioning a work anecdote or Midoriya Family news every once in a while. It wasn’t until they were loading the dishwasher that Izuku spoke again.

“I don’t care what you do, Shouto. I forgave your Sobo a while ago. She was trying to protect her family, and I was a threat. I know how close you were, how much you depended on her when you were younger. If you want to see her, that’s fine. If you don’t, then that’s okay too.”

~*~

After five hours at the hospital’s intensive care unit, alternately sitting beside her grandmother, managing the visiting dignitaries, managing her parent’s nerves, and managing the press that was starting to pick up on the large hero gathering, Ochako needed a break and some fresh air. 

She took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out to the little garden adjacent to the side entrance. Taking the chance, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Tsu.

_ Sorry I couldn’t talk earlier. No phones allowed in the ICU _

_ No worries. How’s your Sobo? _

_ Resting right now but the prognosis isn’t good.  _

_ Sorry to hear that. _

_ Did you see the article in Hero Weekly this morning? _

_ No. I try to avoid trashy magazines, lol _

_ They got pictures of us on our last date. The cat’s out of the bag now. Everyone’s talking about it online _

_ I’m not on social media very often, too busy lol. My dad is on it more often, probably knows _

_ And he hasn’t said anything? _

_ Ever since Neito they’ve been careful about my relationships. And now there’s too much going on to have a conversation about it. _

_ Too much is happening in right now _

_ Just you wait. With Sobo in the condition she’s in, I don’t know what’s going to happen anymore. There’s going to be a family invasion this week, and it’s not going to be pretty. Very Game of Thrones “Red Wedding” _

_ Speaking of weddings, does anyone know about our plans? _

_ Not yet. But I’m gonna start mentioning it soon- being in a new, serious relationship _

_ I should head back, see you soon? _

_ Yep, good luck _

Sighing, Ochako looked back up at the hospital building. The first chance she got she would leave and visit Shiro, then she’d go and visit Tsu as well. It had been too long since their last date, and meeting up with Tsu would be the best way to relieve some of her stress.

Faintly, she realized that Shouto never texted her back.


	30. Breaking News

_DAILY DISH FROM LEONARDO LAI_

_A DARK TIME FOR THE WORLD’S LARGEST HERO FAMILY_

_For those of you who have been following the rumors around the Todoroki-Shuzenji family, fasten your seat belts, because boy do I have some shockers for you! We all know that several heroes from the famous family have been seen around Tokyo’s best hospital. No matter how stealthy, heroes can’t make it past our investigators! And who might all these heroes come together for? That’s right, their matriarch: Chiyo Shuzenki, AKA Recovery Girl._

_SHOCKER NUMBER ONE: Daily Dish can now confirm that Chiyo Shuzenji is currently in the hospital. Her condition and ailment is unknown, but the UA Support company finally released a statement explaining their temporary halt on production - despite the fact that Chiyo hasn’t been running the company herself since her husband passed._

_SHOCKER NUMBER TWO: that incredible Tom Kundig–designed house currently under construction in the countryside is going to be Asui Tsuyu’s and Ochako Uraraka’s love pad! In the midst of her grandmother’s health problems, pro-hero Uravity is dating fellow hero Froppy! We know that Uravity semi-recently divorced her hunk of a husband Neito Monoma. Trustworthy sources say that Froppy and Uravity had a fling in college, a fling that never ended, perhaps? Was this infidelity the cause of the once golden couple’s divorce? But this new couple isn’t the only pair mixed up in this new family drama._

_Which leads us to SHOCKER NUMBER THREE: Number One and Number Three Heroes Deku and Shouto - who held an extremely secret wedding two years ago - have NOT been seen in Tokyo since this happened. In fact, they haven’t been seen at any large family functions since Momo and Tenya Iida’s wedding nearly four years ago - DESPITE being back to Japan several times after, one of which ended in the arrest of legendary villain One for All. Did something happen way back then that caused this rift in the family? Perhaps Izuku and Shouto’s relationship was put on trial, and they chose love over anything else. How will this love story end with a billion dollar inheritance on the line?_

_Stay tuned to Daily Dish for more shockers to come!_

Scowling, Shouto quickly left the website and turned his phone off. Katsuki had sent it to their group chat. Izuku hadn’t responded yet and Krisishima had reassured them that they were already working on taking it down. Hitoshi assured them he was speaking with the UA publica more would see it before it was finally taken down. The worst thing was, Shouto couldn’t say that no one would believe it because it wasn’t outlandish, it was the truth.

Leaning back in his seat, Shouto closed his eyes and attempted to take a nap, wishing Izuku was there with him. There was rising gang violence in Queens and Izuku was needed in New York, so Shouto would be facing this alone.

He didn’t want to admit it, but it was probably a good thing. It was time he talked to his Sobo.

**Chiyo**

He was quirkless. Chiyo wasn’t sure how she knew, but she did. Perhaps fifty years ago that would have been normal, but even Chiyo’s generation - two generations after Quirks first appeared - didn’t have many quirkless. It made her angry, angry that she was in London instead of Tokyo. Angry that she was staring at this man in curiosity instead of disdain. It was all those old quirkless men who felt threatened by the power that came with Quirks that started the Quirk War in the first place. 

“What are these?” Chiyo asked, looking at the figurines in front of her. Her English was mediocre, but she’d never let anyone know it.

“Knicknacks, people keep them in their homes as small decorations most of the time, or give them as gifts.”

“Everything I have back home holds a purpose,” Chiyo mumbled, a model of Big Ben catching her eye.

The man bought it, and held the little bag out to her. Chiyo smiled, holding onto it tightly. They walked to the beach together. The water was cold, as was all of England, Chiyo had discovered during her time there. But they stayed there anyway.

“I come from Japan,” she finally admitted, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“I know.”

“And I have a Quirk. I can heal people.”

“You seemed special.”

They didn’t say much else, but Chiyo revealed where she was staying, and the man promised to call upon her again soon. 

Even after it seemed as though they should leave each other, they didn’t/ They stayed together, staring at the waves. Chiyo thought the island country she had been forced to flee. She still wished she could have defied her father and stayed on. She knew she should be feeling grateful rather than angry at her father. At the very least, she would have liked to be a nurse. The Quirk army was doing well, Japan defending its home country. They were attacked first, Quirks originated in Japan, afterall. But if Japan won then the war would end there.

She wondered what was happening at her family home, if it had sustained any damage, or whether enemy troops had discovered and pillaged the place. Chiyo couldn’t allow herself to think like that, instead, she thought of something else. Of her deepest wish.

“I want a world where heroes exist, and where they could stop wars like this before they begin,” Chiyo admitted to the man she just met.

He smiled brightly, laughing. Not at the absurdity of it, but of the bluntness of the statement. Chiyo felt understood, listened to in that moment.

“Then be the first, start something new,” the man encouraged.

Nodding, Chiyo knew she could, and would, create a world where this kind of war would never happen again.

“Chiyo, did you hear what I said?” The man asked suddenly.

“I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Can you hear me?”

“Of course I can hear you,” Chiyo became confused.

“Can you hear me? _Can you hear me?_ ” The words went from English to Japanese, and Chiyo finally opened her eyes.

Suddenly it was all terribly bright, and she was no longer on the beach in England. She was in a hospital room, and her cardiologist was staring down at her.

“Mrs. Shuzenji, can you hear me?” It was English again, likely to see if she was there enough to mentally translate.

“Yes,” she murmured weakly. 

“Good, good,” Professor Oon said. “Do you know where you are?”

“Hospital.”

“Yes, you’re at Mount Elizabeth. You had a cardiac episode, but we’ve managed to stabilize you and I’m very happy with the progress you’re making. Do you feel any-” 

“No.” 

“Good, you shouldn’t. Now, I’m going to send Nemuri in. She’s very eager to see you.” 

Nemuri entered and quietly walked to her mother’s bedside, “Glad to see you’re awake. The entire family has been worried. How are you feeling?”

“Where’s Shouto?” Chiyo asked, suddenly feeling sentimental. Perhaps it was seeing _him_ again, but Chiyo wanted to see her grandson- to apologize and remind him that she loved him. That she was proud of him, and was wrong about Izuku.

“You’d have to ask Ochako. She’s been asking him to come back. Do you want to see her?”

“Yes.”

Nemuri walked to the door and left for a few moments. Then, Ochako entered, the bright light from the doorway silhouetting her, and making her glow like an angel. Chiyo smiled at her. Her favorite granddaughter always looked so calm and collected, no matter the occasion. 

“How is Shiro?” Chiyo asked, smiling as Ochako’s face lit up at the mention of her only son.

There was no need to ask about Shouto. Chiyo would be sure that she was released soon. No matter how this health problem played out, she would recover or decline at home. Shouto could find her there if he came, and if she didn’t then she would push down her sadness and enjoy what she _did_ have.

**Shota Aizawa**

Shota was stressed and tired. Much more so than usual, but it felt disrespectful to bring and sleep in a sleeping bag in the ICU waiting room that his entire family was living out of in shifts, so he simply waited. His mother had woken up a few hours ago, and Nemuri was called in first, then Ochako after her. 

“If the three children would come with me, please,” Professor Oon requested while Ochako was still in the room with her sobo. 

Rei, Shota, and Nemuri gathered around the doctor, who was looking over several charts on his clipboard.

“I realize that your family wants her to continue her recovery back home but your mother’s condition is extremely… touch and go at the moment. There’s been a tremendous amount of scarring on the heart, which I believe is from a lifetime of using her Quirk. It’s a side-effect that has only now become detrimental to her health. I know it looks like she’s getting better, but you need to know that we are making monumental efforts to keep her alive. All those machines she’s hooked up to… she needs them, and she requires nonstop care.” 

“How long does she really have?” Rei asked quietly. Nemuri wrapped her arm around her younger sister in a comforting motion, Shota sent her a look when he saw her tugging on her sleeve to reveal her wrist. She was _not_ going to sedate Miki just because she was the worst at hiding her emotions out of all of them.

“Hard to say, but it’s a matter of days. Her condition is consistently worsening, and no healing Quirk is going to reverse it because it was _her_ Quirk that inflicted the damage in the first place.” 

Shota knew the news was coming but it still still didn’t sit right with him. Contemplating in silence, he said, “It’s even more essential that we get her home then. Why can’t we simply move all the machines? Let’s set up a medical suite just like this one for her at home. We can have you and the rest of her medical team stationed there.” 

“Something like that has never been done before. To set up a mobile cardiac intensive care unit in a private home with all the equipment we would need and round-the-clock doctors and nurses- it’s a huge undertaking, and it would be extremely cost prohibitive.” 

All the siblings sent the doctor a look, who nodded once and went off to speak with his team. Their mother would be going home later that night.

**Shouto**

As Shouto pushed his luggage cart into the arrival hall of Terminal 3, he saw a familiar face waiting with ramrod straight posture. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses - both of them were - but he’d recognize Tenya anywhere.

“Welcome back, Shouto,” Tenya greeted formally, smiling at his friend, “I assumed you’d want a proper greeting.”

Tenya took Shouto’s luggage for him and put it in the trunk of his car. Then they both got into the front and Tenya took off, on the way to Shouto’s Sobo’s without having to ask.

“Momo sends her regards. She’s in Bhutan taking a few vacation days while the crime rates are low.”

“You didn’t want to join her?”

“This was a trip I believed she should take on her own. She’s at a meditation resort, self-reflecting.”

“Is she doing better?”

“She’s working on it, we both are. She took it harder and I understand. It’s my job to be a good husband,” Shouto could tell Tenya was itching to make some hand motions to make his point, but he was more determined to be a good driver.

“That’s good to hear. I saw that she’s been spending time with Sero and Kyoka’s kids, and that she’s been with Mina Ashido a lot.”

Shouto would never admit that his guilty pleasure was social media - he didn’t post enough to let the public know either - but those close enough to him had clued in.

“Mina is a very positive person and her and Kyoka have been very good for Momo,” Tenya agreed, “How is Izuku doing? Has he recovered from what happened with the League of Villains?”

“He’s doing well, he’s fully recovered from what happened two years ago. It took a bigger tole on him than we thought, especially because he got so used to pain because of his Quirk. But it hasn’t affected hiss standing in the hero world at all. Or my family. But he insisted I make peace.”

“And is that what you want to do?” 

Shouto paused for a moment. “I’m not sure, quite honestly. Part of me feels like all this happened a lifetime ago. Our daily lives are so removed from everything going on here, even if we’re still heroes. I can’t ever forget the way Izuku was treated and how my grandmother couldn’t trust me, but I’ve made my own path and I don’t _need_ her acceptance.”

“Not to push you in any way, but I like your sobo. She’s always been good to me. Her ways may be old fashioned, but her goal has always been to heal.”

Shouto nodded as a memory began to unfurl in his mind, taking him back to when he was eight years old, six months before he received his scar… 

_It was a hot night, and Shouto found that even his ice side wouldn’t help. He wanted to go to the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard the crying from his parent’s bedroom. Creeping over to their door, he could hear his mother suddenly scream, “Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare! You’ll see your name splashed over the front pages tomorrow.”_

_“Lower your voice!” his father shouted back angrily._

_“I’m going to ruin your precious name! My family will make sure you never have a chance to become the Number One Hero! I’ll take the children and run, and you’ll never see them again.”_

_“I’ll kill you if you take Shouto!”_

_Shouto could feel his heart pounding. He had never heard his parents that angry before. He rushed into his bedroom, stripped off his pajamas, and threw on some clothes. He went out the door leading onto the veranda, where a large tree arched over the second floor. He grasped hold of one of the thick branches, swung onto the tree trunk, and quickly shimmied down to the ground, as he had done hundreds of times._

_Jumping onto his ten-speed bicycle, he raced out of the garage and down Tudor Close. He sped down the long slope of Harlyn Road until he reached Berrima Road. At the second house on the right, he stopped in front of the tall steel electronic gate and looked around. The concrete fence had glass spikes at the top, but he wondered whether he could still climb it or use his ice to get over._

_A guard came out of the sentry box next to the gate, astonished to see a boy standing there at two in the morning._

_“What do you want, boy?” It was the night guard who didn’t know him._

_“I need to see Tenya. Can you tell him Shouto is here?”_

_The guard looked momentarily perplexed, but then he went into his sentry box and got on the phone. A few minutes later, Shouto could see lights come on in the house, and the metal gate began to slide open with a quiet clang. As Shouto walked down the driveway toward the house, the porch lights came on and the front door opened. Shouto’s mother and father stood at the doorway._

_“Shouto! Is everything alright?”_

_He ran up to them and breathlessly blurted out, “My parents are fighting! They want to kill each other, and my mother wants to take me away!”_

_“Calm down, calm down. No one is going to take you away,” Mrs. Iida said soothingly, putting her arms around him. The tension that had been bottled up all evening came out, and he began sobbing uncontrollably._

_Half an hour later, as he sat on a barstool in the upstairs library, enjoying a vanilla root beer float with Tenya, Rei and Enji Todoroki arrived at the Iida residence. He could hear their polite tones as they talked to Tenya’s parents in the drawing room downstairs._

_“Naturally, our boy overreacted. I think his imagination got away with him.” He could hear his father chuckling, speaking in that happy tone of his that he had when he wanted something._

_“All the same, I think he should probably just spend the night here.”_

_Just then, another car could be heard pulling up the front driveway. Tenya turned on the television, which flickered a security camera screen that revealed a stately black Mercedes 600 Pullman limousine arriving at the front door. A tall uniformed guard jumped out and opened the passenger door._

_“It’s your Ah Ma!” Tenya said excitedly, as the boys rushed to the banister to peek at what was going on downstairs._

_Chiyo entered the house with every bit of grace she held. Someone must have told her what was happening, he placed his bets on either his mother of Tenya’s parents. Everyone’s loyalties trailed back to his Sobo._

_“I must apologize for inconveniencing you like this,” he heard his grandmother say. He saw his parents standing off to the side. His father seemed both chastened and furious, while his mother was relieved, “Now, where’s Shouto?”_

_Shouto and Tenya ran back into the library, pretending they had heard nothing until they were summoned downstairs by Tenya’s nanny._

_“Shouto, there you are!” his grandmother said. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, “Now, say thank you to Mr. and Mrs. Iida”_

_“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Iida. Good night, Tenya.”_

_His sobo guided him out the front door and into the Mercedes. His mother and sobo exchanged a few words outside the car, neither one seeming very happy. Then his sobo climbed in and sat across from him._

_“Are we going to your house?”_

_“Yes, I am taking you home.”_

_“How long can I stay there?”_

_“For as long as you want.”_

_“What about Fuyumi, Toya, and Natsuo?”_

_“We’ll pick them up in the morning. Tonight it will be just the two of us. Your mother might come too.”_

_His grandmother reached her arm out, drawing him closer, and he remembered being surprised by the gesture, by the softness of her body as he leaned against her while the car rocked gently back and forth as it navigated down the dark leafy lanes._

And now in a flash Shouto found himself on that same dark lane again, more than two decades later, with Tenya at the wheel of his car. Shouto felt like he knew every curve and bump of the road. He must have walked or cycled down this narrow lane a thousand times as a kid. 

He realized for the first time that he was excited to be home again, and that the hurt he had felt over the past few years was fading. Without quite realizing it, he had already forgiven his sobo. 

The car pulled up to the familiar gates of Sobo’s home and Tenya announced to the approaching guard, “I’m delivering Shouto Todoroki.” 

The man winced, and leaned down to look at Shouto directly when he spoke, “Listen, we are under specific orders here. I don’t quite know how to put this, but we’re not allowed to let you enter.”


	31. New Chapter, Old Love

**Ochako**

Ochako stood on the balcony, breathing in the luxuriant scent that wafted up from the rose gardens below. From her vantage point at the Umaid Bhawan Palace Hotel, she had a sweeping view of the city. To the east, an impossibly romantic-looking fort perched on a mountaintop, while in the distance the tight clusters of vibrant blue buildings that made up the medieval city of Jodhpur gleamed in the early-morning light. The Blue City, Ochako thought to herself. She had heard somewhere that all the houses here were painted this shade of cobalt because it was believed to ward off evil spirits.

When Tsu suggested they went on a date she didn’t think that’d take them to the airport and subsequently to India. Tsu explained that she had a last minute meeting with an off-shoot company of her hero agency. Separate agencies always bent over backwards to please highly ranked heroes.

Ochako stretched out on the chaise lounge and poured herself another cup of chai from the silver art deco teapot. They’d only be in India for two days because that was the max amount of time Ochako wanted Shiro to spend with his father, and she had family matters back in Tokyo.

The palace they were staying in reminded her a bit of her sobo’s home, and for a moment, Ochako felt an intense pang of guilt. Her grandmother lay in bed attended by a team of doctors while she was here, enjoying a secret weekend rendezvous at a palace. Her guilt faded slightly as she caught sight of Tsu padding out onto the balcony in civvies.

“How did the talks go?”

“They agreed to the new contract, ribbit,” Sit sat in the seat next to Ochako and poured herself a cup of coffee as well, “Now we have time with each other. I’m glad you came, I thought you needed a break.”

That day they left their temporary home and went into town. They were strolling hand in hand through the interconnected network of palaces and museums that made up the fort complex, marveling at the intricately carved walls and expansive courtyards that afforded commanding views of the city. 

“This is incredible,” Ochako said in a hushed voice as they entered an elaborate chamber where the walls and ceilings were made entirely of mirrored glass mosaic tiles. “It’s so empty. Where are all the tourists?” 

“The fort’s actually closed today, but Shivraj had the place opened just for us, ribbit.” 

“How sweet,” Ochako looked to Tsu and noticed she seemed a bit distracted, “Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry, Ochako. There’s a spot here I was trying to find,” Tsu led Ochako up a steep staircase to an overhang that looked over the entire courtyard.

“Do you want to get your hands painted with henna?” Tsu asked. 

“Ooh. I’d love to!” 

“The concierge at the hotel told me there’s a henna artist here who does the most incredible work, ribbit. I think she’s in the museum gift shop. Let me go get her.” 

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, no, stay here and enjoy the view. I’ll get her and be right back.” 

“Oh, okay,” Ochako said, a little puzzled as Tsu rushed off. 

Ochako heard some laughter in the distance, and she spied several women emerging through an arched doorway in the courtyard. They were followed by another row of women in the same tightly cropped blouses and flowing embroidered skirts, and soon there were about a dozen of them in the courtyard. The women walked single file in a circle as the sound of drumming began to emanate from deep within the fort. Suddenly the women formed a straight line right below where Ochako was standing. They flung their hands in the air, jerked their heads up at her, and began stomping their feet in rhythm to the drumming. 

From the archways on the lower floor beneath where Ochako was standing, a dozen men in white came running out between the women to the far side of the courtyard. A Hindi pop song began blasting through the air, and the men and women danced opposite each other in a seductive face-off. They were soon joined by another dozen female dancers in vibrant blue-and-purple saris, streaming in from the north and south gates of the courtyard, as the music got louder and louder. Suddenly the song stopped abruptly, and the window shutters on the opposite side of the courtyard flung open, revealing a man in a gold embroidered sherwani. He extended his arms toward Ochako, singing a cappella in Hindi. Then the music resumed as the dancers continued to stomp and twirl. 

Ochako burst out laughing, delighted at the Bollywood spectacle unfolding before her. Tsu must be behind all this!  _ No wonder she’s been acting weird ever since we got here _ , she thought. The man disappeared from the turret, only to appear moments later in the courtyard leading a band of musicians. The entire troupe danced to the beat of the music, moving in perfect formation. 

The sound of trumpets filled the air, followed by a strange roaring sound. Turning to the main archway into the courtyard, Ochako’s eyes widened in surprise. Coming through the gate was an elephant festooned with gemstones and vibrant pink-and-yellow patterns painted onto its head. Perked on top, with all the grace of a hero, was Tsu.

Ochako’s jaw dropped, and she ran out of the room onto the open veranda. “Tsu! What’s all this?” 

The elephant strode over to her veranda, and she was almost at eye level with Tsu as he sat on top of the elephant. Then the great creature stopped and Tsu hopped off to face Ochako.

Tsu got down on one knee and stared up at her. “Ochako, you are and have always been the love of my life. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Will you marry me?” 

Before she could answer, the elephant let out another roar, and then curled his trunk upward to grab something from Tsu’s hand. The animal then extended its trunk toward Ochako, waving a red leather box in front of her face. Ochako took the box gingerly and opened it. Sparkling inside was a five-carat canary diamond solitaire, encircled in a delicate floral scrollwork of white gold. It was an unusual setting, unlike anything that a contemporary jeweler might design. 

“Wait a minute this looks like my grandmother’s engagement ring!” 

“It is your grandmother’s engagement ring.” 

“But how?” Ochako asked, utterly confused. 

“I went to Tokyo last month and had a secret date with your grandmother. I know how important she is to you, so I wanted to be sure we had her blessing.”

Ochako shook her head in disbelief as she stared at the precious heirloom ring, covering her mouth with her right hand as tears began streaming down her face, “Yes!”

Tsu got up and embraced her tightly, as the crowd of dancers and musicians cheered. A new chapter, and an old love. 

**Shouto**

Shouto wasn’t sure how to feel about his current situation. He was sitting in the passenger seat of his father’s car, and just behind him was his mother. His parents - as far as he knew - hadn’t been this close together since their wedding, and neither of them were letting any displeasure show. Not only that, but they weren’t being let through the gates.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Todoroki-Midoriya. You must see how my hands are tied. Please don’t take this personally,” the head guard said earnestly, casting an embarrassed smile at Shouto. 

“I understand. Tell me, who gave the orders?” Rei’s tone was polite, but Shouto knew that she was worried. Why would his Sobo ban her favorite grandson from entering the home? She knew she was upset with Shouto, but her mother was still a forgiving person - especially with Shouto.

Enji flung the car door open and climbed out angrily. “Fourth Kind, what is all this nonsense? Don’t tell me we can’t go in!” 

“As I was just explaining to Mr. Todoroki-Midoriya, you are both more than welcome to enter. But I am under strict orders not to allow entry to Shouto. I checked again after he first arrived the other night while I was off duty. They said no, absolutely not.” 

“Who are they? Who gave you the orders? Chiyo is so out of it right now it couldn’t have been her!”

Shouto sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Not only was Fourth Kind making things complicated, but he was implying that Shouto’s inheritance was on the line. Enji knew he had no chance at Rei’s inheritance, and even then it was more likely that Shouto would inherit everything if the will hadn’t been changed. So this was ruining Enji’s chances of having a claim in UA. 

“Why don’t I call up to the house again, and perhaps you can speak to Mr. Shota directly?” 

Rei had reached the end of her patience. “No, Fourth Kind, I’ve had enough of this. This is my house too, and I will not take orders from my little brother! If my mother does not want to see Shouto, she can tell me herself. He won’t go into her room unless he’s asked for. Call up to the house if you want to, but we are all going in. Enji.” 

Enji returned to the driver’s seat and revved the engine. Fourth Kind sidestepped the car in one easy stride and ordered his men, “Open the gates!” 

Enji jammed his foot on the pedal angrily and zoomed up the gravel driveway at top speed. Shouto looked back at his mother, then to his father in shocked silence.

“Therapy,” Rei explained shortly, “Both of us joined when the topic of divorce was brought up.”

“Does that mean you’re-”

“No. But we’ve both agreed that what we need to do now is focus on you guys.”

Enji was frowning, but it wasn’t as malicious as it used to be. Shouto hummed in acknowledgment. He’d forgiven his father years ago, soon after meeting Izuku. After everything he put his mother through, his siblings, after they spent years worried that Toya hadn’t just “run away” he managed to forgive his father. His grandmother deserved a chance at least.

As the road curved toward the main approach to the house, the most curious sight unfolded before them. Assembled on the front lawn were several rows of wrought-iron chairs shaded by colorful silk parasols. Most of the family members staying at the house - Shota and Hizashi Shuzenji-Yamada, the Sero’s, and the Shinsous - were seated watching as Quirks shot across the yard. Behind the seats, an elaborate ice-cream bar had been set up alongside a table dominated by an immense crystal punch bowl brimming with icy fruit punch. 

“What the hell are they doing?” Enji hissed furiously, “Your mother lies on her deathbed while everyone is outside having a garden party!” 

“Despite being so close together our family doesn’t get together very often. They have to do something to occupy the time.”

Shouto could see Hanta and his brother, Minoru, battling it out with Uncle Taksin (Aunt Nemuri’s husband) and Great Uncle Hiroki in a flashy Quirk-off. As Rei, Enji, and Shouto emerged from their car, the match came to an abrupt halt as the group assembled on the lawn stared at the new arrivals. 

For a moment, Shouto wondered if his relatives were going to treat him differently now that he had been officially banished. His cousin Hanta dropped his racket and bounded over immediately. 

“So glad you’re here, man,” he said, giving Shouto a big hug. Shouto sighed in relief. He could always count on Hanta. 

Following behind him came his Uncle Shota. Of the three Shuzenji siblings, he was the one who had been the closest to Shouto’s mom since they were the closest in age. 

“Shouto, glad you could make it. It’s about time,” he greeted, a small smirk settling on his lips.

“Shouto, it’s been too long!” Miki Shinsou - Hiroki’s only daughter - beamed, rushing over to give him a tight hug, “Is Izuku not here with you? I can’t believe I still haven’t met him.” 

“No, it’s just me,” Shouto said. 

Nemuri walked up, giving Shouto a hug. But her next words were anything but friendly, “Sorry, Shou, you can’t come into the house.”

“Why can’t Shouto go in?” Rei crossed her arms, “Did mom tell you she didn’t want to see Shouto?”

“Actually, she told Minoru.”

“Minoru! You actually believe him? Minoru has been jealous of Shouto since they were children!” Enji scoffed. 

Hearing his name come up among the chatter, Minoru sauntered over to the group. “Three days ago, when I was withSobo in her bedroom, I told her that Shouto was on his way home. She got so upset that she went into cardiac arrest. Mom was right there when it happened. We almost lost her that day.” 

“Well, that was three days ago. I’m going up to see my mother now. She can tell me to my face if she doesn’t wish to see Shouto,” Rei insisted. 

“You’re really going to put Sobo’s life at risk again?” Minoru said. 

Rei stared contemptuously at her nephew, then looked to Nemuri who was just as conflicted as she was. Toya had grown up and was pushed towards villainy, and she knew deep down and she was prouder of him then Nemuri was of Minoru.

“Minoru, let me worry about my mother.”

“Uncle Shouto?” Hanta’s youngest tugged on the hem of Shouto’s shirt, “Can you show us some cool stuff? Mom said your Quirk was the coolest.”

Smiling slightly, Shouto nodded and joined the group that was messing around with their Quirks. He could manage not seeing his Sobo for a while, he had other family to catch up with.

“Go ahead. It’s alright,” he told his mother.

“We’ll get this figured out,” Rei assured him, sending Enji a look as Shota led her inside. Nodding once, Enji took a seat in one of the lawn chairs. His large frame made the scene almost comical, and Shouto held back a chuckle. How strange, that things were finally being repaired whilst his Sobo was in her final days. No time like the present. 

~*~

Half an hour later Shouto took a seat next to his father, annoyed. Setting down his phone, Enji looked to Shouto and waited for an explanation.

“I just got off the phone with Izuku,” he grit out, “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“I don’t see what I did wrong this time. How is he?”

“You tell me, you’ve been texting him this entire time.”

“Oh, he told you?”

“He’s my husband, he tells me everything. I can’t believe you asked him if he wanted to carry!”

“What’s wrong with that?” Enji asked.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shouto could feel his body rapidly heating up and cooling down, “He’s not some guy you can interrogate. Up until our wedding he assumed you didn’t like him!”

“I… respect him,” Enji grit the words out. He’d never forgotten his loss against Izuku, the way the young man proved himself worthy of Shouto. Since then he’d become the Number One Hero in record time, and Enji could do nothing but watch in relief as he realized he could have made the biggest mistake of his life by denying Izuku the chance to marry Shouto.

“Then don’t talk to him about birthing options! He was horrified.”

“No wonder he hasn’t answered.”

“This whole ‘heir’ business needs to stop. We won’t be pressured into having kids because you want us to. We aren’t even sure if we want to explore experts with Quirks or just adopt-”

“Shouto if you don’t have a biological child-”

“Enough,” Shouto held up a hand, but his father continued.

“Your best chance to get into the house now is to have a child. Whether one of you wants to carry or you want an expert who can just create a child from blood, I don’t care. But we’ll announce it immediately and your sobo might let you in!”

“All people care about is heirs,” Shouto ran a hand through his hair, his annoyance rising, “Izuku and I are not going to have a child just so I can see Sobo. If she wants to see me while I’m here then we’ll talk, if not then that’s okay.”

With that, Shouto stood again and joined the group. What a crazy day. Somehow, he thought things were about to get even crazier.


	32. Family Breakfast

Shouto didn’t know what to think when he got a note asking to meet him in the gardens next to his Sobo’s home, especially considering the time specified was so late at night. 

Sneaking out wasn’t that hard. He’d been staying with his father - his mother was in the middle of moving to Sydney of all places - and he’d had years of learning how to be silent to assist him. 

Faintly, Shouto felt guilty when breaking into the gardens. But he wasn’t stealing or defacing any property, so it was easy to get past that guilt in favor of seeing who’d left him the note. Walking all the way to the back as the note instructed, he found the half-open gate beneath a wall of vines.

Cautiously entering, he waited for an attack. Waited for any signs of ill-will and continued to find none as he walked along, a small flame in his hand leading the way.

“Shouto.”

“Dabi!” Shouto exclaimed, finding his eldest brother with a twin flame in his hand, “What are you doing here?”

“I got a note. I’m assuming you did too.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t attack you,” Shouto avoided saying ‘mistook you for a villain’ for obvious reasons.

“I’m lucky in a lot of ways, Shouto,” Dabi mused, turning around to continue their trek, “Do you know where we’re going?”

“I have an idea.”

They walked for another few minutes, then stopped when they came upon another door. Stepping inside, it revealed a pump room with darkened windows. Suddenly a dark figure entered and a light came on inside the room.

“Fourth Kind,” Shouto greeted the head guard of his Sobo’s estate.

“Come quickly,” Fourth Kind instructed, ushering them in, “This is the pump room that controls the intake for the two ponds. One in the garden and one on Chiyo Shuzenji’s estate. There’s a ladder ahead. Take turns going up.”

Shouto went first, then Dabi, then Fourth Kind at the rear. They found themselves in another room in which Fourth Kind pushed against one of the wall panels, and it opened to reveal a well-lit tunnel. Their final path.

“This leads to Sobo’s estate, doesn’t it?” Shouto questioned, already knowing the answer.

“It goes right under the grounds and leads us into the house. Let’s go, we don’t have much time.

There were spots of mold along some of the concrete walls and the ground was caked in a layer of dirt, but overall the tunnel was remarkably well preserved. 

“Until yesterday I didn’t realize these were here. Miruko, the head maid, told me about them. Apparently this tunnel was used during the war by your great grandfather. That’s how he got in and out of the property and was never once caught. Apologies for all the cloak-and-dagger. Miruko and I needed to devise a way to get messages to the both of you without incriminating ourselves. 

After going up another ladder, they ended up in the conservatory. Standing there waiting was Miruko. Shouto always thought she should be a guard, with the way she stayed in shape and the nature of her Quirk. She could have been a hero but chose to serve their family instead. 

“Come, come, let’s get in before it gets light and people start waking up.”

When they were all safely ensconced inside Miruko’s room in the servants’ quarters, she wasted no time in explaining her plan. “I’ll take Dabi and Shouto up to Chiyo’s bedroom. I know a route that will let us enter from the balcony outside her dressing room. Dabi, you should go in first. She’ll wake up if you draw open the curtains. She’ll be pleased to see you, and then you can tell her that Shouto is outside waiting to see her. That way she won’t be shocked to see him. The staff will be working to hold back the nurses and doctor until you’re finished.”

The pair nodded. Shouto hadn’t even stopped to think about why Dabi was with him. As far as Shouto knew, no one had officially banned Dabi from the house. But it was full of heroes, and Dabi had spent the majority of his life as a villain. There was an unspoken banishment in place for him as well.

“The other thing is Minoru. These days he likes to be the first to visit Chiyo in the morning. But I got Lunch Rush to make his favorite crepes, so I will tell him he needs to eat them while they are hot. I’ll try to keep him at breakfast as long as possible. Ready?”

Shouto and Dabi proceeded up the servants’ staircase to the second floor, following quietly behind Miruko as she expertly guided them through the service hallways until they found themselves on the balcony outside Chiyo’s dressing room. 

“Good luck,” Shouto told his brother blankly. Dabi gave him an equally blank look before stepping inside. Both of them were thankful for the other.

**Dabi**

Dabi hadn’t seen his Sobo in nearly fifteen years. When he ran away he cut himself off from his past life, desperate to leave his scars behind. The mental ones at least, the beginnings of the scars he’d gained from pushing himself too hard would never go away.

They talked once over the phone after what happened the year before and Dabi returned home under the instructions that he’d be home confined for the rest of his life. She yelled at him for all of his life choices, and then said she was happy he was healthy. For the first time in a long time, Dabi felt guilty. Guilty for Dabi leaving behind what could have been. Toga texted him soon after and he felt a bit better. People were too trusting, especially his mother for letting him have a phone - as if he hadn’t memorized the League’s phone numbers. But he was never going to leave her behind again. So while he still talked to the League and was there if they desperately needed him, he wasn’t a part of that world anymore. They were his found family, and he wouldn’t leave them behind either.

Dabi entered silently, being the best at sneaking in the League beside Toga. He missed them, and he hated that he missed them because that stage of his life was over and there was no going back to it. Not if he was smart and didn’t want to end up in Tartarus for the rest of his life.

His grandmother’s ladies maids were silently prepping the room for the morning. The minute they saw Dabi, they nodded at him and pulled the curtains open. Then the two ladies slipped out of the bedroom, closed the door behind them, and stood guard diligently outside.

Chiyo’s eyelids fluttered open, her eyes hazily registering Dabi beside her.

“Hey, Sobo,” Dabi greeted quietly, sitting in the chair next to her bed, “It’s been a while.”

“Hand me my cane, please,” Sobo requested. Dabi did so without hesitation but was ready to stop her if she tried to stand. What he wasn’t ready for was for her to start hitting him with it, “Years! Years it took for you to come see me!” Then she quickly calmed, seemingly immediately growing tired and setting her cane back down, “I understand, Toya-”

“Dabi,” he interrupted, then off her look, added “Please.”

“Dabi. You chose it for yourself. I understand that too. I should have interfered with what was going on at your home much sooner. In fact, I should have seen what your father was trying to do all those years ago.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was afraid your mother would leave. She was much more rebellious when she was younger, and at the time their relationship was going well. I didn’t realize at the time it was because he was buying her love.”

Unsure of what to say, Dabi looked around the room. Something in the back of his mind told him it was the same as it used to, but he couldn’t be sure. Visual memory is your worst, after all.

“Your room has remained untouched, same as Shouto’s. People were less concerned about who would be staying there because they assumed you wouldn’t be getting the fortune.”

“Hinting at something, Sobo?” Dabi found it within himself to make a joke.

“My lips are sealed. A closed mouth emits no flies,” Chiyo leaned back in bed, “I apologize for not being there when you needed me. I couldn’t be your hero, and you became a villain.”

“It wasn’t you Sobo. I think no matter what happened, I was meant to do what I did.”

“Come here,” Chiyo ushered him closer, and when he leaned in she gave him a small kiss on the forehead, “So many years without healing. Not just your body, but your heart too. It will take more time than I can give you.”

“Sobo-”

Taking both of his hands in her comparatively smaller ones, Chiyo smiled, slipping into Japanese, “ _Just be quiet for a moment. Toya Todoroki… Dabi. You found a family beyond this one. And you have done awful things, but you also love them. The League of Villains goals were not achieved, but that doesn’t mean you can’t stay together. Find them, stay together. And_ **_live_ ** _._ ”

“ _Yes, Sobo_.”

“ _Don’t kill. Heal._ ”

Never had Dabi thought the day would come. His Sobo, the most powerful woman in the world - unbeknownst to the general population - was telling him to return to his found family, and live as he wanted to. He could get by without killing, he could probably convince the rest of the league to go without it too. Maybe not Toga, but that was okay.

“What about the rest of the family?”

“Choose. I hope you take time to think before you leave. But I give you permission to leave some things behind and work to keep others. Talk to your mother and avoid your father, it’s alright. I’ve seen too many people doomed to a life they didn’t choose. Choose, because now you have a choice.”

Nodding once, Dabi decided it would be a good time to leave. He knew he was forgiven, and he received more from her than he ever thought he would. 

“ _I love you, Sobo._ ”

“ _I love you too._ ”

“Oh, Shouto is here to see you.”

“He’s here?”

“Yes. He’s outside. Do you want to see him now?”

“Send him in. Is his husband here as well?”

“No, it’s just him.”

With that, Dabi stepped out onto the balcony where Shouto was waiting, “She’s awake. She wants to see you, golden grandson.”

**Shouto**

Rolling his eyes, Shouto nodded once and walked inside. Three years without seeing his Sobo. Three years stuck in a stupor of anger and resentment that was eerily similar to what he felt for his father. And both times Izuku managed to pull him out of it. Shouto was holding out his hand, and he suspected his Sobo would take it.

Shouto was shocked for a moment to see how tiny and frail his grandmother looked in the middle of her hospital bed, the machines clustered around her like an army of invading robots. 

“You look even more handsome than before. No lasting injuries. Which means no kiss needed,” she smiled slightly, “You’ve been spending time with All Might, I assume. Even retired, I assumed he’d rub off on you.”

“You knew him?”

“Of course. Reckless, is the word I'd use to describe him. I was the one who helped save his life after he lost his stomach… This world truly is connected, isn’t it?”

The conversation was unusually casual considering the last time they spoke Shouto ran from her after she threatened disownment. Tenya’s wedding felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then. 

“Sobo, I apologize for the way I behaved. I hope you accept that both of us have things to apologize for, but I should have come home sooner. Worse things have happened and have been resolved in less time.”

Chiyo looked away from her grandson and let out a long slow exhale. She was quiet for a few moments, and then she turned to face him again. “Are you comfortable in your bedroom?” 

“My bedroom?” Shouto asked, momentarily confused by her question. 

“Yes, has it been made up nicely for you?” 

“I've been staying with Mom.”

“Why on earth are you staying there and not here?” 

It dawned on Shouto that his grandmother didn’t have a clue that he’d been back for a week. She obviously had nothing to do with banning him from the house! He wasn’t sure what to say at first, but then quickly recovered. “There are so many people visiting at the moment, I didn’t think there would be room for me.”

“Nonsense. No one is supposed to be in your bedroom.” Chiyo pushed a button beside her, and within a few seconds Madri and Patravadee were by her bedside. “Please tell Miruko to have Shouto’s rooms made up. Toya’s as well. They’ll be staying here.”

“Of course, ma’am,” Madri replied. 

At that moment, Shouto realized that this was his grandmother’s tacit manner of forgiving him. He felt suddenly lighter, as if a gigantic boulder had been lifted off his back. 

Chiyo had instructed Shouto to go to the top drawer of her bureau and fetch something for her. “Do you see the pale blue box?” 

“Yes.” 

“At the bottom of the box are some silk pouches. Please bring me the yellow one.”

Shouto unfastened the clasp on the blue leather box and flipped open the lid. Inside was an assortment of objects and curiosities. Vintage combs and coins of varying currencies mixed in with letters and faded old photographs. He came upon a small stack wrapped with a piece of ribbon and realized that it was every picture he had ever sent to her from his specialized-school days abroad. At the bottom of the box were several jewelry pouches. He found a small yellow pouch and returned to his grandmother’s bedside. 

Chiyo unzipped the pouch, took out a pair of [ cufflinks ](https://www.alux.com/most-expensive-cufflinks-world/9/), and placed them in the palm of Shouto’s hand. “I want you to have these. For your husband.” 

Shouto felt a lump in his throat as he realized the enormous significance of her gift. His grandmother was acknowledging Izuku as his husband for the very first time. He glanced at the cufflinks in his palm. There were two massive diamonds encircled by smaller ones. Despite the obvious worth, they were simply designed and something Izuku would love.

“Thank you, Sobo. I know Izuku will love these.” 

Chiyo looked her grandson in the eye. “My father gave these to me when I escaped Japan before the war, when the anti-quirk soldiers had finally reached Tokyo, to remember him. They are very special. Please look after them carefully.” 

“We will cherish them, Sobo.” 

“Now, I think it’s time for my morning pills. Will you call Madri and Patravadee in?”

~*~

Shouto met Toya outside the door. Whilst his little brother was talking to their grandmother, he had moved from the balcony to the main hallway, his facial expression saying he didn’t care who saw him at that point. And it was that mentality that led him into the dining room before Shouto or Chiyo.

“What are you doing here?” Minoru said, startled by his cousin’s sudden appearance at the house. 

“I’m having crepes, just like you,” Dabi replied breezily, immediately recognizing the scent of Lunch Rush's famous food. He'd missed it, “I’ve been too busy speaking to Sobo to have eaten anything this morning."

“You’ve been upstairs already?” Minoru said in alarm, wondering if he had told Sobo that Shouto was in town. 

“Of course.”

“How is my mother faring this morning?” Nemuri asked Dabi, the first of the adults to get over her shocks. Shota and Hizashi were exchanging confused glances, while Rei was positively beaming. Enji was stuck between screaming and simply leaving the house. The other cousins were much the same way, with the youngest kids not knowing what was going on.

“Well. Shouto is with her right now.”

“What? Are you telling me that Shouto is upstairs with my grandmother?” Minoru exclaimed loudly. 

“Calm down, Minoru,” Kyoka chided. 

Ochako smiled sweetly at her cousin, having returned from India earlier that morning, “Precisely what is your issue with Shouto seeing Sobo? When did you become her bouncer?” 

“He’s been banned from the house!” Minoru said.

“She seemed quite excited to see him a few minutes ago,” Dabi glared. 

Minoru shook his head angrily, bolting up from his chair. “If nobody is going to do anything about this, I am! Shouto’s going to give her another heart attack!”

“Give who a heart attack?” 

Minoru spun around to see his grandmother sitting in a wheelchair as Shouto pushed her into the breakfast room. Trailing them were her oxygen tank and several other medical devices, dutifully being guided along by her Thai lady’s maids. Behind them followed a cluster of nurses and the on-duty associate cardiologist. 

“Mom! What are you doing down here?” Victoria shrieked. 

“What do you mean? I wanted to have his in my own breakfast room. Shouto told me that Lunch Rush was making her delicious crepes.” 

Professor Oon, who was joining the family for breakfast, gave his team a nod when they handed him several computer printouts, “She insisted on coming downstairs, but I managed to run some diagnostics first.” 

Professor Oon scanned the morning’s reports, his eyes widening. “My goodness… I am amazed you are feeling so well this morning!” 

Chiyo ignored the doctor, her eyes instead focusing on Minoru. “What an interesting place for you to sit,” she said mischievously. 

“Oh, sorry,” Minoru said, getting flustered as he hastily got up from his chair at the head of the table, while Shouto dutifully rolled Chiyo’s chair into place. 

“Come, sit next to me,” Chiyo said to Shouto, patting the table. One of the maids swiftly produced a chair, and as he took his seat beside his grandmother at the head of the table, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Has anyone heard from my little brother?”

“He’s planning on coming over tomorrow,” Hitoshi provided, given that he was Hiroki’s grandson.

“Ah, good. Ochako, be sure to invite Tsu tomorrow night. And let me see your ring.”

Ochako held her hand up to show her grandmother her engagement ring. Chiyo studied it carefully. “I knew it would look perfect on you. Did everything go according to plan? Did Tsu manage to surprise you?” 

“Yes, I was so stunned!” Ochako laughed, realizing her grandmother had been helping to plan the whole affair. 

“Are there any pictures?” 

Paparazzi had taken a few, considering how they were everywhere, and Ochako pulled them up. She had been upset at first because they intruded on such a personal moment. But she was thankful she had something to show her eager grandmother.

“You know, of all the jewelry I own, that ring is the most special to me. Has everyone seen Ochako’s engagement ring?” 

The women at the table - Nemuri, Kyoka, Rei, Fuyumi, and Miki (Shinsou) - craned their necks to study the diamond on Ochako’s finger, realizing with a start that they were staring at the matriarch's old engagement ring. 

“Ochako, it looks lovely on you,” Fuyumi offered, no hurt feelings behind the words. They were the only female cousins, so it had always been likely one of them would get the ring since the daughters hadn't received it. Fuyumi was glad it went to Ochako.

~*~

It was hours later that day when the entire family got the call. They were, for the most part, spread around the city. Shouto and Ochako were out together with Shiro to catch up. Kyoka, Sero, and their sons had tagged along. Hitoshi was called in to replace someone on a patrol, and Fuyumi and Natsuo were at work. Dabi and all of the parents were still at the house, as was Minoru.

“I’m sorry to say this, but your grandmother has passed.”

The world stopped. The matriarch of the largest hero family in the world was dead.


	33. A World in Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The will has finally been revealed! All of the drama and betrayal has led up to this point, are you all ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of the will got a bit messed up when I transferred it from Google Docs to AO3, so if the numbering seems off, I apologize.

Katsuki Bakugou turned to Izuku from the driver’s seat of his car, “How do you feel?”

“Well, I didn’t manage to sleep a wink on the plane, so it’s 7:30 a.m. New York time for me right now and I’m about to crash the funeral of a woman who didn’t approve of me marrying her grandson and meet all of her possibly hostile relatives that I haven’t seen in four years. I feel great.” 

“You’re not crashing the funeral, Izuku. You’re part of the family and you’re here to support your husband. You’re doing the proper thing. Bakbak, remember? Don’t be a chicken.” 

“You’ll do great, man!” Eijiro encouraged from the back seat, “And we’ll be there the entire time!”

The world’s top heroes were attending. Scratch that, the world’s top heroes who were connected to the Shuzenji family were coming. There were a few international heroes who wouldn’t be in attendance because there was no point. In fact, his mother and step-dad were in the back seat as well. 

“Poor Shouto, I know he wanted to come get you but he’s trapped at the night visit,” his mother sighed, buzzing with nervous energy. This was the same family who cast her son out because of  _ her _ and her past. 

“I’m afraid this won’t be easy for any of us,” Toshinori added, “This is the lion’s den, and now everyone will be speculating who gets what. This family has been waiting to unearth the will for years.”

Soon they found themselves in bumper-to-bumper traffic as the line of cars snaking up Tyersall Road to the estate’s gates were stopped at a security checkpoint. As soon as one of the officers glanced into the car, he waved it onto a seperate path that took them right up to the house. The poor officer was white as a sheet. Not surprising considering he came face to face with the former No. 1 hero, the current No. 1 hero, the No. 2 hero, and the No. 13 hero. 

“Oh my god,” Inko whispered when the house came into view.

The great house was ablaze in lights, the front driveway resembled a parking lot lined with fancy cars, many with diplomatic plates. Uniformed guards and policemen were stationed everywhere, trying to manage the traffic flow. As the three of them got out of the car, a large black military helicopter swooped into sight over the house and descended gracefully onto the manicured lawn. The doors slid open, and a portly man in his early eighties was the first to get out. A woman in a black cocktail dress with art deco patterned jet beading followed behind him, and behind her a man with eerily familiar hair.

“That’s not the emperor? Right?” Izuku asked quietly.

“Hell if I know.”

Then a middle-aged man in a black suit emerged with a woman, and Eijiro exclaimed, “Well  _ that’s _ the Emperor of Japan!”

Much to their surprise, the next person to emerge was Hitoshi, clad in a respectable suit with Denki behind him, looking as confused as Izuku felt. The younger man and woman must have been his parents, but why was he flying in with the  _ emperor _ of all people?

A small crowd had clustered outside the house to observe the arriving dignitaries, and as Izuku walked up, he saw Shouto’s cousin Hanta waving at him. Sero greeted Izuku with a bright smile, obviously excited to see him again since they hadn’t talked face to face since his wedding.

“Nice to see you, man! Kirishima! I didn’t know you would be here! You too Bakugou!”

Grunting in response, Katsuki was obviously people watching instead of listening.

“I’m so glad you guys are finally here. All anyone wants to talk about is who’s getting the house and company. Now on top of the heroes, there’s political figures,” Hanta gestured to the arriving VIPs.

“Who’s the older man with Hitoshi?” Izuku asked.

“That’s my great uncle Hiroki. He’s Sobo’s younger brother. All of them were having lunch with the emperor and his wife so they came together. Oh, there’s Kyoka with Mina Ashido. I should go.”

In the grand foyer, there were hundreds of floral wreaths invading the space. As they continued past the dining room where an enormous dinner buffet had been set up, Izuku could see guests standing in a long queue that snaked out the terrace doors, waiting to devour the delicacies at the various food stations. 

“Whoa!” Izuku said, narrowly dodging the boy who was precariously clutching a heaping platter of crab. 

“This is a lot more festive then I thought it would be,” Inko murmured.

“Social event,” Ochako popped up beside them, towing Shiro behind her who was munching on a cookie, “A lot of these people are here so they can keep up good relations with our family. Because no one knows who the company is going to. Come on, I’ll bring you to the rest of the family.”

Ochako directed them through a side door and the atmosphere changed completely. They found themselves in an enclosed courtyard surrounded by carved columns open to the sky. Rows of chairs had been arranged around the reflecting pool in the center of the courtyard, and the guests who gathered here murmured quietly amid the sound of the trickling water. At the far end of the courtyard, Chiyo’s casket rested on a marble dais surrounded by orchids. In a nearby alcove, Shouto, his parents, and many members of the extended Shuzenji clan stood in an informal receiving line. 

“Izuku, why don’t you go to Shouto first. We don’t want to disrupt your reunion,” Inko suggested, “We’ll say hello in a few minutes.”

Izuku nodded and descended the few steps into the courtyard toward the receiving line, feeling his stomach tense up in a sudden wave of anxiety. Shouto was greeting Denki and was just about to be introduced to the emperor when he saw Izuku approach. He quickly stepped out of the receiving line and walked to him.

“Izuku,” the relief in Shouto’s voice was obvious, and the two shared a brief kiss.

“Did you just ignore the Emperor of Japan?” Izuku asked quietly.

“You’re more important,” Shouto led Izuku over to the receiving line, “Izuku is here.”

The effect was immediate, and the family swarmed. Panicking under the attention, Izuku tried to pass off most of the questions and statements he was getting. He met Hitoshi’s parents, Hiroki Shuzenji, and Nemuri’s husband. On top of that he greeted Hizashi and Shota, along with the other Todoroki children - including Dabi who simply gave Izuku a nod - and Minoru, who seemed very annoyed for some reason.

All of them were happy to see Izuku, and he could tell it wasn’t just because the emperor was excited to see him to - the emperor, excited to see Izuku! Former economics professor Izuku! The family was much less judgmental than he assumed they would be. His status as the Number One hero likely helped, but it was almost as if he hadn’t been shunned by Chiyo.

“She practically announced to the family that she accepted you,” Shouto explained lowly when he caught on to Izuku’s confusion.

“It’s over?”

“All was forgiven,” Shouto nodded, “Thank you for convincing me to come here.”

“I’m just happy you resolved things. Now you can focus on healing.”

Then the emperor caught sight of Toshinori, and a new round of introductions began. In a strange, morbid way, Izuku realized that Chiyo’s death had allowed many things to fall into their proper places. But, he also suspected that she was smart enough to know that’d be the case.

~*~

Enji Todoroki sat scrutinizing his youngest son's face intently, to the point that Shouto wished he’d chosen to ride in the car with his mother. But Dabi and Natsuo were quick to ride with her and Toshinori and Inko to stay away from their father. That left Fuyumi, Izuku, and Shouto with Enji.

“I think next week I should make an appointment for you to see my dermatologist. Those puffy lines under your eyes… I’m not happy with them. You should remain looking young for the public.”

“I’m fine. I just didn’t get much sleep last night,” Shouto said. 

“He was up all night writing his tribute to Sobo,” Izuku explained. 

“Why did it take all night?”

“It was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to write, Father. I had to condense Sobo’s entire life into a thousand words.” 

Izuku squeezed Shouto’s hand encouragingly. He knew how much he had struggled over his speech, working on it until the early hours and getting out of bed several times after that to make a change or add another anecdote.

Izuku went along with Shouto’s parents to the beautifully polished wooden pews reserved for the family. His mother and Toshinori were on the other side, with those were weren’t related to Chiyo.

The funeral was hard, with many people speaking about the effect Chiyo had left on the world and those in it. She was a healer, and had saved many heroes which subsequently meant she saved who those heroes saved. 

When Shouto went up to give his statement, Izuku choked back tears. His husband seemed so sad, but was happy to recount happy stories about his grandmother. As he sat back down, Izuku was sure to hold his hand extra tight.

Both of them forgot that the next day would be the culmination of four years of competition, deceit, and speculation: the reading of the will.

~*~

**Shouto**

Only a select few were called to the lawyers office.

At around fifteen minutes to ten, the elevator doors began to work overtime as the descendants of Chiyo Shuzenji started to arrive. The Shuzenji-Yamada’s showed up first - Shota and Ochako who were joined by Nemuri and Hanta. 

At 9:55 a.m., Enji, Rei, Fuyumi, Natsuo, Dabi, and Shouto joined the others in the discrete reception room. Five minutes later the grandfather clock in the lobby chimed ten, and Minoru waltzed in. 

Hitoshi Shinsou stepped out of the office and stepped aside so everyone could enter the main conference room. Sitting at one end of the table was Freddie Tan, Chiyo’s longtime lawyer, having coffee with Hiroki Shuzenji. The other cup between them belonged to Hitoshi.

“Good morning, everyone,” Freddie said jovially. “Please make yourselves comfortable.” Everyone took their seats around the table, clustered more or less in their family units, except for Minoru, who positioned himself at the head of the table. Considering that none of them brought their spouses - Enji being the exception, because he pulled some string - it was a smaller group than they thought, “We’re just waiting for one more person.” 

“Who else is coming?”

At that moment, light footfalls could be heard in the corridor outside. In came Nezu, smiling politely in response to all the stares he was receiving.

“So sorry to keep you all waiting! Traffic was quite awful on the way from my hotel.”

“No need to apologize. It’s just a few minutes past ten, so you’re fashionably late, haha,” Freddie joked. Nezu took a seat next to Shouto. Freddie looked around at the anxiously assembled group and decided it was time to put them out of their misery. “Well, we all know why we’re here, so let’s get on with it.” 

Enji’s lips thinned, while Rei relaxed in her seat. Hiroki kept his eyes at the table. Ochako winked at Shouto seated across from her, and Shouto gave her a small smile back. 

An assistant entered the room, ceremoniously holding an oversize parchment envelope folder. The assistant placed the folder on the table next to Freddie, and then handed him a letter opener. Everyone could see Chiyo’s personal wax seal on the envelope flap. Freddie took the letter opener and dramatically flicked the blade underneath the blood-red wax. Freddie carefully slid out a legal-size document from the envelope, held it up to the room so everyone could clearly see what it was, and then he began to read: 

I, Chiyo Shuzenji of Tokyo, Japan, revoke all former wills and testamentary dispositions heretofore made by me and declare this to be my last Will. 

  1. **Appointment of Executors.** I appoint my brother Hiroki Shuzenji and my great-nephew Hitoshi Shinsou to be the Co-Executors of my Will. 
  2. **Specific Cash Legacies.** I direct my Residuary Estate to execute payment on the following legacies:
  3. $3,000,000 to my housekeeper Usagiyama Miruko, who has served my family with excellence and devotion since she was a teenager. 



(Nemuri smiled.  _ Oh good, she deserves it. _ ) 

  1. $2,000,000 to my personal chef Lunch Rush, who has nourished my family with his fine culinary talents. 
  2. $1,000,000 to my head gardener Jacob Theseira, who has maintained the grounds of my home with such loving care. 
  3. $1,000,000 to each of my dear lady’s maids Madri Visudharomn and Patravadee Varoprakorn along with the antique Peranakan gold-and-diamond bracelets labeled for them in the home vault.
  4. $500,000 to my head of security Fourth Kind. g. I bequeath every remaining employee of Tyersall Park not mentioned here the amount of $50,000 each. 
  5. **Specific Legacies of Personal Property.**
  6. I direct that my jewelry collection be given and distributed according to the detailed list in Appendix A of this my Last Will and Testament, and as labeled in my vault at Tyersall Park. 



(The women at the table smiled. Ochako would likely get the most stylish pieces, but they’d all receive something nice.) 

  1. I direct that all artwork, antiques, and other household goods not specifically gifted by my Will be distributed equally among my surviving children by my executors in as nearly equal portions as may be practicable, with the exception of the following: 
  2. To my daughter Rei Todoroki, I bequeath my collection of Celadon porcelain, which I know she will cherish. 
  3. To my son Shota Shuzenji-Yamada, I bequeath a small painting of a woman by his bedroom window by Édouard Vuillard. I know he has always detested this painting, so I trust he will divest of it immediately and use the proceeds to finally retire like he’s been talking about.



(Shota: Criticize me from the grave all you want, but I’ve already discussed my retirement date with my agency.) 

iii. To my daughter Nemuri Sero, I bequeath all my combs and brushes, of which she will surely enjoy.

  1. To my son-in-law Enji Todoroki, I bequeath a box of Santa Maria Novella Almond Soap. 



(All the women in the room gasped audibly, and Shota chuckled under his breath. Enji smirked. Nezu whispered to Shouto, “She’s letting everyone know she thinks your father was a dirty man.”) 

  1. To my cherished granddaughter Ochako Monoma, who in every way takes after my mother’s style, I bequeath my collection of cheongsams, ceremonial robes, vintage textiles, hats, and accessories. 



vii. To my loyal and always amusing grand-nephew Hitoshi Shinsou, I give and bequeath the pair of Émile-Jacques Ruhlmann table lamps from my dressing room and my signed first edition of W. Somerset Maugham’s Far Eastern Tales.

vii. To my devoted grandson Minoru Sero, I bequeath a pair of Asprey sapphire-and-platinum cufflinks, gifted to my husband on our golden anniversary by the Sultan of Perawak. 

(Minoru: Can we just get on to the main event? Sobo couldn’t change her will before Shouto talked to her which means I have good chances of inheriting some good stuff. Imagine the ladies!) 

viii. To my lovely granddaughter Fuyumi, I bequeath all the furniture in the grand foyer and the upstairs bedrooms. It is time she finds a home of her own. Whether she keeps the furniture or sells it for something suiting her taste is up to her.

(Fuyumi: That’s so much furniture! I’ll have to see what I want.)

  1. To my bright-minded grandson Natsuo, I bequeath all remaining items in the home that once belonged to his grandfather.
  2. **Legacy of Historical Archives, Photographs, Documents, Personal Letters, and Ephemera.** I bequeath ownership and all copyrights and intellectual property rights of my personal archive - including all family photographs, letters, journals, and documents to my dearest grandson, Shouto Todoroki.
  3. **Legacy of Shares.** I bequeath my 100,000 Ling Holdings Pte Ltd Preference Shares—which Ling Yin Chao lost to me during an epic mah-jongg battle—to my beloved Nezu, who has been a close friend to me and my family for many years.



(Nezu’s cool, collected visage hid what he was feeling inside: Dear, dear Chiyo, you’ve been too generous!)

  1. **Residue of My Estate.** The residue of my estate consists of: Cash and other financial instruments held at my banks (OCBC in Singapore, HSBC in Hong Kong, Bangkok Bank in Thailand, C. Hoare & Co. in London, Landolt & Cie in Switzerland). I direct all the monies held in these institutions to be used toward payment of the legacies specified in Clause 2. At the fulfillment of all the specific legacies, I ask that any remaining monies be used to fund a new charitable foundation to be named THE SHUZENJI FOUNDATION, in memory of my husband. I appoint Ochako Monoma and Shouto Todoroki as co-executors of the foundation. 
  2. **Legacies of Real Property.**
  3. I give and bequeath my property in CAMERON HIGHLANDS, Malaysia, and all the contents within this eighty-acre estate to my dear grandchildren Toya, Fuyumi, and Natsuo Todoroki. If Toya is not found by the time this will is read, then I pass on this property to Fuyumi and Natsuo in equal shares.



(Dabi held back a smile. He’d discuss the details with his siblings later, but the League could easily buy them out. His grandmother always knew he was alive, and she just gave him the perfect new home.)

  1. I give and bequeath my property in Windsor, England, and all the contents within this three-hundred-acre estate to my beloved son Shota Shuzenji-Yamada. If he does not survive me, I give the property to his child Ochako Monoma.



(Shota closed his eyes and breathed out a quiet sigh of what seemed to be relief. Rei and Nemuri perked up. What estate in Windsor?)

Freddie Tan paused for a moment, and without a hint of fanfare, read the final clause of the property section of the will. 

  1. I give and bequeath my house in TOKYO to the following family members in the portions indicated below: 



My eldest child, Rei Todoroki: 25 percent 

My only son, Shota Shuzenji-Yamada: 25 percent 

My youngest child, Nemuri Sero: 25 percent

My grandson, Shouto Todoroki: 15 percent 

My grandson, Hanta Sero: 10 percent 

  1. **UA Company**
  2. I give and bequeath full control as CEO and head of the board of UA Support Company to Shouto Toroki and Ochako Monoma, both of whom have proven their intelligence and willingness to push aside power and money in favor of the people. As young eyes who understand the modern world, I know they will serve the company well. At the time of my death, Mei Hatsume and Nezu are to be appointed to the board as well, as they have shown they will be integral to keeping UA on top of the times. If they do not wish to take on this responsibility, then I name Shota Shuzenji-Yamada and Nemuri Sero as the next inheritors. 



Signed by Chiyo Shuzenji

Freddie put the document down and looked up at everyone. Rei and Nemuri were still trying to digest the surprising news that their mother had owned a secret estate in England. 

“What’s the date?” Minoru asked.

“Pardon?”

“The date! What’s the date on the will!”

“It’s dated six years ago. With the witnesses being Jirou Sero and Hiroki Shuzenji.”

Six years? Shouto couldn’t believe it. His father leaned over to whisper, “Your grandmother can insult me all she wants, but at the end of the day you got the company and a share in the house and that’s what counts!”

Shouto was shocked. It seemed like the rest of the table was as well. With Minoru on the verge of tears. Did he really believe  _ he’d _ be the one to inherit everything? Is that why he told everyone Sobo had banned him from the house?

“But this means she never changed her will? Not even when Shouto married Izuku?” Sero spoke up, saying exactly what Shouto was thinking.

After all the endless speculation about being disinherited, it turned out his grandmother never once wavered from her original plan. She left an equal amount of the family home to main members of the family and left the company to Shouto and Ochako. Granted, no one thought he’d be sharing it with anyone, but it hadn’t changed. Suddenly he felt an enormous wave of guilt wash over him. Why did he waste so many years being mad at Sobo?

“What about the income from UA?” Shota asked curiously.

“The majority of it either went back into the company, to various charity organizations, or to your grandmother’s lifestyle,” Hiroki explained, “Because of this, the money from the company that was saved went into the accounts that were specified in the will, and we know what will become of those.”

“So what we’ll gain money-wise would come from the house,” Nemuri concluded.

Rei stood, immediately commanding the room's attention, “This was Mother’s plan, then. She left us items she knew we would enjoy, left the company to Shouto and Ochako to move it forward, and the house to us so we can sell it.”

“Rei it’s full of memories,” Nemuri claimed, but her tone showed that she was intrigued.

“I’m moving to Sydney. Nemuri, you live in Saitama. Shota, you want to move to England and retire. Hanta, you’re based in Hong Kong. The house wasn’t meant to stay for us to inhabit.”

Rei had given her opinion. Fuyumi and Ochako were chatting about what they’d be doing with all their new jewelry. Dabi was talking quietly with Natsuo - already asking about buying the estate. Nemuri was hitting Minoru upside the head who was complaining about not inheriting the company. Nezu was speaking with Hanta about his children. Enji still seemed smug. Hitoshi looked ready for a nap. Shota was lost in thought. And Shouto, well he was still stuck on the fact that his Sobo never planned on taking him out of the will.

All in all, it was an interesting day for the group.


	34. Plus Ultra Planning

PS.Café was an oasis nestled in the least populated part of Tokyo, and the moment Shouto entered the tranquil space with Ochako he felt like he could breathe easier. As if echoing his thoughts, Ochako said, “I’m so glad we managed to make our escape.” 

“Two hours with the family in the lawyers’ office… much harder than any battle against a villain,” Shouto agreed, glancing around to see if Izuku had arrived, “He’s in the corner.”

“As if that’ll hide him from the public,” Ochako giggled. Already, the patrons of the restaurant were looking at them in awe. Three of the most popular pro heroes in one place.

“How are you guys? Did everything go okay?” Izuku asked in concern when the two sat down.

“I’m not sure. It was a lot to process. How do you think it went, Ochako?” 

Ochako leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. “I’ve never been in a room that was filled with that much tension. There were many surprises, and I think everyone’s in shock at the moment. Minoru especially.” 

“Why Minoru?” Izuku asked. 

Ochako gave a little laugh. “He got it in his head that he’d inherit the company because Shouto was supposedly out of the picture.”

Knowing the big question on Izuku’s mind, Shouto cut in, “Ochako and I received equal shares of the company. We’ll be co-CEOs unless we don’t want it. As for the house, I have a small share and the rest of it was divided up among Sobo’s kids, me, and Hanta.”

Izuku’s jaw dropped. “Hanta? Jeez, no wonder Minoru’s in shock!” 

“How about you, Ochako? Are you surprised that you didn’t get a share of the house?” Izuku asked. 

“I never imagined I would. I didn’t assume I’d get half of UA either. But I’m happy that Sobo left me things she knew I’d cherish, and that she’s trusted me enough to run the company with shouto.”

Shouto’s eyes wandered, and they quickly widened when they saw Dabi standing outside the front window. A medical mask covered up the scar on his face, he knew his brother’s face well enough.

“I’ll be back in a minute. Izuku, could you order me a black coffee, please?’

“Yeah, of course.”

**Shouto**

When Shouto stepped out of the cafe, Dabi was walking down the street and turned down an alley full of vending machines. Shouto followed him, albeit cautiously. His brother had turned away from crime, but he’d never stop being cautious

“You could have joined us at the table.”

“I’m not staying for long. Fuyumi and Natsuo agreed to sell the rest of the estate in Malaysia to me. As far as the authorities know, I’m going to be moving to Sydney under the watch of Mother.”

“Where did you get the money to…” Shouto trailed off, he knew exactly where the money came from, and why he was so eager to get the estate in Malaysia to himself, “Oh.”

“Are you and Izuku going to keep pursuing the League of Villains?” Dabi asked, and if Shouto didn’t know Dabi as well, he’d say he was nervous.

“Neither of us are actively doing anything, especially because we’re based in New York. I’m sure certain Tokyo agencies are. But even if we moved here… something happened between Izuku and Shigaraki, and he isn’t eager to go after him. You guys were partially successful when you were trying to corrupt us. Eventually, I assume the league will fade into history.” 

“I don’t think anyone will even know where to look, right?”

“No one will suspect Malaysia,  _ if _ you stay out of trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah. I understand little brother. Although, if I were to get into some trouble, I don’t think the League could be connected to it anymore,” Dabi pulled the mask down and revealed a scarless face, “A final gift from Sobo, finally kicked in this morning. Must have taken longer because I’ve had them for so long.”

“Dabi-”

“I’ll stay in touch. And… I’m proud of you, Shouto. You ended up a lot better than me.”

And Dabi was gone. Sighing once, Shouto didn’t bother to go after him. He knew where him and the League would be staying, and Dabi promised to stay in touch. He’d just have to hope he’d stay true to his word.

~*~

Walking in to lunch the next day, Shouto and Izuku found that the dining room had been transformed into a makeshift situation room. Rolling bulletin boards had been placed around the room, and the dining table was lined with stacks of documents and various brochures. Miruko entered with another package that had just arrived and noticed the baffled couple. 

“Oh, Shouto, lunch is being served on the terrace today.” 

“What’s going on?” Shouto asked quietly. 

“House offers started rolling in yesterday.” Miruko responded, giving Shouto a look that clearly registered her disapproval. 

Shouto and Izuku went out to the terrace to find a much smaller gathering of relatives. The Shinsou family had returned home the day before, along with Uncle Hiroki. The only out-of-town guests that remained were Nemuri and Hanta, since they were both shareholders in the property.

“Shouto, do you have any idea what time your mother will be here? We have so much to go over with her,” his Aunt Nemuri claimed, several sheets of paper spread out in front of her.

“She’s back in Sydney. She had to close on her house so she flew back this morning,” Shouto honestly thought that his mother was just overwhelmed with everything that was going on. She’d been spending more time with Enji in the past week than she had in over a decade, her mother died, and she was dealing with all the other family drama. She wanted to get away.

“Great,” Nemuri sighed, obviously stressed, “She was the one who insisted we sell in the first place, and now we’re dealing with all of these companies who want the house for  _ whatever  _ reason and we don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll call her when we need her approval,” Shota soothed, sipping on a cup of coffee, “At this rate the house will be sold by the end of the week.”

“You’re going to sell so soon?” Izuku asked in surprise.

“With this many offers we don’t have a choice. We want control over what happens to the property so it isn’t just bulldozed for the land. I understand this may seem like a monstrous thing to do, Shouto. I see your face, but it seems to be our only choice. If we sell it to someone who agrees to keep the general layout of the house the same, we can’t complain.”

“How can they change the house? Isn’t this a protected heritage property?”

Nemuri shook her head. “If this was a Peranakan-style house, or a colonial Black and White, maybe it would have heritage protection, but this house is such a mishmash of styles that it doesn’t fall under the requirements. That’s why we’re trying to sell privately instead of to a developer. We want it to stay, too. It’s not just for us to keep.” 

“What’s your top offer?” Shouto asked, and Izuku sent him a look. He knew that tone, it was Shouto’s ‘I’m going to do something really impulsive that’s totally out of character’ tone.

“Ten billion from some business tycoon in China.”

Shouto closed his eyes, and Izuku put a hand on his arm. If they had another year then they might be able to piece together the money, but at that moment neither of them had ten billion. They’d been top heroes for a short amount of time compared to All Might and Endeavor, and that meant they didn’t have the same savings. 

“Let’s go eat somewhere else, Shou,” Izuku suggested quietly.

Nodding once, Shouto and Izuku bid a quick goodbye to their family and hurried out of the house. It wasn’t until they were in the car and going down the driveway that Izuku spoke again.

“You seemed like you needed to get away.”

“I understand why they want to sell the house, but that doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it. There’s an amazing soba place in the city. It’s been around since I was a child and isn’t well known.” 

“I’m excited to try it!”

Neither of them spoke about the house selling situation during the drive. Within fifteen minutes they arrived in a secluded neighborhood. After parking the car, they strolled down a street full of old houses and restaurants.

“They haven’t changed the decorations since the fifties,” Shouto explained, voice akin to excitement, “I’ve never tasted better soba. Whatever kind you order I’m sure you’ll love-” Shouto stopped dead in his tracks, staring at a façade across the road that had been covered by a metal construction fence, “This is it.”

Eyes widening, Izuku took in the construction zone. There was a sign on the fence announcing a clothing shop that would be opening that summer. Shouto sank down onto the pavement and stared straight ahead despondently. Izuku sat down next to him on the pavement and put his arm around his shoulder.

“Everything I love about Tokyo is gone. Or it’s disappearing fast. Every time I’m back, more and more of my favorite places are gone… Izuku I have to save Sobo’s home. I don’t care if some businessman will keep some of it the same, it needs to be protected.”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing.” 

“I thought for a while that I would be okay with everything. I thought I wouldn’t care if I didn’t inherit the estate as long as someone in the family got it and maintained it properly. But now I know I’m not.” 

“You know, I’ve been wondering all along if you were really okay with losing the house,” Izuku observed. 

Shouto considered what he’d said for a moment. “I think part of me always resented the house because everyone always associated me with that and the company. But now it’s different. I love both of those things for what they’ve done for my family. That’s why I want to retire to run the company.”

Blinking owlishly, Izuku slowly said “ _ That’s _ a conversation for another time. Right now we need to focus on the house.”

“Alright. I think Sobo knew we wouldn’t keep the house, but I don’t think she wanted us to sell it either. I wish I had more time.”

“Just get your mother’s share,” Izuku stated it like it was obvious, and continued when Shouto looked at him in confusion, “Ask her if she’d be willing to give you her share. I’m sure you could convince Hanta too. Then you’d hold the majority and could block any sale.”

“You’re a genius,” Shouto quickly pulled out his phone. He had to make a few calls.

~*~

“Shouto! I found something you might want to see!” Izuku raced over to his husband, who was sitting on the balcony in what once was his childhood bedroom, “I was looking through a box of your Sobo’s things, not to be weird or anything but she  _ did  _ leave you all of that historical stuff and I thought it would be interesting to look through-”

“Izuku.”

“Right. Sorry. I was looking through the box and I found this,” Izuku held up a vintage pocket watch on a gold chain and a new envelope with “Shouto” on the front in his grandmother’s elegant handwriting. 

Shouto tore open the letter and began reading it immediately: 

_ Dear Shouto, I feel that time is running short and I don’t know whether I will see you again. There are so many things I had wished to tell you, but never found the chance or the courage. Here are some things I am entrusting to you. They do not belong to me, but to a gentleman named James Aizawa. Please return these things to him on my behalf. He lives in England, and your uncle Shota will know how to find him. I am also entrusting you with this mission because you will want to meet James in person. When I am no longer here, he will be able to provide you with the resources that you will need. I know I can count on him to be of great help to you.  _

_ Love, Your Sobo _

“I need to go to London,” Shouto stated immediately after finishing the letter, “How long do you think you can hold off my family from selling?”

“A few days. What did she say?”

“I think she’s guiding me to a man who can give us what we need.”

“Which is what? Enough money to match the ten billion offer?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.  _ Please _ stay here and stall for me. Whatever it takes. I’ll take a UA plane so I get there faster. I need to go talk to my Uncle Shota.”

“Of course. I’ll pack your bag for you. We can do this in time. It’s not like we’ve signed any contracts. I believe in you Shouto!”

~*~

After landing in Surrey, Shouto took a cab to an estate that seemed to never end, nestled in front of sprawling foothills. The home itself was gorgeous, and showed just how much wealth this James Aizawa held. A butler met him at the gate in a golf cart that drove them up the driveway.

At an open pavilion overlooking the center of a lake, an elderly was sitting at a wooden table, cleaning the inside of an old camera with a tiny brush. On the table rested three or four other old cameras in various states of repair. The man looked up as Shouto approached and grinned widely. 

“Shouto Todoroki-Midoriya, what a pleasure! Did you have a good journey?” the man said in a thick British accent.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I am glad we are meeting. I’ve heard so much about you over the years!”

“Really?” 

“Yes, your grandmother was inordinately proud of you. She talked about you all the time. Come, sit, sit. Do you take tea or coffee?” James asked as a flurry of servants appeared with trays of refreshments and food. 

“Coffee would be great.So you were in quite frequent contact with my grandmother, then?” Shouto asked. 

“Off and on, over the years. You know how old friends are… we would skip a year here and there, but we did try to stay in touch.” James paused for a moment, “That Chiyo… I shall miss her.” 

Shouto took a sip of his coffee. “How did you two become acquainted?” 

“We met in London back during the anti-Quirk war. We both worked at the war office.”

“My grandmother worked at the war office?”

“Oh yeah. Did she never tell you? Your grandmother started out in the code-breaking office, and I was in the cartography department. She wasn’t here for long, however. She was quick to go back and join the front lines. She was brilliant, and had a way with people.” 

Shouto reached into his satchel and took out the leather box that Chiyo had entrusted to him, placing it on the table. “Well, the reason I’m here is because my grandmother wanted me to return this to you.” 

“Ah, my old Dunhill case! I never thought I’d be reunited with it after all these years. You know, your grandmother was a very stubborn woman. When she insisted on returning to Tokyo during the height of the war I gave her my father’s heirloom watch in case she needed to bribe her way in.” James picked up the packet of old envelopes tied in ribbon and studied them for a moment. “What’s this?” 

“I don’t know. I assumed they were yours, so I didn’t open them,” Shouto said. 

James untied the ribbon and began sifting through the letters. “My goodness! These were my letters to her after the war. She saved every last one of them!” His pale gray eyes clouded over with tears, which he flicked away quickly. Shouto had brought with him a prospectus of his buyback scheme, and he was about to take it out of his satchel to show James when the man abruptly stood up and announced, “Come, let us attend to the matter at hand!” 

Shouto had no idea what he was talking about, but he followed James as he strolled swiftly toward a pavilion on the other side of the lake, marveling at his pace. When they reached the glass-walled pavilion, Shouto noticed two guards flanking the entrance. 

“This is my private office,” James explained, “You’ve got to be extra careful about security when you don’t have a Quirk to protect yourself.”

James went to a door against the back wall, and placed his hand on the security scanning pad. A few seconds later, the deadbolt unlocked automatically and he gestured for Shouto to follow him into the room. Inside, Shouto found a space that resembled a walk-in vault with builtin cabinets along every wall. At the corner was an old antique Wells Fargo safe that had been bolted into the floor. James turned to Shouto and said, “Here we are. The combination please?” 

“I’m sorry, you want me to give you the combination?” 

“Of course. This is your grandmother’s safe from Tokyo.” 

“Um, I have no idea what it is,” Shouto said, surprised by this turn of events. 

“Well, unless you’re good at safe-cracking, you’re going to need the combination. Let me call Shota and see if he knows,” James pulled out his phone and held a short conversation with Shouto’s uncle, “Did you bring the cufflinks?”

“What cufflinks?”

“The diamond cufflinks. The combination is on them.”

Eyes widening in realization, Shouto pulled out his own phone to call Izuku. His husband answered in a sleepy voice, “Izuku, sorry to wake you. Yes, I’m in Surrey now. Remember those cufflinks I gave you? The diamond ones from my grandmother?” 

“What am I looking for exactly?”

“Do you see any numbers carved onto the diamonds?”

“Nothing, Shouto. It’s totally smooth and luminous.”

“Maybe we need to crack them open. Or maybe the numbers appear if you put them in water?”

“I’ll try the water thing first,” the sound on Izuku’s side faded for a few seconds before he came back excitedly, “I’ve got it! There are Japanese characters carved into the backing of the earrings!” Izuku quickly deciphered the numbers: “9, 32, 11, 17, 8.” 

Shouto turned the dial to the corresponding numbers, his heart pounding as each of the locks seemed to click into place one by one. When he finally turned the lever to open the safe, he held his breath, wondering what he would find inside. The safe door creaked open, and when Shouto peered inside, all he saw were small red leather-bound books, neatly arranged in stacks. He took one of them out and began flipping through its pages. Every page was written in Japanese, and Shouto realized he was looking at his grandmother’s private diaries, beginning from the time she was a child to her adulthood. 

“Why are these here?” Shouto was completely mystified. 

James gave Shouto a serene smile. “Your grandmother was a very private person, and I think she felt that this was the only place she could leave them for safekeeping, without the risk of anyone seeing them or censoring them after she was gone. She never wanted them kept in Tokyo, and she never wanted them to leave this compound. You should read them, Shouto. You may find a great many unexpected treasures within those pages. I’ll leave you be, and perhaps we can meet up again for lunch at noon?” 

Shouto nodded, as he took a stack of journals out to the desk. Deciding that the best thing to do was read the journals chronologically, he reached to the bottom of the pile for the oldest journal. As he opened the cover gently, the leather binding cracking after decades of stillness, he began to hear his grandmother’s young voice in her handwritten words… 

**Izuku**

Before Izuku was even fully awake, he could smell the coffee. Izuku opened his eyes and his usual breakfast tray placed on the ottoman next to the armchair, the beautiful silver curves of the Mappin & Webb teapot glinting against the morning light, and Shouto sitting in the armchair smiling at him. 

“Shouto! What are you doing here? How did it go in London? When did you get back?”

“An hour ago on Jame’s plane.”

Sitting up, Izuku took the cup Shouto handed him with a bright smile. Looking back to Shouto, he raised a brow in a silent question.

“No, he didn’t give me the billions I needed. But he gave me something more. My Sobo’s diaries.”

“What did you find?” 

“There’s so much to tell you, I don’t even know where to begin. I think the first revelation was that James was my grandmother’s first love. They met in London, where she had escaped to just before the anti-Quirk war. She was twenty two, and they fell in love. At the height of the war, my grandmother actually managed to sneak back onto the island with James’s help. And when she was reunited with her father, she found out he had arranged for her to be married to a man she had never even met. For the first few years, she resented my grandfather and treated him abominably. After the war, she reunited with James in Surrey and although both of them were married to other people by this point, they couldn’t resist resuming their relationship.” 

Izuku’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Yes, but that’s not even the real shocker. She found that she was pregnant in the midst of her affair.” 

“No! Who’s the baby?” 

“My uncle Shota.” 

“That makes sense! That’s why he got the secret estate in England, and why your sobo said you should go to him to find out where James was. Are you the only one besides him who knows?” 

Shouto nodded. “I actually visited him last night to talk to him about what I found out. My grandmother was in a terrible bind, of course, when she found out she was pregnant. James couldn’t leave his wife - he was a duke and too bound to all the family politics - so my grandmother was faced with a choice: She could either divorce my grandfather and live as a single woman with an illegitimate child, or she could tell him the truth and beg him to take her back.” 

“I can’t even imagine how hard it must have been for her in those days.” Izuku mused, suddenly feeling sorry for Chiyo. 

“Well, I always knew my grandfather was a true hero, but I didn’t realize quite how much. Not only did he take Sobo back, he apparently never once gave her any grief over the affair. He knew going in to the marriage that she didn’t love him, but he was determined to win her over. And that he did. He forgave her and treated Uncle Shota exactly as he did his other children. In fact, I always thought she was his favorite.” 

“So you think your grandmother grew to love him then?” Izuku asked. 

“According to Uncle Shota, my grandmother fell in love with him when she saw the kind of man he really was. 

Staring into his half-empty mug of coffee, the pieces of a puzzle left uncompleted for four years finally fell into place, “It’s starting to make sense now- why your grandmother was so opposed to our marriage. Her arranged marriage ended up well for her, and she hoped it would be the same with you. And then she found out my mom had an affair and that I came out of that relationship. It must have brought back all her own fears and her guilt over her affair.” 

Shouto sighed. “It was misguided, but she thought she was protecting me. Let me show you something. It fell out of one of her diaries.” 

Shouto took out a small folded letter and handed it to Izuku. Embossed in red below an ornate coat of arms were the words: 

_ My Dear Chiyo, I cannot begin to express my debt of gratitude for all you and your brother Hiroki did during the darkest days of the war. Not only that, but you’re now setting the stage for a world of heroes! Your brave acts will never be forgotten, and I can’t wait to see what will come of the new world you’ve created.  _

“Wait, but this letter is signed by the emperor from the time of the Quirk war?”

“Izuku, you won’t believe some of the stories in my grandmother’s diaries. My grandmother and her brother were also instrumental in saving so many lives. She used  _ this home _ as a hideout for the pro-Quirk soldiers. After she created the Heroes Commision under a pseudonym. She founded the hero world. No wonder our family is so ingrained in hero culture now.”

“My entire life I’ve been looking up to heroes, researching them, studying them, and it was all because of your sobo,” Izuku gave a small laugh.

“With all of this information, we can make this a heritage site. That means it will be easier to get funding to match the ten billion-”

“Shouto, um, I did everything I could, but the house will be closed at the end of next week. The businessman pulled some strings to get the date moved forward.”

“Then we’ll move quickly. I’ll call everyone I can. Plus ultra, right?”

Izuku had to laugh at that. The situation felt hopeless, but somehow he knew that they’d prevail, “Plus ultra. We got this!”


	35. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

“I can’t wait to see the grooms. I wonder which designer they chose to do their suits.” Nemuri said to Hitoshi at the reception before the intimate wedding ceremony. 

Two hundred guests invited by the happy couple’s families milled about the garden that was the pride and joy of what was once Chiyo Shuzenji’s home, enjoying cocktails and canapés while admiring the mesmerizing light installation in the columned arcades surrounding the courtyard. 

“Let’s make a bet,” Hitoshi ventured. 

“The way you’re rolling in money these days, I’m not sure if I want to bet against you. Congratulations on reaching the Top 20 by the way,”

“Thank you. I’m hoping for Top 10 by this time next year. Anyway, let’s make the bet for lunch at Daphne’s the next time we’re both in London, and my money’s on Best Jeanist,” Hitoshi said. 

“Okay, lunch at Daphne’s. Well, I wager that at least one of the suits will be an old Bakugou design the parents revamped. We all know it’d be easy for them to get their hands on the designs.”

The string quartet that had been playing suddenly stopped as the door at the far end of the courtyard opened to reveal a dashing young fellow in a tuxedo holding a violin to his chin. The doors at the other end of the arcade opened slowly, and Mina Ashido strolled through, turning around to beckon the guests to follow her as the violinist continued to play. 

Outside, a pathway lit with thousands of votive candles led from the rose garden past the stunning new saltwater reflective pool into the wooded area of the estate. 

Following the musician as he ambled along merrily playing his violin, the guests oohed and aahed when they reached the lily pond, where black wooden chairs had been arranged in a crescent along one side of the pond. Hundreds of pale pink lanterns hung from the trees, cascading down branches and mixing with thousands of hanging vines that had been festooned with white dendrobium orchids, peonies, and white jasmine. 

A beautiful arched bridge built just for the wedding extended from one side of the pond to the other, covered entirely in different-hued roses, making the whole bridge appear as if it had been painted with impressionistic brushstrokes. After the guests had settled into their seats, four cellists began to play Bach’s Cello Suite No. 1 in G major as the wedding procession began. 

Eri, dressed in a white gown, scattered rose petals along the central aisle, followed by Shiro Monoma, who ambled up the aisle in a white linen suit, focused intently on not dropping the velvet pillow bearing the wedding rings. Next came Shouto and Izuku walking arm in arm. Both pairs of parents swelled up with pride as they watched Shouto, dashing in his midnight blue, escort Izuku, who looked glowingly beautiful in a sublimely simple eggshell pink suit with white flowers on the jacket.

“I’m gonna cry. It’s like their wedding all over again,” Inko grabbed Toshinori’s hand tightly, who smiled brightly at the memory. 

“Strange that it was five years ago,” Rei added, beaming,

“Minus the helicopter invasion,” Toshinori said good naturedly, looking at Enji.

“It wasn’t an invasion! I saved their marriage, those ungrateful kids!” 

Shouto and Izuku parted at the end of the aisle as they took their places as best man and man of honor on opposite sides of the bridge. Suddenly, a grand piano became illuminated behind the bridge, giving the effect of floating in the middle of the pond. As the pianist began to sing the guests rose from their seats as the first groom, looking sharp in a black tuxedo from Gieves and Hawkes - much to Nemuri and Hitoshi’s disappointment -, walked up to the middle of the bridge with his mother.

And then as a full band assembled at the far end of the pond emerged to accompany the singer in his song, the second groom made his grand entrance at the foot of the pathway. The guests rose from their seats in unison as the proud mother of the groom, Mitsuki Bakugou, escorted her son Katsuki up the aisle. The groom wore a deep red suit with black details on the edge of the sleeves and along the jacket.

Nemuri and Hitoshi looked at each other and said in unison, “An original!” 

“We both lose, but we can still have lunch at Daphne’s. Of course, you’re treating, you’ve got more fuck-you money than I do now that you’re on pension,” Hitoshi said with a wink. 

Katsuki walked up to the middle of the bridge, where he was met by the pastor, and the man he was about to marry - Eijiro Kirishima.

Shouto and Izuku beamed joyously as the couple exchanged their handwritten vows. Katsuki would never admit it, but Izuku felt his trembling hands when he handed his best friend the slip of paper that held his vows.

“I can’t believe my baby is getting married,” Mitsuki sniffed to her new friend, Inko. “It seemed like only yesterday the brat was crawling into my bed, too afraid to sleep in the dark, and look at him now.” 

“Well, the two of them are brilliant together. I’m impressed with what they’ve done to my mother’s home,” Rei took a glance around her.

“I’m impressed by what they all did!” Shota interjected seated behind the three couples.

After all, it was he who convinced Nemuri to go along with the radical new proposal Shouto gave them hours before they were about to sign the sales contract with the Chinese businessman. The result of Shouto’s proposal had now come to life as the just completed Heroes History Hotel and Museum, which preserved the main house as a historic landmark while breathing new life into it as an incomparably elegant new boutique hotel run by Tenya Iida and Momo Iida. Set among nineteen acres of lush gardens in the immediate vicinity of the main house were forty guest villas exquisitely designed by Katsuki Bakugou and Hitoshi Shinsou. Beyond the village was a forty-five-acre community of sustainable housing specifically designed for middle-income families, built by Uraraka Developments - the construction company owned by Ochako’s birth parents. And the biggest help to the construction? Eijiro Kirishima. All of them put talents to use that were wasting away under their hero titles.

“I think Father and Mother would be proud of Shouto,” Rei said approvingly.

In the same row as Shota, Nezu leaned in and whispered, “I’m told every single house in the village sold on the first day of offering, because for so long no one with less than ten million dollars has been able to afford a house with a garden in Tokyo!” 

“I can’t believe they got all the money in time. According to Shouto, they nearly didn’t make enough money by the deadline, but an anonymous donor gave them the last three billion they needed.”

Pro-hero Hawks, who was sitting in the row behind Shota, smirked. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he took a discreet picture of the wedding proceedings in front of him and quickly posted it to a private Twitter page.

_ Thanks to everyone who came together and donated. These pro-heroes have done a lot for all of us, and it’s you who saved THEM this time.  _

Posting the photo, replies immediately flooded in. All of them spoke about how happy they were to help their favorite pro-heroes. Hawks had gotten to know a lot of the people on the page - even though there were millions - and learned that all of them were more than happy to help because of what Izuku and Shouto represented: the Symbols of Hope and Strength. 

Shutting his phone off, Hawks leaned back in his seat. He thought of when he first caught sight of Izuku, back when the Number One Hero was a nobody at Chiyo’s tan hua party. Hawks told Enji that Shouto looked different, and Enji said that Shouto had forgotten who he was. Hawks didn’t think that was true. He thought that because of Izuku, Shouto found himself.

So cheers to that “anonymous donor” - or should he say “donors”.

When the ceremony had concluded, the guests proceeded to the wedding banquet at Braveheart’s, the ravishing new restaurant in what was formerly the conservatory. 

Denki gave the first speech, giving a detailed story of one of Katsuki’s most embarrassing moments. The crowd laughed as smoke practically poured out of Katsuki’s nose. But then Eijiro placed a hand on his arm, and the angry expression was replaced by a half smile. 

Sitting at the close friends table, Ochako turned to Jirou. “How are you? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

“The boys were top of their class this year. I think it’s because Hanta and I are taking more time off. This whole building project has been great for us, forcing us to take vacation days and all. What about you, how’s the company been?”

“Good. The board is really helpful, and Sobo left the company in amazing shape. Shouto and I have had an easy time running it - even if we have Mei Hatsume blowing up a lab every so often. Retirement has been nice, it’s given me more time to spend with Shiro.”

“How’s the wedding planning going?”

“Amazing! I’m happy Tsu and I agreed to have a long engagement. It’s made everything less stressful. Plus, we knew Katsuki would kill us if our wedding outshined his.”

After the banquet, Eijiro stood on the top steps of the rose garden with his back to a gaggle of excited men and women ready to catch his bouquet. Eijiro threw it up in the air with gusto, and the bouquet of lilies of the valley made an almost perfect arch, landing right in Denki’s. The crowd cheered wildly as Denki blushed. 

Catching Hitoshi’s startled expression, Mina said teasingly, “The pressure’s on now!”

“No shit.” Hitoshi nodded grimly, before breaking into a grin. 

An ornate outdoor ballroom had been created on the great lawn. As the band went into full swing and the guests took to the dance floor, Shouto and Izuku stood off to the side admiring Tenya and Momo’s two-month-old son, Auberon. 

“He’s adorable!” Izuku beamed, nearly bursting into tears when the infant caught one of his fingers.

“I think we should probably get Auberon home. He’s getting a bit fussy, and he’ll never go back to sleep with the music,” Momo said a little anxiously to Tenya.

“Of course. His routine is important and shouldn’t be interrupted,” Tenya agreed, “I think this evening was an auspicious start to our venture. Heroes Hotel and Museum is going to be the premier event space in Tokyo!” 

“I hope so! All of us have put so much effort into this,” Izuku agreed, “And all of that on top of us moving here. It’s been a busy year!”

“It’s understandable, given that Shouto is running UA here. Although, you have to admit that his early retirement made things a lot easier. And we’re happy to have you two home,” Momo smiled.

“Now we have to convince Izuku’s mother and step-father to move here,” Shouto looked to the older couple, easily discernible in the dancing crowd, “I believe everything will be complete then.” 

“Oh, I forgot to mention - I’ve just received an inquiry from a certain European prince who wants to buy out the entire hotel for a week to throw a huge birthday bash!” Momo said. 

“We’ll have to start planning soon, then,” Izuku chuckled, bidding the couple a final goodbye as they left.

Instead of joining the main dance floor, Izuku and Shouto took a walk on the other side of the garden to see how the new development was coming along. 

“You’re truly okay with my early retirement?” Shouto asked as they looked over the final pieces of their project.

“One hundred percent. I’ll miss New York, but this is our home now. I can still be the Number One Hero here, and look at what you and Ochako have already done with the company! And you’re right about convincing my parents to move here. Then we’d have both families and everything will feel… right.”

“You know, none of this would have happened without you. You’re the one who came up with the idea of putting Katsuki, Eijiro, Hanta, Tenya, and Momo together to create this team, and look at what they’ve achieved,” Shouto mused, thinking back to their impulsive plan that had come together in the span of a week, “Tenya and Momo even had time to have a baby.”

“Auberon is adorable,” Izuku smiled, then paused, as if deciding whether to say something. “I’m so happy she had her baby now… because he’s going to be the perfect playmate for ours.” 

Shouto looked at his husband with wide eyes, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Izuku nodded, and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. A business card. “I’ve been looking over the experts out there and their Quirks, and I think I found someone. Now that you’re retired, and we have this place, I feel more comfortable taking more time off. Like what Toshinori did before he passed on One for All to me.”

With a smile, Shouto pulled Izuku into a hug, “I’m assuming you’ve made an appointment?”

“We have one two months from now.”

Suddenly Shouto looked up at Izuku with a jolt. “We cannot mention this to my father.” 

“Of course not!”

Shouto got up and took Izuku by the hand as they strolled down the pathway back to the wedding festivities. “Maybe if Father behaves himself, he can meet our child at age eighteen.” 

Izuku thought about it for a moment. “We should probably wait till twenty-one.” 

Shouto escorted Izuku onto the dance floor just as the band struck up a ballad. As he held his body tight against his, he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of the child they were going to have. He opened his eyes again, gazing at his beautiful wife, gazing across the dance floor at Ochako and Tsu in their blissful embrace, at Katsuki and Eijiro who were so in love, at Denki and Hitoshi who received the bouquet for a reason, and gazing at last toward the great house with all the lights in its windows ablaze, alive, reborn.


	36. Fun Facts/Goodbye

Ahhhh, it's over! 

This story has been with me for what feels like twenty years, and to finally have published the epilogue is a really weird feeling. Before I get to all the sappy stuff, I have some fun facts about the story to lift the mood! 

**Fun Facts**

\- This whole story concept was thought up on a vacation with my best friend. We were just sitting out, talking about BNHA, and I'd recently seen Crazy Rich Asians and things just went on from there. A giant shout out to her, I love her more than anything and she totally supported my insane idea to create this AU.

\- Since I started writing this story, I've seen Crazy Rich Asians another 11 times, and I can say without a doubt that it's my favorite movie.

\- The GoogleDoc that holds this story is a solid 420 pages... it makes a lot of sense and I'm proud of that coincidence. Shoutout to Bakugou, for having his birthday on 4/20 too, cause why not?

\- I actually read the Crazy Rich Asians books for this story. And if you haven't read the books, then the storylines following that of the movie were actually based off the second and third books (albeit loosely, considering there were still Quirks, superpowers, and heroes vs villains)

\- I made a GIANT list matching up the BNHA characters to the Crazy Rich Asians counterparts. Even if they were only mentioned in passing, I tried to make every character have a spot in here if there was a chance for it.

\- In general, I'm just super proud of how I matched up the characters. I think all of them ended up fitting really well with their Crazy Rich Asians original and that made things a lot easier for me in terms of writing this story.

\- This was my first ever fanfiction that wasn't a X Reader. As of right now, I only have one other that isn't a X Reader (a BNHA/Marvel AU), but I have plans for others if I ever get to them.

\- This book was literally therapy for me sometimes, especially because of the recent chapters.

\- The last storyline was going to go completely differently in terms of how Izuku and Shouto got the money and what ended up happening to the house, but then I fell in love with Hawks (I would die to see him smile), and I wanted to give him another chance to shine - which literally changed the entire ending. 

\- Monoma was also supposed to rear his ugly head again in the Third Arc, but after the Class 1A vs. Class 1B arc, but heart felt for him a bit so I gave him a break and let Ochako and Tsu fall in love with no problems.

\- I created an entire family tree because??? This entire family tree was so confusing to write because it's so large. Everyone is related to someone and sometimes _I_ forgot who was who's kid. So I made a family tree to make things easier and it was a lifesaver.

\- Last names changed throughout this, lol. Like, I'm not sure if Ochako was Ochako Uraraka the entire time. Midoriya-Todoroki might have been Todoroki-Midoriya sometimes, same with Shuzenji-Yamada. Minoru might have been Mineta sometimes, and Hanta might not have been a Sero this whole time. This just ties back into the family tree thing, and I'm definitely going to have to go back and fix that at some point.

**Final Goodbye**

Thank you guys. Thank you for your kudos, comments, and just for reading in general. Whether you've commented on every chapter, or you've just lurked and never even considered letting me know you exist, thank you. This story wouldn't be half as good without you guys here to motivate me and keep me in shape.

This was such an adventure to write and it challenged me in ways I didn't know I could be challenged. I've grown so much as an author from the first chapter to here. If you go back and compare the first chapter to the epilogue, you'd be able to tell.

Writing has given me such joy and filled me with so much warmth in times that are so hard and hopeless. It's an escape not only for me, but I'm sure for some of you as well. This fandom is so amazing, and I know there are times where we all resent certain... toxic areas, but overall it's full of amazing people who enjoy an amazing show and love to share their own ideas about in stories like these. Not even just stories, but fanart and cosplay and AMVs and CMVs, and it's all awesome.

I love you all, I hope to see you around in some of my other books (check them out, they're cool, I promise)! If you want to see more of me and how insane I am in the real world (it gets weird guys), consider following me somewhere below! Each place has different, special content that I'm sure you'll enjoy. (Wow, I love giving a shameless plug after being so cheesy)

Original Stories Account (Wattpad): [lydiasgrace](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lydiasgrace)

Instagram: lydias.grace

Tellonym: [lydiaofthefallen](https://tellonym.me/lydiaofthefallen)

Tumblr: [fallenlydia](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fallenlydia)

Pinterest: [lydiaofthefallen](https://www.pinterest.com/lydiaofthefallen/)

TikTok (I'm not even embarrassed, I love TikTok): lydias.grace

Wattpad: [lydiaofthefallen](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lydiaofthefallen)

Thank you for joining me in such a long journey! Never forget how amazing each and every one of you is, and I'll see you next time. 

Byyyeee!

~ Lydia


End file.
